Opération : Marions le
by lilywen
Summary: FIC TERMINEE. Harry est célibataire depuis six mois, ce qui inquiète passablement ses amis, après les deux années, où le survivant a eu une vie des plus agitées… Alors, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, marions le… Slash SSHP. La suite en ligne...
1. Chap 1 : Lancement de l'opération

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages sont tous à la grande J.K.R et je ne touche malheureusement pas un galion, pas une mornille de toutes ces aventures que je vous livre…

**Attention : **ceci est un SLASH… Donc homophones, n'en jetez plus, allez voir ailleurs et si l'envie vous en prend de poursuivre, et bien lisez, au pire, vous vous ouvrirez un peu l'esprit… Rien de grave, ne vous en faites pas…

**Couple :** Sev, mon doux Sev et le terrible petit brun aux yeux d'émeraude, Harry Potter.

**Résumé : **Harry est célibataire depuis six mois, ce qui inquiète passablement ses amis, après les deux années, où le survivant a eu, semble-t-il, une vie des plus agitées… Alors, aux grands maux, les grands remèdes, marions-le…

Pour tous ceux qui pensent que je n'écris que des choses tristes, ma sœur Nadwen m'a mis au défi d'écrire une histoire drôle (je n'ai encore aucune idée du nombre de chapitres qu'elle contiendra…) bonne lecture…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 1 : Lancement de l'opération**

« Tu es en retard ! »

Le jeune homme brun, aux cheveux ébouriffés, s'extirpa péniblement de la cheminée, manquant de chuter lamentablement sur le sol froid des cachots de Poudlard, un nuage verdâtre qui se dissipait peu à peu, témoignait de sa récente apparition magique par le réseau interne des cheminées de l'école de sorcellerie. Il avait toujours détesté ce moyen de transport sorcier, au moins autant que le transplanage. D'un sort à peine murmuré, il nettoya sa cape recouverte d'une fine pellicule de poussière et la retira sans aucune précipitation. Il posa l'habit délicatement sur le fauteuil au ton bordeaux, proche de l'âtre, sans même répondre à son interlocuteur dont le ton quelque peu brusque témoignait d'un très visible énervement.

« Je te parle, Potter, tu pourrais au moins avoir la politesse de me répondre, tu sais.

- Bonsoir, chéri, comment ça va ce soir ? Tu m'as l'air légèrement énervé, mon cœur…

- Alors, où étais-tu ? »

Harry s'approcha nonchalamment du bureau en acajou, très lentement, excessivement lentement ce qui exaspéra encore un peu plus, si c'était nécessaire, le Maître des Potions et le petit brun vint comme à l'accoutumée s'asseoir sur le rebord du meuble où travaillait l'homme aux cheveux noirs et à la voix profonde. Le plus jeune souriait sarcastiquement, sans demander une autorisation qu'il n'aurait de toute façon jamais obtenue, il avait saisi une des copies déjà corrigées par le Maître des Potions, ses yeux parcouraient rapidement le texte dense lorsque son regard vert, trop brillant, se posa sur le nom en haut du rouleau de parchemin et une lettre à l'encre rouge griffonnée visiblement avec colère.

« Rose Anervert, D… D comme désolant. Sev, tu m'étonneras toujours.

- Plaît-il ? Aurais-tu un commentaire à faire sur ma notation, Potter ?

- Cette fille ne méritera jamais une telle note, elle me fait penser à Mione par moment, elle est vraiment extrêmement brillante et d'une vivacité surprenante. C'est sans aucun doute la meilleure élève de sa promotion, pour ne pas dire de l'école.

- Et depuis quand Monsieur Harry Potter est-il devenu un Maître en Potion, compétent pour noter un devoir de cinquième année, je croyais que tu enseignais l'art de la Défense ?

- Premièrement, cette petite est à Gryffondor, elle ressemble tant par son physique que par son intelligence à une certaine Miss-je-sais-tout, tu vois bien sûr à qui je fais référence, ce qui signe déjà sa condamnation à tes yeux ; deuxièmement, je suis peut-être professeur de DCFM mais un sujet sur les effets ressentis lors de l'utilisation du Polynectar, je crois sans aucune fausse modestie pouvoir dire que je suis tout à fait au point pour en juger la pertinence, l'exactitude et la qualité, je te l'ai déjà avoué au cours de ma septième année, mon cœur, tu te rappelles, Ron, Mione et moi avons volé tes si précieux ingrédients dans tes cachots, à ton insu alors que nous n'avions guère plus de douze ans et nous avons confectionné le polynectar dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde sans qu'aucun professeur, toi inclus, ne nous ait attrapé.

- Foutaise, tu…

- Sevy, voyons, reste poli ! Troisièmement, elle a eu la malchance d'être corrigé alors que tu sembles… quelque peu courroucé, probablement à mon propos, enfin, si j'ai bien compris ?

- Serait-il trop irréaliste d'espérer de toi que tu répondes à mes questions quand je t'en pose, _Mon Ange_ ? »

Le plus âgé, exaspéré, accentua considérablement son ton doucereux sur les deux derniers termes de sa phrase, le diminutif dont il usait d'habitude affectueusement quand il s'adressait à Harry, ne laissait dans l'instant aucun doute sur ses intentions envers le petit brun, il aurait volontiers eu recours à un quelconque sortilège de magie noire pour lui ôter ce petit air ironique et taquin qu'il arborait depuis son arrivée. Le maître des Potions releva brusquement son visage du tas de copie sur lequel il s'acharnait depuis l'apparition d'Harry, il avait vainement essayé de ne pas prêter plus d'attention que nécessaire au jeu du plus jeune, mais comme cette fausse indifférence ne trompait personne et surtout pas le principal intéressé, il planta ses yeux noirs furieux et dévisagea les deux émeraudes qui souriaient si malicieusement.

« Quand tu auras fini de te foutre de moi, tu daigneras peut-être m'expliquer ton retard.

- Rendez-vous. »

Le petit brun s'était relevé sans plus d'explication après avoir effleuré du bout de son index le nez du Maître des potions de façon taquine et se dirigeait vers la porte de la cuisine, il ne lui fallut que quelques secondes pour revenir avec deux verres de Whisky-Pur-Feu et en tendre un à son amant. Pendant qu'il effleurait de ses lèvres le liquide couleur d'ambre qui réchauffait aussitôt sa gorge, Harry repoussa au plus loin quelques parchemins et livres posés pêle-mêle sur le bureau et reprit naturellement sa place au bord du meuble. Médusé et franchement désarçonné par le petit manège du Survivant, Severus Snape foudroya du regard le splendide jeune homme qui adopta une moue naïve, aussi innocent qu'un nouveau-né, si le bébé en question s'appelait Voldemort… une moue charmante mais sans l'ombre d'un doute, feinte.

« Quoi ? Quel mot a échappé à l'intelligence du directeur de Serpentard dans ce que je viens de dire ?

- Rendez-vous ?

- Je te l'accorde, terme très compliqué, que visiblement, tu n'as jamais eu l'occasion de mettre en application, vu le désert de ta vie affective avant mon arrivée, mon coeur. Alors, pour faire simple, deux personnes, ou plus si tu es très coquin, conviennent mutuellement d'un lieu et d'une heure et se retrouvent ensemble pour discuter, pour passer un plaisant moment et plus, si affinité.

- Mais encore ? Avec qui étais-tu ?

- Ça t'intéresse vraiment, chéri ?

- Je suis littéralement fasciné, Potter.

- Quel amour tu fais, Sev, toujours d'humeur charmante. Un vrai régal.

- Avec qui étais-tu ?

- Fais attention, chéri, je vais finir par croire que je compte vraiment pour toi. Jaloux ?

- Potter, ma patience a des limites, ça fait deux heures que je t'attends, alors ton petit numéro, garde-le pour une autre occasion sinon tu peux regagner tes appartements sur le champ.

- D'accord, si tu préfères. »

Sans attendre davantage, le jeune enseignant de Défense contre les Forces du Mal s'était redressé et partait en direction de la cheminée quand deux bras forts le bloquèrent, enserrant sa taille fine, le plaquant contre un torse puissant et ferme et Sev l'attira assez rudement vers le canapé. Le petit brun se trouvait sur les genoux de son amant, enlacé, sans aucune possibilité de fuite, même s'il n'avait visiblement aucune intention de tenter quoi que ce soit pour s'enfuir de cette étreinte possessive. Souriant malicieusement, Harry souffla dangereusement dans le cou de son amant, ses doigts jouaient sur la nuque du Maître des Potions, s'engouffraient dans la chevelure d'ébène et le petit brun lui fit un clin d'œil des plus suggestifs. Mine de rien, il avait obtenu exactement ce qu'il voulait en un temps record, l'homme venait de lâcher son tas de copie et le tenait dans ses bras, manipuler son cher professeur de Potion devenait un véritable jeu d'enfant. Des mains baladeuses avaient commencé à cheminer sous les pans de sa robe noire. Un véritable jeu d'enfant…

« Tu es vraiment impossible, Potter !

- Je sais, merci bien et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes, mon chéri. Enfin, la prochaine fois, évite de me faire ton numéro de l'amant jaloux et furieux, c'est toi qui as fixé les règles entre nous, pas moi, rappelle-le toi bien ! De toute manière, il n'y a vraiment pas de quoi faire une scène, j'étais simplement avec Mione et Ron.

- Tes deux âmes damnées, pauvre petit survivant, pas trop dur au moins ?

- Tu m'énerves Sev.

- La réciproque est vraie, mon ange.

- Je… »

La plainte du plus jeune mourut contre les lèvres fines et pâles qui venaient de s'écraser sur cette bouche trop rouge et trop sensuelle qui appelait désespérément celle de Severus. Ce baiser était affamé, les langues se cherchaient avec passion et fureur, les deux hommes étaient restés seuls, tout au plus deux minutes au cours de la journée, toujours interrompus par un collègue ou un élève demandant un complément d'informations sur un point de cours incompris et pendant le repas dans la Grande Salle, le Maître des Potions avait guetté en vain l'arrivée d'Harry à la table des Professeurs, Severus s'était finalement précipité dans ses appartements, pensant y retrouver un charmant jeune homme qui ne cessait de le combler depuis qu'il avait accepté l'offre de Minerva en devenant le nouveau professeur de DCFM de la très célèbre institution sorcière. Malheureusement, ses appartements étaient vides et il avait passé les deux heures suivantes à maudire ce foutu gamin.

Lorsque le besoin de reprendre leur souffle devint impérieux, les deux hommes se détachèrent légèrement, les yeux émeraudes brillaient et le jeune homme semblait tout bonnement ravi. Les mains fines, pâles et élancées du Maître des Potions redessinaient sensuellement en une caresse aérienne les joues, le nez, les lèvres pulpeuses et rougies par leur baiser et finalement la cicatrice si célèbre du Survivant. Ce dernier soupirait de plaisir, il était définitivement trop bien dans ces bras-là, et tant pis, s'il devait se contenter de cette relation secrète pour l'instant, il n'avait, de toute façon, pas dit son dernier mot et il était bien trop amoureux pour ne pas accepter ce que Sev lui proposait. Il fut interrompu dans ses pensées par un toussotement agacé :

« Harry, je te parle, tu m'écoutes ?

- Sev chéri, je ne t'ai jamais écouté, tu devrais le savoir depuis tout ce temps, quand même. Tu ne te souviens pas du nombre d'heures de récurage que tu m'as infligé pour mon inattention à tes cours, mon coeur. Enfin sur ce point si tu veux mon humble avis, tu n'avais juste pas la bonne méthode, la preuve, en septième année, j'ai énormément appris et tu ne m'as pas fait nettoyer le moindre chaudron… C'était beaucoup plus pédagogique… Du moins en ce qui me concerne, même si je doute que Minerva aurait approuvé cette méthode si elle en avait eu connaissance. Alors, tu disais ?

- Tu me fatigues. Qu'est-ce que te voulaient tes deux âmes…

- S'il te plaît, arrête de les appeler ainsi.

- Que voulaient-ils ?

- Et bien, c'est étrange, en fait, je ne sais pas, j'ai eu l'impression qu'ils faisaient tout leur possible pour me faire parler, qu'ils cherchaient à obtenir des informations sur moi, sur ma vie… privée…

- Tu ne leur as rien dit au moins ?

- Non.

- C'est une bonne chose.

- Je ne suis toujours pas d'accord avec toi sur ce point, j'aimerais vraiment qu'il sache pour nous deux, que mes amis et mes proches soient au courant simplement mais je t'ai dit que je respecterais ton choix et c'est ce que je fais. Ils me croient tous célibataire depuis plus de six mois et à mon avis, ça commence à les inquiéter passablement, au vu de mes deux dernières années.

- Epargne-moi les détails, Potter, j'ai eu, comme tout le monde, écho de tes frasques par le biais des journaux.

- Tu ne vas pas être jaloux de mecs que j'ai croisé tout au plus une ou deux fois dans ma vie.

- Croisé ? Quelle jolie tournure pour dire 'baisé'?

- Ton vocabulaire se relâche, chéri et ne sois pas 'jaloux' parce que j'ai 'baisé' pendant ces deux années où tu ne voulais pas de moi, tout le monde ne se contente pas de sa main gauche, amour.

- Je ne suis pas 'jaloux', Potter. Ai-je l'air d'une stupide adolescente en crise ?

- Hmmm… Attends je réfléchis… Hmmm… Sans commentaire.

- Je te le conseille vivement, oui et je tiens vraiment à ce que toute notre histoire reste secrète car quoi que tu en penses, si Rita Skeeter découvre que cette fois, l'Elu s'envoie en l'air avec un ex-mangemort, je ne donne pas cher de nos deux vies. Tu as déjà suffisamment défrayé la chronique et l'image de leur Précieux Petit Saint en a pris un sérieux coup, quoi que tu en penses. Alors s'ils découvrent le pot aux roses pour nous deux, toi, ils t'enverront à Sainte-Mangouste, histoire de vérifier si tu n'as pas définitivement perdu la raison avec tous les sortilèges que t'a balancé Voldemort et moi, je suis bon pour Azkaban, car passe encore d'avoir servi le Seigneur des Ténèbres puisque j'ai aussi agi en faveur du Phénix au péril de ma vie mais que j'ai pu pervertir encore un peu plus leur précieux Saint Potter, idole de notre monde, ils ne s'en remettront pas, tu peux me croire.

- Si tu le dis... »

Parfait maître en légilimencie et occlumancie depuis sa septième année, Harry souriait intérieurement à l'excuse minable que Sev lui fournissait à chaque fois que se posait désormais la question de l'officialisation de leur relation. Au cours de la dernière année à Poudlard, Severus avait demandé au jeune homme son silence car une relation professeur élève n'était pas convenable. Quand Harry avait enfin obtenu son diplôme, Severus avait voulu rompre, sans que le plus jeune n'arrive à comprendre les vraies motivations de son Maître des Potions et le survivant avait agi en conséquence… Oh oui, pendant deux ans, il avait défrayé la chronique et l'image de Saint Potter en avait pris un sérieux coup, sans nul doute ! Mais, il était très loin d'être le Gryffondor irrésistible que certains journalistes peu scrupuleux, s'accordaient à dépeindre dans des articles de presse, enfin si ces torchons pouvaient prétendre à un tel titre ; l'expression 'mensonges éhontés', 'tissus d'âneries grotesques' ou 'bêtises innommables' correspondaient bien plus exactement à son sentiment face aux délires de la Gazette des Sorciers depuis sa victoire sur le Lord Noir. Harry passait aux yeux de la communauté magique pour un sublime héros en mal d'amour qui butinait d'homme en homme, en général fort peu honnêtes puisqu'ils avaient tous honteusement profité de sa personne ; en fait, c'était aussi proche de la vérité qu'une véracrasse descendrait en ligne droite de la majestueuse licorne. Il avait souffert de l'arrêt de sa relation avec Sev à la fin de ses années d'étude à Poudlard, après sa victoire sur Voldemort. Il avait alors pensé se venger de son maître des Potions, la jalousie semblant être la plus classique mais surtout la plus efficace des méthodes et au vu des piquantes réflexions sur son passé que Sev ne manquait jamais de lui faire, ce dernier avait sans nul doute été beaucoup plus marqué par la narration de ses aventures dans la Gazette des Sorciers qu'il ne voulait bien le reconnaître ouvertement.

Qu'y pouvait-il si dans la majorité des cas, les propos relatés par les journalistes étaient très, très largement exagérés… d'accord, certains esprits railleurs lui signifieraient qu'il lui suffisait de démentir, mais bon, il y avait toujours un petit fond de vérité parmi cette accumulation de bêtises. Il était bien sorti avec quelques uns de ses bellâtres. Pour l'essentiel de ses soi disant conquêtes, cependant, il n'avait jamais été plus loin qu'un vague 'bonjour'. Il se rendait à des soirées, des jeunes hommes flirtaient un peu avec lui, après tout il était l'élu ; les journalistes obtenaient aussitôt un cliché, le chanceux qui se trouvait là au bon moment la gloire éphémère de s'être prétendument envoyé en l'air avec le sauveur et lui, se rapprocher de son but, un certain Severus Snape… A quoi bon démentir ce tissu d'âneries alors qu'ils servaient au mieux ces intérêts, même ses amis y avaient cru, alors ?

Quant à Mione, malgré sa finesse légendaire, elle ne l'avait pas leurré une seule seconde avec ses questions. Ses amis manigançaient visiblement quelque chose en relation avec sa soi disant 'inexistante vie amoureuse' depuis six mois. Ses amis voulaient le caser, et bien soit ! Il jouerait leur jeu mais ce que ces derniers ignoraient, c'est qu'ils allaient l'aider à leur insu, à rendre désespérément et définitivement jaloux ce cher Sev, il comptait bien utiliser tous les moyens mis à sa disposition pour le pousser à se déclarer aux yeux de tous. Foi de Potter, il allait cette fois le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements et l'opération 'Epouse-moi' aboutirait enfin. Après plus de trois années… Une première année, pleine de manœuvres de séduction au cours de leur entraînement quotidien, deux années de prétendues folles aventures pour faire comprendre au maître ce qu'il risquait de perdre, et six mois de passion depuis sa nomination au sein de l'école… Il pouvait manœuvrer aisément tout son petit monde dans son sens… Ce n'était désormais plus qu'une question de temps… Et grâce à ses amis, sans le savoir, la phase ultime de son opération concernant son cher Maître des Potions pouvait enfin commencer dès ce soir et dans sa tête, le petit brun hurlait à tue-tête 'Epouse-moi'…

Et au même instant quelque part, à Londres, dans l'arrière boutique d'un magasin extrêmement populaire auprès des jeunes élèves de Poudlard, se tenait un étrange conciliabule. Deux rouquins qui se ressemblaient à s'y méprendre, écoutaient avec attention les commentaires et informations fournis par leur petit frère, un trop grand jeune homme efflanqué et sa douce compagne aux cheveux châtains emmêlés.

« Alors, il est vraiment toujours tout seul ?

- Oui, Fred, il nous l'a affirmé, et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté.

- De toute manière, Hermione, il suffit de le regarder pour voir à quel point il semble malheureux et seul. Au dernier repas chez nos parents, je crois que tout le monde s'en est aperçu, même Ron, c'est tout dire. Je me demande ce qui se passe dans sa tête depuis quelques mois.

- Je t'en prie, c'est mon meilleur ami, j'ai bien vu qu'il n'allait pas très bien, comme si quelqu'un lui manquait au cours de cette soirée.

- Mon dieu, Hermione sort du corps de mon frère !

- Très drôle Georges, vraiment hilarant.

- Ron chéri, tu m'épates, mais tu as raison, j'ai eu le même sentiment.

- Riez bien… Mais j'ai ma théorie… Et bien peut-être a-t-il trop profité de l'après-guerre, c'est vrai, pendant sa septième année, il ne vivait plus, il ne faisait rien d'autre que s'entraîner avec Snape nuits et jours et quand il n'était pas avec lui, il cherchait les horcruxes avec nous. Dès qu'il a enfin vaincu le mage noir, il a changé radicalement, il a eu tellement de conquêtes qu'il doit rester tout au plus dix hommes gays en Grande-Bretagne avec lesquels il n'a pas encore couché.

- Tu exagères, Ron…

- Ah bon, tu crois vraiment, Mione. Si tu veux, je te ramène les articles de presse et on en reparle après, hein ?

- Oui, d'accord, c'est vrai qu'Harry a en quelque sorte 'rattrapé' le temps perdu pendant deux ans, même si tu connais mon opinion concernant les articles de la Gazette, je crois qu'ils ont tendance à en rajouter toujours un peu quand il s'agit de lui, mais de toute manière, ça n'explique pas son comportement ces derniers temps.

- L'autre jour, il était à la boutique et un mec absolument magnifique lui a fait un rentre dedans pas possible, j'en étais presque gêné tellement c'était indécent et il n'a même pas eu l'air de le remarquer vraiment, il a soupiré vaguement… Comme si ce qui l'entoure ne l'intéressait plus…

- Georges, toi gêné par un comportement indécent, ce mec a vraiment dû mettre le paquet, impressionnant ! Mais tu n'as pas tort, il n'est plus vraiment intéressé par des aventures d'un soir comme il en a eu tant au cours de deux dernières années, il attend autre chose maintenant. C'est vrai, il a toujours l'air ailleurs, perdu dans ses pensées, je crois que nous n'avons plus le choix.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire, Mione ?

- Et bien, nous sommes ses amis, nous le connaissons tous les quatre parfaitement, alors charge à nous de lui trouver quelqu'un de vraiment bien et au plus vite, ça devient urgent.

- J'aime bien cette idée, Hermione, alors, on est tous OK ? L'opération 'Marions-le' débute dès ce soir ! »

Et dans un même élan, les quatre amis hurlèrent 'marions-le'.

A suivre…


	2. Chap 2 : Opération : le caser avec la fa

**Résumé** : Premier complot, première étape du plan, marions-le…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 2 : Opération : le caser avec la 'famille'**

Quelque part, à Londres, alors que la nuit était déjà bien avancée, qu'une lune pleine illuminait la ville, dans une petite rue commerçante du monde sorcier, dans une arrière-boutique, sous la lumière tremblotante de quelques bougies, se poursuivait un bien étrange conciliabule, sans que quiconque dans les environs n'en ait connaissance. Trois rouquins et une petite jeune femme aux cheveux emmêlés, connue pour son intelligence et sa perspicacité hors du commun, fomentaient le complot du siècle qui allait probablement changer à jamais le monde des sorciers, caser enfin le séducteur célibataire le plus prisé de toute la Grande-Bretagne, le sauveur, l'élu, en un mot, Harry Potter, le très grand, enfin pas dans le sens le plus prosaïque du terme, puisqu'il n'était guère plus grand en taille que sa meilleure amie. Soupirant et levant des yeux affligés, cette dernière attendait que Fred cesse de se tordre de rire à la deux cent vingt-cinquième blague plus que douteuse faite par son jumeau, Georges.

« Bien, nous devons essayer d'être un peu logique… Il faut procéder avec une certaine méthode. Je crois qu'avant même d'imaginer comment organiser le déroulement de l'opération 'marions-le', il nous faudra tout d'abord trouver quelle personne serait l'idéal d'Harry, qui peut prétendre être son futur époux. Qui pourrait véritablement convenir à Harry ?

- Et bien, c'est une question des plus pertinentes… Qu'en penses-tu, Frérot ?

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi Fred… Notre chère belle-sœur vient de poser une question des plus pertinentes… Difficile même… Extrêmement difficile… On pourrait le faire à la méthode Trelawney… Une tasse de thé ? Je vois, je vois… Le Sinistros… Vous croyez qu'Harry avec un chien…

- Possibilité à étudier, Frérot si on ne trouve rien de plus probant, sinon, je dirais que le choix est assez vaste, à peu près tout ce qui ressemble vaguement à un homme entre 18 et plus ou moins 60 ans, plutôt beau gosse et encore vu certaines photos volées, je ne suis même pas sûr que beau gosse soit un critère essentiel… Le panel est suffisamment large, il me semble, belle-soeur ?

- Très drôle, Fred, quand vous aurez fini vos pitreries, on pourra peut-être avancer un peu. Tu as cependant soulevé un point important, Harry a multiplié les conquêtes pendant deux ans, enfin, toujours d'après la Gazette des Sorciers et c'est vrai qu'au vu de ses relations passées, il ne semblait pas particulièrement exigeant dans ses choix, les critères d'Harry n'étaient pas d'une grande profondeur…

- Pas sûr… Justement, son principal, pour ne pas dire unique critère était d'une grande profondeur…

- Georges ! Bien… Disons que pour faire simple Harry ne cherchait pas vraiment l'homme de sa vie, juste… Enfin bref, vous voyez tous…

- Oui, ma Mione, on voit tous très bien même.

- Reprenons, si nous partons du constat de ses précédentes conquêtes, nous ferons fausse route car je vous le rappelle, nous recherchons l'homme de sa vie et on ne peut pas vraiment dire que toutes ces précédentes conquêtes ont particulièrement marqué nos vies et en tout cas surtout pas la sienne…

- Entièrement d'accord, belle-sœur, c'est vrai qu'on en a rencontré cinq ou six à tout casser en deux ans, il ne prenait même pas la peine de nous les présenter, la plupart étaient expédiés avant même la fin de la nuit, une fois leur sympathique besogne accomplie.

- Tu m'étonnes, Frérot, même pas sûr qu'ils étaient tous franchement 'baisables', alors de là à nous les présenter officiellement, il a tout de même un minimum d'amour propre, notre Ryry, il sait qu'on l'aurait charrié au moins autant que Ronny d'amour, enfin jusqu'à ce que maman nous demande de son ton le plus aimant et maternel qu'on laisse tranquille son Harry Chéri.

- Ça suffit, vous deux. On a parfaitement compris l'idée générale, pas la peine de revenir dessus. Concentrez-vous un peu ou on en aura pour toute la nuit. N'oublions pas l'objectif, il s'agit de lui trouver quelqu'un avec qui il envisagera de passer le reste de ses jours. Alors que peut bien attendre Harry ?

- Ben, je dirais déjà un homme…

- Oui ça, Ron, je crois qu'on est tous d'accord. Harry et les filles, c'est… Comment dire… Problématique…

- Doux euphémisme, belle-sœur…

- Georges, laisse ma Mione tranquille et chérie, je n'avais pas terminé. Oui, il est évident qu'au vu des deux dernières années, Harry semble préférer les hommes, mais, je dirais aussi que pour lui trouver un mari avec lequel il pourrait rester le restant de ses jours, le connaissant, je pense que nous devons chercher parmi ses proches.

- Pardon, tu peux développer Ron ?

- Bien, je me disais qu'il voudrait sûrement une personne avec qui il s'entend bien mais pas seulement pour le sexe, une personne avec qui il peut partager sa vie, ses passions, une personne qui connaît vraiment son passé, qui a participé à sa guerre à ses côtés et qui ne le traitera pas comme un héros… Il ne supporte pas qu'on le regarde comme s'il était différent des autres.

- Hermione GRANGER, qu'avez-vous fait à notre petit frère ?

- Tu as tout à fait raison, mon amour, ne les écoute pas.

- OHHHHH, pitié, si vous vous faites des papouilles, je vous préviens, Fred et moi, on vous laisse vous débrouiller tous seuls.

- Georges ?

- Oui ?

- LA FERME ! »

La petite sorcière fulminait et fusillait du regard George qui ne semblait s'en offusquer outre mesure, il avait survécu au sort de chauve-furie de Ginny pendant des années alors le petit air furibond de sa chère belle-sœur ne l'inquiétait guère plus désormais que les regards outragés de sa mère et objectivement, Fred et lui avaient dû y faire face tant et tant de fois que… Bon, en l'occurrence, il fallait bien reconnaître que les petites étincelles orangées qui sortaient en pluie fine de la baguette de sa belle-sœur n'étaient pas une constatation des plus rassurantes.

« Ron a raison, Harry a besoin de paix, quelqu'un qui sait par quoi il est passé, qui a vécu à ses côtés tout au long de son combat, qui ne le verra pas comme une espèce de Dieu vivant mais qui le considèrera comme son égal, une personne avec qui il pourra partager sa vie quotidienne, lui parler de son travail à Poudlard par exemple. C'est vrai, lorsqu'on l'a vu tout à l'heure avant de vous rejoindre, il nous a parlé sans cesse de ses élèves, de ses cours, ses yeux pétillaient, il adore être professeur de Défense, vraiment, il a l'air heureux de pouvoir partager ce qu'il a appris, surtout pendant sa septième année. Si on récapitule, on doit d'abord trouver un homme, une personne proche d'Harry, un très bon ami, quelqu'un avec qui il a vécu déjà des choses, qui connaît bien son passé, qui le verra comme son égal.

- Vous allez encore sans doute vous moquer de moi, mais j'ai quand même une idée qui correspondrait assez, je pense, à tout ce qu'on vient de dire.

- Ronny d'amour, nous moquer de toi, voyons ? Tu nous prêtes de bien vilaines intentions, jamais de la vie… Ronny d'amour, mettre en cause ta sublime intelligence, ta légendaire sensibilité concernant les sentiments amoureux… Pssss… Quelle idée saugrenue, jamais, ô grand jamais, nous ne serions capable d'une telle ignominie…

- GEORGES WEASLEY, encore une réflexion de ce genre et je te garantis qu'au prochain repas de famille, je dis à Gin et à ta mère que tu t'es extrêmement mal comporté envers Harry, alors, je serai toi, je la mettrais en veilleuse. C'est clair ? »

La petite brunette avait répondu sur un ton où la menace était évidente, plus vite que Ron engloutissait un sublime éclair au chocolat et regardait férocement son beau-frère dont le visage venait brusquement de blêmir.

« Bien, vas-y, Ron, je t'écoute… Non, NOUS t'écoutons, tous et avec attention.

- Merci, ma Mione. Je pensais, en fait, tant qu'à lui trouver un proche, une personne qui l'a aidé dans ses combats, qui pourrait partager sa vie, ses passions, pourquoi ne pas le caser dans la famille…

- Et Ronny d'amour, je te rappelle que tu as déjà une charmante petite femme…

- Fred, ce que j'ai dit pour Georges est aussi valable pour toi. Tu peux préciser ta pensée, Ron ?

- Et bien, je ne pense pas que nous pouvons objectivement trouver quelqu'un qui ne verra pas Harry comme un héros, qui se comportera avec lui 'normalement', sans le mettre sur un piédestal en dehors de ceux qui ont fait réellement partie de la guerre, au sein du Phénix. C'est vrai, seuls ceux de l'Ordre ont vraiment côtoyé Harry, le connaissent réellement et savent par quoi il est passé. Les autres n'ont qu'une fausse image de lui, celle de la Gazette et on sait tous que ce n'est pas vraiment Harry, en tout cas, pas celui que nous connaissons. C'est pour ça que j'ai pensé que ce serait chouette de faire d'une pierre deux coups, tant qu'à lui trouver son homme au sein du Phénix, pourquoi pas quelqu'un de la famille, j'avais pensé à Charlie, en fait…

- C'est une excellente idée, tu es formidable, Ron.

- Bon, modère ton enthousiasme, belle-soeur, mais, je dirais tout de même que Ronny d'amour a eu une très bonne idée sur le coup.

- Pas faux, frérot, c'est vrai que Charlie correspondrait parfaitement à ce qu'on recherche. Premièrement et à moins d'être aussi myope que Trelawney, Charlie trouve notre cher petit brun tout à fait à son goût, il n'y a bien que Ryry pour ne pas avoir remarqué comment il le regarde. C'en est écoeurant. Il bave littéralement sur notre jeune professeur de Défense de Poudlard depuis des années, on dirait Ronny d'amour devant une chocogrenouille. D'un autre côté, tous les hommes gays que je connais fantasment sur lui, alors…

- Et moi, je suis quoi Fred ?

- Frérot adoré, mon petit Georges, premièrement, ne me dis pas que tu n'as jamais reluqué ses charmantes petites fesses quand il vient au magasin, je te rappelle que je ne suis pas aveugle et que tu n'es guère plus discret que Charlie et deuxièmement, tu es peut-être gay mais tu es surtout désespérément accro à Lee, enfin quand tu te décideras à le lui dire ouvertement.

- Je crois qu'on s'égare, ce n'est pas, que je sache, pour me caser qu'on est ici mais pour notre beau brun national.

- Georges n'a pas tort, revenons à notre problème, je suis d'accord avec Fred sur un point : c'est vrai que l'on ne peut pas dire que notre grand frère soit très discret quand il dévisage Harry. Pour reprendre ma théorie de l'homme parfait pour lui, Charlie est exactement ce que j'expliquais tout à l'heure, il connaît très bien Ryry et l'apprécie véritablement, il ne le voit pas comme un héros sur son cheval blanc, mais comme un ami, quelqu'un qu'il respecte pour ce qu'il est, pour ce qu'il a accompli. Lorsque Bill a été blessé et que Charlie est revenu de Roumanie pour le Phénix lors de notre septième année, il a côtoyé Harry, il sait qui il est vraiment, pas ce stupide dragueur à deux noises que dépeint la Gazette et puis pendant les deux ans où Harry s'est beaucoup 'diverti', ils se sont beaucoup croisés et vus au cours de toutes ces soirées, d'après ce que notre cher frère m'en a dit. Ils ont beaucoup de points communs, ils ont la même passion pour le Quidditch, Charlie a adoré enseigner pendant quelques temps les cours de vol de balai à Poudlard en remplacement de Madame Bibine l'an passé, alors, je me dis que ça pourrait coller, non ? »

Les trois autres regardaient éberlués le grand rouquin après cette superbe démonstration de maturité, de clairvoyance et de finesse… Les yeux de la petite brune brillaient d'une admiration mal contenue, elle n'était pas peu fière de son mari en cet instant, après neuf années à le fréquenter, elle avait enfin réussi à faire de lui un homme doué d'une certaine forme d'intelligence, si tant est qu'un homme puisse acquérir à son humble avis une quelconque capacité de compréhension de la nature des sentiments amoureux. Il est vrai que ce genre de qualité était habituellement totalement absent des hommes qu'elle connaissait et tout particulièrement chez les hommes de la famille Weasley. Enfin là, en l'occurrence, elle le reconnaissait volontiers, son cher époux avait fait une suggestion absolument parfaite, la seule chose qui la chagrinait, c'est qu'elle n'y avait pas pensé elle-même auparavant. Peut-être que la proximité trop quotidienne des jumeaux lui avait quelque peu altéré ses facultés d'analyse.

« C'est parfait, vraiment parfait. Vous êtes d'accord ? »

Deux hochements de tête vinrent confirmer la question de la petite sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés.

« Alors, je crois qu'on peut dire que l'opération marions-le avec la famille commence dès à présent… Tout d'abord, il faut… »

Tandis qu'une discussion enfiévrée animait l'arrière boutique de farces et attrapes sorcières, loin des regards indiscrets, dans un château éloigné, au cœur de la nuit, deux professeurs de magie, parmi les plus réputés de toute la Grande-Bretagne, si ce n'est du monde, étaient toujours tendrement enlacés sur un canapé. Le plus jeune des deux, un petit brun au sourire malicieux, au regard émeraude fascinant, aux cheveux en bataille, aux yeux de tous, un homme au physique des plus remarquables et remarqués, était installé confortablement sur les cuisses de son amant, place qu'il occupait maintenant chaque soir depuis presque six mois pour son plus grand plaisir. Le jeune homme embrassait ou pour être plus exact, dévorait avec gourmandise le cou pâle de son cher Severus. Le petit brun ne se rassasiait jamais de cette peau, de cette odeur tellement masculine et puissante, la première fois qu'Harry s'était jeté à son cou lors d'un entraînement en septième année et qu'il avait vraiment pu le goûter, il avait été certain dans l'instant qu'il n'y aurait jamais personne d'autre dans son cœur. Il faut dire que cela faisait déjà deux mois qu'il fantasmait sur l'homme mystérieux et sombre et il avait d'abord multiplié les allusions, les phrases ambiguës, s'arrangeant également pour que dans leur exercice de duel, il tombe maladroitement contre ce corps ferme, jusqu'au jour où il avait eu le courage de poser ses lèvres sur son professeur. La bouche coquine et espiègle, aux lèvres rouges, sensuelles et gonflées, taquinait la peau sensible suivant le trajet de la jugulaire et remontait doucement vers la mâchoire masculine avant de s'évanouir derrière le lobe de l'oreille du Maître des Potions, avec une habileté indégniable. Ce dernier gémissait et soupirait de bien-être. Les mains pâles et fines, expertes en maniement de produits dangereux s'étaient faufilées sous les vêtements du petit brun, la main droite dégageait habilement la robe du Professeur de Défense, pour accéder à la fermeture à glissière du jean que portait ce dernier, tandis que la main gauche s'engouffrait sous la chemise blanche, caressant en cercle le bas du dos.

« Je suis fatigué, Sev, si on allait dans la chambre…

- Tu es fatigué ou tu souhaites juste rejoindre au plus vite notre lit ?

- Non, non, c'est vrai, je suis absolument EXTENUE, mon cœur… Je ne sais même pas si je vais pouvoir aller jusque là tout seul.

- N'y pense même pas, mon Ange, je ne te porterai pas, débrouille-toi tout seul. »

A ces mots, le petit brun fit à son amant une moue des plus adorables qui aurait pu attendrir le Seigneur des Ténèbres lui-même, sans nul doute. Il faut dire que pendant deux ans, notre tombeur avait eu tout le temps nécessaire pour parfaire cette petite technique auprès de tous ces bellâtres qui lui tournaient autour, dans le but, bien sûr, de parvenir à la complète réussite de sa secrète opération 'épouse-moi, Sev'. Ainsi, la tête légèrement penchée, son regard de chaton perdu était devenu presque aussi légendaire qu'une certaine cicatrice. Son léger sourire contrit et désolé lui avait valu d'être élu sourire de l'année, il y a deux ans, par 'Sorcières Magazine', ce qui l'avait passablement étonné, mais il faut dire qu'à l'époque, certaines jeunes demoiselles et leur mère espéraient encore naïvement ramener dans le droit chemin le sauveur perdu et l'an passé, c'était le non moins célèbre magazine 'Sorcier Têtu' (1) qui l'avait élu sourire gay le plus craquant et également le plus... Mais ça, il ne préférait pas se le rappeler car il rougissait de honte à chaque fois que les jumeaux en faisaient mention.

En l'occurrence, là, il s'adressait au Maître incontesté du sang-froid, l'espion le plus accompli qui ne laissait jamais transparaître aucune émotion et son regard de petit chaton lui valut seulement un haussement de sourcil sarcastique. Depuis le temps qu'ils étaient ensemble, Sev ne comptait plus le nombre de fois où Harry s'était comporté de la sorte et avait tenté de le manipuler, le petit brun déposa une série de baisers à peine effleurés surtout le visage de son amant avant de murmurer contre ses lèvres :

« Tu n'oserais pas me laisser comme ça et puis tu sais bien que je n'aime pas trop le canapé…

- Et depuis quand ?

- Depuis que j'ai décidé que je voulais que tu me portes jusqu'à la chambre…

- Potter !

- Oui, mon cœur ?

- Tu me fatigues. »

Sev raffermit sa prise sur la taille d'Harry, soulevant facilement le plus petit et se releva brusquement, le petit brun entoura aussitôt ses jambes autour de son amant et noua ses bras autour de sa nuque, ses doigts jouaient entre les mèches brunes du Maître des Potions et ses lèvres avaient d'ores et déjà repris leur torture, navigant délicieusement depuis la base du cou jusqu'au lobe de l'oreille qu'il mordillait avec un certain talent tandis que Severus le portait lentement vers leur chambre. Lorsqu'il avait atteint la bordure du lit, le ténébreux espion susurrait à son fardeau :

« Descends de là, mon ange.

- Non.

- Potter… Je viens déjà de te porter jusqu'ici. Qu'est-ce que tu attends à présent ?

- Très simple, mon chéri, que tu me poses délicatement sur le matelas, que tu me déshabilles, que tu me fasses l'amour passionnément, je ne veux rien d'autre, mon amour.

- Tu n'es vraiment qu'un foutu gamin capricieux, j'avais bien raison, alors à vos ordres, mon ange.

- Je t'aime tellement, Sev…»

Pendant que des murmures, des soupirs lascifs se répandaient et se répondaient dans les sous-sols des cachots, loin de là, à des milliers de kilomètres, dans la capitale anglaise, le complot fomenté par trois rouquins et une petite brunette prenait enfin vie.

« Bien, alors, nous sommes d'accord, on invite tous ceux du Phénix dès demain matin.

- Tous ?

- Oui, Fred, je préfère pour qu'Harry ne se doute pas qu'il s'agit d'une ruse pour le caser, vous le connaissez, s'il se rend compte de ce que l'on veut vraiment faire, il va s'enfuir en courant, il déteste qu'on agisse derrière son dos. On pourra prétexter que Molly voulait tout simplement réunir tout l'Ordre comme l'été dernier, on ne s'est pas retrouvé tous ensemble depuis plusieurs mois, cela ne le surprendra donc pas.

- Alors Hermione, tu n'auras qu'à prévenir la famille, moi, je me charge de Tonks, Remus, Fol œil, Kingsley et Luna… Georges se chargera de Blaise et de son cher Lee.

- Ron, tu contacteras Harry, surtout ne lui dis pas que Charlie est de retour de Roumanie depuis avant-hier. Mentionne uniquement que Molly voulait faire une petite soirée avec tous ceux de l'Ordre. Demande lui s'il peut prévenir à Poudlard Severus et Minerva. Quant à moi, j'engage Fleur, Angelina, Gin et Molly et on prépare le repas pour demain soir.

- Une dernière chose, Ma Mione, pour Charlie, est-ce qu'on le met au courant du programme ?

- Et bien, je pense que nous devons être honnête et tout lui expliquer. Je ne crois pas qu'il refuse de toute manière, mais il vaut mieux l'inclure dans notre plan. Si tu veux, on le prévient tous ensemble dès demain matin au petit-déjeuner.

- Je pense que c'est parfait. Alors, cette fois, c'est officiel, lancement de l'opération marions-le à la famille. »

'Sorcier Têtu' (1) : dépêche écrite par le rédacteur en chef de 'Sorcier Têtu', Monsieur Greyston qui nous a été communiquée au moment où nous publions ce chapitre…

« Créée en 1998, deux mois après la célèbre défaite du Seigneur des Ténèbres grâce au sauveur de notre monde, Lee Jordan et moi-même avons fondé le magazine 'Sorcier Têtu', destiné à la communauté sorcière homosexuelle, nous tenons à souligner notre indignation face au plagiat éhonté de notre magazine par un groupe de presse moldu, allant même jusqu'à reprendre une partie de notre nom… »

Si nos lecteurs souhaitent davantage de précision concernant ce scandale journalistique inédit, nous ne pouvons que vous conseillons de lire au plus vite les pages 2 et 3 du numéro de janvier de 'Sorcier Têtu' ainsi que l'éditorial, écrit par Lee Jordan, ami personnel du très célèbre Harry Potter et des frères Weasley, gérants du magasin pour Sorciers facétieux…

A suivre...


	3. Chap 3 : Opération : comment convaincre

**Résumé** : Alors comment va se dérouler cette première opération…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 3 : Opération : comment convaincre un Weasley**

En cette froide matinée d'hiver, quelque part dans la campagne anglaise, dans une petite maison à l'aspect douteux, qui semblait tenir debout par une ruse ou un sortilège de magie particulièrement brillant, une discussion des plus animées résonnait dans la cuisine, enfin discussion pour quiconque se trouvait à plusieurs kilomètres de l'endroit en question, car si vous, observateur indiscret, vous vous trouviez à l'instant même dans cette charmante et accueillante pièce, à quelques mètres des cinq personnes présentes, vous auriez plutôt parlé d'hurlements et de vociférations enragés…

« QUOI ! NON MAIS, C'EST VRAIMENT N'IMPORTE QUOI !

- Calme-toi, Charlie, on a vraiment tout prévu. Ne t'inquiète pas.

- QUE JE ME CALME…

- Silencio. »

La brillante petite sorcière brune aux cheveux ébouriffés, très, mais très légèrement exaspérée, belle-sœur du dit Charlie qui hurlait à en crever les tympans de toute cette honorable assemblée, venait de régler, du moins temporairement, son problème, à savoir, un mal de tête persistant qui semblait s'accroître au fur et à mesure de la conversation particulièrement civilisée qui se tenait à l'abri des regards indiscrets dans le but de changer la face du monde des sorciers. L'opération marions-le s'avérait de plus en plus complexe et quelque part, l'intelligence et la perspicacité de la jeune femme lui faisaient craindre que ce n'était que le début des péripéties, trouver à son meilleur ami la personne parfaite pour partager sa vie et son lit, risquait d'être beaucoup plus complexe et problématique qu'elle ne l'aurait cru au premier abord, vraiment beaucoup plus compliqué. Et la dernière heure passée à entendre les récriminations de son beau-frère lui faisait quelque peu regretter son choix.

« Tu ne trouves pas que tu exagères quelque peu, ma Mione.

- Certainement pas Ron, laisse-moi parler, chéri. Bien, Charlie, je lèverai le sort de Silencio quand tu te seras un peu calmé et que l'on pourra parler plus posément avec toi. Nous allons t'expliquer notre plan et si après tu ne souhaites toujours ne pas te joindre à nous, nous trouverons une autre solution, mais réfléchis-y bien avant car nous pensons sincèrement que tu as tout à y gagner, et en l'occurrence, le tout, dont nous parlons présentement, c'est bien entendu un charmant jeune sorcier brun aux yeux verts, magnifique, brillant, gentil, adorable, sexy et intelligent. Alors je ne pense pas que tu serais bien à plaindre si notre plan aboutissait. Vraiment pas ! Il serait peut-être donc plus logique que tu nous remercies au lieu de t'égosiller comme cela !

- Elle n'a pas tort, Charlie. Et puis, quoi que tu en penses, c'est logique que nous ayons pensé à toi. Pas la peine de faire ses yeux là, je te jure que je le pense, c'est, on ne peut plus, évident. C'est même mon idée si tu veux tout savoir. D'abord, vous vous entendez très bien, vous êtes souvent sorti ensemble au cours de ces deux dernières années. Tu l'as vu à l'œuvre dans tous les sens du terme, tu sais très bien à quel point il en a assez de tous ces mensonges et simulacres de relations, de tous les bellâtres qui lui tournent continuellement autour. Il veut visiblement autre chose et c'est là que commence notre opération 'marions-le', Harry mérite vraiment d'être heureux. Tu le connais depuis très longtemps, tu l'as vu et aidé pendant le combat contre Voldemort. Nous pensons que quoiqu'il en soit, Harry a besoin d'une personne qui le connaît parfaitement, qui ne le prendra pas pour un héros mais qui le verra tel qu'il est réellement, qui ne le mettra pas sur un pseudo piédestal.

- Et tant qu'à trouver quelqu'un pour lui, autant que ce soit quelqu'un de la famille, Georges est, on ne peut plus occupé avec son cher Lee, enfin quand il daignera l'en informer véritablement, et à ce que je sache, tu n'es pas indifférent, loin s'en faut au charme de notre petit survivant, n'est-ce pas Charlie ? »

Le pauvre Charlie, qui fulminait littéralement de s'être fait avoir comme un débutant par sa chère belle-sœur, si talentueuse soit-elle, secouait énergiquement sa tête de gauche à droite, niant farouchement la dernière affirmation de Fred… Comment cela il n'était pas insensible au charmant petit minois du nouveau et splendide professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal de Poudlard… Non, il n'avait pas pensé à l'instant qu'Harry était splendide, et puis d'abord, c'était un fait objectif, quiconque, homme comme femme, se trouvait devant ses magnifiques yeux émeraudes, ces cheveux bruns en bataille, cette petite taille fine mais musclée, ce teint légèrement hâlé, ne pouvait s'empêcher de baver littéralement sur l'Elu du monde des Sorciers, ce n'est pas pour autant qu'il éprouvait des sentiments pour le jeune homme, il n'était pas aveugle, c'était tout ! Et en parfaite possession de ses moyens, Merlin soit loué… Il aurait fallu être au moins aussi froid et austère que Snape pour ne rien éprouver et pour rester de marbre face à Harry. Oui, il n'y avait bien que leur ancien Professeur de potions pour regarder cette bombe de charisme comme s'il s'agissait de son pire cauchemar, en soulevant un sourcil sarcastique et ironique. Bref, son esprit s'égarait sans doute quelque peu. Ces trois frères et Hermione le regardaient attentivement, guettant une accalmie, ils pouvaient toujours attendre là.

« Oh, je t'en prie, Charlie, tu ne vas pas nier le fait qu'Harry est très exactement le genre de mec que tu apprécies, il est en plus brillant, adorable, sexy comme l'a dit Hermione, alors tu ne nous feras pas croire que tu n'éprouves pas un petit coup de cœur pour lui, surtout vu tout le temps que vous avez passé ensemble avant que tu ne retournes pour la Roumanie. Tu ne nous feras pas croire que cette idée ne t'est jamais venue en tête, on ne te croirait pas une seule seconde. Nous en avons parlé hier soir à Fleur et Angie, et elles sont toutes les deux d'accord avec notre plan. Quant à Bill, il a affirmé que l'on avait bien raison de te choisir. »

Charlie aurait volontiers hurlé, bien sûr il ne le pouvait pas. Est-ce qu'il avait un jour dit qu'il adorait sa chère belle-sœur, il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis, n'est-ce pas ? Autant pour lui, alors. Pour parfaire la situation, ces quatre petits rigolos n'avaient rien trouvé de plus judicieux que d'en informer tous les membres de la famille ? Perdu pour l'espoir de les faire changer d'avis... Pitié, faites qu'ils ne l'aient pas encore annoncé à leur mère ! Ou il était mort, définitivement mort, les faire-part de mariage devaient déjà être sur le point d'être envoyés la connaissant. Et pourquoi pas une annonce en Une de 'la Gazette des Sorciers' ou de 'Sorcier têtu', au moins ils auraient enfin eu un vrai scoop : « Charlie Weasley, très célèbre dresseur de Dragon, a déclaré hier soir vouloir s'envoyer en l'air avec notre cher Survivant, pour de plus amples informations, nous invitons nos chers lecteurs à lire en page 3, les interviews exclusives des proches de l'Elu, la réaction de Monsieur Potter, ordre de Merlin première classe, membre éminent du magenmagot, en page 2… »

Bon d'accord, que Fred le dise à Angelina n'était pas une franche surprise, mais qu'ils aient également prévenu Fleur et Bill. Là, ils avaient poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin ! Et comme de bien entendu, son grand frère n'avait rien trouvé de mieux que d'abonder dans leur sens. Des envies de meurtres se faisaient jour dans l'esprit du rouquin. Oui, il allait avadakedavriser Bill, notre cher dresseur de dragon répétait cette idée dans sa tête, se préparant d'ores et déjà à une terrible, mais juste revanche contre cet infâme complot. Et le hasard, le destin ou l'ironie du sort, comme vous voulez, avait toujours été quelque peu farceur avec lui, c'était donc alors qu'il maudissait à tout jamais sa soit disant famille qu'arrivaient dans la pièce Bill et sa chère et douce Fleur. Manquait plus qu'eux pour parachever le tableau, car il le savait pour en avoir suffisamment parlé avec son grand frère que ce dernier n'était pas dupe et ne lui avait jamais caché qu'il souhaitait un rapprochement plus concret entre lui et le sauveur du monde. Bill n'avait aucun doute sur l'inclination de notre rouquin et s'il se joignait au quatuor, il n'avait aucune chance de s'échapper.

« Alors, vous lui avez dit ?

- Oui, Bill et comme tu nous avais prévenu hier, il n'a pas été d'un grand enthousiasme et fait preuve d'une coopération plus que modérée. Mione a dû user de magie pour le calmer et le faire taire.

- Ah, c'est pour cela que les hurlements ont cessé, je croyais que vous l'aviez déjà convaincu. Je me disais aussi que ça aurait été prodigieux. Je vous l'avais dit, c'est une excellente idée, mais vous aurez vraiment du mal à le persuader, enfin si ça peut vous confirmer que c'est un très bon choix, Fleur et moi avons croisé Gin et Dean, ils sont d'accord pour nous aider ce soir dans notre opération.

- Charlie, ça va ? Respire, bordel ! Tu es tout rouge… Verbum »

Charlie venait de retrouver l'usage de la parole, il faut dire que sa mine quelque peu déconfite quand Bill avait précisé que leur jeune sœur était elle aussi au courant de leur fichu plan, lui avait fait réaliser… OH PITIE, pas maman !

« Pitié, dites-moi que maman n'est pas au courant de votre plan…

- Euh… En fait, je l'ai dit à papa.

- Ronald Weasley, dire que je te considérais comme mon frère préféré.

- Mais, il m'a promis de ne rien dire à maman pour l'instant, histoire d'être sûr que cela se passe bien entre Harry et toi.

- ET TU L'AS CRU ? Bande d'abrutis ! Juste une chose, la date de mariage est pour quand ? Vendredi prochain ? Jeudi ? Allez soyons fou, laissez-moi juste le temps de revoir mon amour infini ce soir, au moins une seconde avant de prévenir toute la communauté sorcière.

- Ne sois pas sarcastique, Charlie, nous ne ferons rien sans ton accord.

- Trop aimable, heureux de découvrir que la date de mon mariage reste une de mes prérogatives, Granger, oui, vous ne ferez rien sans mon assentiment, comme le fait de prévenir toute la famille, c'est vrai que j'ai l'air, on ne peut plus d'accord avec cela, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bien, au lieu de râler, écoute-nous. Nous cherchons une personne qui pourrait convenir à Harry et au vu de ce que nous savons de lui, et après tout qui le connaît mieux ici que Ron et moi, tu pourrais parfaitement convenir, c'est pour cela que nous avons organisé ce soir une petite fête pour célébrer ton retour de Roumanie, Harry n'est pas au courant que tu es revenu et il sera ravi de te revoir.

- Mais sérieusement, vous délirez tous totalement. Alors, carte sur table ! Ok, Harry est exactement le genre de personne qui pourrait m'intéresser, mais comme vous l'avez judicieusement remarqué, nous nous sommes beaucoup rapprochés au cours des deux dernières années, et jamais, oh grand jamais, il ne m'a vu autrement que comme un grand frère. Et vous pouvez me croire, je lui ai lancé quelques perches, je ne suis même pas sûr qu'il s'en soit rendu compte. Il n'est pas intéressé par une vraie relation, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il y a probablement quelque chose qu'on ignore qui l'empêche de s'engager dans une histoire trop sérieuse, en tout cas, tous ceux avec qui je l'ai vu fricoter, n'étaient guère pour lui que des passe-temps plus ou moins agréables et il me voyait même pas comme une de ces plaisantes possibilités.

- C'est bien ce qu'on te dit, Harry ne t'a jamais envisagé comme une potentielle relation, charge à nous de faire en sorte qu'il te voit comme cela.

- Vous délirez complètement. Merlin, aidez-moi, ils sont tous fous !

- Charlie… »

Loin, très loin de cette discussion familiale animée où se jouait probablement l'avenir du monde sorcier, au fin fond de l'Ecosse, dans un parc encore sombre, le petit matin frais paraissait doucement à l'horizon. Dans la plus célèbre des institutions sorcières, la très prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, dans les cachots de ce château invisible aux yeux des moldus, se réveillait le terrible maître des Potions, cet homme était sans aucun doute l'enseignant le plus redouté et craint par des générations de petits sorciers et sorcières, sa légende était entretenue par les parents qui avaient pu découvrir, à leur plus grand désespoir, cet homme au cours de leur scolarité à Poudlard. Certaines mauvaises langues le comparaient souvent aux personnages de contes moldus qui faisaient frissonner d'effroi les petits enfants à la lecture de ces histoires légendaires, un mélange terrifiant entre le grand méchant loup et le père fouettard, toujours de noir vêtu. Peut-être que cette réputation était quelque peu surfaite mais cela lui valait une paix royale à ses cours alors il n'allait pas sans plaindre non plus. Enfin, une espèce de gryffondor, borné, le plus gryffondor de tous les gryffondors avait fait fi de cette légende, s'incrustant dans sa vie et surtout dans son lit. Le dit intrus remuait gentiment contre lui et se câlinait contre son corps, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule.

« Debout Harry…

- Hmmm… Pas encore, s'il te plaît… Je suis fatigué, Sev.

- Potter !

- Hmmm… Moi aussi, je t'aime.

- Tu vas encore être en retard !

- Quel rabat-joie tu fais ! Je te signale que tu n'es pas prêt non plus, il me semble.

- Dois-je préciser que je n'ai pas besoin d'une heure pour me réveiller comme toi ? Allez ! A la douche !

- C'est une proposition, chéri ? »

Le bel endormi, les cheveux encore plus emmêlés regardait avec gourmandise son amant, se relevant légèrement, pour plonger dans les yeux sombres de son Maître des Potions, ses doigts glissaient en une caresse douce et aérienne sur le torse ferme et puissant de l'homme qui ne put retenir un haussement de sourcil sarcastique.

« Non, Potter, ce n'était pas une proposition. T'arrive-t-il de penser avec autre chose que ta libido ?

- Ben non, je te l'ai déjà dit, je ne suis pas comme toi, je suis jeune, plein de vie et je n'ai pas l'intention de me contenter de ma main alors que tu es là pour ça !

- Dis tout de suite que je suis vieux.

- Mais non tu n'es pas vieux, tu as juste l'âge d'être mon père.

- Refais cette remarque une seule autre fois et je te jure que tu t'en mordras vraiment les doigts, Potter.

- Et bien, c'est un simple constat, je suis là, à te caresser gentiment, je suis nu et tu ne fais pas grand-chose pour me démontrer quel jeune homme fringant tu es, pour me prouver ton entrain, Sev chéri.

- Te prouver mon 'entrain' ?

- Fais travailler ton imagination, Sev chéri, tu verras que je suis alors terriblement créatif quand on me lance des défis, personne ne s'est jamais plaint de mon 'enthousiasme' et il y a eu tout de même un certain nombre de…

- Je me passerais des précisions sur tes conquêtes passées, il me semble avoir été clair à ce sujet.

- Est-ce que je te reproche les amants que tu as eus pendant ces deux années d'absence ? Enfin, s'il y a eu des personnes aussi téméraires et courageuses que moi pour affronter le terrible Snape.

- Tu me fatigues, tellement, mon ange !

- Tu crois en plus que je vais te plaindre, dois-je te rappeler que plus des deux tiers du monde sorcier tueraient pour se trouver à ta place en ce moment.

- Que veux-tu ? Il faut de tout pour faire un monde, mais ne t'inquiète pas, je ne tuerais personne pour garder tes faveurs.

- Tu deviens vexant là, Sev chéri !

- Toi, vexé ? Laisse-moi rire… Bien je vais prendre ma douche, je te préviens si tu te rendors, je ne te réveillerais pas et tant pis pour toi si tu es en retard à tes cours, tu t'expliqueras avec Minerva mais je ne te couvrirais pas une autre fois.

- RABAT-JOIE…»

Alors que le grand et ténébreux brun se dégageait habilement de l'étreinte du plus petit et se dirigeait vers son armoire, Harry souriait largement et dévisageait le corps nu si parfait de son amant. Il se réinstalla confortablement dans les oreillers pour détailler plus précisément son Maître des Potions, sifflotant gentiment pendant que Severus saisissait une des ses innombrables robes noires, austères qui cachaient aux yeux de tous ce corps à damner un Saint, et il n'en était pas un, visiblement. Quelque part, les tenues de son amour lui évitaient de se faire trop de souci sur d'éventuels prétendants, il avait beau en plaisanter, ce n'était qu'une façade, il ne préférait pas savoir qui avaient pu partager ce lit pendant ces deux années où Sev l'avait repoussé hors de sa vie, car les personnes en question auraient inévitablement quelques petits problèmes avec lui s'il découvrait leur identité. Oui, il était plutôt jaloux, oui, Sev était à lui et il était hors de question qu'il le partage.

Alors que Severus entrait dans la salle de bain voisine, il entendit les grincements caractéristiques du matelas. Il ne donnait guère plus d'une minute à son cauchemar personnel pour le rejoindre pour…

Enfin, c'était sans compter sur des claquements de bec contre la fenêtre de la chambre de Snape qui alertèrent le jeune homme. Un petit hibou qu'Harry aurait pu reconnaître entre mille, répondant au surnom affectueux de Coq, tapotait sur les carreaux et sur ses frêles pattes était accrochée une missive, destinée au petit brun, comme quoi si ses amis ignoraient sa 'nouvelle' adresse la nuit, l'oiseau de ses meilleurs amis lui savait parfaitement où le Survivant passait ses moments délicieux. Coquecigrue que Ron prenait pour un hibou incapable de transmettre la moindre information convenablement, connaissait mieux Harry que ces deux meilleurs amis. A cette pensée, le petit brun eut un petit pincement au cœur mais d'ici peu, il aurait résolu ce petit problème, encore quelques semaines tout au plus et Sev serait à ses pieds, pour le demander en mariage devant tous ses amis, oui, cette fois, il ne lui échapperait pas, il avait tout prévu et si sa jeunesse et son impétuosité avait fait fuir son professeur autrefois, ce ne serait pas le cas maintenant, foi de Potter !

Harry récupéra prestement le message replié et indiqua au petit volatile une coupelle d'eau et quelques graines qu'il avait placées là sur le perchoir d'Hedwige ; il déroula le parchemin et reconnut aussitôt l'écriture de Ron :

« Harry,

Maman souhaitait organiser un repas avec tous ceux du Phénix, histoire de se retrouver comme avant. Bien sûr tu es invité ce soir au terrier à partir de vingt heures, il y aura presque tout le monde, la famille, Tonks, Remus, Fol œil, Kingsley et Luna… Georges devrait venir accompagné de son cher Lee. On ne sait pas encore si Blaise pourra se joindre à nous. Peux-tu inviter pour maman Snape et Minerva ?

Et puis, il y aura une surprise pour toi, une personne particulière, mais je ne t'en dis pas plus… Envoie moi ta réponse si possible avant midi, Mione me tuera si tu ne viens pas (pense à ton vieux frère sur ce coup).

Passe le bonjour aux autres professeurs, désolé pour la corvée d'invitation auprès de Snape, mais tu m'ôtes une grosse épine du pied car j'ai encore un millier de choses à faire et à préparer pour ce soir.

A ce soir, très affectueusement, Ron.

P.S. : j'espère que Coq t'aura trouvé assez facilement, j'ai essayé de te prévenir par ta cheminée, mais tu n'étais encore pas chez toi ! Ce n'est pas très sérieux, Harry, tu m'avais pourtant dit que c'était fini les bêtises. »

Il déposa le parchemin sur la table de nuit et souriait, alors comme ça, ses amis avaient prévu une surprise ! Il avait décidément bien manœuvré à leur dernière rencontre : « Non, ça ne va pas très fort, moi en ce moment, je ne sais pas, je voudrais, enfin… Vous êtes heureux ensemble, et puis Fred et Angie, Gin et Dean, Bill et Fleur, même d'une façon très particulière Georges et Lee, moi, je suis seul et… Bref, j'en sais rien… » Il aurait mérité un prix d'interprétation pour cette représentation du parfait cœur brisé, manquait plus que la petite larme écrasée, et il avait réussi ce petit exploit en se pinçant rudement sous la table… Absolument parfait et à peine vingt-quatre heures plus tard, la dernière étape de son plan s'enclenchait grâce à sa ruse magistrale, finalement, il devait reconnaître que le choixpeau avait peut-être en partie raison et qu'il aurait eu sa place chez les Serpentards. Voilà, le puzzle se formait parfaitement. Mais là en l'occurrence, un charmant maître des Potions au corps si tentant l'attendait sous la douche et il avait un besoin urgent de… Fêter sa réussite… Et puis pas besoin de lui parler tout de suite du repas chez les Weasley, il savait d'ores et déjà qu'il allait fulminer à l'idée d'une soirée entourée de tous ces parfaits Gryffi et encore, il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui se tramait… Merlin, la soirée serait passionnante, son cher Professeur pouvait compter sur lui pour que ce soit inoubliable, dans tous les sens du terme. Saisissant rapidement, un morceau de papier, il griffonna un court message pour ces meilleurs amis :

« Ron, Mione,

Je serai bien sûr là, j'ai hâte de découvrir votre surprise, j'ai croisé à l'instant Severus et il accepte de venir, je vous tiendrais au courant pour Minerva mais je crois qu'elle a une réunion ce soir au ministère.

A ce soir, Harry. »

Il accrocha le parchemin aux pattes du petit hibou qui s'envola aussitôt au travers des fenêtres des cachots. Harry regarda l'animal devenir un point à l'horizon avant de se retourner en direction de la salle de bain, il ouvrit délicatement la porte et se glissa derrière Sev, se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, déposant un tendre baiser sur l'omoplate du grand homme alors que l'eau chaude ruisselait sur leur corps :

« J'ai failli attendre Potter, qu'est-ce que tu fichais ?

- Rien d'important, rien d'important, mon cœur. »

Le plus grand n'attendit pas davantage et poussait assez brusquement le plus jeune contre la paroi de la douche, dévorant de baisers le cou, sa bouche remontant vers la mâchoire avant d'atteindre le lobe que Severus mordilla et suçota avidement. Harry se cambrait sous les caresses, sur les délicieuses attaques de ces lèvres. L'eau chaude glissait le long de son corps enfiévré par les attouchements sensuels, prodigués sur son torse et ses côtes. Il ne put retenir un gémissement plus prononcé quand son maître des Potions plaqua plus violemment son corps contre le sien, il sentait le sexe de Sev frapper contre son ventre lorsque cette bouche si talentueuse plongea finalement dans la sienne. Ce baiser était inouï, violent, passionné, inquisiteur, impérieux. La langue de Sev, épaisse, habile, humide, était dans sa bouche comme en terrain conquis, elle le fouillait et jouait avec son homologue avec délectation. Parfois, il se demandait comment il avait pu vivre sans toutes ces sensations pendant ces deux terribles années. La première fois qu'il avait franchi le pas et qu'il s'était jeté sur Severus au cours d'un entraînement très musclé où son maître avait été particulièrement odieux et mesquin, il avait su, une évidence, il n'y avait que lui et il n'y aurait jamais que lui, son odeur, son goût, son souffle contre sa peau, tout en lui l'électrisait. Un hoquet le fit revenir à la situation présente, deux doigts particulièrement habiles s'étaient glissés en lui et avaient frappé prodigieusement sa prostate, transformant son corps en une espèce de compote, il se liquéfiait au fur et à mesure des allers et venues de la main droite en lui alors que de son autre main, Sev caressait le sexe déjà douloureux en de doux mouvements. Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de gémir et le sourire narquois que lui lança alors son amour, le frustra un peu plus.

« Sev, s'il te plaît…

-Oui, mon ange ?

- Oh, je t'en prie, viens… Tout de suite… J'en… Peux plus…

- Pardon ? Que désires-tu ? Sois plus clair, mon ange ?

- PUTAIN Sev, arrête ton manège, j'ai… Bordel ! »

Sev se détacha alors du corps de son amant sans rien dire, laissant son ancien élève totalement perdu. Le plus vieux attrapa le gel douche et s'en mit une petite noisette dans le creux des mains et l'étala lentement, presque sadiquement sur son torse, en de légères caresses, avant de descendre langoureusement sur son membre érigé, faisant de longs va et vient. Les yeux d'Harry étaient hypnotisés par le spectacle de son Maître des potions se caressant de façon obscène et indécente. Harry était tellement subjugué qu'il n'avait pas un seul instant bougé, son corps était resté collé contre la paroi froide et humide de la cabine de douche, il ne parvenait pas à retrouver son souffle, une respiration calme, il haletait, soupirait. Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence absolu, Sev se rapprocha de nouveau d'Harry et lui murmura sensuellement, dans un souffle chaud au creux de son oreille.

« Es-tu prêt ?

- Et comment ! »

Sev souleva le petit brun, le prenant par la taille, le plus jeune noua ses jambes instinctivement derrière son dos. Sev s'enfonça en lui en une seule poussée, le jeune homme hurla profondément en un cri qui sembla mourir au fond de sa gorge, sa tête retomba en arrière, ses yeux s'étaient clos et son corps tremblait, répondait par soubresauts aux mouvements de plus en plus violents et frénétiques qu'imprimait Severus. Il sortait complètement et le pénétrait à nouveau plus fort, plus profond. C'était tout simplement trop, tout simplement parfait. Il se contracta autour du sexe qui le perforait, le déchirait, et se répandit sur le ventre, l'eau, la chaleur moite, la buée sur les vitres le laissaient dans une brume cotonneuse. L'autre continua ses mouvements, encore, encore et encore avant de se tendre et de l'envahir au plus profond de lui. Terrassé par cet orgasme, ils s'écroulèrent dans le bac de la douche, jambes et bras emmêlés inextricablement, leur respiration encore douloureuse et sifflante, un sourire doux et repus apparaissait sur le visage du jeune brun alors que son professeur déposait un dernier baiser contre son cou.

« Je… Whaoo… C'était vraiment pas mal, pour un vieux…

- Potter, la prochaine fois, tu te contenteras de ta main…

- Au fait, j'ai oublié de te dire, on est invité chez les Weasley ce soir, j'ai déjà répondu que tu venais.

- Et tu t'es bien gardé de me le dire quand je t'ai demandé ce que tu avais fabriqué.

- Simple oubli, mon cœur…

- Ne…

- Chut, on a encore une petite demi-heure, il me semble… »

Alors qu'un jeune homme brun réputait pour être une bombe de charisme et de sensualité se jetait une nouvelle fois au cou de son amant, quelque part dans une maison peuplée d'une famille de rouquins célèbres pour leur action auprès du Survivant au cours de la dernière guerre, une discussion opposait toujours un beau dresseur de dragon au corps des plus torrides à toute sa famille.

« Alors, tu es d'accord ?

- Est-ce que j'ai le choix ?

- Non, mais tu n'as surtout rien à perdre, on ne sait jamais.

- Vous vous trompez juste sur un point, il ne me verra pas autrement que comme son grand frère.

- L'avenir le dira, et de toute manière, nous n'abandonnerons pas ! L'opération 'marions-le' doit aboutir, tout le monde est d'accord ? »

Tous en chœur, la famille Wealsey presque au grand complet, acquiesça au propos de la plus brillante des sorcières de sa génération.

A suivre...


	4. Chap 4 : Opération : présentation attend

**Résumé : **Alors comment vont se dérouler les présentations…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 4 : Opération : présentation attendue**

Dans une célèbre école de sorcellerie, institution vénérable et vénérée de par le monde, dans un château invisible de tous les moldus de Grande-Bretagne et d'ailleurs, au fin fond de l'Ecosse, la dernière heure de cours s'achevait, les adolescents particulièrement bruyants et impatients se dispersaient dans les couloirs sombres tandis qu'un jeune et charmant professeur soupirait profondément. Bon, cette journée avait été longue, très longue, très, très, très longue ; d'abord parce que le match de Quidditch opposant traditionnellement les Serpentards et les Gryffondors devaient avoir lieu dans très exactement trois jours, quatorze heures et approximativement trente-cinq secondes et il avait eu, ô joie, la chance de clôturer sa journée de travail par un cours en commun entre les septièmes années de ces deux maisons rivales. Les cours avaient déjà terriblement débuté avec les cinquièmes années. Et non, il n'avait pas été impartial lorsqu'il avait enlevé cent cinquante points à Manus Adrien, le stupide attrapeur des Serpentards. De toute manière, il ne pourra jamais compenser les milliers de points que son cher et tendre s'acharnait à retirer à sa maison dès que l'occasion se présentait. Notre cher élu soupira de nouveau, de façon très sonore, alors qu'il remettait les tables de sa salle de cours en place d'un vague geste de la main. Bien sûr, le fait qu'il n'ait pas croisé plus de deux minutes son cher Professeur de Potion, n'aidait pas notre si sensuel survivant à garder son calme. Foutue journée en somme !

Harry entassait péniblement ses feuilles de cours froissées et la vingtaine de parchemins qu'il avait récupérées sur les sortilèges de défense contre le 'Froid des Ténèbres' et les nouveaux sortilèges impardonnables, classification B section III. Ouais, bon c'était au programme ministériel, qu'est-ce qu'il y pouvait alors ? Ce n'était pas de sa faute si les pontes du Ministère de la Magie avaient réalisé, bien sûr trop tard, beaucoup, beaucoup trop tard, qu'il était important de préparer les plus jeunes à ce qui les attendaient à l'extérieur et ces sorciers, vieillards croulants et décrépis, très, très légèrement séniles, avaient donc jugé fort à propos d'instaurer l'étude des Impardonnables classification A et B… En soi, c'était plutôt une bonne chose… Oui, il aurait en son temps apprécié qu'une telle formation lui soit offerte. Après tout, si l'on exceptait les méthodes peu académiques de Barty Croupton Junior, il n'avait pu compléter ses connaissances dans ce domaine qu'avec les cours très particuliers qu'ils avaient reçus en septième année avec Sev… Un sourire béat s'étala sur les lèvres de notre si célèbre séducteur. Le survivant secoua sa tête, ce n'était pas le moment de divaguer sur ce type de pensées, vraiment pas…

Donc, pour en revenir à cette foutue journée, le problème, c'est que les élèves voyaient ces notions sur les Impardonnables, classification A et B, en quatrième année, en cinquième année, bien sûr pour les BUSE, en sixième année, on ne sait jamais si certains n'avaient pas encore très, très bien compris, il y avait toujours à chaque nouvelle promotion des Crabbe et Goyle en puissance, et puis, pour parachever cette formation, ils revoyaient l'ensemble de ce programme en septième année, pour les ASPIC, forcément… Et quand vous atteignez les classes de Septième année, vous vous prépariez à des remarques somme toute assez justifiées : 'Professeur, on a déjà étudié ça vingt mille fois…' 'Mais on le sait déjà, ça !' 'On s'en fiche de la section III !'… Foutue journée, vraiment, en plus, il devrait passer une partie de son week-end à corriger ses chefs-d'œuvre en puissance ! Notre cher maître en Défense contre les Forces du Mal leva à cette pensée les yeux au ciel, à croire que son amant commençait à déteindre légèrement sur lui, il devenait sarcastique, acariâtre, misanthrope… Alors c'était donc cela les effets secondaires d'un contact trop répétitif avec son amour, il ne souvenait pas que cette petite notation apparaissait en bas du contrat lorsqu'il y a trois ans, il avait coché la case 'amoureux fou, passion inégalée, jusqu'à la mort et même après'…

Le jeune brun balança son sac prestement sur son épaule droite lorsque un homme, vêtu de noir, grand et ténébreux, s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal :

« Tu rêvasses encore.

- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire, d'abord ?

- Oh, humeur chatouilleuse, Serpentard et Gryffondor cours de Septième année, je présume ?

- Oui, ils sont tellement désespérants.

- Tiens, tu commences à comprendre, on dirait… Alors, à quoi pensais-tu, Potter ?

- A toi. »

Le plus âgé leva un sourcil sarcastique, tellement ironique qu'Harry frissonna de la tête au pied, c'est ce genre de regard qui l'avait décidé à se jeter dans les bras puissants de son Maître des Potions lors de ces fameux cours particuliers et il dut faire appel à tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se précipiter sur cet homme bien trop attirant pour sa survie mentale, pour son corps en manque flagrant de caresses. Heureusement pour lui, d'ailleurs, car un groupe d'élèves de Serdaigle passa dans le couloir en direction de leur salle commune à ce moment précis, et il supposait que cela aurait fait le tour de l'école en moins de dix secondes si des élèves avaient vu le jeune Elu sauter au cou de leur terrible professeur de Potion dans un but plus qu'inavouable… Le Maître des Potions vit bien sûr le trouble dans les yeux du petit brun et ne put s'empêcher d'attaquer :

« Et dis-moi, Potter… Qu'est-ce que ton esprit de Serpentard refoulé a bien pu penser, enfin, si toutefois, cette notion saugrenue s'avérait être dans le domaine du possible ?

- Je pensais à toutes tes indéniables qualités humaines…

- Plaît-il ?

- Sarcastique, acariâtre, misanthrope… Je peux continuer si tu veux…

- Quel adorable flatteur tu fais. Je vais rougir si tu continues… Mais, misanthrope… Dois-je te rappeler que tu m'obliges déjà à t'accompagner à un repas chez les Wealsey ? Il me semble que c'est suffisant comme contact avec le reste de l'humanité.

- Tu es désespérant, amour.

- Et je ne changerai pas.

- Mais je le sais parfaitement et c'est pour cela que je t'aime, mon chéri…

- POTTER, pas ici !

- Rabat-joie !

- Gamin insupportable !

- Vieux sorcier aigri !

- Har…»

D'un vague geste de la main, la porte contre laquelle s'appuyait l'instant d'avant le Maître des Potions se referma magiquement et notre cher survivant dont la résistance avait été très largement mise à l'épreuve, se jeta au cou du plus âgé pour dévorer frénétiquement la peau douce et pâle de son cou, un autre type de cours, nettement plus passionnant débutait dans la Salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal du plus célèbre séducteur célibataire…

« Putain, Sev… Bordel, c'était…

- Langage Potter ! »

Le plus jeune, en sueur, s'était lamentablement écroulé au sol, comme une loque, délaissant finalement son bureau d'enseignant sur lequel il s'était désespérément accroché pendant que son amour le faisait sien si rudement. Merlin, il ne pourrait plus jamais faire cours dans cette salle sans penser à ce petit intermède. Instinctivement, il se câlina contre le torse puissant, ferme et chaud de son amant qui s'était également laissé glisser, le dos calé contre le fameux bureau en question.

« Comment va le survivant ?

- Laisse-moi quelques secondes pour récupérer, Sev…

- Je savais bien que tu n'étais qu'une toute petite chose, en fait.

- Psss… Ne t'avance pas trop, je suis jeune, moi, je récupère très vite, chéri. »

Les petits doigts du dit survivant pianotaient gentiment sur la peau luisante de sueur de son cher et tendre amour. Son souffle encore haletant passait comme une caresse dans les cheveux humides qui chatouillaient ses joues. L'autre grognait, bien sûr pour la forme, car il était bien évident qu'il avait lui aussi adoré ce petit emportement.

« Sev, il faut qu'on aille se préparer…

- Pardon ?

- Chéri, je te rappelle qu'on est invité chez Arthur et Molly… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas qu'une simple partie de baise, si plaisante soit-elle, me ferait oublier mes meilleurs amis et leur invitation à dîner, d'autant qu'une petite surprise m'attend, d'après ce que m'a écrit Ron dans son message.

- Une… Surprise ? Même si je ne suis pas toujours au fait de ce type de détail, somme toute très insignifiant, il ne me semble pas que ce soit ton anniversaire aujourd'hui, Potter ?

- Ton romantisme te perdra, mon chéri, non, ce n'est pas mon anniversaire, mais, contrairement à toi, les gens qui m'aiment, n'ont pas besoin d'une occasion spéciale pour me prouver leur affection…

- N'ai-je pas suffisamment donné de moi à l'instant ?

- Psss… »

Le petit brun se releva, en s'appuyant, tout à fait innocemment, bien entendu sur la cuisse de son cher Maître des Potions qui ne retint pas un léger grognement. Le petit sourire contrit que fit à cet instant l'adorable Monsieur Potter, aurait été digne de figurer dans les annales de la presse sorcière, et lui aurait permis de remporter haut la main le prix du sourire le plus charmeur et craquant pour, au moins, la décennie à venir, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Le ténébreux et mystérieux brun répondit par un regard sarcastique des plus déstabilisants, suivi d'un haussement de sourcil désapprobateur, il n'avait jamais caché son exaspération amusée face au jeu de séduction de l'enfant chéri. Il le connaissait trop pour se laisser berner par ces minauderies même s'il lui laissait vainement espérer le contraire. Murmurant un sort qui les rhabilla tous les deux en une fraction de secondes, Severus sortit le premier de la salle de cours, le plus discrètement possible, pour ne pas éveiller de soupçons sur la relation particulière qui liait les deux plus célèbres enseignants de l'école de magie et s'en alla au travers du dédale de couloirs de Poudlard. Il se hâtait autant que possible car il savait qu'Harry ne mettrait guère de temps avant de réapparaître comme à l'accoutumée grâce à la cheminée des cachots après avoir brouillé les pistes en se rendant préalablement dans la tour ouest.

Parfois, Severus se demandait ce que pouvait préparer son cher petit lion, pas qu'il se plaigne de le voir pour une fois l'écouter et lui obéir, non ça définitivement pas, mais une petite sonnette stridente résonnait perpétuellement dans sa tête quand il songeait avec quelle facilité il avait convaincu son cauchemar personnel de garder leur relation parfaitement secrète, même auprès de ses âmes damnées lorsqu'il était réapparu dans sa vie comme collègue de travail, il y a quelques mois. Cet état de fait était définitivement étrange, pour ne pas dire carrément suspect. Il était homme de mémoire et n'avait absolument pas oublié l'emportement passé du jeune homme. Il avait aisément pu jouer avec la naïveté de ce dernier quand il était encore étudiant, lui faisant croire qu'une relation entre un professeur et son élève était interdite par le règlement… Heureusement que Granger n'avait jamais pu persuader Potter de lire 'L'histoire de Poudlard' sinon, il aurait su que ce n'était absolument pas tabou à partir du moment où le sorcier atteignait son dix-septième anniversaire. Les choses s'étaient compliquées ensuite quand le jeune brun avait obtenu ses ASPICS et n'était donc plus officiellement son élève, il avait dû faire face à une dispute qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier. Finalement, Potter avait claqué la porte de ses appartements et était parti loin de lui pendant deux trop longues années. Il ne le voyait que peu, entre les réunions des anciens de l'Ordre chez les Weasley et les cérémonies officielles au ministère et bien entendu à la Une de tous les torchons, et malheureusement, toujours aux bras d'un nouveau bellâtre… Dans ces moments-là, il hésitait entre tuer tous les sombres crétins qui osaient s'approcher bien trop près de son amour ou enlever et boucler à double tour dans les cachots le fichu gamin. Même si Harry prétendait le contraire, Severus était sûr qu'ils devaient rester discrets sur leur liaison. Il lui avait rappelé sa situation d'ancien mangemort, impardonnable aux yeux de toute la communauté sorcière… Bien sûr, la vraie raison était toute autre, il était plus vieux qu'Harry, du même âge que son père et tôt ou tard, le fichu gamin réaliserait qu'il avait perdu son temps avec lui, qu'il méritait mieux, alors, pour son amour propre, il préférait être le seul à savoir quand l'inévitable se produirait. Parfois, le comportement du foutu gamin le faisait douter, il jurerait à sa façon de le regarder qu'il l'aimait vraiment, ce n'était peut-être pas qu'une passade… L'instant d'après, il le dévisageait pendant qu'il dormait, calé tout contre lui et se traitait de parfait abruti. Pourquoi un être aussi splendide, beau et talentueux passerait sa vie, enfermée au fin fond d'un cachot dans les effluves de Potion ? C'est tout bonnement ridicule. Finalement, il en avait conclu qu'il devait juste profiter du temps qui lui serait imparti avant que le petit monstre ne disparaisse aussi vite qu'il avait chamboulé sa vie et son cœur.

Lorsqu'il prononça dans un murmure le mot de passe de ses appartements, la tapisserie présentant un grandiose serpent, lové au pied d'un magnifique lion, rugissant puissamment, se souleva légèrement pour laisser apparaître une sublime porte en chêne, ouvragée finement, la poignée de porte que le professeur honni abaissa, représentait le symbole de sa maison. Il pénétra prestement dans son salon et sur le sofa, face à la cheminée, son ange l'attendait déjà, vautré sensuellement. Ce dernier se releva aussitôt et les yeux d'émeraude se fixèrent instantanément sur les iris sombres qui le fuyaient visiblement. Cette réaction perturba profondément le survivant. En l'espace d'une seconde, il avait cru voir un voile de tristesse, presque de souffrance dans ses prunelles, habituellement sarcastiques.

« Sev, ça va ?

- Pourquoi cela n'irait-il pas, Potter ? Après une séance des plus agréables, nous partons pour une soirée chez les Wealsey où sa grandeur devrait être célébrée comme la huitième merveille, rien que je ne puisse surmonter en somme.

- Tu es sûr ?

- Oui, bien entendu.

- Si tu le dis… Au fait, merci pour la huitième merveille du monde.

- Potter, comprendras-tu un jour le second degré et l'ironie ?

- Psssss… Trop tard, tu l'as dit, mon amour.

- Franchement désespérant, affligeant même…

- Moi aussi, mon chéri.

- Plaît-il ?

- Ben, oui, je traduis… Tu vois avec le temps, je suis devenu parfaitement bilingue. 'Franchement désespérant, affligeant même…' en Snapien signifie bien évidemment 'je t'aime, mon ange…' et je te réponds, moi aussi mon, chéri. Logique, non ?

- Sérieusement, Potter, tu es parfois effrayant…

- Tu aimerais bien mais tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison.

- Doit-on poursuivre cette conversation, on ne peut plus insignifiante ou vas-tu enfin te décider à partir pour cette soirée, histoire d'abréger mes souffrances, Potter ?

- Si tu pouvais juste une fois te comporter en être civilisé devant mes amis, ce serait…

- Ce serait beaucoup trop me demander ! Allez debout et je te conseille de te dépêcher avant que je ne change définitivement d'avis… »

Il ne se passa guère que quelques minutes quand loin, très loin de là, dans la campagne anglaise, le calme qui régnait dans une adorable maison biscornue des plus suspectes fut bouleversé par de terribles cris et une excitation bien évidente, couvrant le brouhaha ambiant, occasionné par les invités conviés à cette soirée pour le moins attendue…

« Il arrive ! Charlie, cache-toi là-haut, vite !

- C'est bon, pas la peine de faire une crise Hermione, je vais respecter ton foutu plan…

- Dépêche-toi ! »

Alors que la petite sorcière aux cheveux emmêlés poussait rudement son beau-frère, en direction de l'escalier qui menait aux chambres du premier étage du terrier, Harry ouvrait le petit portail rouillé. Contrairement aux pelouses parfaitement entretenues de Privet Drive, les Weasley avaient sans doute le jardin, terme si peu approprié dans les circonstances, le plus mal entretenu de toute la Grande-Bretagne. Notre cher survivant se rappelait encore les heures que passait son oncle à bichonner son petit carré de verdure. Des herbes hautes et folles, des arbres aux formes simplement inimaginables, des fleurs poussant au gré de la nature donnaient à ce lieu une allure tout bonnement fantastique, bien loin des critères de 'Votre jardin, votre ami', revue journalistique lue assidûment par les Dursley depuis des années, Harry ne devait sous aucun prétexte interrompre la lecture de son oncle lorsque ce dernier se plongeait goulûment dans sa bible du parfait petit jardinier.

Severus grognait à l'avance à l'idée de cette soirée au milieu des rouquins, d'accord, il avait œuvré à leur côté mais cela n'impliquait pas forcément une relation amicale, n'est-ce pas ? Harry se retint de tout commentaire devant le soupir à fendre l'âme de son amour qui fermait la marche. Ce dernier referma dans un geste tragique le portail branlant. Ils avaient à peine franchi le seuil de la demeure des Weasley qu'un rouquin s'avança à vive allure vers le petit brun et l'enserra gentiment pour lui souhaiter la bienvenue à cette soirée si particulière… Enfin du moins, l'espérait-il ainsi… Par Merlin faites qu'il est vu juste ou Fred et Georges le lui feraient payer et allaient se moquer de lui pendant la prochaine décennie au moins.

« Harry, tu es en retard !

- Et Ron, ça va… Je n'ai que vingt minutes de retard, j'ai fait bien pire, il me semble.

- Oui, oui… Oh, bonjour, Professeur.

- Weasley. »

Même si le salut de son cher maître des Potions ressemblait plus à une grimace qu'à autre chose, le plan de l'élu du monde sorcier marchait à merveille, non seulement son cher et tendre avait accepté de le suivre sans trop montrer son mécontentement, ce qui révélait en l'occurrence d'un véritable petit miracle qu'il ne devait qu'à son acharnement à contenter cet homme de toutes les manières possibles, enfin surtout d'une, et cette méthode s'avérait des plus délicieusement éreintantes, mais le visage éclairé et visiblement impatient de son meilleur ami ne lui laissait aucun doute. Le petit brun étouffa un éclat de rire. Oh oui ! Cette soirée serait des plus intéressantes car il avait sans aucun doute vu juste, ses amis avaient l'intention de le caser et il allait en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à son cher Sev. C'était une chose que de lire ses prouesses de séducteur dans la gazette des sorciers ou dans Sorcier têtu, c'en serait une autre que de le voir de ses propres yeux et il ne laisserait pas une seule chance à son Maître des Potions. Absolument aucune seconde de répit, foi de Potter !

Perdu dans ses pensées de victoire et de douces récompenses, promesse de mille et un moments d'abandon et plaisir, le jeune héros se contenta de dire machinalement bonjour aux invités qui se succédaient pour saluer leur arrivée, Tonks et Remus étaient tendrement enlacés sur le canapé et se levèrent immédiatement pour les rejoindre. Il en arrivait presque à les envier, comme d'ailleurs, Fred et Angie, Ron et Mione ou Gin et Dean, c'était tout ce qu'il voulait, tout ce qu'il attendait, que Sev le serre et l'enlace tendrement, qu'il s'adosse contre son torse doucement, que tous ceux qu'ils considérait depuis des années comme sa vraie et unique famille, sachent simplement à quel point il aimait Sev et était heureux avec lui. Un petit pincement au cœur le ramena à la réalité. Fol œil lui parlait vaguement du ministère et il ne fut sauvé que par Kingsley qui poussa le vieil auror vers le buffet pour épargner au survivant ses commentaires particulièrement soporifiques sur la situation désastreuse que traversait selon Maugrey le monde des sorciers à cause de cet incapable de Scrim et sa clique d'incompétents notoires. Luna fut tout simplement Luna, ailleurs, mystérieuse, elle déposa une légère bise sur la cicatrice en forme d'éclair d'Harry qui n'en fut pas le moins du monde surpris.

Le jeune professeur sursauta brusquement lorsqu'il aperçut au coin du salon son ex-camarade de jeu et de bien d'autres choses, Blaise, le splendide Blaise Zabini, qui était ce soir visiblement encore plus… Bref, il était Blaise, quoi ! Pas besoin de disserter pendant des heures sur ce corps ferme et svelte, sur ces muscles apparents et dessinés, sur ce visage masculin, sur ces yeux ténébreux et séducteurs ! C'était Blaise ! Le magnifique métis visiblement amusé par le regard en coin un peu trop insistant du séduisant petit brun, le gratifia d'un clin d'œil déstabilisant… Bordel de… Bon, Harry essaya de rester parfaitement poli dans son esprit mais là, la situation lui paraissait des plus… problématiques.

Oui, doux euphémisme ! Pourtant dans le message que lui avait envoyé Ron, Blaise ne devait probablement pas venir à cette soirée… Autant pour lui, sa chance légendaire et presque révoltante l'avait abandonné pour la première fois de sa vie. Bon, s'il était raisonnable, il aurait reconnu que cette dernière ne l'avait pas lâché une seule fois alors qu'il avait affronté 'Face de Serpent' bien trop souvent en fait et qu'elle avait bien le droit à des petites vacances pour service brillamment accompli, mais là, en l'occurrence, il était dans une merde totale et maudissait sa chance pour sa traîtrise éhontée et pour cette désertion particulièrement mal venue. Son Sev dans une même soirée que Blaise, le seul de la série des bellâtres de ces deux dernières années qui avait un tant soit peu compté à ses yeux. Leur relation avait été courte mais vraiment intense, très, très intense, ils s'étaient séparés d'un commun accord, ils étaient restés malgré tout, tous les deux en bon terme même si cela faisait plusieurs mois qu'ils ne s'étaient pas croisés…

Mais, car dans ces cas-là, il y a forcément un 'MAIS' qui arrive… il y avait bien sûr, un léger, minuscule, insignifiant petit problème, il avait fini par se confier un peu au séducteur mystérieux et lui avait avoué qu'il aimait une personne depuis très, très longtemps, depuis Poudlard en fait, et qu'il doutait de pouvoir un jour l'oublier et passer à quelqu'un d'autre. Harry n'avait bien entendu jamais trahi le secret de Sev et n'avait pas dévoilé le prénom de son amour caché mais le jeune homme était intelligent et perspicace et de les voir arriver ensemble à cette soirée… Merlin, faites qu'il ne se doute de rien ! Faites qu'il ne se doute de rien ! Faites qu'il ne se doute de rien ! Il avait d'autres choses à gérer que s'occuper de garder à distance son ex. Minute papillon ! C'était quand même pas Blaise la surprise pour rendre jaloux Sev ! Non, non, non… Ron et Mione n'auraient pas osé, ils savaient que même si leur histoire n'avait pas duré plus d'un mois, elle n'en avait pas moins été très tumultueuse et remuante. OH ! Bordel de… Calme et sérénité, Potter ! Calme et sérénité, Potter ! Calme et sérénité, Potter ! Bordel de… Merlin ! Ils n'auraient pas fait ça ! Hein ? Notre jeune héros, plus aussi sûr de son fait et de la qualité intrinsèque de son formidable stratagème, semblait prêt à défaillir, ce que ne manqua pas de remarquer le Maître des Potions qui regardait étrangement sa moitié :

« Un problème, Potter ?

- Hein ? Non… Non, tout va bien. Tout va bien… Euh, Ron, dans ta lettre, tu m'as écrit qu'une surprise m'attendait, alors qu'est-ce que c'est ? Dis-moi ?

- Alors, impatient de savoir, hein ? Oh, Harry, tu ne devineras jamais… S'il te plaît, Mione, on l'appelle ?

- Bon d'accord, Ron, tu ne pourras pas te retenir davantage de toute manière. Vas-y ! »

Le jeune rouquin modifia sa voix d'un sonorus puissant et cria un très élégant 'Ramène-toi'. A peine, quelques secondes plus tard, le nouveau professeur de Défense était retenu par derrière et des mains chaudes posaient sur ses yeux l'empêcher de voir qui le serrait si fortement contre ce corps musclé et ferme. Bien, au moins, comme Blaise était dans son champ de vision la seconde d'avant, qui que soit la personne qui se frottait aussi éhontément à son dos et à ses fesses, hmmm, Merlin… Bref, qui que soit cette personne, ce n'était pas son ex. Une bonne chose… Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'une voix susurre sensuellement contre son lobe d'oreille…

« Alors, Harry, devine qui est de retour… »

Charlie, c'était la voix de Charlie, son frère… NON ! PITIE ! PAS CA ! Ces mots déchirants résonnèrent dans l'esprit du séduisant Harry… Pas mon frère, quand même ! Ils n'auraient pas fait ça ! NON ! PITIE ! PAS CA !

A suivre…


	5. Chap 5 : Opération : la guerre est décla

**Résumé** : Prêt à assister à une soirée assez exceptionnelle…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 5 : Opération : la guerre est déclarée…**

Dans une adorable mais ô combien étrange maison sorcière, dans une demeure biscornue et bancale dont on pouvait très honnêtement croire qu'elle s'écroulerait inévitablement à la moindre bourrasque de vent un peu plus forte, au fin fond de la campagne anglaise verdoyante, une petite fête se poursuivait ; tous les invités discutaient, riaient gaiement... Tous, me direz-vous… Non, non, non, en l'occurrence, peut-être pas tous, mais approchons nous davantage, intrépides moldus, discrètement cachés sous cet artifice que ce monde soi-disant inconnu de nous, appelle 'cape d'invisibilité'… Ici, dans ce salon douillet et chaleureux, salon légèrement surchauffé, il faut dire que malgré des températures somme toutes, assez clémentes, nous étions au cœur de l'hiver, se déroulait apparemment une soirée des plus agréables, en quelque sorte un repas de famille puisqu'un grand nombre des présents s'avérait être une bande de rouquins, entourés de quelques magnifiques spécimens masculins et oh… Un loup-garou… Non, non, n'ayez pas peur cher espion moldu, ce dernier est un homme d'une grande bonté et d'une gentillesse hors du commun, du moins tant que vous ne le croisez pas en temps de pleine lune… Heureusement pour nous, ce n'est pas le cas ce soir ! Ici, se tenaient donc rassemblés pour une occasion très spéciale ceux que le monde sorcier comptait de plus héroïque, respecté et estimé. Toute l'attention de cette honorable communauté qui répondait autrefois au nom d'Ordre du Phénix, tous les yeux curieux et avides guettaient en fait la réaction d'un seul d'entre eux…

Au centre du salon, se trouvait un jeune homme brun, survivant des temps les plus sombres de son monde, autrement appelé Elu, le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal le plus célèbre, aux cheveux bruns indomptables, aux sublimes yeux couleur d'émeraude et notre héros adulé de tous pleurait à chaudes larmes dans son esprit. Pourquoi le destin s'acharnait-il à ce point contre lui ? Et surtout par Merlin et par tous les abrutis de sorciers qui décidaient quelque part, là-haut de son avenir, pourquoi ses amis étaient-ils aussi… peu clairvoyants ? Sérieusement, il ne pouvait se résoudre à admettre que Ron et Mione lui présentaient Charlie comme petit ami potentiel. Non, non, non, c'était tout bonnement impossible, il était très certainement en train de cauchemarder, ça ne pouvait être autre chose…

Voilà, c'était bien évidemment cela la solution à toute cette invraisemblable situation, il était en plein rêve. Pourquoi par Merlin, ne s'en était-il pas rendu compte avant ? Dans deux minutes, son amour allait le secouer assez vigoureusement pour lui dire qu'il allait encore être en retard pour ses cours s'il ne se levait pas immédiatement et bien sûr, il n'écouterait pas vraiment, il n'en ferait comme d'habitude qu'à sa tête, il allait d'abord se hisser sur les coudes pour se rapprocher du visage de son amour, lui mordiller le cou, l'embrasser sensuellement en remontant vers ses lèvres uniquement faites pour recevoir les siennes et cette torture se prolongerait jusqu'à ce que Sev, enfin convaincu, lui fasse passionnément l'amour dans leur lit… Repu, épuisé, aimé… Malheureusement, son prénom susurré sensuellement contre son oreille le fit redescendre de ses doux songes aussitôt… Par Merlin, nul doute possible, cette voix n'était définitivement pas celle de son Severus…

Depuis des années, il considérait Charlie comme un grand frère protecteur, enfin, du moins le pensait-il avant que le dit-frère ne s'acharne à l'enlacer indéfiniment aux yeux de tous. Les bras du rouquin le retenaient contre ce corps aux formes plus qu'intéressantes. Les mains de Charlie s'étaient posées, comme de bien entendu au bas de son dos et glissaient irrémédiablement vers la naissance de ses fesses, des doigts taquins jouaient même avec la bordure de son pantalon au travers du tissu de sa robe de sorcier. Lorsque la pression se fit encore un peu plus intense, le jeune brun ne put retenir un hoquet de surprise.

Bien sûr, il ne pouvait se permettre la moindre remarque, il en allait de son plan et il n'allait pas gâcher trois années de durs efforts de manipulation auprès de son si cher Maître des Potions par une stupide étourderie. Pourtant, Harry maudissait ses amis. Oh oui, à croire, que les jumeaux avaient voulu lui faire une blague d'un goût douteux mais le regard attendri de Ron lui fit l'effet d'une douche froide, glaciale en fait. Son meilleur ami souriait à s'en décrocher la mâchoire… Autant pour lui, donc cette si brillante idée était de Ron… Merlin depuis quand Mione écoutait-elle son cher mari quand il s'agissait d'histoire de cœur… Non, sérieusement, il leur avait expliqué en long, en large et en travers qu'il s'ennuyait, seul, qu'il avait besoin d'affection, d'amour… et il avait très légèrement abusé de la naïveté de ces deux compères mais là, la vengeance de Merlin était des plus cruelles, pour ne pas dire odieuse et perfide. Et non, il n'était pas de mauvaise foi, ou alors juste un petit peu, après tout, c'est pour une bonne cause qu'il avait utilisé ses amis, juste pour rendre jaloux son cher Sev, son cher amour, pour qu'enfin, cette foutue tête de mule de Serpentard se décide à reconnaître leur histoire aux yeux de tous et l'épouse. Trois ans, c'est long tout de même, alors la fin justifie les moyens, non ?

Charlie se dégagea légèrement du petit brun, étourdi et profondément gêné par toutes les marques d'affection assez démonstratives et inattendues de celui qu'il considérait, il y a encore quelques minutes comme un grand frère.

« Salut, Beau Brun ! Alors, content de me revoir ?

- Euh… Oui, oui bien sûr, Charlie, quelle question ! Tu… Depuis quand es-tu revenu de Roumanie ?

- Deux jours. On voulait te faire la surprise… Apparemment, c'est réussi !

- C'est… Oui, c'est sûr, je ne m'attendais vraiment, mais alors vraiment pas à toi quand Ron m'a écrit qu'une surprise m'attendait ce soir… Tu es même la dernière personne que j'aurais imaginé trouvé ici en fait…

- Ce que tu es mignon quand tu es gêné, Beau Brun ! »

Souriant, le grand rouquin ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en bataille du célèbre sorcier dans un geste à la fois tendre et taquin qui déstabilisa un peu plus encore notre si célèbre séducteur et ses joues s'empourprèrent aussitôt d'une jolie teinte, il était tout bonnement à croquer, avec cet air contrit et intimidé, légèrement penaud, et d'autant plus attendrissant qu'il ne se doutait pas le moins du monde de l'image parfaitement adorable et irrésistible qu'il donnait à cette prestigieuse assemblée.

Georges devant ce spectacle, soupira profondément pour faire retomber la tension qu'il ressentait à dévisager cette charmante petite vision et reçut aussitôt un violent coup de coude de Lee, ce qui lui fit tourner rapidement la tête vers son meilleur ami, le jeune homme aux dreadlocks entendait clairement signifier sa présence et il ne tolérait pas que son pas encore mais presque petit ami bave littéralement devant un homme alors qu'il se tenait à moins d'un mètre… Pas qu'il était spécialement jaloux, mais, il avait un minimum d'orgueil tout de même. Cependant, il devait le reconnaître, il avait eu raison avec son rédacteur en chef, ce cher Greyston, de désigner Harry comme le sourire gay le plus craquant et… Bref, le petit brun était franchement bien agréable à regarder, nul doute possible.

Ne voulant laisser aucune chance à Harry de se remettre de ses émotions, Charlie emprisonna à nouveau le corps plus frêle et fragile, le dos du Survivant appuyé fermement contre le torse hâlé du dresseur de dragon, tandis que ses mains fortes et puissantes, rêches et calleuses, passaient en caresse aérienne sur le bas ventre du plus jeune. Ron et Mione semblaient jubiler littéralement et retenaient à grand peine leur enthousiasme devant ce petit moment si 'romantique', si 'attendrissant'. Harry se retint de gémir de frustration.

Bordel ! Sa vie, c'était décidément n'importe quoi ! Après tout ce qu'il avait traversé au cours de son adolescence, il aurait pu s'attendre à un peu de répit, que pour une fois, tout se passerait comme il l'avait décidé, il ne demandait pas quelque chose de si insensé, n'est-ce pas ? Il voulait juste être heureux à tout jamais avec son Sev, on pouvait bien le lui accorder, non ? Pourquoi sa vie devait-elle systématiquement être si pathétiquement complexe ? Même en dix milliards d'années, jamais Sev ne serait jaloux de Charlie… Jamais… Il était au bord de la dépression lorsque ses yeux vert émeraude se confrontèrent à ceux si sombres, ténébreux et fascinants de son amour, plus en retrait. Oups ! Finalement autant pour lui… Peut-être que si. Peut-être que Severus était un peu jaloux car son regard le fit frissonner d'effroi, il y lisait tellement de choses en même temps, de la possessivité, de l'envie, de la colère…. Que c'était agréable de découvrir tout cela dans ces yeux noirs… Bien sûr, il savait que le Maître des Potions éprouvait des sentiments forts à son égard mais il était quelque part rassuré et ragaillardi de voir ces éclairs de fureur qui semblaient avadakédavriser le jeune dresseur de dragons sans que ce dernier en ait conscience. Harry se retint de justesse de sauter de joie et de se précipiter dans les bras de son amant pour lui hurler tout son amour. Son cœur battait à bien trop vive allure et il dut utiliser tout son savoir en légilimencie et occlumancie pour ne pas laisser paraître sur son visage si expressif cette bouffée d'espoir qui lui ravageait l'âme, le laissant tremblant de joie. Sev est jaloux, Sev est jaloux, Sev est jaloux… Ces trois simples petits mots bourdonnaient dans la tête du Survivant qui se laissa par conséquent un peu plus aller contre le torse de Charlie, en espérant que ce dernier ne lui en voudrait pas trop de l'avoir manipulé et utilisé lorsqu'il découvrirait la vérité.

La voix cristalline de Molly Wealsey sortit tout ce gentil petit monde de cet instant suspendu dans le temps.

« Charlie, Ron, venez m'aider à finir de préparer le repas. Georges, Fred et Ginny, installez donc la table dans la salle à manger ! Rendez-vous utiles enfin ! »

Devant le regard de leur mère, chacun s'exécuta aussitôt, Charlie se détacha bien à regret du plus jeune en lui murmurant doucement à l'oreille un simple 'je reviens' qui fit tressaillir et rougir encore un peu plus le Professeur de Défense de Poudlard. Severus se dirigea immédiatement vers le jeune brun, furieux mais il fut arrêté au passage par Maugrey Fol Œil qui l'interpella au sujet des dernières décisions prises par le ministère au sujet de la célèbre école de Sorcellerie. Ce dernier avait par chance croisé Minerva au sortir du bureau de Scrim avant de se rendre à cette soirée chez les Weasley et il avait entendu la désormais très expérimentée directrice vociférer contre les nouvelles modifications concernant les programmes de Sortilèges et Métamorphose. Le Maître des Potions ne pouvait décemment pas envoyer paître le nouveau directeur de l'école des Aurors, il répondait machinalement par un vague 'oui' à chaque nouvelle récrimination du vieux baroudeur se contentant pour l'instant d'un regard noir et lourd de sens en direction de son compagnon auquel il eut pour seule réponse un désinvolte mouvement d'épaule. Ce foutu gamin allait décidément le rendre cinglé. Toujours à le coller, à le titiller pour qu'ils s'envoient en l'air, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, certainement pas, c'était toujours des moments agréables et il devait reconnaître que malgré son jeune âge, le fichu gamin ne manquait jamais ni de ressources ni d'imagination ce qui lui convenait tout particulièrement, mais là, c'était bien au-delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter.

D'accord, certaines personnes mal intentionnées pourraient arguer qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas s'en plaindre car il savait parfaitement que son cauchemar personnel avait eu une vie des plus trépidantes avant de le rejoindre au début de cette année scolaire, pour preuve les innombrables journaux qui titraient sur les liaisons dangereuses de l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier. Il vivait avec cet état de fait depuis plus de deux ans et comme il était après tout le plus grand espion de cette guerre et avait réussi à berner Voldemort lui-même, il pouvait par conséquent aisément faire croire à tous et en particulier au fils de son ennemi d'enfance que cela ne le concernait en rien et qu'il n'était nullement affecté par ses différentes aventures d'un soir. Le savoir était donc une chose, il pouvait le gérer mais le voir de ses propres yeux, là non, définitivement, il avait du mal à admettre cette possibilité. Observer le gosse se faire ouvertement dragué et peloté devant ses yeux, voir ses joues délicates s'empourprer à quelques remarques susurrées sensuellement contre son oreille, il maudissait Charlie Wealsey pour avoir posé ses mains sur son bel ange. Il replongea son regard sombre dans celui aux douces couleurs d'émeraude, et ce qu'il y lut le stupéfia littéralement, le foutu gosse se fichait ouvertement de lui, un sourire malicieux peint sur chacun de ses traits. Qu'est-ce que son esprit tordu de serpentard refoulé avait encore bien pu inventer cette fois ? Et pourtant Merlin sait qu'il était habitué à ses petites manigances pour parvenir à ses fins, il faut dire qu'il l'avait très largement vu à l'œuvre au cours de cette fameuse septième année où le plus gryffondor des gryffondors s'était mis en tête d'investir son lit et sa vie. S'il devait lui reconnaître une qualité, c'était son obstination, sa ténacité car il l'avait évidemment repoussé un nombre de fois incalculable et jamais le foutu gamin ne semblait se décourager, il revenait toujours vers lui, adorablement.

Harry jubilait, bien sûr s'il avait eu à choisir, il n'aurait certainement pas opté pour Charlie comme petit ami potentiel pour déclencher la jalousie de Sev et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements, mais apparemment, cela fonctionnait quand même, alors, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre le moins du monde. Après un clin d'œil discret pour son cher Maître, il se dirigea nonchalamment vers la fenêtre près de l'escalier donnant accès au premier étage et l'ouvrit en grand. Il faisait bien trop chaud dans le salon avec le nombre d'invités présents et il respira avec plaisir le vent frais battant contre ses joues surchauffées. Combien de temps devrait-il jouer cette comédie à tous ceux qu'ils aimaient avant que Sev ne l'admette définitivement dans sa vie ? C'était pourtant une telle évidence qu'ils ne seraient jamais heureux l'un sans l'autre. Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'il tombe si éperdument amoureux du plus Serpentard de tous les Serpentards ? Pas qu'il le regrette, ça jamais de la vie, mais avec Sev, tout était toujours si compliqué, tout l'acharnement qu'il m'était à lui prouver que leur relation ne durerait pas et ce depuis le commencement. Alors que le froid commençait à s'insinuer un peu trop dans le salon, Harry referma la fenêtre et admira un long moment le ciel étoilé au dessus des collines qui bordaient le Terrier.

« Alors, Beau Gosse, comment vas-tu ? »

Perdu dans ses pensées, Harry sursauta lorsqu'il vit Blaise lui tendre un verre de Whisky-pur-feu. Le jeune métis ne perdait jamais une occasion et en lui offrant cette boisson, il avait profité de l'air rêveur du jeune brun pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres sensuelles. Le professeur de défense se détourna aussitôt et continuait à observer l'horizon, oubliant déjà la présence de son ami.

« Je t'ai posé une question. Comment vas-tu ?

- Je vais bien. Merci pour le verre.

- Quel enthousiasme…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Blaise ?

- Rien de spécial. Je me demandais juste si tu m'inviterais pour ton mariage…

- PARDON ?

- Oh, mais bien sûr, j'aurais dû m'en douter, tu n'es pas encore au courant, suis-je bête ?

- Arrête tout de suite ton petit manège, Blaise ! Dis-moi immédiatement ce que tu meurs d'envie de m'apprendre, qu'on en finisse une fois pour toute et ensuite, laisse-moi tranquille !

- Allons bébé, voyons, c'est comme ça que tu parles à ton ex ? »

Le grand homme au costume gris sombre coupé parfaitement se rapprocha aussitôt du corps fin du plus jeune et le plaqua assez rudement entre le mur et son corps athlétique, soufflant doucement sur la nuque découverte, dans les cheveux bruns en bataille. Harry retint de justesse un gémissement de douleur.

« Blaise, viens-en au fait, veux-tu ?

- Et bien avant que tu n'arrives, j'ai cru comprendre aux dires de tes deux chers amis que tu es très malheureux, pauvre petite chose, tu t'ennuies, tu te sens seul, tu veux quelqu'un dans ta vie… Comme c'est touchant. Totalement incroyable mais touchant quand même… Et apparemment, ils essayent de te caser avec Charlie.

- Je ne vois pas en quoi c'est si incroyable. J'ai envie de construire une relation sérieuse, je grandis, c'est tout. Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que j'allais me contenter pour toujours d'aventures sans lendemain, uniquement basées sur le sexe comme avec toi, non ?

- Mon Potter, arrête, c'est moi, bébé, Zabini. Je me demande comment tu fais pour berner tout ton petit monde comme ça ! C'est simplement époustouflant, enfin Granger est loin d'être une demeurée à ce que je m'en souvienne et tu les fais marcher comme tu veux.

- Je ne fais marcher personne ! Tu délires complètement Blaise.

- Pssss, tu oublies un peu vite tes petites confidences lorsqu'on s'est séparé, je sais très bien que tu n'attends qu'une seule personne dans ta vie et cela depuis des années et que tu n'as aucunement l'intention d'établir une relation sérieuse avec qui que ce soit, hormis bien sûr, ton mystérieux soupirant et je suis bien certain d'une chose, c'est que ce n'est pas le dresseur de dragon.

- Je suis passé à autre chose, c'est tout !

- Ben voyons, tu devrais te regarder dans un miroir quand tu dis ça ! Et puis, Charlie Wealsey, laisse-moi rire !

- Charlie est très gentil et vraiment très séduisant.

- Je te l'accorde bien volontiers, je le trouve tout à fait à mon goût, il est appétissant, sympathique, drôle, mais malheureusement il n'est pas assez serpentard pour toi !

- Je… Tu m'énerves…

- Zabini, dix points !

- Mêles-toi de ce qui te regarde !

- Et bébé, on a été ensemble pendant un mois, ce qui pour toi comme pour moi relève d'un exploit et on sait tourner autour pendant des semaines après notre rupture, je te connais trop bien… Enfin, apparemment au moins autant que tes amis, si ce n'est mieux et je m'inquiète vraiment… »

Le jeune brun surpris se retourna pour faire complètement face à Blaise. Le visage du métis n'était qu'à quelques centimètres de celui du Survivant, lorsqu'une voix sombre les interrompit.

« Le dîner est servi, Molly m'a demandé de vous prévenir. »

Nullement gêné par cette interruption, le jeune aristocrate anglais noir fit face au ténébreux Maître des Potions et s'inclina élégamment.

« Severus, quel plaisir de vous revoir !

- De même, Zabini.

- Bien je vais prendre place avec les autres avant que Molly ne m'étrangle.

- Faites ! J'ai quelque chose à dire à Potter au sujet du ministère et de Poudlard, une information confidentielle que vient de me communiquer Maugrey. Je ne vous retiens pas, Zabini.

- Je vois… A tout de suite… Harry, nous n'avons pas fini notre discussion, tu me dois des explications, il me semble.

- Je ne te dois rien du tout, Blaise !

- Psss… »

Le riche dandy déposa un autre baiser à la commissure des lèvres rouges du plus petit qui soupirait, son ancien amant restait le même, toujours aussi sûr de lui et pour son plus grand malheur, il devait reconnaître qu'il n'avait pas tort, il avait parfaitement compris que tout ceci n'était qu'une mascarade car il n'aurait jamais qu'un seul et unique amour. Voir à quel point il avait visé juste le mettait hors de lui, il était si transparent quand il s'agissait de Sev. Lorsque ce dernier eut franchi la porte de la salle à manger, Harry se tourna vers Severus :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec le ministère ? C'est en rapport avec la réunion qu'avait Minerva ce soir ?  
- NE JOUE PAS A CELA AVEC MOI ! JE ME CONTREFOUS DE CETTE FICHUE REUNION !

- Mais…

- Et ne fais pas l'innocent en plus. Tu te fais peloter par Wealsey et cinq minutes plus tard, je te retrouve dans les bras de Zabini, plaqué contre ce mur ! Tu cherches quoi au juste ? Une bonne partie de baise avec tous les hommes de cette soirée ! Mes compétences ne te suffisent déjà plus ! Tu te lasses bien vite, en fait !

- Ne dis pas n'importe quoi !

- Ne prends pas cet air-là, Harry ! Je ne suis certainement pas dupe de tes manigances, tu n'es pas si innocent que cela dans ce qui se trame. Qu'est-ce que tu cherches à me prouver ?

- Rien que tu ne saches déjà, mais dois-je te rappeler que pour Charlie comme pour Blaise, je suis célibataire. Ils tentent leur chance car pour eux, je n'ai aucun lien, aucune attache. Si tu veux, je peux les informer immédiatement que je suis avec toi pour qu'ils ne m'approchent plus jamais, tu n'as qu'un mot de trois lettres à prononcer !

- NON !

- Perdu, c'était l'autre !

- Ce n'est pas drôle !

- Et pourtant si, Sev, ça l'est ! Et tu es parfaitement ridicule.

- Plaît-il ?

- Je ne sais pas combien de fois il faudra que je te le dise, que je t'aime, que je veux être avec toi, que tu n'as pas à être jaloux de qui que ce soit, je n'attends en fait qu'une seule chose et tu le sais parfaitement, alors ne me renvoie pas la faute ! C'est ta décision, pas la mienne !

- Je… Ce n'est pas une bonne idée.

- Tu veux que je te le dise en quelle langue pour que tu comprennes enfin, chéri… »

Le petit brun s'était mis en mode séduction prédateur. Son regard semblait enflammé. Harry faisait pianoter ses doigts sur le torse de Sev, remontant précisément vers ses épaules, ses mains se refermèrent fermement sur la robe noire. Il se hissa sur la pointe des pieds et passa ses lèvres le long de la mâchoire, glissant doucement en direction du lobe d'oreille droit de son cher Maître des Potions qui ne put retenir un grognement, un gémissement rauque. Le séduisant survivant susurra calmement :

« Alors, est-ce que tu vas enfin comprendre et m'écouter avec cette langue-là ?

- Mon ange… S'il te plaît, Harry…

- Dis-moi oui… Je t'en prie… Dis-moi juste oui… Sev, je t'aime tellement…

- S'il te plaît… Ha… Arrête, ce n'est ni le lieu, ni le moment ! »

Le ténébreux professeur repoussa alors un peu violemment Harry, plus qu'il ne le souhaitait mais il éprouvait le besoin vital de s'écarter de lui dans l'instant ou ses bonnes résolutions se seraient envolées en une fraction de secondes, simplement en croisant son regard tendre. Il devait garder à l'esprit l'essentiel, Harry méritait mieux qu'un homme de l'âge de son père, même s'il aimait le fichu gamin bien plus qu'il ne le lui aurait jamais avoué, il ne voulait pas qu'un matin, le foutu gamin réalise qu'il avait perdu son temps avec un vieil acariâtre. Harry releva vers lui un visage surpris, l'instant d'avant, il semblait encore flotter sur un nuage cotonneux, les yeux légèrement clos, savourant pleinement l'odeur et la saveur épicée de la peau de son amour. La perte brutale de ce contact le glaça littéralement.

«BORDEL ! SEV ! J'en ai marre ! Tu sais quoi, ne m'adresse plus la parole ce soir ! Et surtout, ne t'avise pas de me faire une crise de jalousie parce que Blaise ou Charlie me draguent devant toi, c'est ton choix, alors assume-le maintenant et je te préviens, ne me fais pas la moindre remarque ! Tu as bien compris ? »

Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse, Harry se détacha complètement et se dirigea d'un pas rapide et décidé vers la salle à manger des Weasley, laissant un Severus ahuri et hagard. Le petit brun avait à peine pénétré dans la salle magiquement agrandie pour l'occasion qu'un rouquin l'enserrait gentiment par derrière.

« Alors, où est-ce que tu étais passé ? Cette soirée, tu restes avec moi, d'accord ? »

Surpris par ce geste, Harry sursauta légèrement mais se reprit aussitôt lorsqu'il vit Severus entrer à son tour dans la pièce et se figer instantanément dans l'encadrement de la porte. Le jeune homme lui adressa un regard noir, colérique et revanchard avant de se retourner vers Charlie, répliquant haut et fort pour que sa réponse ne puisse échapper au Maître des Potions :

« Avec plaisir, Charlie, ce soir, je suis tout à toi. »

Le jeune brun décocha un regard lourd de sous-entendus à son amant. Après tout, Severus venait une nouvelle fois de lui dire non, il ne voulait pas leur laisser une chance, et bien il allait le regretter et s'en mordre les doigts. Tant pis pour lui après tout… Harry, de toute manière, n'avait plus d'autre possibilité que de déclencher la dernière étape de son plan, Merlin sait qu'il avait espéré éviter cet ultime round. Severus ne l'avait jamais vu avec ses prétendus soupirants pendant ces deux dernières années, il aurait désormais tout loisir de le voir à l'œuvre… Foi de Potter, jusqu'à ce que 'demande en mariage' s'en suive, début des hostilités… La guerre est déclarée…

A suivre…


	6. Chap 6 : Opération : marions le à Poudla

**Résumé** : Bien alors, comment s'est terminée cette première soirée et cette première tentative pour enfin caser notre séduisant jeune professeur… Bonne lecture…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 6 : Opération : marions-le à Poudlard**

Dans les profondeurs cachées de la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie de tous les temps, dans les cachots sombres, humides et froids, en ce vendredi matin qui clôturait une semaine particulièrement longue et pénible, le ténébreux Severus Snape arpentait inlassablement l'allée centrale de la salle de cours, sa robe noire devenue légendaire pour des générations d'adolescents apeurés volait dans un tourbillonnement caractéristique au gré des enjambées majestueuses du terrible Professeur de Potions. Un silence monacal régnait en ce lieu d'apprentissage et de savoir, c'est à peine si on entendait le ronflement et le clapotis des mixtures étranges et odorantes, frémissant délicatement dans des chaudrons en fonte épaisse, prévus bien entendu pour résister aux éventuelles erreurs de manipulations des élèves les plus inattentifs ou maladroits, du moins, en théorie… Dans la pratique, la réalité était toute autre au vu du nombre conséquent d'élèves transportés de toute urgence à l'infirmerie de Poudlard suite à des explosions malencontreuses, et ce malgré la diligence indéniable de leur enseignant.

Severus soupirait, oui, il était fatigué, vraiment très, très fatigué et d'une humeur exécrable, même lui ne pouvait nier une telle évidence et comme tout un chacun le sait, le terrible et ténébreux Maître des Potions n'était pas à proprement parler connu pour sa bonhomie et sa gentillesse envers le reste de l'humanité, alors, c'est dire, chers moldus, dans quelle situation se trouvait ces chères têtes blondes à cet instant, n'osant lever un œil vers leur enseignant de peur de mourir dans l'instant dans d'atroces douleurs… A la décharge de Severus, le fait qu'il ait passé les deux dernières nuits à se tourner et se retourner sans fin dans son lit exceptionnellement vide et froid, cherchant vainement le sommeil, expliquait sans aucun doute cette fatigue inhabituelle. De plus, il devait actuellement s'infliger un cours commun avec des élèves de cinquième année des deux célèbres maisons rivales, ce qui n'aidait en rien à apaiser cette migraine atroce qui lui martelait la tête depuis ce matin. Et pour parachever le tableau, dans à peine vingt-quatre heures devait avoir lieu 'l'événement' de l'année, LE match de Quidditch opposant Gryffondor et Serpentard, rencontre qui selon toute vraisemblance allait décider de la victoire finale de la coupe des quatre maisons et l'animosité, pour ne pas dire la haine des deux clans, était considérablement exacerbée par l'enjeu de cette dernière confrontation. Si des regards en coin et autres commentaires peu aimables avaient été échangés abondamment dans la grande salle ou dans quelques couloirs déserts du château, du moins pouvait-il se réjouir que les murs de ses cachots étaient apparemment épargnés par ces manifestations intempestives et on pouvait objectivement attribuer cette différence de comportement à sa seule présence.

Et il est vrai que lorsque la lourde porte sculptée des cachots s'étaient refermée dans un grincement sinistre sur ces chères têtes blondes, il y a tout juste trente-trois minutes, les charmants chérubins avaient compris en un instant que la rumeur actuelle sur l'humeur désastreuse du 'sale bâtard graisseux' n'était en aucune façon une nouvelle légende propagée par les septièmes années pour terroriser les plus jeunes et les plus naïfs, ils avaient même probablement minimiser la situation pour éviter un mouvement de panique générale dans l'école. Non, objectivement, la menace à peine voilée faite dès le début du cours par le plus terrible enseignant ayant sévi en ces murs prestigieux était, on ne peut plus inquiétante, pour ne pas dire carrément traumatisante. Même si d'après Severus, ses élèves avaient des capacités de raisonnement très limitées, il devait au moins reconnaître qu'ils avaient un instinct de survie suffisamment aguerri pour savoir que risquer une retenue avec lui aujourd'hui relevait du suicide pur et simple.

Un nouveau soupir exaspéré, un léger mouvement de baguette, il venait d'éviter à l'instant la chute fracassante d'une fiole de larmes de licorne qui coûtait une véritable petite fortune et le calme fut rompu le temps d'asséner un prévisible : « 20 points de moins pour Gryffondor, Monsieur Graysmith »… Encore une heure et vingt-cinq minutes à supporter ces demeurés. Severus ferma les yeux une seconde et pinça rageusement l'arête de son nez. Et non, il ne faisait pas payer à ses élèves le fait qu'au cours de cette interminable et insupportable soirée chez les Rouquins, le dresseur de dragon n'avait eu de cesse de flirter honteusement avec Son Harry, qui non seulement n'avait pas fait le moindre effort pour repousser le second fils de la tribu Weasley et ses mains trop baladeuses, mais en plus, le foutu gamin était ouvertement entré dans ce jeu du 'je-te-cherche-tu-me-trouves'. Ils étaient d'ailleurs sortis tous les deux un long, un très long moment dans le jardin pour Merlin sait quelle raison et Severus avait dû utiliser tout son sang-froid pour ne pas se précipiter dehors à leur suite et avadakedavriser sur le champ le dompteur de magyars. Pendant leur absence très remarquée, les commentaires pitoyables des deux âmes damnées de son cauchemar personnel l'avaient laissé pantois. 'Charlie est parfait, il ne le voit pas comme un héros, il le considère comme son égal, c'est exactement ce qu'il faut à Ry…' et blablabla et blablabla… Décidément, il aurait tout entendu… Qui, excepté lui, bien sûr, ne vénérait pas Harry comme la huitième merveille du monde ? Il n'avait pu retenir un haussement de sourcil à ce commentaire et un reniflement sonore pour manifester sa présence et il ne s'était retenu qu'au dernier moment de couper la parole à cette stupide Miss je sais-tout-mieux-que-tout-le-monde-et-j'en-fais-profiter-toute-l'assemblée pour lui expliquer l'absurdité de ses propos… Bien sûr, s'il l'avait fait, il se serait très légèrement dévoilé et trahi, alors il avait simplement prié Salazar Serpentard pour que cette soirée s'achève au plus vite, avant qu'il ne lance un doloris à cette Miss je-sais-bien-que-je-suis-plus-intelligente-que-vous-mais-essayez-tout-de-même-d'écouter-attentivement-mes-propos-si-pertinents Granger. Enfin, il devait reconnaître que les longues minutes où le foutu gamin était resté dans le jardin, l'avait passablement énervé et la soirée s'était finie par une dispute dans ses appartements et le départ du foutu gosse qui depuis lors ne lui avait pas adressé la parole. Un sifflement très inquiétant le sortit des méandres de ses sombres pensées :

« EVANESCO. 50 points en moins, Mademoiselle Rivert.

- Mais Monsieur…

- Un commentaire à faire, Mademoiselle ?

- Euh, non, non, bien sûr que non, Professeur.

- Dommage, alors peut-être pourriez-vous nous expliquer par le plus grand des miracles si toutefois, bien sûr, vous disposez de ce qu'il est commun d'appeler un cerveau, comment se fait-il qu'à ce stade de la préparation de votre potion de démultiplication, votre mixture ait été d'une couleur ocre au lieu de la teinte bleutée attendue ?

- Je…

- J'attends !

- Je… Je l'ignore, Professeur.

- Et bien sachez, petite imbécile inconsciente que vous avez omis d'adjoindre la pincée de poudre de pierre de Saturne à la cinquième minute de frémissement de votre préparation mais peut-être pour cela, aurait-il fallu que vous daigniez lire les instructions et consignes que j'ai inscrites au tableau.

- Je…

- Suis désolée ! Je m'en doute et vos camarades de votre si courageuse maison également, 20 points de moins pour n'avoir su répondre à ma question ! »

Alors que tous les élèves baissaient le regard de peur d'être le prochain à susciter la colère du ténébreux Maître des Potions, une petite main téméraire s'était élevée. Epoustouflé par cette audace hors du commun, Severus soupira une nouvelle fois, se retenant de lancer un silencio sur la digne héritière de Miss-je-sais-que-j'ai-toujours-raison-et-je-ne-me-prive-pas-de-le-signaler Granger :

« Une remarque à faire, Mademoiselle Anervert ?

- Monsieur, vous avez oublié d'indiquer sur le tableau l'utilisation de la poudre de pierre de Saturne, j'ai essayé de vous prévenir, il y a cinq minutes mais, vous…

- SILENCE ! »

Est-il besoin de préciser que cet ordre était bien inutile car au vu de la veine qui palpitait à la tempe droite du Maître des Potions, aucun élève désireux de vivre encore quelques fugaces instants n'aurait eu l'idée saugrenue d'émettre le moindre commentaire. Médusé, Severus se retourna brusquement et regarda sans comprendre le tableau noir où il avait noté les instructions pour la potion de démultiplication au début de la séance… IMPOSSIBLE ! Pour la première fois depuis qu'il enseignait dans cette école, le terrible professeur des cachots avait… Il était sûr pourtant… NON ! IMPOSSIBLE ! FOUTU GAMIN ! Tout ça, à cause de Potter ! Snape relisait encore et encore la trentaine de lignes annotées et RIEN ! RIEN DE RIEN DE RIEN ! Pas un mot sur la poudre de pierre de Saturne ! Ce 9 février 2001 venait de rentrer dans l'histoire de Poudlard à tout jamais, le 9 février 2001, LE jour où Severus Snape, professeur émérite de la célèbre institution de sorcellerie s'était trompé. FOUTU POTTER !

Quelques minutes après la libération des élèves de cinquième année, alors que tous se félicitaient d'avoir échappé à une mort douloureuse, la rumeur de cet événement totalement hors du commun se répandit telle une traînée de poudre dans la grande salle à l'heure du déjeuner, en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut à Ronald Weasley pour engloutir une chocogrenouille, c'est dire l'exploit. Le séduisant gryffondor, l'élu, le survivant attablé à la table des professeurs eut bien sûr vent de la nouvelle et un petit sourire ornait les lèvres pleines et pulpeuses du tout nouveau Maître en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Il songeait déjà au parti qu'il pourrait obtenir d'une telle situation quand un magnifique hibou aux couleurs sombres et aux yeux d'ambre plongea dans sa direction et lui tendit une patte où était accroché une missive. Fébrilement, il détacha le parchemin et offrit au bel oiseau majestueux un morceau de pain que l'animal avala goulûment avant de repartir par les hautes fenêtres de la Grande salle. Harry se leva précipitamment, saisissant au passage une part de tarte à la mélasse et s'engouffra derrière le passage de Divet Milordis, sorcier du seizième siècle, dont il avait vaguement entendu le nom en cours d'histoire de la magie avec le seul professeur fantôme de l'école, Binns, il y a de cela de très nombreuses années.

A l'abri des regards indiscrets, le jeune et magnifique brun déchira prestement l'attache et déroula la lettre, il reconnut aussitôt l'écriture fine et son sourire se fit encore plus étincelant, si c'était possible :

« Bonjour à toi, ô séduisant survivant,

Juste un petit mot pour t'informer des derniers développements de l'opération 'marions-le' : ma chère belle sœur, mon traître de frère, ton soi disant meilleur ami à qui se sont joints les terribles jumeaux Weasley (précision nécessaire car il ne me semble pas t'avoir prévenu l'autre soir de leur alliance dans ce plan machiavélique) s'évertuent de me trouver un remplaçant. Et oui, j'ai ENFIN réussi à les convaincre que jamais ô grand jamais tu ne me verras comme un potentiel petit ami. Je leur ai dit que tu m'avais parlé lorsque l'on s'était éclipsé dans le jardin, ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas complètement faux, j'ai juste quelque peu travesti notre conversation. Tu aurais été très fier de mon petit spectacle, ils ont bien évidemment mordu à l'hameçon, sans aucun doute. Pauvre petit chou, tu es effectivement malheureux, désespéré et en mal du grand amour. Bien entendu, j'ai, très innocemment omis certains détails, tu me connais, tête en l'air comme je suis… Je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant qu'ils pourraient être intéressés par les petites informations que tu m'as communiqué l'autre soir, bien sûr cet oubli que je ne réalise que maintenant est tout à fait fortuit, pensez-donc ! Comment aurais-je pu sciemment ne pas leur dire que tu avais parfaitement deviné leur manigance et que tu avais déjà trouvé cette fameuse personne, ton grand amour depuis longtemps même si ce dernier refuse de se dévoiler au grand jour. Tu sais que j'ai beaucoup réfléchi à tes petites confidences et je dois reconnaître que tu as réussi à titiller mon imagination. Je suis plus que perplexe et franchement admiratif que ce mystérieux inconnu ait réussi à ravir le cœur de notre célibataire endurci. J'ai hâte de le connaître, sincèrement.

Enfin, ce petit message est surtout pour t'avertir qu'une nouvelle réunion est organisée cet après-midi au magasin pour dénicher la perle rare. J'espère que ça t'aidera à faire tomber le masque de ton soupirant… Ne t'inquiète pas, comme convenu, je vais essayer de les influencer pour que ce soit parmi les propositions que tu as faites que soit sélectionné ton potentiel petit ami ! Zabini en tête de liste, comme prévu, mais bon, je te signale que ce charmant gentleman m'a fait un rentre dedans incroyable après ton départ avec Snape pour Poudlard l'autre soir, alors je doute que cette proposition convienne à ma famille adorée. Je te tiens de toute façon au courant dès que possible du déroulement de notre petite entreprise.

A très bientôt, Charlie. »

Un petit sourire au bord des lèvres, le brun s'adossa contre le mur du couloir sombre et désert, voilà enfin, une bonne chose de faite. Décidément, tout se passait pour le mieux, il avait réussi à se sortir du guêpier dans lequel ses amis l'avaient fourré, et sans trop de problème. C'est vrai qu'au cours de ce repas, il n'en pouvait plus, c'était simplement impossible, impensable ! Après une heure de drague ouverte de celui qu'il considérait comme un grand frère, de mains particulièrement entreprenantes sous la table, se glissant inexorablement vers une zone dangereuse pour sa santé mentale, Harry avait gentiment demandé au rouquin de l'accompagner dehors pour une ballade des plus romantiques au clair de lune sous les yeux attendris de Ron et Mione. Dès qu'il avait été seul avec le dresseur de dragons, il avait jugé préférable de jouer la carte de l'honnêteté. Il lui avait dit qu'il savait ce que ses amis manigançaient et il lui avait ensuite parlé longuement de l'homme qu'il aimait plus que tout depuis des années, qu'il voulait le rendre jaloux pour le forcer à se déclarer aux yeux du monde entier car ce dernier refusait de s'engager officiellement avec lui, même s'il ne doutait pas un seul instant de la profondeur de ses sentiments. Il avait besoin d'un allié pour guider ses amis qui s'étaient visiblement fourvoyés, la seule chose qu'il avait tue au rouquin était la réelle identité de son soupirant, il avait juré à Sev que jamais il ne le trahirait et il l'aimait bien trop pour ne pas respecter cette promesse, même si cela lui pesait de plus en plus.

Il ne lui manquait pourtant plus qu'une seule chose pour être parfaitement heureux et comblé à tout jamais, il avait parfois l'impression que son cerveau était concentré sur cette idée depuis si longtemps qu'il n'arrivait plus vraiment à se souvenir de ses pensées avant cela, avant son histoire avec Severus, comme s'il n'avait pas vraiment vécu avant lui, avant de tomber éperdument amoureux du maître des Potions. Est-ce qu'il était trop exigeant, trop capricieux, peut-être attendait-il vraiment trop de l'ancien espion ? Il désirait plus que tout, pouvoir se câliner dans les bras de Sev devant ses amis, l'entendre lui dire des mots doux et chauds contre son oreille devant le regard attendri de ses complices de toujours, devenir enfin Monsieur Potter-Snape. Bordel ! Pourquoi sa vie était toujours si compliquée ! Il avait réduit en poussière Face de Serpent, et franchement, ça avait été tout sauf simple et facile ! Alors, par Merlin, il avait bien le droit à un peu de bonheur quand même. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il pas désormais être simplement dans les bras de son chéri ? Déjà deux années de perdues à cause de cette fichue tête de mule ! Pourquoi cet âne bâté était-il aussi foutrement têtu et aussi foutrement séduisant ? Et pourquoi ne pouvait-il se passer de lui, de ses caresses ? Deux jours, et il était déjà en manque de son odeur, de ses mains, de sa bouche, de son sexe… Oh ! Pitié ! Du calme, Potter ! Ce n'est vraiment pas l'endroit idéal pour partir sur ce genre de pensées, vraiment pas. L'amour était décidément une bien belle connerie, trop compliqué, trop… Le jeune survivant soupira profondément et se redressa, une lueur de détermination dans le regard. Il devait être fort et enfin le faire céder ou il y laisserait sa santé et sa raison, sans l'ombre d'un doute.

Dès à présent, il devait agir, la deuxième partie de cette mascarade allait débuter sous peu et il fallait que toutes les cartes soient en ses mains dès que le nouveau prétendu soupirant entrerait en scène, en espérant que Charlie serait se montrer assez persuasif face à Mione et ses frères. Lorsqu'ils s'étaient éclipsés dans le jardin du Terrier, le second fils Wealsey et lui avaient aussi discuté longuement des candidats potentiels qui pourraient servir à la réalisation de cette mission un peu particulière. Sous les conseils avisés du dresseur de Magyars et malgré ses réticences, Harry avait finalement pensé que Blaise était probablement une des meilleures solutions. Il n'aurait aucun mal à faire croire à une histoire des plus intenses avec le beau métis puisque leur histoire avait déjà défrayé la chronique de la Gazette des Sorciers pendant de nombreuses semaines, et puis, Blaise jouerait le jeu sans nul doute, il n'imaginait pas une seule seconde que le Serpentard refuserait une telle proposition. En attendant, il avait à faire et de toute urgence. Sev était visiblement dans un état pitoyable depuis leur dispute, il semblait profondément perdu, les traits marqués, fatigués et la nouvelle de cette erreur absolument incroyable du Maître des Potions pour une préparation aussi simple que celle-ci était un signe des plus prometteurs. Harry le savait, il fallait pousser son amour dans ses derniers retranchements, jouer le froid et le chaud. Nul doute que pendant les deux années précédentes, le ténébreux enseignant avait parfaitement réalisé qu'il risquait de le perdre définitivement, il devait maintenant achever son œuvre une fois pour toute, ne surtout pas agir inconsciemment dans cette partie d'échec qui se jouait, il devait faire preuve d'une résistance sans faille. Voir Sev aussi malheureux lui avait pourtant pincé le cœur douloureusement hier soir et il avait dû faire appel à toutes ses forces pour ne pas se jeter sur l'homme et le couvrir de baisers sur ses lèvres douces mais il ne pouvait pas céder, l'enjeu était trop important, Severus devait comprendre et réaliser complètement son erreur. La dispute avait été exactement ce qu'il espérait, Sev était véritablement furieux contre lui, la petite veine qui palpitait intensément sur sa tempe droite était un signe indéniable. Et il ne s'était pas trompé car il lui avait fait une scène mémorable dès leur retour dans les cachots lui reprochant d'avoir flirté ouvertement avec Charlie, il n'avait pas digéré son escapade dans le jardin des Weasley avec le fils de la maison sous ce clair de lune romantique et Harry l'avait regardé calmement, aucun énervement visible, même si intérieurement, il hurlait et cette attitude qui lui ressemblait si peu avait un peu plus déstabilisé le Maître en Légilimancie. D'habitude si emporté, il était resté stoïque, assénant des phrases sèches et dures, lui renvoyant clairement sa responsabilité dans cette situation, lui rappelant l'absurdité de cette histoire. Il avait quitté la pièce, rejoignant ses appartements à Poudlard et il n'avait pas adressé la parole à l'homme depuis lors. Il était grand temps de passer au chaud après ces deux journées de froid intense.

Quelques minutes s'étaient écoulées lorsque notre cher jeune professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal s'arrêta dans l'encadrement de la porte de la salle de cours. Il s'adossa lascivement contre le chambranle et observait Severus, assis à son bureau. Le ténébreux brun était penché et concentré sur un tas de copie sur lequel il semblait s'acharner tout particulièrement. Sa plume virevoltait frénétiquement contre les parchemins, crissant parfois légèrement. Harry était littéralement fasciné par ce spectacle. Merlin ! Sev était tout bonnement sublime, si charismatique, si puissant, si… Sortant de ses pensées, le petit brun toussota doucement pour signifier clairement sa présence au Maître des Potions :

« Bonjour, Sev.

- Potter. »

Le ton qui se voulait sans aucun doute froid et distant le fit intérieurement sourire car l'homme avait relevé aussitôt sa tête pour fixer intensément son corps, son visage, ses yeux noirs avaient plongé dans son vis-à-vis d'émeraude et l'avaient transpercé tant le désir et l'amour de l'homme y étaient inscrits. Apparemment, il n'était pas seul à avoir été frustré des deux jours d'abstinence forcée. Harry sentait l'envie de Severus, c'était une telle évidence que c'en était presque palpable. Finalement, il n'aurait pas beaucoup à utiliser ses atouts pour parvenir à ses fins. Finalement, ce ne serait pas chaud, ce serait torride, brûlant. Il s'avança nonchalamment en direction du bureau qui trônait sur l'estrade au fond de la pièce.

« Alors, comment vas-tu ? J'ai cru comprendre au vu de la rumeur qui circulait dans la grande salle que tu n'es pas très en forme ces temps-ci.

- Potter, je travaille là !

- Oui, oui, je sais, il faut que tu te remettes à niveau très rapidement car si tu en arrives à oublier de préciser l'importance de la pincée de poudre de pierre de Saturne pour une potion aussi simple que celle de démultiplication alors que c'est ce qui permet la stabilisation du mélange, c'est franchement inquiétant. Que veux-tu la vieillesse ! C'est difficile de se souvenir de tout, hein, chéri ?

- Je… Venant d'un génie comme toi en Potion…

- Psssss… Non, non, non… Je ne suis peut-être pas un Maître dans ton si subtil art, mais, je sais tout de même qu'il est assez fâcheux d'oublier le principal ingrédient d'une potion.

- Tu me…

- Oui, je sais, je sais, je te fatigue. Et blablabla… Et blablabla… Tu pourrais changer de répliques, pour une fois et me dire quelque chose d'un peu nouveau, mon chéri, par exemple… Euh ? Attends une seconde que j'y réfléchisse…

- Et depuis quand serais-tu capable d'une quelconque réflexion ?

- Ta gentillesse te perdra, amour. Ah oui, je sais… Et si au lieu de me sortir tes sempiternelles remarques sarcastiques, tu essayais plutôt 'Tu m'as tellement manqué, mon ange, faisons l'amour ici, tout de suite comme des bêtes.' Après tout, tu connais le proverbe : Un seul être vous manque…

- Il me semble que tu me dois des excuses.

- Que tu crois.

- Tu te fais draguer ouvertement devant moi, tu t'éclipses avec Weasley pour faire Merlin seul sait quoi et pour finir quand je te parle de tout ça, tu pars de chez nous… chez moi. »

Un sourire apparut aussitôt sur les lèvres du survivant et Severus le foudroya du regard :

« Quoi ? Ce n'est pas moi qui ait fait ce lapsus ô combien révélateur, amour…

- Tu me fatigues, si tu savais à quel point tu me fatigues, Potter. Je croyais pourtant que j'avais payé ma dette pour m'être si inconsciemment engagé au côté de Voldemort mais non, c'était juste trop beau pour être vrai. Après tout, j'ai été un espion toutes ces années, j'ai risqué ma vie un nombre de fois incalculable, j'étais en droit de croire que cela compensait mes erreurs passées et bien non, non, non, il a fallu que le destin me pourrisse la vie un peu plus et se venge avec comme arme le plus Gryffondors des Gryffondors.

- Tiens, j'aurais parié que le pire des Gryffondors à tes yeux, c'était Sirius. C'est marrant, je t'imagine assez mal avec mon parrain.

- Oh pitié, Potter… »

Le Maître des Potions avait blêmi, le foutu gamin venait de lui suggérer une image mentale des plus traumatisantes, le sale cabot de Black et lui… BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR ! Et pourquoi pas Trelawney pendant qu'on y était ! Perdu dans ses pensées terrifiantes, Severus n'avait pas vu que le jeune homme avait franchi les derniers mètres qui les séparaient et s'étaient confortablement assis sur le bureau de l'enseignant, repoussant plus loin les cours et parchemins qui encombraient le meuble. Le survivant se pencha vers l'homme et soufflait gentiment sur les lèvres de son amour lorsque ce dernier sursauta :

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Potter ?

- Je t'allume, Sev. Tu sais que tu m'inquiètes.

- Je… »

Sans qu'il ait le temps d'ajouter un mot, Harry se pencha vers le grand et ténébreux Severus et déposa un baiser léger et tendre à la commissure de ses lèvres. Très délicatement, la bouche du plus jeune glissa inexorablement vers celle de son amour qui grogna lorsque le contact fut complet mais avant qu'il ne puisse approfondir cet effleurement et que la langue taquine de son ancien élève ne vienne jouer sensuellement avec la sienne, Harry se détacha légèrement et susurra, son front collé à celui de son vis-à-vis :

« Fais-moi l'amour, ici, tout de suite, comme une bête, Sev, s'il te plaît. »

Severus voulait protester, lui dire qu'il était toujours furieux de son attitude lors de la soirée chez les Weasley, le renvoyer sans autre forme de procès mais il y avait ces quelques mots susurrés, cette odeur douce de vanille et de miel, ces petites mains audacieuses qui jouaient avec les boutons de sa robe noire, repoussant les pans de sa tenue pour dévoiler son torse ferme, il était sa perte, sa faiblesse, sa déchéance irrémédiable. Les lèvres d'Harry mordillaient son lobe d'oreille et descendaient lentement le long de sa mâchoire carrée. Il ne put retenir un gémissement rauque. Harry se détacha de lui aussitôt, un immense sourire triomphal ornait le visage du foutu gamin :

« Il serait temps de fermer cette porte, tu ne crois pas, Sev… »

Le petit brun murmura quelques mots sans même prendre le temps de se retourner. Les yeux perdus dans le vague, Severus vit la lourde porte de chêne se refermer très doucement, un cliquetis sonore rompit le silence et signifiait clairement que personne ne pourrait franchir cette entrée avant que le foutu gamin ne lève le sortilège. Avant qu'il ne le réalise, le petit brun se laissait glisser sur ses cuisses et se concentrait à nouveau sur les baisers et mordillements qu'il prodiguait avec un indéniable talent sur le cou de l'homme qui se maudissait de céder encore une fois aux délicieuses avances de son cauchemar personnel. Remontant vers ses lèvres dans une lenteur torturante, sensuelle et prometteuse, savamment calculée, Harry déposait encore et encore des milliers de baisers, tantôt doux et tendres, juste des effleurements, tantôt rudes et violents, mordant et aspirant la peau plus fragile du cou de son amant, laissant des traces humides et chaudes, terriblement troublantes qui lui envoyaient des frissons dans le bas du dos. Instinctivement, Severus s'était rapproché davantage de ce corps trop parfait, plaquant ses mains au bas des reins du jeune homme naviguant entre la naissance de ses fesses et ses hanches fines. Il sentit alors un léger soupir s'échapper des lèvres entrouvertes d'Harry, un gémissement rauque de plaisir et un petit rire cristallin résonna dans la salle de Potions :

« Il était temps que tu réagisses, je me demandais si je n'allais pas devoir faire tout, tout seul.

- Cesse donc de jacasser une seconde, Potter…

- A vos ordres, Maître. »

Serrant fermement le tissu de la robe noire entre ses doigts, Harry se souleva, entraînant avec lui son amant et s'allongea lascivement sur le bureau. Totalement subjugué par ces yeux verts profonds, assombris par le désir, Sev se laissa guider et se retrouva au dessus du corps de son ancien élève, ses cheveux bruns frôlaient les joues rougies du séduisant survivant. Les jambes d'Harry se nouèrent aussitôt derrière son dos. Il le regarda ainsi sans bouger pendant de très longues minutes, observant simplement la perfection de son visage, la courbe sensuelle de ses lèvres rouges et pulpeuses.

« Sev, mon chéri, ce n'est pas que cette position me déplaise bien au contraire, tu peux me croire, mais j'apprécierais que tu me montres à quel point je t'ai manqué depuis deux jours, alors si on pouvait…»

Pour faire enfin taire le foutu gamin, il plongea vers cette bouche trop sensuelle et surtout trop bavarde à son goût. C'était une des petites choses qui l'exaspérait, cette fichue manie de parler aux moments les plus inattendus, c'était tellement exaspérant et pourtant ô combien attendrissant. Bien qu'il ne l'aurait jamais avoué, même sous Doloris, il aimait ces discussions insipides, cette adorable façon de jacasser pour combler un moment de silence trop pesant. La première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour, Poudlard était en pleine effervescence en raison du départ pour les vacances de Noël prévu dès le lendemain, ils s'étaient retrouvés comme chaque soir dans la salle sur demande pour la préparation du gamin au combat contre Voldemort. Après un entraînement très musclé, Harry l'avait regardé avec des yeux perdus, son élève craignait probablement que tout ne change si leurs rendez-vous un peu particuliers cessaient pendant trois semaines. Cela faisait déjà presque deux mois que leur entraînement se terminait à peu près systématiquement par des baisers de plus en plus torrides, des caresses de plus en plus prononcées depuis que le fichu gosse s'était littéralement jeté sur lui. Visiblement, aucun des deux n'avaient envie de quitter la salle sur demande, Harry n'avait pas ouvert la bouche durant toute la séance de duel ce qui avait passablement surpris Severus, c'était pour le moins inhabituel. Le gamin avait l'air malheureux et sans qu'il ne parvienne à se l'expliquer, même aujourd'hui, c'était lui qui avait fait le premier pas ce soir-là, il avait eu envie de le rassurer, besoin de le protéger, il le voulait simplement et ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément. Quand il avait repris contact avec la réalité, sortant de ce nuage cotonneux, Harry avait lu dans ses yeux l'idée que c'était probablement la plus grosse bêtise de sa vie même si ça avait été foutrement bon. Et à sa plus grande surprise, le gosse avait alors parlé de tout et de rien, juste pour rester doucement contre son torse, à se câliner. C'est cette nuit-là qu'il lui avait avoué qu'il avait avec ses deux âmes damnées fait la potion de polynectar lors de leur deuxième année pour piéger le fils Malefoy. Ils s'étaient finalement endormis dans la salle sur demande, blottis l'un contre l'autre et ne s'étaient réveillés qu'au petit matin.

Severus fut sorti de ses doux souvenirs par un grognement rauque émis par le jeune homme qui se cambrait sous ses caresses. Sans même l'avoir réalisé, les mains fines et pâles du Maître des Potions avaient délaissé ses hanches pour glisser doucement sur tout le corps du survivant. Après avoir repoussé assez violemment les pans de la robe sorcière que portait le professeur de Défense Contre les Forces du Mal, les doigts élégants et agiles déboutonnèrent très rapidement, presque brutalement la chemise blanche du petit brun pour enfin accéder totalement à la peau douce d'Harry qui avait basculé sa tête en arrière pour s'abandonner davantage à son amant. La langue de Sev découvrait la fragrance du plus jeune qui n'était plus que murmures et gémissements sourds. Cette bouche charnue d'où s'exhalait un souffle chaud et haletant, ces joues délicatement rougies par le plaisir, ces tétons durcis au gré des attaques, des mordillements de Severus, la vision parfaite qui s'offrait à lui, cette multitude de sensations déferlait dans le bas ventre du plus âgé au fur et à mesure de cette avancée délicieuse et le fait qu'il sentait également le sexe d'Harry à travers le tissu de son jean ne faisait qu'accentuer un peu plus son désir. Sev appuya fermement sur l'entrejambe avec sa main droite ce qui lui valut un regard outré et un grognement. Dans l'instant qui suivit, les habits des deux hommes disparurent aussitôt :

« Mon ange, apprendras-tu un jour la patience ?

- Sev, ça fait deux jours…

- Je sais, tu es jeune, en pleine possession de tes moyens et tu ne veux pas te contenter de ta petite main… c'est bien cela, Potter ?

- Tu vois quand tu veux comprendre, chéri ! »

Le jeune homme donna une petite tape taquine sur le nez de son amant qui déposa un baiser fugace, le visage du Maître des Potions descendit ensuite inexorablement vers le sexe tendu par le désir, les yeux verts papillonnèrent lorsque il sentit la langue humide et épaisse passer une première fois furtivement et un cri mourut dans sa gorge quand il se sentit prisonnier de cette bouche brûlante qui allait et venait indéfiniment, de plus en plus vite, les mains fines et élégantes parcouraient encore et encore le torse du petit brun qui se tortillait, il se cambra encore plus lorsqu'il sentit les doigts taquiner et préparer sommairement son intimité et se tendit complètement, se libérant enfin. Harry retomba mollement, totalement repu, épuisé et heureux. Severus se détacha de lui pour se rasseoir sur son fauteuil, laissant au foutu gamin le temps de reprendre pied dans la réalité. Après quelques minutes, le petit brun se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur ses coudes, son regard vert plongea vers les yeux sombres de son amant et souriait franchement :

« Dis donc, deux jours d'abstinence te réussissent, mais tu me sembles encore très tendu, alors on pourrait peut-être maintenant s'occuper de toi, non ? »

Severus présenta sa main droite au plus jeune qui la prit sans hésitation et sans attendre, le Maître des Potions attira Harry contre lui, le survivant s'installa à califourchon sur les cuisses de son amant, une jambe de part et autre. Le baiser qu'ils échangèrent alors était le genre de baiser qui marque, celui qui vous prive d'air si longtemps que vous avez l'impression que ce qui vous entoure devient étrangement flou. Sev se détacha de ses lèvres gourmandes, souleva le séduisant brun et s'enfonça en lui en un seul coup. Ils se figèrent tous les deux, leurs doigts entrelacés, Harry avait clos ses yeux. L'ancien espion sentait les chairs comprimées autour de sa virilité, il n'osait pas bouger, il voulait lui laisser le temps de s'habituer à sa présence, après tout, il ne l'avait que partiellement préparé. Au bout d'une minute à peine, il ne put retenir un gémissement :

« Harry… Je… Bordel… Il faut vraiment que je… »

Le Maître des Potions agrippa fermement les hanches du plus jeune et le souleva brusquement, sortant complètement de lui, pour y revenir puissamment, frappant sa prostate une première fois. Le jeune homme poussa un faible feulement, presque un miaulement, sa tête lui tournait, ivre de trop de sensations, et quand Severus reproduisit une seconde fois ce mouvement en lui, il ne put retenir un faible 'Oh mon Dieu' qui fit sourire sarcastiquement son amant. Au troisième coup, Harry se renversa presque complètement, sa tête manquant de peu de s'écraser contre le bureau et l'ancien espion parvint à le retenir au dernier moment :

« Relève-toi !

- Quoi ?

- Relève-toi immédiatement, Harry ! »

Le survivant lança un regard perdu à l'autre homme, mais se dégagea de sa prise ferme, ses jambes flageolaient et il tenait à peine debout mais il n'eut pas le temps de protester que Severus le retourna assez brusquement, pour ne pas dire brutalement, contre le bureau, l'homme se releva pour le faire sien à nouveau. C'était trop bon, tout simplement trop. Harry s'accrocha fermement au meuble au fur et à mesure que les coups se faisaient plus forts, plus profonds, c'est à peine s'il fit attention à la main de Severus qui s'était emparé de son propre sexe et reproduisait les mouvements à la même cadence infernale que celle à laquelle il le pénétrait, frappant systématiquement sa prostate. Ses os se liquéfiaient, ses jambes ne le portaient plus vraiment, elles devaient avoir à peu près la consistance d'une compote. Ses yeux se voilèrent brusquement et il se sentit simplement happer par cet orgasme foudroyant, retombant mollement contre la vaste table en chêne pendant que Severus continuait à aller et venir toujours plus loin en lui, encore, encore et encore. Il avait l'impression que son corps n'était plus que courbature, il était fourbu, groggy, épuisé, et il flottait déjà doucement vers le monde de Morphée quand le Maître des Potions se libéra en lui. Harry n'eut pas plus de réaction lorsque l'autre homme le souleva et le porta comme s'il ne pesait guère plus qu'une plume, il savait où l'homme l'amenait, les appartements de l'ancien espion jouxtaient la salle des Potions. Il se réveilla à peine lorsqu'il réalisa que Severus l'avait déposé puis rejoint entre les draps soyeux qu'il avait fui si difficilement pendant deux jours. Harry se pelotonna contre le torse en sueur et marmonna contre l'oreille de l'autre :

« C'était parfait, je t'aime.

- Dors.

- Hmm… »

Severus caressait machinalement les mèches brunes qui retombaient sur le visage d'Harry, remerciant intérieurement Minerva d'avoir libéré les élèves de cours ce vendredi après-midi pour faciliter les entraînements de Quidditch, en vue du match si attendu de demain. Il resta ainsi, éveillé à écouter la respiration calme du plus jeune, endormi tout contre lui, pendant un long moment avant de sombrer lui aussi dans un sommeil profond.

Alors que la nuit était progressivement tombée sur le parc de Poudlard, Harry sortit brutalement de ses doux rêves, alerté par un cognement étrange contre la fenêtre. Il reconnut aussitôt le magnifique oiseau de Charlie. Severus ne semblait pas avoir entendu l'animal et il ne fallait surtout pas qu'il le voit. Le jeune homme se dégagea aussi prestement que possible de l'étreinte de son amant, veillant à ne pas le sortir des bras de Morphée. Harry retint péniblement un gémissement de douleur lorsqu'il traversa prestement la chambre, une certaine partie de son anatomie douloureusement sensible. OH ! Bordel ! Pas qu'il regrettait, ça jamais, Sev avait été vraiment prodigieux, excellent et cette incartade absolument parfaite, mais, la sensation n'était pas des plus agréables à présent que chaque muscle se rappelait à lui. Pour éviter que les gonds rouillés ne grincent, Harry entrouvrit très doucement la fenêtre et fit pénétrer le hibou qui lui tendit aussitôt la missive accrochée à sa patte. Il offrit au bel oiseau majestueux quelques graines laissées sur le perchoir pour Hedwige, le sorcier caressa machinalement les plumes sombres quelques secondes avant que l'animal ne reprenne son envol pour rejoindre son propriétaire, dresseur de dragon de son état.

L'oiseau n'était déjà plus qu'un point lointain à l'horizon quand Harry déplia le parchemin :

« Bonsoir ô séduisant survivant,

J'ai préféré t'écrire au plus vite pour t'informer des derniers développements de l'opération 'marions-le', visant à caser le plus beau sourire gay de Grande-Bretagne… Allez, ne rougis pas, ce titre est amplement mérité, tu le sais bien.

Malgré toutes mes tentatives, notre proposition de Blaise n'a pas obtenu un franc succès auprès de mon adorable belle-sœur. Quel doux euphémisme… J'ai cru qu'elle allait m'envoyer à Sainte-Mangouste pour vérifier que je n'avais pas été touché récemment par un sort de magie noire particulièrement dangereux. Elle avait remarqué comme je le craignais d'ailleurs, que Blaise avait été assez entreprenant et tactile à mon égard à la fin de la soirée, après ton départ. J'ai eu beau argué que c'était uniquement dû à une consommation trop importante de Whisky-pur-feu par le beau métis, elle n'a absolument pas tenu compte de ma suggestion. Soit dit en passant, il faut vraiment que ton soupirant soit très, très spécial pour laisser filer un tel spécimen masculin…

Après l'échec cuisant de l'opération 'marions-le avec la famille', Ron n'a pas eu, non plus, son mot à dire sur la suite des événements, le pauvre, j'ai presque eu pitié et j'ai failli lui pardonner sa traîtrise passée, d'autant que tu peux me croire, les jumeaux ont été assez piquants et taquins à son encontre… Pour ce qui est de la suite du plan, c'est ma 'douce' belle-sœur qui a pris le commandement des opérations… Heureusement qu'elle n'a aucun penchant pour la magie noire, sinon je crois qu'elle pourrait aisément succéder à Voldemort, tu as déjà remarqué son petit côté dictatorial, je présume. Apparemment, Hermione pense que tous les couples autour de nous qui semblent épanouis et heureux, se sont rencontrés et connus à Poudlard d'une façon ou une autre : mon frère et elle, Fred et Angie, Dean et Gin, nos parents, Bill et Fleur lors du tournoi des trois sorciers et même si c'est encore assez flou et étrange, Georges et Lee. D'où le nouveau nom, maintenant ce n'est plus 'opération, marions-le à la famille' mais 'opération, marions-le à Poudlard'…

Alors, elle a pensé à… Seamus Finnigan… Respire ! Tout va bien se passer, il est plutôt mignon, tu n'auras aucun mal à jouer le jeu… Il est donc prévu une petite rencontre dès demain lors du match de Quidditch de l'école et une sortie à la suite de cet événement tant attendu avec tout le monde sur le chemin de traverse, histoire de fêter la victoire de notre maison. Bien, ne t'en fais pas, je serai là de toute façon et on va malmener ton cher et mystérieux prétendant, tu peux me faire confiance.

Dors bien et à demain, Charlie. »

Harry sursauta brusquement quand il sentit autour de sa taille, les bras de Severus qui l'enserrait. Le corps nu de son amant se collait à son dos.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques encore, Potter ?

- Rien, rien… »

Le petit brun froissa rapidement le message de Charlie et murmura un simple 'evanesco', se retournant pour faire face au Maître des Potions. Un sourire malicieux apparut dans les yeux d'émeraude :

« Tu n'en as pas eu encore assez, mon ange ?

- Jamais… Jamais, je n'en aurais assez de toi, Sev… »

Et comme pour confirmer ses propos, le jeune homme poussa l'ancien espion vers le lit, la nuit serait longue, très longue…

A suivre...


	7. Chap 7 : Opération : une nuit bien agité

**Résumé** : oh un nouveau prétendant pour notre séduisant survivant, qui risque d'être très fatigué au cours de cette nuit bien trop agitée… Bonne lecture…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 7 : Opération : une nuit bien agitée**

Dans la prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, quelque part dans les cachots du château, dans les appartements du plus célèbre espion de l'Ordre du Phénix, le maître des Potions, Severus Snape, professeur craint par plusieurs générations d'élèves, dormait profondément, visiblement épuisé par une soirée des plus athlétiques qu'il venait de partager si délicieusement avec le nouvel enseignant en Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Harry, quant à lui, regardait désespéramment le plafond blanc où se dessinaient les ombres de la nuit. Après les nombreux exercices physiques éreintants qu'il avait pratiqués avec beaucoup d'application avec son Sev chéri, il aurait dû s'endormir comme un bébé bienheureux. Malheureusement, ce n'était visiblement pas le cas. Après une heure à se tourner dans un sens, puis un autre, et encore, et encore, et encore, il avait tenté de compter les vifs d'or pour trouver le sommeil mais en vain et il avait stoppé le décompte après avoir atteint le chiffre impressionnant de six cent soixante douze petits objets magiques volants : de toute manière, s'il avait poursuivi, ne serait-ce qu'une seule seconde, cette interminable litanie, il aurait inévitablement eu sa place dans quelques services spécialisés de Sainte-Mangouste pour folie douce. Seul point positif, Sev ne s'était absolument pas rendu compte de son trouble et semblait complètement abandonné dans les bras délicats de Morphée. Harry scrutait maintenant attentivement le visage de son amour.

Doux Merlin, il était tellement magnifique quand il n'essayait pas de contrôler chaque trait de son visage pour n'y laisser paraître aucune émotion, il paraissait plus détendu, calmé et apaisé, tout simplement beau, comme la première fois qu'ils avaient fait l'amour lors de sa septième année dans la salle sur demande. Il se souvenait encore de cette nuit, véritablement magique, probablement la plus belle de toute sa vie, il faut dire qu'il avait espéré ce moment si longtemps. Il devait quitter Poudlard le lendemain et passer Noël au Terrier avec les Wealsey et Mione et il n'arrivait pas à s'en réjouir comme à son habitude car il ne devait donc plus le revoir pendant trois interminables semaines et malheureusement, il était irrésistiblement devenu dépendant de ces séances quotidiennes avec le Maître des Potions, le préparant inlassablement à son futur combat contre Voldemort. Il adorait le titiller avec des remarques plus ou moins salaces, des petites provocations ou propositions franchement scabreuses, des regards plus appuyés et lourds de sous entendus, il adorait ce jeu qui s'était instauré progressivement entre eux et leurs entraînements se terminaient depuis presque deux mois systématiquement par des baisers de plus en plus enflammés, des caresses de plus en plus prononcées, toutefois, il était à chaque fois l'initiateur de ces moments, l'homme gardait cette espèce de distance et de retenue qui lui était devenue insupportable. Cette nuit-là, il avait eu peur, peur qu'après trois semaines, cette complicité qui naissait à peine entre eux, ne s'envolent et il se sentait horriblement triste et vide et il allait le laisser sans rien dire, sans rien faire, sans rien tenter, contrairement à tous les autres soirs. Même aujourd'hui, il ne parvenait pas à croire que ce fut lui qui avait fait le premier pas, que c'était cet homme qui l'avait calmement enserré, le plaquant contre son torse, il lui avait fait l'amour et c'était MAGIQUE, au-delà des mots. Il ne voulait plus partir, il voulait à tout prix que ce moment perdure, il ne s'était jamais senti aussi parfaitement entier que lorsque l'homme l'avait fait sien et il voulait rester près de Severus, pour toujours, juste sentir son odeur, frôler sa peau, s'endormir dans ses bras. Il avait opté pour la seule tactique paraissant efficace avec le maître des Potions, il n'avait eu de cesse de jacasser, de tout et de rien et il s'était finalement endormi contre le torse fort et chaud de son amant, apaisé et heureux comme jamais. Il s'était réveillé au petit matin alors que l'autre homme dormait encore profondément, il avait ainsi pu profiter de son visage si différent de celui de 'l'affreux bâtard graisseux', Maître des Potions de Poudlard que tout le monde croyait connaître. Si faire l'amour avec lui n'avait pas été tout bonnement prodigieux, s'il n'avait pas été déjà irrémédiablement amoureux de son vis-à-vis depuis plusieurs mois, il aurait été foudroyé par ce sentiment lorsqu'il avait vu son visage endormi, comprenant dans l'instant qu'il n'y aurait définitivement plus que lui dans sa vie et son cœur. Le beau brun sortit brusquement de ses pensées lorsque, dans le salon, l'horloge aux sons graves avait égrené trois coups profonds qui résonnaient encore au loin. Trois heures du matin…

Le beau et séduisant survivant soupira une nouvelle fois, il n'y arrivait pas. Il ne pouvait pas dormir, pas après ce que Charlie avait écrit dans cette maudite lettre. Tout à l'heure, lorsqu'il avait senti les mains douces et chaudes de son amour se poser sur sa taille en une douce étreinte, les battements de son cœur s'étaient brusquement affolés, il avait heureusement eu la présence d'esprit de faire disparaître le petit parchemin que lui avait envoyé le rouquin. Il se retourna une énième fois. Par Merlin, comment pouvait-il s'endormir paisiblement alors que les mots de son complice revenaient sans cesse dans son esprit… Seam… Bordel de… SEAMUS… Mais, jamais il ne pourrait rendre jaloux son Severus avec SEAMUS FINNIGAN. Déjà Charlie, ce n'était pas évident mais, SEAM… Le petit brun pleurait à chaudes larmes dans son esprit. Il était maudit, maudit ! Voilà, bien sûr, cela ne pouvait être que cela. En fait, il avait naïvement cru avoir vaincu pour toujours ce satané Serpent mais à coup sûr, ce dernier avait dû lui envoyer une malédiction bien sadique et cruelle avant de disparaître, juste histoire qu'il ne l'oublie pas de sitôt, si tenté qu'il puisse un jour oublier ce cinglé. Après tout, c'était peut-être la solution à tous ses problèmes, en fait, c'était même la seule et unique explication plausible à cette désastreuse situation, une malédiction, un truc bien méchant pour faire souffrir le gentil gryffondor, sauveur du monde sorcier. Bon d'accord en y réfléchissant un peu - et contrairement à la réplique sarcastique que son Maître des Potions n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire, il lui arrivait de réfléchir comme tout un chacun – peut-être que c'était un tout petit peu exagéré… mais juste un peu alors…

Harry lança un regard perdu et malheureux à son amour, il repoussa le bras qui entourait sa taille depuis quelques instants pour se dégager le plus délicatement possible de cette étreinte si douce, le ténébreux brun grogna un peu et se retourna, sans pour autant se réveiller au plus grand soulagement du séduisant jeune homme. Sans faire de bruit, le survivant se faufila discrètement dans le salon, évitant autant que possible le grincement sourd des gonds de la porte et se dirigea rapidement vers le bureau de l'ancien espion qui jouxtait la grande fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard. Il s'installa devant la large table en acajou, saisissant une des longues plumes d'oie de Sev pour rédiger quelques mots à l'attention du Maître des Potions, juste au cas où ce dernier se réveillerait avant son retour.

_« Sev chéri, _

_Je suis descendu jusqu'aux cuisines, j'avais trop faim. Ne t'inquiète pas, je reviens au plus vite._

_Je t'aime, Harry. »_

Voilà, parfait ! Clair et concis, même Sev n'y trouverait rien à redire, et puis au vu des nombreux exercices particulièrement éreintants qu'ils avaient pratiqués ensemble ces dernières heures, une légère fringale en pleine nuit était une chose, on ne peut plus vraisemblable. Après avoir soigneusement plié le parchemin, Harry regagna leur chambre pour déposer le petit message à proximité du Maître des Potions pour que ce dernier le voie immédiatement à son réveil s'il n'était pas encore revenu de sa secrète mission. Lorsqu'il entra dans la pièce, le plus doucement possible pour ne pas éveiller l'homme profondément endormi, une bouffée de chaleur intense se répandit aussitôt dans son cœur, son tendre amour avait basculé sur son oreiller et cherchait inconsciemment sa présence et son odeur. Il se pencha et ne put se retenir de frôler les lèvres fines des siennes, ce qui lui valut un nouveau grognement et un 'Je t'aime, Harry…' à peine murmuré, le petit brun susurra contre sa bouche :

« Moi aussi, je t'aime Sev, ne t'en fais pas, je m'occupe de tout. »

Ragaillardi par ces quatre petits mots qui le transportait littéralement d'allégresse, Harry déposa le petit message sur la table de chevet, attrapant vivement au passage un jean usé jusqu'à la corde et une chemise blanche qu'il avait abandonnés par mégarde sur le vieux fauteuil élimé et défoncé, près de l'armoire, la veille et seulement quelques minutes plus tard, il s'engouffrait dans la vaste cheminée du salon, saisissant une pleine poignée de la poudre verte magique, il énonça le plus doucement possible sa destination pour ne surtout pas réveiller le ténébreux maître des lieux. Les appartements de Severus disparurent aussitôt de son champ de vision pour laisser place à une succession de maisons sorcières très profondément endormies. Tout occupé à ses pensées de malédiction, Harry arriva bien trop rapidement et surtout bien trop brusquement à son but. Totalement déséquilibré, le jeune et sublime survivant s'écroula lamentablement, au pied d'un vieux sofa aux chaudes teintes rouges, juste devant l'âtre, dans un énorme fracas qui aurait bien pu réveiller une classe de cinquième année en cours d'histoire de la magie avec le fantôme Binns, c'est dire. Autant pour lui pour l'arrivée discrète, ses fesses déjà quelque peu douloureuses des différentes occupations pratiquées avec ardeur dans le lit de Sev, pour son plus grand plaisir d'ailleurs, n'apprécièrent guère cet atterrissage sans douceur dans le salon du rouquin, dresseur de dragon de renommée internationale. Il ne put retenir un horrible gémissement de douleur et seulement une seconde plus tard, la porte de la cuisine s'ouvrit brutalement, Charlie se précipitant dans sa direction, baguette à la main, prêt à en découdre avec l'ennemi inconnu qui pénétrait chez lui à cette heure si tardive. Harry souffla profondément, au moins, il n'avait pas réveillé son ami qui était encore visiblement debout.

« Bordel, ça fait mal !

- Harry, c'est toi ?

- Qui veux-tu que ce soit, Charlie ? Tonton Voldy, peut-être ?

- Et bien, tu m'excuseras de m'étonner, je ne m'attendais pas franchement à ta visite dans mon humble demeure à TROIS HEURES DU MATIN !

- Pas la peine de t'énerver pour si peu, Charlie… Et puis, je ne t'ai pas réveillé, alors, ce n'est pas si grave.

- Mais… Et puis, d'abord, qu'est-ce qui te permet d'affirmer que tu ne m'as pas réveillé ?

- Premièrement, tu es encore habillé, à ce que je peux voir, deuxièmement, tu es sorti précipitamment de ta cuisine, or, je présume que tu n'y dors pas, et troisièmement…

- Quoi, troisièmement ?

- Blaise est juste derrière toi. »

Le séduisant petit brun ne put retenir un immense sourire d'apparaître sur son visage tandis que les joues du rouquin s'empourprèrent légèrement à la remarque de son ami. Harry épousseta quelque peu sa chemise, avant de prononcer un simple 'evanesco' pour faire disparaître la fine pellicule de cendre due à son arrivée peu académique par le réseau de cheminées sorcières. Il se redressa ensuite complètement, ne pouvant retenir un nouveau petit gémissement, son corps encore tout endolori par sa chute, avant de marmonner simplement :

« 'lut Blaise.

- Alors beau Gosse, en voilà une heure pour débarquer chez ses amis.

- Oh, je ne voulais pas t'interrompre, Blaise mais il faut absolument que je parle à Charlie… de toute urgence…

- Ah bon, alors comme ça, tu ne venais pas pour me retrouver, bébé. Tu n'es pas encore totalement désespéré de ne plus pouvoir toucher mon corps de Dieu grec, je suis véritablement mortifié !

- Très drôle, Blaise, absolument hilarant. Simple curiosité mais dis-moi que fait ton si auguste personne ici même, à une heure aussi indue.

- Longue histoire, beau brun, longue histoire.

- Mais je suis tout ouïe pour un bref résumé, personne ici ne sous estime tes immenses talents de conteur, Blaise chéri…

- Bien, puisque tu sembles particulièrement intéressé par ma vie si palpitante, sache que j'ai croisé Charlie, par hasard, sortant du magasin des sorciers facétieux sur le chemin de traverse, en fin d'après-midi. Il semblait assez perturbé par une petite réunion de famille qui s'était achevée depuis peu, dans l'arrière boutique. Comme je n'avais rien de prévu, j'en ai profité pour l'inviter au chaudron baveur, pour qu'il se change un peu les idées. Il m'y a rejoint après une petite course qu'il devait faire de toute urgence. J'imagine que la raison de ta visite impromptue est liée à cet impératif de notre cher rouquin, non ?

- Oui, oui, sûrement mais juste une petite précision, tu l'as croisé… '_Par_ _hasard'_… Devant la boutique des sorciers facétieux ?

- Oui, bébé, j'ai croisé Charlie, PAR HASARD, devant la boutique des sorciers facétieux. »

Blaise appuya ses propos d'un regard noir et insistant à destination du petit brun qui visiblement s'amusait beaucoup de la situation ; les joues du rouquin étaient à chaque seconde, un peu plus rouges. Harry se mordait férocement la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pouffer de rire. S'il y avait bien un mot qui ne faisait définitivement pas partie du vocabulaire Zabinien, c'était bien le terme 'hasard', il calculait tout et ne faisait jamais rien sans avoir savamment imaginé toutes les conséquences de ces actes pour demeurer maître en toute circonstance, le jeune survivant le savait parfaitement pour avoir été lui même un peu 'piégé' par les avances très entreprenantes du magnifique métis. Un sourire malicieux se dessina dans les yeux émeraude qui contre attaqua aussitôt, usant d'un ton quasi angélique et d'une innocente naïveté, totalement feinte, sans nul doute :

« Et je suppose qu'après avoir quitté le chaudron baveur, tu as eu une envie irrépressible de visiter la cuisine de Charlie…

- BEBE, s'il te plaît… »

Le ton lourd du métis résonna, il aurait pu avadakédavriser le jeune enseignant d'un seul regard dans l'instant. Charlie regarda l'échange visuel des deux hommes et reprit aussitôt, histoire d'apaiser les tensions car s'il avait remarqué le sourire qui dansait dans les yeux trop verts, les iris noirs du Serpentard fulminant de rage, n'annonçaient pas d'excellents présages :

« En fait, Harry, ce n'est pas du tout ce que tu crois, on a parlé simplement longuement de mon métier pendant le repas et j'ai expliqué à Blaise que l'on m'avait confié un bébé dragon pour quelques jours. C'est un écossais à crête verte, tu sais, c'est une espèce presque en voie de disparition et cette naissance est un petit miracle et comme il n'en a jamais vu, il a profité de cette occasion unique. Tu veux le voir aussi ?

- J'en serais ravi, Charlie, absolument ravi. »

Avant même qu'Harry ne termine sa phrase, dont le ton sarcastique aurait pu rappeler un certain Maître des Potions, le rouquin disparaissait par l'encadrement de la porte de la cuisine, partant visiblement à la recherche du petit animal. Le survivant ricanait maintenant ouvertement face à son ex petit ami :

« Alors, dites moi, Monsieur Zabini, depuis quand êtes-vous amateur de ces charmantes petites bestioles ? A moins que… Peut-être… Serais-tu davantage intéressé par le dresseur de dragon que par le dragon lui-même ? Je me trompe ?

- Enchanté de voir que ma situation t'amuse autant, beau gosse…

- Oh mais non, non, non, loin de moi…

- Bébé, s'il te plaît, à d'autres et puis, dois-je te rappeler comme le dit le vieil adage qu'il vaut mieux avoir un Zabini comme allié que comme ennemi.

- Je...

- Non, non, non, mon adorable petit Potter, on ne joue pas encore dans la même catégorie, même si je dois reconnaître que tu es passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation. Et il serait de bon ton que tu n'oublies pas que je sais pas mal de petites choses qui pourraient contrecarrer sérieusement tes petites manigances de Serpentard refoulé.

- Je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

- Ah bon ? J'en doute mais juste au cas où, je vais t'expliquer ce que j'ai compris ces derniers temps. Lors de notre petite soirée improvisée chez les Weasley pour le retour de Charlie, j'ai entendu des conversations ô combien intéressantes sur la situation de notre pauvre petit survivant si triste de ne pas avoir encore trouvé chaussure à son pied, j'en aurais presque versé une larme, sauf que… Nous savons parfaitement, toi et moi qu'il y a bien longtemps que le cœur du beau survivant n'est plus à prendre. De même, je suis bien certain que tu n'es pas si innocent que cela dans ce brusque regain d'intérêt sur ta vie sentimentale et dommage pour toi, j'ai très vite fait le rapprochement avec cette petite réunion familiale dont Charlie n'a rien voulu me dire, mais au vu de son air particulièrement soucieux après cette fameuse entrevue, j'en déduis que tu t'es encore fourré dans un sacré pétrin. Me serais-je fourvoyé, beau gosse ?

- Parfaitement, tu te trompes complètement, Blaise.

- Pitié Potter, c'est moi, bébé. Tu n'aurais pas débarqué chez lui à trois heures du matin sans aucune raison. N'est-ce pas ?

- Je…

- Sans compter sur tes petites confidences lorsque nous avons mis un terme à nos charmants démêlés...

- Qu'est-ce que tu…

- Respire, bébé, je n'ai encore aucune certitude sur l'identité de ton amour mystérieux, juste une petite idée, comme ça, et puis cesse de t'inquiéter, je ne ferais jamais rien contre toi, tu devrais le savoir depuis le temps.

- Je…»

Rouge et très confus, Harry s'interrompit lorsqu'une tornade rousse arriva vers eux, portant comme un nouveau né emmailloté, le petit dragon qui crachotait de petites flammes inoffensives pour encore quelques semaines. Charlie déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau dans les bras du nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal avant même que ce dernier ne puisse s'écarter. Le professionnalisme du jeune Weasley resurgissait aussitôt, il observait attentivement les réactions du petit animal dans les bras d'un inconnu, tandis que les deux autres retenaient à grand peine un fou rire devant la mine concernée du rouquin.

« Alors, il est sublime, non ?

- Sans doute, mais…

- Oui, ça va, j'ai compris, tu veux me parler de mon message.

- Ben, il faut vraiment que je retourne au plus vite chez moi, je ne peux pas trop m'attarder ici, tu comprends, n'est-ce pas ?

- D'accord, 'Ry. Euh… Blaise…

- J'ai compris, je vous laisse à vos petites combines. On se voit demain, Charlie, comme prévu ?

- Bien sûr.

- Bien… Alors… Bonne continuation, beau gosse… Charlie.»

Après une légère bise déposée affectueusement sur la joue du survivant, Blaise se retourna ensuite vers Charlie, son regard sombre et pénétrant s'adressait uniquement au dresseur de dragon comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde et d'ailleurs, notre cher jeune enseignant se sentait quelque peu de trop dans l'instant. Pour avoir déjà lui même expérimenté le regard noir et dévastateur du grand Zabini, il savait que son ami devait se sentir vraiment tout chose et la rougeur intense qui recouvrait maintenant ses joues pâles confirmèrent son impression. Avec l'élégance due à son rang et à son éducation, le magnifique métis s'inclina ensuite délicatement pour saluer le rouquin et lui fit un sourire tout simplement étincelant et un clin d'œil désarmant avant de s'engouffrer et de disparaître dans la cheminée. Alors que Charlie fixait toujours intensément l'âtre, la fumée verte s'évanouissant progressivement, Harry n'osait plus bouger, le petit dragon gigotait de plus en plus entre ses bras et les griffes déjà acérées de l'animal lui perçaient littéralement la peau au travers de sa chemise blanche, il ne put retenir une faible plainte qui eut au moins le mérite de sortir le rouquin de sa contemplation extatique.

« Harry ! Oh pardon ! »

Aussitôt, le jeune homme reprit des mains du survivant l'animal un peu trop agité.

« Merci, Charlie. Euh… Alors, dis-moi, ça va, toi ? »

Le sourire taquin et faussement naïf du brun ne laissait aucun doute à son complice qui leva les yeux au ciel, exaspéré.

« Parfaitement, et arrête de sourire comme si tu savais quelque chose que j'ignore, je ne suis pas comme Ron au cas où tu l'aurais oublié.

- C'est-à-dire ?

- C'est-à-dire que je sais bien à quoi tu penses et ne crois pas une seule seconde que je suis dupe du petit manège de Blaise, j'ai bien compris que j'étais sa prochaine cible et qu'il n'est pas venu ici simplement pour observer Medilord.

- Qui ça ?

- Medilord, le dragon. Tu pourrais suivre un peu quand je te parle.

- Oh mais je te suis parfaitement, Charlie, cependant, il y a une chose que tu as oublié, c'est toi qui m'avait conseillé Blaise comme potentiel petit ami pour berner notre petit monde quand on est sorti ensemble dans le jardin du Terrier et au vu de la scène à laquelle je viens d'assister, je comprends mieux le refus de Mione face à ta charmante proposition de me caser avec lui.

- Je n'ai pas dit mon dernier mot, ma chère belle-sœur acceptera tôt ou tard, j'ai déjà ma petite idée là-dessus et justement, si Blaise veut aller un peu plus loin avec moi et me voir répondre à ses délicieuses avances, il devra aussi faire des efforts et quelques concessions pour me conquérir définitivement, comme par exemple me rendre l'immense service de jouer ce petit rôle si je le lui demande. Après tout, il n'y a pas que vous deux pour ruser et manigancer des plans tordus.

- Bienvenue au club des serpentards cachés, 'lie ! »

Le petit brun souriait franchement à la plaidoirie de son complice, finalement, il avait eu bien raison de lui avouer toute la vérité, excepté bien entendu le nom de l'amour de sa vie qu'il avait tu à son grand désarroi pour ne pas aller comme toujours contre la volonté du Maître des Potions.

« Bon d'accord, je veux bien admettre que tu puisses effectivement convaincre Mione et tes frères et également entraîner Blaise dans notre plan, mais, moi, qu'est-ce que je vais faire demain avec Seamus ? Merde, jamais… Enfin… Jamais, je ne pourrais _LE_ rendre jaloux avec Seam.

- Oh Harry, n'exagère pas, il est plutôt mignon et quand j'ai enseigné les vols sur balai à Poudlard en remplacement de Madame Bibine l'an dernier, j'ai pu constater qu'il a une excellente réputation comme enseignant en 'étude des modlus' et il est clair que tu lui fais de l'effet, ce sera donc tout à fait crédible.

- LUI FAIRE DE L'EFFET ! Merlin, mais comment Mione a pu avoir une telle idée ? C'est incroyable ! Depuis la septième, Seam me regarde comme si j'étais la huitième merveille du monde et ne rigole pas, j'exagère à peine. Il bégaye et rougit dès que je lui parle ! Même Colin a plus de répartie devant moi, c'est dire !

- Oui, bon d'accord, effectivement, ce problème a été évoqué lors de notre petite réunion, il est peut-être un peu trop admiratif, Fred pensait qu'il ne faisait pas le poids face à 'VOTRE GRANDEUR'. Mais, il me semble que tu es plutôt débrouillard dans ce domaine alors, c'est à toi de rendre JALOUX ton inconnu ! Charge à toi de tirer avantage de la situation, un point, c'est tout !

- Tirer avantage, et comment je fais cela, moi ?

- Tu me demandes ça, toi ? Le plus grand séducteur de Grande-Bretagne, celui qui s'est envoyé à peu près toute la population gay à des milliers de kilomètres à la ronde. Tu te débrouilles pour titiller Seamus, tout en faisant croire à ton mystérieux amant que c'est lui qui te cherche, je t'ai vu faire cela pendant deux ans avec des mecs à peine intéressants alors, avec Seam, cela devrait être dans tes compétences, tout de même.

-Je… Mais, en général, c'était plutôt ces bellâtres qui me collaient et je n'avais pas vraiment besoin de…

- Oh PITIE, tu n'as qu'à battre des cils pour que tout ceux qui t'entourent, tombent en pamoison alors, cela devrait être dans tes cordes avec Seamus.

- Tu crois ?

- Ecoute, fais-moi confiance ! Et puis, il me semble que tu m'as dit que tu étais pressé alors va rejoindre ton inconnu et fais lui profiter de tes talents et demain, il va devenir cinglé à force de te voir jouer avec le bel irlandais et on continuera jusqu'à ce qu'il cède, je te l'ai promis et je vais t'aider jusqu'au bout, d'accord ?

- Oui, merci, vraiment, merci infiniment pour ton aide…

- Vas-y ! Je te jure que tout ira bien. Ne t'inquiète plus. Alors à demain, au match.

- A demain, 'Lie. »

Sans plus attendre le séduisant survivant se précipita vers l'âtre, saisissant de la poudre verte, il décocha un petit clin d'œil au rouquin et énonça clairement sa destination avant de disparaître dans le réseau magique. Quelques secondes plus tard, Harry essuyait à nouveau la fine couche de cendres qui recouvrait sa chemise blanche et se retrouvait dans ses quartiers à l'école, il faut dire qu'il ne faisait qu'y passer depuis six mois, préférant très largement la fraîcheur des cachots et les bras puissants de son amour plutôt que la tour ouest des Gryffi, d'ailleurs, objectivement, il n'avait jamais considéré ce lieu autrement que comme une couverture pour cacher sa véritable demeure. Quatre heures sonnaient aux horloges de Poudlard, son cœur battait à toute allure. Claquant la porte violemment, il se précipita aussi vite que possible à travers les couloirs sombres et endormis du château en ayant une seule pensée en tête, il avait bien peur que Sev ne se soit rendu compte de sa trop longue absence et il n'y avait bien que Ron pour manger un petit encas pendant toute une heure en pleine nuit. D'accord, ils avaient pratiqué un certain nombre d'exercices physiques bien éreintants mais ce n'était certainement pas la première fois et en général, Harry se contentait simplement de s'endormir, calé contre le torse chaud de Sev, à savourer son odeur puissante mélangés aux effluves et senteurs des potions et il n'aurait alors jamais laissé sa place près de lui, pour rien au monde en fait. Il s'écoula à peine quelques minutes lorsque la tornade brune prononçait le mot de passe des appartements du Maître des Potions, la tapisserie présentant un grandiose serpent, lové au pied d'un magnifique lion, rugissant puissamment, se souleva pour laisser apparaître une sublime porte en chêne, ouvragée finement et le souffle haletant d'avoir couru comme un dératé à travers tout Poudlard, le jeune survivant s'engouffrait dans la salon, il s'arrêta brusquement. Devant la cheminée du salon, Sev l'attendait visiblement depuis un très long moment et faisait les cent pas, il semblait furieux et réellement énervé, Harry n'eut pas le temps de s'approcher dans sa direction que le ton froid et cassant du ténébreux brun rompait le silence des appartements :

« Où étais-tu passé ?

- 'Pris un petit encas. Pourquoi ? Tu n'as pas trouvé mon message ?

- Bien sûr que si, il y a maintenant plus d'une demi-heure et je suis monté te retrouver aux cuisines. Est-il utile de préciser que bien évidemment, tu n'y étais pas !

- Tu voulais jouer avec de la chantilly ? Du chocolat fondu ?

- Plaît-il ?

- Ben, tu me cherchais dans les cuisines, je me disais peut-être que tu voulais essayer…

- MERLIN, POTTER ! IL EST QUATRE HEURES DU MATIN ! PEUX-TU JUSTE UNE FOIS CESSER DE PENSER AU SEXE QUAND JE TE PARLE, JE SUIS SERIEUX, LA !

- Hé, mais je suis toujours très sérieux quand il s'agit de cela !

- ARRETE IMMEDIATEMENT TON PETIT JEU ! JE NE CROIS PAS UNE SEULE SECONDE A TON EXCUSE MINABLE, ALORS OU ETAIS-TU, POTTER ? »

Le jeune survivant laissa fleurir un joli sourire sur son visage. En fait, pour être plus juste, il jubilait littéralement, la réaction du Maître des Potions le rassurait véritablement, bien plus que toutes les paroles réconfortantes de Charlie. Son chéri semblait bel et bien furieux de ne pas savoir où il avait disparu tout ce temps et c'était juste parfait. Il adorait voir Sev réagir ainsi à son propos, comme après cette fameuse soirée chez les Weasley, et il ne s'en lasserait probablement jamais. Cela signifiait simplement pour le petit brun qu'il tenait véritablement à lui, bien plus qu'il ne le lui aurait avoué. Comme tout bon gryffondor, Harry fit alors montre de tout son courage, après tout, il fallait bien qu'il prépare son Serpentard en vue de la journée de demain, et pour cela, rien de mieux que l'activité la plus divertissante à ses yeux, titiller au maximum son Severus et le rendre finalement désespéramment jaloux, comme Charlie le lui avait conseillé. Première étape, remarques scabreuses, propositions indécentes comme au premier temps de leur relation… Le séduisant petit brun lança sur un ton franchement ambigu et pervers :

« Premièrement, ne m'appelez pas Potter, Professeur Snape ! Deuxièmement et quoi que tu en penses, j'ai bien eu un petit creux. Ne t'en déplaise Sev chéri, malgré tes indéniables prouesses, je n'étais pas 'rassasié'. Je commence à croire que tu es moins… Enfin, tu te ramollies quelque peu. Il faudrait qu'on réessaye tout de suite, histoire de vérifier que tu restes un amant un tant soit peu convenable pour moi. »

Harry s'était rapproché au fur et à mesure de son petit discours vers le ténébreux professeur dans un mouvement langoureux, sans équivoque et ses doigts passaient maintenant gentiment en une caresse douce sur la joue du Maître des Potions qui repoussa assez brusquement cette main taquine.

« Pourtant tu gémissais pitoyablement et tu avais l'air d'apprécier, espèce de sale morveux ingrat !

- Oui, peut-être…

- TU…

- Je te fatigue. Mais, tu sais, amour, il est quatre heures du matin, c'est normal que tu sois fatigué, tu n'es plus aussi jeune... »

Le ténébreux espion empoigna rudement le col de sa chemise blanche, le plaquant contre son torse et le dominant de toute sa hauteur. C'était décidément trop facile, avec les années, Harry avait appris à connaître les moindres réactions de son amour, il savait désormais exactement comment manipuler l'homme, quels mots employés pour le pousser dans ces derniers retranchements. Deuxième étape, susurrer le venin de la jalousie. Immanquable ! Se retenant de sourire, il voyait déjà la colère et l'envie se dessiner dans les yeux sombres. Severus détacha alors chaque mot, avec hargne :

« AVEC – QUI – ETAIS - TU ? REPONDS !

- Tu sembles, un peu tendu, mon cœur ?

- Arrête ton petit jeu, ce n'est vraiment pas le moment et réponds-moi ! Ma patience a des limites, tu sais !

- Seam…

- Pardon ?

- Ben, j'étais aux cuisines et Seam y était aussi, on a parlé un moment d'un livre qu'il vient de lire sur les mœurs des Moldus et on a été ensuite chez lui, il voulait absolument me le montrer, je suis resté avec lui, on a bu pas mal, histoire de détendre l'atmosphère. Voilà, tu es content !

- Tu étais avec ton plus grand fan après Creevey, a-t-il réussi à te 'rassasier', lui ? »

Le sarcasme se lisait dans les yeux sombres et Harry se retenait de se jeter sur les lèvres de son amour, il était jaloux, même de Seamus ! C'était trop beau pour être vrai, 'Lie avait bien raison alors. Mais, il lui fallait donner l'estocade finale.

« Pas mal, c'était vraiment pas mal. Disons qu'il s'en sort honorablement.

- COMMENT OSES-TU ?

- Je plaisante, Sev. Nous avons juste bavardé, agréablement certes, je n'ai rien fait d'autres, cependant, Seamus semble un peu plus entreprenant… Vraiment pas déplaisant, loin de là ! Lui qui était si gêné en ma présence auparavant, il paraît avoir pris un peu d'aplomb, tu sais que j'ai toujours apprécié ceux qui prennent des initiatives… Mon côté paresseux, je présume. Mais, juste un petit rappel, je suis toujours officiellement célibataire, alors, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne pourrais pas finir la nuit avec un copain de très longue date, tu n'as rien à dire à ce propos, amour. »

D'un brusque mouvement, Severus plaqua rudement ses lèvres contre celles du plus jeune et pénétra sans attendre l'assentiment du survivant dans cette bouche qu'il adorait autant qu'il la détestait pour ces bavardages insupportables, Harry ne put retenir un lamentable gémissement et se sentit fondre devant cet assaut. Avant même que ce dernier ne réponde à ce baiser possessif, le Maître des Potions se détacha :

« J'avais raison, gamin, tu gémis pitoyablement. Maintenant que les choses soient claires, TU – ES – A – MOI !

- Pas encore ! Mais ça viendra, fais moi confiance !

- POTTER, qu'est-ce que tu mani…»

Le survivant poussa assez brusquement l'homme vers le sofa et se retrouva assis une jambe de part et d'autre des cuisses fermes et musclées de son aîné.

« Prêt pour un quatrième round, Professeur Snape.

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Répondant sans se faire prier à l'ordre de son amant, Harry commença par mordiller gentiment la fine lèvre inférieure, cet effleurement se poursuivit quelques instants, tantôt léger, tantôt plus appuyé. Dans un soupir, il sentit que l'ancien espion entrouvrait sa bouche et sans attendre une quelconque autorisation, la langue du jeune survivant y pénétra langoureusement, pour enfin laisser leurs langues commencer un ballet sensuel, une danse érotique, se frôlant délicieusement, leurs mains se redécouvraient et repoussaient déjà très rapidement tous ses vêtements trop encombrants et gênants. L'ancien espion fit alors habilement basculé son corps pour se retrouver au dessus du jeune homme. Leurs gémissements se faisaient échos, leurs caresses étaient pressées, intenses, avec un air impératif et vital, Severus lui fit l'amour, passionnément. Le sofa fut seul témoin de ce nouveau combat entre les deux hommes. Après avoir repris ses esprits, le Maître des Potions se releva pour rejoindre la chambre, soulevant facilement le petit brun dont les jambes se nouèrent dans son dos. Harry ne put s'empêcher de parcourir la peau fine et fragile du cou de son amant et les doux effleurements devinrent presque aussitôt mordillements sensuels et baisers affamés, ils étaient tout simplement incapables de s'arrêter ; il y eut un cinquième round alors qu'ils atteignirent avec difficulté le large bureau en acajou du Maître des Potions et un ultime round clôtura cette nuit intense dans la chambre où ils échouèrent sans savoir trop comment. Epuisé, le jeune brun dormait encore paisiblement lorsque les rayons du soleil déjà hauts dans le ciel traversaient les hautes fenêtres des cachots.

« Potter ! Potter ! Debout !

- 'Suis fatigué, Sev…

- Surprenant au vu de l'énergie dont tu as fait preuve depuis hier !

- Laisse-moi dormir, s'il te plaît, Sev…

- Il est presque l'heure du match, je doute que notre absence passerait inaperçu, mon ange.

- Mmm…

- Tu as dix secondes. Neuf… Huit… Sept… »

Harry s'était difficilement redressé, sachant parfaitement que la menace à peine voilée du maître des Potions était, on ne peut plus sérieuse, il grimaça lorsqu'il se retrouva assis.

« Bordel ! Tu ne pouvais pas y aller sans moi et leur dire simplement que j'étais souffrant et franchement, ce ne serait pas un mensonge !

- Réveil douloureux, mon ange ? Tu as mal quelque part ?

- Très drôle !

- Je croyais que j'étais un vieillard qui commençait à se 'ramollir', c'est bien le terme que tu as utilisé, il me semble ?

- Ce que tu peux être susceptible parfois.

- C'est ça, Potter, je suis susceptible, profondément irascible et asocial et toi, tu es un ange de vertu.

- Tu vois, quand tu veux, tu comprends, il faut juste t'expliquer longtemps !

- Pourquoi a-t-il fallu par Salazar que ce soit toi, ma punition et ma rédemption ? Pourquoi le roi des Gryffondors ? Le plus têtu, borné et insupportable gamin que la terre n'ait jamais porté ! Même Black ne m'empoisonnait pas l'existence autant que toi ! Je me demande si un jour, il sera considéré que j'ai complètement payé ma dette au monde sorcier ou devrais-je le payer jusqu'à ma mort ? »

Harry se tenait maintenant à genoux sur le lit aux draps à moitié arrachés, ses mains jouaient avec les mèches brunes de l'autre homme qui lui faisait face, leurs torses se frôlaient pratiquement.

« En parlant de cela, tu connais la petite formule… 'Jusqu'à ce que la mort vous sépare…', on pourrait peut-être fixer une date, histoire de…

- Tu ajoutes un mot et je te jure que tu sauras enfin ce que souffrir veut dire, Potter et d'abord, lève-toi, et vite ! Tes… Euh… Comment dis-tu déjà ? Ah oui, tes '_amis_' doivent t'attendre sur le terrain. Dois-je te rappeler que tu n'as rien trouvé de plus intelligent que de tous les inviter au match de Quidditch au cours de cette soirée interminable ? Alors ne viens pas te plaindre !

- Vieux rabat-joie !

- Insupportable gamin !

- Sale bâtard graisseux !

- La basse-cour attend son roi !

- Hé ! »

Souriant franchement, Harry plaqua une main ferme contre les fesses de son amour pour réduire à néant l'espace qui les séparait et traçait déjà de sa bouche une ligne imaginaire de baisers remontant de la base du cou vers le lobe de l'oreille droit du Maître des Potions. Severus se demandait parfois quel sortilège ou enchantement avait pu lui balancer le foutu gamin pour le rendre à ce point dépendant de sa présence. Bien souvent, il ne devait de conserver son masque d'homme austère et acariâtre qu'à ses dons inestimables en occlumencie et Salazar soit loué, il n'avait pas encore complètement perdu son sens de la répartie et son ton mordant et cinglant. Alors que le gosse s'acharnait à le déshabiller, il le repoussa un peu rudement sur le lit et se dégagea, défroissant machinalement sa longue robe noire, remerciant intérieurement ses ancêtres pour avoir hérité de leur sang-froid absolu.

« Je n'ai pas le temps pour cela, Potter ! Je suis le directeur des Serpentards si tu l'avais déjà oublié et Manus Adrien, le capitaine et attrapeur de ma maison m'attend, il m'a demandé une audience juste avant la rencontre.

- Ce demeuré ?

- Compte tenu des qualités intellectuelles absolument désastreuses de ton équipe, je ne ferais aucun commentaire inutile.

- Si tu le dis…

- Je te retrouve dans les gradins et ne te rendors pas, il est hors de questions que je fasse la conversation à 'tes invités'.

- J'arrive, j'arrive, pas la peine d'être désagréable, tu sais, je sais très bien que tu ne le penses pas vraiment…

- COMMENT PEUX-TU… Non, non, non, je ne rentrerais pas dans ton jeu une nouvelle fois. Je sais très bien ce que tu cherches. A tout à l'heure.

- A tout de suite… HE !

- Quoi encore, Potter ?

- Je t'aime, Sev. »

Sans même en avoir réellement conscience, le Maîtres des Potions fixait intensément ces magnifiques yeux verts, ces cheveux trop emmêlés de cette nuit très intense, ces lèvres adorables et sensuelles, ce corps perdu au milieu des draps défaits, comme si plus rien d'autre au monde n'existait. Severus se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas sourire à ce visage angélique et profondément bouleversé par cette image qui resterait probablement gravée en lui à tout jamais, l'ancien espion referma vivement la porte de leur chambre, laissant seul le foutu gamin. Encore une minute avec son cauchemar personnel et il aurait pu lui parler poufsouffle et lui faire une demande en bonne et due forme. De l'autre côté de la cloison, le survivant soupirait profondément, encore tout chamboulé par les yeux sombres emplis de tendresse, d'amour et de passion que lui avait adressés l'espace d'un instant le Maître des Potions et puis, il y avait eu ce je ne sais quoi qu'il n'avait jamais vu dans les iris noirs. Merlin, il aimait définitivement trop cet homme pour sa santé mentale mais ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour se perdre dans ce type de pensées. Harry se redressa aussitôt et sauta hors du lit aussi rapidement qu'il lui fut possible, se précipitant vers la salle de bain adjacente. Il ne s'était guère écoulé plus de dix minutes lorsque le séduisant professeur, lavé, habillé et surtout encore plus délicieusement décoiffé qu'à l'accoutumée, accédait à ses appartements par le réseau de cheminée sorcière. Sans se préoccuper le moins du monde des hululements joyeux d'Hedwige à son arrivée, le beau brun se hâta vers l'entrée, claqua violemment la porte et disparut dans le dédale des couloirs du château. Après avoir dévalé deux escaliers et passé la statue de Gratocus Nivergue, célèbre alchimiste, ami d'un certain Nicolas Flamel, il frappait à une petite porte, simple et sans ornement superflu, il entendit au travers du bois une voix lointaine. Au moins, il était arrivé à temps. Alors que l'autre homme semblait fulminer et hurlait qu'il arrivait, Harry tentait de reprendre son souffle, la porte s'ouvrit sur un jeune homme aux cheveux clairs, son visage caché derrière une serviette de toilette :

« Bordel, je vous ai dit que j'étais…

- Salut, Seam… »

Retirant aussitôt la serviette de son visage, le professeur d'Etude des Moldus dévisageait le petit brun qui attendait devant son entrée, il sentit aussitôt ses joues s'empourprer devant le regard vert émeraude et balbutia péniblement :

« Ha… Harry, je croyais… Que… Je ne pensais… Pas…

- Oui, j'ai compris, tu ne croyais pas que c'était moi, je sais !

- Tu sais ?

- Oui, et il faut qu'on parle, Seam, tout de suite… »

Sans attendre une réponse inutile, le survivant entra dans les appartements de l'autre homme, visiblement paniqué.

A suivre…


	8. Chap 8 : Opération : match de quidditch

**Résumé** : Rencontre au sommet pour match de Quiddith agité et entre cognards et vif d'or, Harry poursuit sa quête, une demande en mariage en bonne et du forme de son Sev chéri, Seamus Finnigan, charmant enseignant en étude des moldus se retrouve au cœur des manigances et intrigues… Bonne lecture…

PS : merci aux anonymes… à qui je n'ai pas pu envoyer de réponse… désolée…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 8 : Opération : match de quidditch au sommet**

Dans la toujours très prestigieuse école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, mondialement connue et reconnue depuis plusieurs siècles pour l'excellence de son équipe professorale, des sorciers et sorcières émérites pourvoyant tous consciencieusement à la formation de ces chères têtes blondes, Seamus Finnigan, l'un de ces plus éminents représentants actuels, enseignant aux études des Moldus depuis maintenant deux ans, se morigénait lamentablement. Si un jeune élève sorcier était passé à cet instant dans ce couloir désert menant aux appartements de ce professeur réputé et apprécié de tous, il aurait été pour le moins sidéré de voir le jeune maître ainsi prostré, vêtu uniquement d'un jean trop lâche, retombant sur ses hanches, avec une petite serviette de toilette à la main. En effet, son regard semblait comme figé, à la limite de la catatonie. Totalement perdu, il observait le seuil de ses appartements pourtant visiblement vides… Si cet élève avait eu la chance d'être un legilimens accompli, il aurait alors lu dans son esprit que l'irlandais n'avait qu'une seule et unique phrase en tête et qu'elle résonnait en lui comme un mauvais disque moldu rayé : 'Harry n'est pas chez moi alors que je suis à moitié nu, Harry n'est pas chez moi alors que je suis à moitié nu, HARRY N'EST PAS CHEZ MOI ALORS QUE'…

SUFFIT ! Il devait faire face, après tout, il était bien un gryffondor, il devait honorer sa maison, être un digne représentant des rouges et ors. Il allait se retourner lentement, très lentement même et se rendrait bien évidemment compte qu'il avait juste rêvé ces deux dernières minutes. Incontestablement, il n'y avait personne chez lui, en tout cas, pas Harry, certainement pas LE Harry intelligent, amusant, courageux, attentionné, et foutrement magnifique sur lequel il fantasmait inévitablement depuis presque trois ans, le survivant savamment décoiffé et sensuel au possible qui faisait baver tous les hommes gays de Grande-Bretagne et une bonne partie de la gente féminine croyant pouvoir remettre sur le droit chemin l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier. Il avait seulement cru entendre quelqu'un frapper doucement à sa porte alors qu'il était dans sa salle de bain, finissant de se préparer pour le match de Quidditch de l'année. Son imagination un peu trop exaltée lui avait encore joué un bien vilain mauvais tour et sans doute que cette discussion ahurissante qu'il venait d'avoir avec Hermione et Ron, il y a à peine une demi-heure, n'était que le catalyseur de cet étrange rêve éveillé qu'il faisait actuellement. Le Survivant se trouvant au seuil de sa demeure, entrant tranquillement dans son salon alors qu'il était à moitié nu, ne pouvait être qu'une hallucination : un point, c'est tout ! C'était inimaginable, inconcevable, une chimère, une illusion, une nouvelle lubie, trop beau, bien trop beau pour être vrai… Il était donc indubitablement SEUL.

Convaincu par son brillant raisonnement digne des plus grands maîtres penseurs du monde sorcier et faisant ainsi montre de tout le courage de sa maison, Seamus referma aussi lentement qu'il lui fut possible la porte de ses appartements. Il ferma instinctivement les yeux et croisa subrepticement ses doigts. Selon une vieille légende moldue aux origines obscures, ce geste prêtait chance à celui qui le réalisait ; pour lui, cette pratique était pour le moins ridicule, pour ne pas dire douteuse mais après tout, cela ne pouvait guère lui porter tort, au pire, cela s'avérerait inefficace comme il l'avait toujours pensé. Rester à déterminer ce qu'il souhaitait que la chance lui apporte dans l'instant… Bonne question, très bonne question en fait, le jeune homme aux cheveux clairs était tout bonnement incapable de répondre immédiatement et de manière claire et ferme à ce problème, comme s'il avait été touché par un puissant sortilège de confusion. En toute honnêteté, l'irlandais ne parvenait vraiment pas à savoir ce qu'il préférait : devant lui, Harry Potter, divine apparition, une partie de lui, une partie assez basse en fait, une partie un peu trop réceptive à son goût dès qu'il se trouvait à proximité du brun, aurait adoré que ce rêve éveillé qui allait le laisser encore horriblement frustré n'en soit finalement pas un. Cependant, son intelligence, son ego, son amour propre, en bref, tout ce qui n'était pas sa libido et ses hormones en furie, espérait sincèrement que le magnifique mirage brun aux iris verts aurait simplement disparu de son champ de vision quand il ouvrirait de nouveau les yeux.

Et pour cause ! Il savait parfaitement qu'il s'humiliait toujours devant le jeune enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, rougissant et bégayant lamentablement comme une de ces naïves adolescentes qu'il voyait malheureusement se ridiculiser chaque jour dans les couloirs de Poudlard, entre deux cours lorsqu'elles se trouvaient confrontées à leur premier coup de cœur, leur premier gros béguin amoureux et il était sans nul doute tout aussi pitoyable lorsqu'Harry se trouvait à ses côtés. Il ne parvenait pas à comprendre ses réactions face à son ami, rien ne lui était épargné, les mains moites, les mots qu'on cherche presque désespéramment, l'impression que sa langue se colle au palais dès que l'autre vous regarde ou vous adresse la parole, les joues en feu au moindre mot à son intention, au moindre regard trop insistant dans sa direction, absolument pathétique et il n'y avait aucune raison que ce matin fasse exception à la règle. Les quelques petits amis qu'il avait eu au cours des dernières années ne lui faisaient absolument pas un tel effet et pourtant, au demeurant, il les avait sincèrement beaucoup aimés, c'était juste différent lorsqu'il se confrontait aux émeraudes du séduisant survivant. De toute façon, il n'était pas dupe, quoiqu'ait pu prétendre le couple Weasley, il ne pensait vraiment pas qu'un jour, Harry le verrait autrement que comme le bon vieux copain de dortoir et quelque part, il reconnaissait que c'était très bien ainsi.

Tout à ces réflexions métaphysiques existentielles, Seamus n'entendit pas vraiment le soupir exaspéré du dit Harry, pas plus qu'il ne vit le froncement de sourcil agacé du petit brun. Un léger tremblement fit alors tressaillir le professeur aux Etudes des moldus, réalisant… Oh doux Merlin ! Si Harry avait eu vent de l'intrigue menée par ses meilleurs amis, il ne donnait pas cher de sa peau. Il serait furieux et à juste titre, mais pourquoi avait-il écouté patiemment leurs élucubrations grotesques ? Et pourquoi par Merlin, pensait-il toujours à cette absurde discussion ? De toute manière, tout ceci n'était qu'un rêve, réaliste certes, mais ce n'était rien de plus qu'un songe, simplement un fantasme comme cela lui était arrivé un bon millier de fois auparavant. Encore une seconde et il ouvrirait les yeux, contemplerait son salon et rirait de sa propre bêtise, d'avoir laissé ainsi galopé sa folle imagination, d'avoir un instant cru que le brun le plus sensuel, séducteur invétéré, élu sourire le plus craquant par les plus célèbres magazines sorciers depuis deux ans, le fantasme numéro un de tous était chez… Merlin, NON ! Il ne put finalement retenir un faible hoquet, médusé de voir encore le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal lui faisant face dans son salon. Ce n'était décidément pas une hallucination !

Après lui avoir adressé un sourire tout bonnement étincelant, l'invité surprise s'avança nonchalamment vers la vaste cheminée en marbre gris où se consumait une énorme bûche de bois trop sec et s'installa confortablement sur le canapé au ton crème. Le beau brun fit signe à l'autre homme de se rapprocher et de s'asseoir à ses côtés, en tapotant gentiment un des coussins, Seamus se sentait rougir à vue d'œil et tordit misérablement la pauvre serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait le visage, il y a encore une minute. Pourquoi par Godric, Rowena et tous les autres fondateurs prestigieux de Poudlard avait-il ouvert ses appartements sans même revêtir un satané tee-shirt auparavant ? Par Merlin, Circée et tous les autres sorciers dont il avait vaguement retenu les faits légendaires et héroïques en cours d'histoire de la magie avec le vieux Binns, pourquoi avait-il ouvert cette maudite porte sans demander auparavant qui était l'odieux importun venant lui parler à cette heure indue alors que la rencontre sportive de l'année débutait dans moins d'une demi-heure ? Tout à ces récriminations, Seamus ne vit pas l'air affligé du petit brun qui tapotait toujours le coussin du canapé.

« Bon, tu comptes t'asseoir ?

- Par… Pardon ?

- Seam, avant que je n'utilise un impardonnable contre toi, viens t'asseoir, il faut vraiment que je te parle, c'est important et urgent. Au cas où tu l'aurais oublié, on doit être sur le terrain de quidditch dans moins d'une…

- Demi-heure, je sais…

- Ah bien, tu vois… Quand tu veux, tu peux me regarder, me parler et en plus, dire quelque chose d'intelligent en même temps… On progresse vraiment là…»

Oups, une réflexion digne de son amour… Au temps pour lui mais les cinq minutes de méditation contemplative de son ami avait passablement exaspéré Harry, il n'avait pas non plus toute la journée pour mettre au point le plan de bataille intitulé 'rendre Sev jaloux de mon plus grand admirateur après Colin…' et la réflexion sarcastique qu'aurait pu faire son Maître des Potions lui était venue sans même y réfléchir. Il déteignait vraiment sur lui, indubitablement, pas qu'il s'en plaigne, non, bien au contraire même. Par contre, si Hermione avait été à ses côtés à l'instant, il l'aurait probablement tuée pour ces brillantes idées mais là, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il devait se concentrer sur le jeune professeur aux Etudes des Moldus.

« Excuse-moi, Seam. Je ne voulais pas dire ça.

- Euh… Oui… Ha… Harry, pourquoi es-tu là ?

- Tu n'as pas une petite idée ? Vraiment ? Tu m'étonnes, Seam… »

Le beau brun fit alors un petit clin d'œil charmant à son vis à vis dont les joues avaient pris une teinte d'un joli rouge carmin et Harry se releva pour s'approcher de son ami qui s'était adossé contre la porte d'entrée, trouvant ainsi un appui des plus salutaires, ses jambes, véritables traîtresses, vacillaient dangereusement.

« Bon, alors, juste pour t'aiguiller un peu… N'aurais-tu pas eu la visite de mes chers meilleurs amis très récemment ?

- Je… Je… Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois, je te jure, Harry…

- Oh mais, j'espère bien que si !

- Par… Pardon ?

- Alors, pour résumer, je suis certain qu'Hermione et Ron t'ont parlé de ma terrible solitude qui les inquiète tant, de leur envie de dénicher LA perle rare, la personne parfaite pour moi, pour enfin pouvoir clore mon passé un peu trop tumultueux de séducteur du monde sorcier et d'après ce que j'ai pu deviner, tu dois être l'heureux gagnant de ma petite personne, le prétendant au poste de 'petit ami officiel du grand Harry Potter'.

- Je… Je suis désolé, je n'étais pas d'accord pour entrer dans leur manigance mais tu connais Hermione, elle parle, elle parle, elle parle et au bout d'un moment, je ne savais plus pourquoi je lui avais dit non au début et… Bordel, Harry, je t'assure que je ne voulais pas, je leur ai dit que tu serais contre ! Je ne voulais pas te trahir, d'une quelconque façon, tu es mon ami depuis si longtemps et je tiens trop à ton amitié, JE TE LE JURE ! JE…

- EH ! Doucement ! On se calme, Seamus ! Je ne suis pas du tout opposé à leur petit plan, c'est même moi qui leur en ai soufflé l'idée, si tu veux tout savoir, mais Hermione est persuadée qu'elle est arrivée à cette conclusion toute seule, c'est tout…

- Tu as… Quoi ?

- Bon, j'essaye de faire simple, on n'a plus beaucoup de temps devant nous, le match ne va plus tarder et les autres doivent déjà nous y attendre. Je suis déjà avec quelqu'un, un homme que j'aime depuis trois ans, à la folie, mais, il ne veut pas rendre notre histoire publique pour des raisons totalement idiotes et d'ailleurs, je ne crois pas une seule seconde qu'il m'ait dit toute la vérité à ce sujet mais, bon, là n'est pas le problème. J'ai essayé de le convaincre un bon millier de fois, je sais qu'il tient à moi, vraiment, beaucoup plus qu'il ne l'avouera jamais, je n'ai aucun doute sur ce point mais il refuse toujours et encore de le reconnaître et j'ai décidé de prendre les choses en main, de le rendre jaloux pour qu'il accepte enfin complètement notre relation. Je veux qu'il m'épouse, je l'aime tellement, Seam. C'est pour cela que j'ai insinué à Hermione et Ron que je voulais enfin une relation stable tout comme eux, que je cherchais à me caser, je me doutais que ma meilleure amie prendrait aussitôt les choses en main… Je me disais qu'en me voyant avec d'autres hommes, il finirait par réaliser et… Je suis tellement désolé qu'ils t'aient mêlé à tout ça, sincèrement, je n'ai pas pensé un seul instant… Bordel… Je ne veux pas te blesser, tu sais, mais j'ai vraiment besoin que tu joues le jeu pour moi, c'est très important. Je t'assure que si j'avais pu t'éviter cela, je l'aurais fait.

- Je l'ignorais, Harry, je suis ravi pour toi, enfin, je veux dire que tu sois heureux avec cette personne mais je ne crois pas être la personne qu'il te faut… Je ne pourrais jamais être… Tu vois… Comme tous les autres avec toi, comme tous ceux avec qui tu as été... Enfin… Te draguer… Je suis incapable de faire une phrase complète sans bégayer… Ou rougir… Il suffit que tu me regardes pour que… Je… Tu comprends ?

- Ben, parle-moi comme tu parles à Ron, c'est tout.

- Oui, enfin… Ce n'est pas tout à fait pareil.

- Oui, je sais bien, tu n'as pas envie de t'envoyer en l'air avec lui comme une bête! J'avais saisi l'idée générale, au cas où tu aurais encore des doutes. Ecoute, tout ce que je souhaite, c'est que tu sois Seam, mon pote de chambrée, celui qui fait des allusions vaseuses et des jeux de mots un peu scabreux comme lorsque tu plaisantes avec Nev, Ron ou Dean, je me chargerai du reste… »

Harry observait les yeux clairs de Seamus et attendait anxieusement sa réponse, il lui fit un petit sourire tendre et amical. Le jeune enseignant aux cheveux clairs respira difficilement et dans un soupir laissa échapper un faible 'D'accord, 'Ry… J'accepte'… Le petit brun hocha la tête en remerciement et s'approcha de son ami, toujours acculé contre la porte d'entrée de ses appartements. Il se hissa sur la pointe de pieds et déposa délicatement ses lèvres contre celle l'autre, sans chercher à approfondir ce baiser, juste un contact agréable et doux.

« Merci, Seam, merci, je suis sincèrement désolé que tu sois mêlé à toute cette histoire. Enfin, je sais que tu tiens vraiment à moi, mais, je veux…

- Harry… Je t'en prie, ce n'est pas comme si un jour, tu m'avais laissé espérer quoi que ce soit d'autre que ton amitié. Je vais passer à autre chose, c'est tout… »

Le petit brun se décala légèrement et tendit une main ferme vers l'autre homme qui la serra, scellant ainsi leur accord. Le séduisant survivant souriait plus franchement :

« Et tu peux compter sur moi, je vais t'aider pour ça.

- De quoi parles-tu ?

- Ben, à passer à autre chose, enfin à quelqu'un d'autre plus exactement. Après tout, j'ai fricoté avec à peu près tous les hommes gays de ce pays, je devrais trouver celui qu'il te faut facilement, non ? Bon, Blaise est plus ou moins avec Charlie, donc non mais je vais réfléchir, je trouverais bien le parfait serpentard pour toi !

- Serpentard ? Tu me fais peur là, on dirait Hermione.

- Fais-moi confiance, tu as besoin de quelqu'un de plus... Un serpentard, c'est évident ! Tu peux me croire, je sais de quoi je parle, Seam. Et temps que j'y pense, si on te demande, on s'est vu cette nuit, entre trois et quatre heures du matin, dans les cuisines de Poudlard et notre discussion sur un livre sur les mœurs moldues que tu venais de lire, s'est achevée chez toi, autour d'un bon verre de vin ! Ah et puis, ne parle pas de l'homme que j'aime aux autres…

- Pardon ?

- Ne t'occupe pas des détails. Allez, va finir de te préparer et on va au terrain de quidditch. J'ai une demande en mariage à obtenir, moi !

- Bien chef ! »

A peine dix petites minutes plus tard, les deux jeunes sorciers sortaient de l'appartement de Seamus et se précipitaient dans le dédale des couloirs de Poudlard désormais complètement désertés, il ne restait guère plus d'un quart d'heure avant que Madame Bibine ne lance officiellement le début de la rencontre tant attendue entre les Serpentard et les Gryffondor. Harry et Seamus passèrent d'abord devant la statue de Gratocus Nivergue, puis devant les quatre sabliers magiques remplis de magnifiques pierres précieuses aux couleurs des différentes maisons. Courant à perdre haleine à travers tout le château, ils dévalèrent ensuite le grand escalier de la tour ouest sans vraiment prêter attention aux avertissements de Nick Quasi Sans Tête, apparemment furieux. Atteignant enfin le gigantesque et majestueux hall d'entrée de l'école de sorcellerie, Seamus n'évita les bombabouses et autres projectiles magiques lancés par un Peeves enragé que grâce aux réflexes tout à fait exceptionnels d'Harry dont les qualités d'attrapeur au Quidditch étaient au moins aussi connues que sa célèbre cicatrice et son sourire légendaire. Le jeune brun avait instinctivement saisi la main de son ami, le plaquant assez rudement contre une vieille tapisserie représentant la première guerre des gobelins et le survivant avait ainsi pu esquiver cette attaque inattendue et perfide du fantôme farceur de Poudlard. Serrant toujours fermement la main gauche de Seamus, Harry se faufila derrière l'armure du chevalier au catogan, entraînant à sa suite l'autre enseignant et ensemble, ils gagnèrent non sans mal la grande porte du château, n'échappant que par miracle au nouvel assaut de Peeves, maintenant armé d'un chaudron rempli d'une substance fumante plus que douteuse que le fauteur de troubles avait dû dérober dans la salle des Potions. Alors qu'ils sortaient enfin du grand hall de l'école, ils entendirent au loin les cris plus qu'enthousiastes des supporters des deux maisons qui allaient se livrer une lutte sans merci pour la victoire de la coupe des quatre maisons mais aucun des deux ne prit le temps de retrouver une respiration plus calme et ils repartirent aussitôt en direction du terrain de Quidditch à l'orée de la forêt interdite et ils arrivèrent aussi essoufflés l'un que l'autre.

Harry se rendit aussitôt compte que les gradins étaient surchargés, sans nul doute l'école toute entière se trouvait ici présente à cet instant. S'avançant légèrement, Harry scruta une première fois l'ensemble du public et repéra enfin les Weasley au grand complet, mais ils n'étaient pas seuls, à côté de Ron, Luna portait son fameux chapeau en forme de tête de lion, rugissant des encouragements pour l'équipe des rouges et ors. Charlie était engagé dans une discussion enflammée avec le beau métis, Blaise, accompagné de Monsieur Prétention Sang-Pur, Sieur Drago, héritier unique de la prestigieuse dynastie Malefoy, regardant dédaigneusement le dresseur de dragon et au milieu de ce remue-ménage, il y avait son Sev, hautain, froid et détaché comme si toute cette agitation autour de lui, les hurlements, les drapeaux que brandissaient avec vigueur les élèves, ne le concernait pas le moins du monde. Merlin, il était tellement charismatique qu'au milieu de cette foule, son regard était comme hypnotisé par sa prestance. Désignant de sa main libre, les tribunes et l'endroit où il avait repéré ses amis, Harry se retourna vers Seamus et adressa au jeune homme aux cheveux clairs un clin d'œil tendre auquel l'enseignant aux Etudes des Moldus répondit par un petit sourire complice, hochant la tête en signe d'accord, Seamus entrecroisa fermement ses doigts à ceux plus fins du séduisant brun, resserrant ainsi son étreinte contre cette petite main pâle. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au niveau des autres, Georges, se tenant tout à côté de son cher Lee, les accueillit avec un cri des moins discrets, les autres se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers eux :

« Hé ! Regardez qui nous arrive main dans la main !

- 'Jour Georges !

- Alors, mon petit Ryry ! On a fait des folies de son corps, allez, dis tout à tonton Georges…

- Sans commentaire.

- Frérot a bien raison ! Tu es décoiffé comme si tu sortais à peine du lit… Et essoufflé en plus… Eh ben, Seam, tu vas avoir ta place au panthéon des mecs les plus vernis de l'univers sorcier. Je crois que tu es désormais haï par tous les hommes gays de ce pays. Lee, j'imagine déjà les gros titres de ton cher journal demain matin… _Deuil national pour notre communauté gay, le survivant est casé ! Le petit chanceux est un ami de collège du héros… Page 2 : Interview des proches d'Harry Potter sur son nouveau bonheur enfin trouvé_…

- Tiens, je devrais t'engager comme journaliste, Fred, tu es excellent.

- Je sais, je sais… Alors, Seam, juste pour satisfaire ma curiosité et celle de Frérot qui pleure déjà toutes les larmes de son cœur d'être le seul gay de Grande-Bretagne à n'avoir jamais pu s'envoyer en l'air avec notre beau brun, il est aussi bon au pieu que le veut la légende ? »

Harry sentit que la main de son ami se contractait instinctivement, mais au lieu de la retirer comme il pensait qu'il le ferait face aux attaques des jumeaux et de Lee, le jeune homme se pencha légèrement et attirant à lui le brun, déposa un baiser à la commissure de ses lèvres. Le survivant ne s'attendait pas à cette réaction, mais alors vraiment pas et une chaleur traîtresse recouvrit aussitôt ses joues pâles.

« Ne rêvez pas, bande de vautours ! On ne vous dira rien !

- Oh, Seamus, faux frère ! Même pas une petite exclusivité pour mon journal, allez les copains, AYEZ PITIE… Toute la renommée de mes écrits est due aux frasques de notre petit ange brun ! Je vais perdre toute crédibilité auprès de mes lecteurs si ce n'est pas moi qui dévoile que le survivant est enfin avec quelqu'un… »

Harry entendit à peine le reste de la discussion et les éclats de rire de part et d'autre, les yeux émeraude cherchaient désespéramment à entrer en contact avec le regard sombre du ténébreux maître des Potions mais ce dernier, plus pâle encore que d'habitude, le fuyait visiblement. Son Severus semblait furieux mais pas seulement. Une partie de lui s'en réjouissait, après tout, il faisait cela pour qu'enfin, ce dernier se décide à le demander en mariage, mais, une autre part regrettait d'être contraint à cette extrémité et de voir les yeux noirs se voiler de tristesse lui brisait véritablement le cœur. Le survivant toussota légèrement et tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui, y compris celui du maître des Potions :

« Ce n'est pas ce que vous croyez, je suis juste passé voir Seam ce matin. Et…

- Ben, c'est exactement ce qu'on disait, et puis tu connais le proverbe, 'Câlin du matin, bande de coquins…', n'est-ce pas mon petit Ryry ?

- Mon pauvre Georges, je te plains, tu sais, je crois qu'il serait temps que Lee s'occupe vraiment de toi car tu me sembles un peu en manque… Mais, ce n'est pas vraiment le problème, là… Severus, excusez-moi, je crains que nous ne devions retourner de toute urgence au château car en venant, Seam et moi avons été victime d'un traquenard de Peeves et il a dû pénétrer dans la salle des Potions car il tenait un chaudron et nous a…

- Merci, Potter, j'y vais immédiatement…

- Vous voulez que je vous…

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire. Je devrais parvenir à maîtriser Peeves tout seul, je n'ai pas besoin du sauveur de l'humanité pour cela !

- Je doute que Minerva apprécie que vous soyez blessé et qu'elle n'ait plus d'enseignant en Potions parce que je suis resté tranquillement au match pendant que vous régliez ce problème !

- Faites comme bon vous semble, Potter ! Je pense que vos chers rouges et ors apprécieraient que le directeur de leur maison soit présent au moment de leur sacre tant attendu mais si venir à la chasse au fantôme farceur peut vous faire sentir indispensable et permet de vous faire croire que vous êtes toujours une célébrité incontournable de notre monde sorcier, je ne vous priverais pas de ce moment de bonheur, je m'en contrefiche, c'est tout !

- Vous êtes, dois-je vous le rappeler, directeur de la maison qui joue contre la mienne et êtes tout autant concerné que moi par cette rencontre et ne vous en déplaise, je préfère retourner au château. »

Sans même répondre à Harry, le maître des Potions se retourna, dans un froissement majestueux de robe qui fit frémir les quelques élèves qui se trouvaient à proximité, se tassant sur eux-mêmes de peur de faire perdre à leur maison quelques précieux points et Severus descendit précipitamment les marches en direction du château. Le jeune survivant savait que tôt ou tard, il en viendrait à cette situation s'il allait au bout de son plan, que Sev lui en voudrait, que peut-être son amour chercherait à rompre, il avait prié pour ne pas en arriver à cette extrémité mais il n'avait pas vraiment le choix, il le faisait pour qu'enfin ils puissent vivre au grand jour leur amour, que le maître des Potions accepte de partager plus que quelques nuits en cachette des autres. Il devait se montrer fort et solide mais à cet instant, notre cher petit brun était prêt à s'écrouler véritablement comme à la fin de sa septième année, quand ils avaient rompu la première fois, il avait alors été anéanti par la décision de l'homme qu'il aimait par dessus tout. Harry essaya de reprendre un visage serein et calme puis se retourna vers ses amis, un silence de plomb s'était abattu au fur et à mesure de l'échange musclé qui avait opposé les deux hommes. Pourtant, il était de notoriété publique qu'Harry était le seul avec qui le vieux bâtard graisseux semblait entretenir une relation un tant soit peu amicale depuis la seconde guerre.

« Hé bien, moi qui croyais que tu étais le seul à l'avoir un peu amadoué, finalement il ne semble pas avoir beaucoup changé, malgré les années, quoique tu en dises.

- Oh la belette, je te prierais de ne rien dire de désobligeant concernant mon parrain, cela ne lui ressemble pas, il n'a pas l'air d'aller très bien en ce moment. Il est passé au manoir jeudi soir et je lui en ai d'ailleurs fait part. Il s'est renfrogné un peu plus et n'a rien voulu expliquer, cependant, je suis un Malefoy et je ne me trompe jamais. Quelque chose le tracasse véritablement.

- Tu sais, la fouine, ne te sens pas contraint de nous parler parce que Blaise et Charlie ont jugé que tu serais le bienvenu parmi nous !

- S'il vous plaît, vous n'allez pas commencer tous les deux. J'ai d'autres choses à faire que m'occuper de vous séparer comme si vous aviez douze ans ! Je suis désolé, mais je crois que je vais vous laisser quelques minutes, il faut que j'aille aider cette fichue tête de mule, je vous rejoins dès que possible. Seam, tu n'auras qu'à me dire plus tard comment s'est déroulée la rencontre… »

Sans attendre un quelconque assentiment, Harry se détacha du jeune enseignant aux Etudes des Moldus et se précipita en direction de Severus qui avait déjà pris une sérieuse avance sur lui. Il ne le rattrapa qu'au niveau de l'entrée de l'école alors que l'autre homme passait la monumentale porte magique. Le jeune brun tira violemment la manche de la robe noire du sorcier qui se retourna. Il regretta presque aussitôt son geste. Le regard que lui lança l'ancien espion le glaça littéralement, il ne faisait aucun doute pour lui que Sev n'avait absolument pas apprécié la petite mise en scène entre Seamus et lui et qu'il était furieux, bien plus encore que lors de la soirée chez les Weasley. Certes, il était quelque part rassuré de le découvrir ainsi depuis quelques jours. Cette jalousie, cette colère lui confirmaient au moins la profondeur et la réalité des sentiments de son aîné à son encontre. Cependant, il n'aurait simplement jamais cru qu'il lui serait si difficile de jouer cette comédie, d'abord Charlie, maintenant Seam, une nouvelle étape indispensable vers la réalisation de sa mission 'Sev épouse-moi', mais il se sentait tellement perdu. Les yeux sombres le foudroyaient et le ton glacial qu'employa l'homme le figea un peu plus :

« Qu'est-ce qui te prend, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que tu cherches au juste ?

- Attends, tu ne crois pas que c'est plutôt moi qui devrais te poser cette question, Sev. Tu as vu comme tu m'as parlé à l'instant, même ton cher filleul était visiblement surpris, tu sais, il avait l'air vraiment inquiet pour toi. Je ne comprends pas du tout ta réaction, je n'ai fait que te prévenir que Peeves avait probablement saccagé ta salle de cours.

- Arrête de me prendre pour un imbécile ! Je ne suis pas Londubat !

- Chéri, je ne t'ai jamais, mais alors vraiment jamais, confondu avec Nev… Je ne sais pas si tu t'en rends compte mais c'est limite traumatisant comme image, je le considère comme mon grand frère.

- Ne détourne pas la conversation, Potter, tu n'es pas assez serpentard pour jouer à ce jeu-là avec moi et je ne suis absolument pas dupe de tes petites manigances.

- Mais de quoi parles-tu enfin ? Quelles manigances ?

- Tu n'es franchement pas très crédible dans le rôle de l'innocent petit ange !

- Tu ne me crois pas, Sev, mais regarde l'état du hall alors ! Peeves a transformé l'entrée en un véritable champ de bataille. Seam et moi avons eu beaucoup de mal à lui échapper et c'est pour ça qu'on est arrivé aussi tardivement au terrain de Quidditch.

- Je ne te parle pas de cela et tu le sais très bien ! Qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec lui ? J'ose espérer que c'était foutrement bon au moins ! Regarde-toi, les jumeaux Weasley ont bien raison, tu es décoiffé comme si tu venais juste de t'envoyer en l'air.

- T'es pas croyable, chéri. Tu perds la mémoire en vieillissant, ça devient tout de même un peu inquiétant. Je te rappelle que c'est avec TOI que je me suis envoyé en l'air et toute la nuit.

- Non pas toute la nuit, Potter ! Il me semble que pendant une heure, tu t'es éclipsé de chez moi, et pour le rejoindre en plus, non ?

- Rectification Sev, je ne me suis pas éclipsé de chez NOUS. Tu es vraiment d'une mauvaise foi par moment. Je ne me suis pas sauvé en douce, sinon comment pourrais-tu expliquer que je t'ai laissé un message que tu as d'ailleurs trouvé immédiatement à ton réveil, il me semble. Je suis simplement descendu aux cuisines où j'ai croisé Seam, nous avons juste discuté de ce livre sur les mœurs moldues dont je t'ai parlé, rien d'autre. Je sais que je suis assez réceptif à certaines de tes approches mais Seam me parlant de son programme de cours pour les quatrièmes années ne fait définitivement pas parti des situations qui me font prendre mon pied !

- Et tu voudrais que je te croie en plus. Non, certainement pas Potter. Il faut reconnaître que vous étiez plutôt touchants main dans la main… Je suis sûr que j'avais à peine refermé la porte de notre chambre quand tu as été le rejoindre, et dire que je pensais que tu avais eu ton compte cette nuit.

- Il ne me semble pas m'être plaint de tes performances indéniables à mon réveil…

- Apparemment je n'ai pas été suffisamment performant pour la huitième merveille du monde. Finnigan ne t'a pas trop épuisé tout de même, j'espère ?

- Tu es jaloux de Seam, tu t'en rends compte au moins, Sev ?

- Tu n'as toujours pas répondu à ma question : qu'est-ce que tu faisais avec Finnigan ce matin ?

- Rien que tu puisses me reprocher comme tu le fais maintenant en tout cas. Rappelle-toi seulement de tes règles : je ne suis pas avec toi, nous sommes libres aux yeux du monde entier ! Pas d'engagement ! C'était bien ce que tu avais décidé pour nous deux ou j'ai encore raté quelque chose ?

- Je croyais juste qu'en parfait et courageux petit gryffondor, tu aurais assumé tes choix sans me mentir comme tu le fais actuellement !

- MES CHOIX ? Je ne t'ai jamais menti, JAMAIS, mais j'aurais peut-être dû m'envoyer en l'air avec Seam, au moins je saurais pourquoi tu me… PETRIFICUS TOTALUS ! »

La magie d'Harry se dirigea vers le fantôme qui était sur le point de lancer un nouveau projectile sur le maître des Potions. Ce dernier se retourna brusquement :

« Qu'est-ce que…

- Peeves. C'était juste Peeves, Sev.

- Tu ne peux pas t'en empêcher, hein ? Il faut que tu sauves la veuve et l'orphelin à chaque fois ! »

Harry se rapprocha de l'ancien espion et d'un sort murmuré, d'un vague geste de la main, fit disparaître toutes traces du carnage organisé par le fantôme autour d'eux. Se hissant sur la pointe des pieds, le petit brun susurra contre son oreille :

« Chéri, tu m'as sauvé un bon millier de fois depuis que je te connais et c'est toi qui me fais le reproche du complexe du super-héros, tu ne crois pas que tu exagères un peu… »

Le survivant faisait doucement glisser ses lèvres derrière le lobe d'oreille du Maître des Potions, mordillant et léchant alternativement, il l'entendit grogner mais l'ancien espion veillait à ne pas toucher le jeune homme, gardant ses mains le long de son corps. Au fur et à mesure, Harry poussait son vis-à-vis vers la tapisserie des gobelins, lorsque le corps de Severus se retrouva acculé, le plus jeune reprit en chuchotant :

« Tu sais que nous avons eu cette discussion des dizaines de fois maintenant, il n'y a qu'une seule solution pour que toutes les personnes qui m'entourent cessent de vouloir me caser ou me draguent ouvertement devant toi, une seule et unique alternative… Je…

- Ha…

- Veux…

- S'il te …

- Devenir…

- Plaît…

- Ton…

- Arrê…

- Epoux. »

Au dernier mot, les lèvres du petit brun frôlèrent la bouche de l'autre homme, il sentit la réplique qu'il n'aurait pas manqué de lui faire mourir contre sa langue dansant avec sa semblable. Malicieusement, le survivant glissa sa jambe, forçant l'homme à écarter légèrement les siennes et appuya fermement sa cuisse contre l'entrejambe de l'autre, le gémissement du ténébreux enseignant fit sourire le plus jeune mais malheureusement, cette réaction eut aussi le mérite de sortir Severus de son trouble, son égarement provisoire et il repoussa le professeur en défense contre les Forces du Mal.

« Je t'ai demandé d'arrêter !

- Quoi ?

- Tu as raison sur un point au moins ! Nous avons justement déjà eu cette conversation une bonne dizaine de fois et ma réponse n'a pas changé depuis cette pitoyable soirée chez les Weasley. Il est hors de question de rendre public notre aventure…

- Notre quoi ? AVENTURE ! T'ES VRAIMENT… »

Harry se redressa aussitôt et s'écarta brusquement de Severus. Il se retint de toutes ses forces pour ne pas asséner une violente gifle à l'ancien espion, serrant ses mains fermées, les ongles rentrant dans la chair de ses paumes. Le jeune brun respirait difficilement, retenant avec rage les larmes qu'il sentait poindre et qui menaçaient de déborder d'une seconde à l'autre. Quant à lui, le ténébreux maître des Potions usait de toutes ses connaissances en occlumancie pour ne pas répondre au désarroi de son amant, il devait garder un visage impassible, froid, inattaquable. Cette confrontation devenue presque habituelle entre eux le laissait toujours plus désemparé et perdu. Il aimait indéniablement Harry, bien plus qu'il ne pouvait même l'imaginer, il l'aimait depuis si longtemps maintenant, il avait été tellement misérable quand ses merveilleuses émeraudes l'avaient finalement laissé seul pendant ces deux années interminables répondant ainsi à sa demande et ces quelques jours où le professeur en défense ne lui avait pas adressé la parole avait été une torture plus forte que les pires doloris, il n'était vraiment heureux que lorsqu'il s'éveillait avec ce joli corps aux senteurs délicates à ses côtés, qu'avec ce souffle chaud caressant le creux de son épaule, ses cheveux bruns emmêlés chatouillant ses joues. Pourtant, le petit brun était trop jeune pour s'attacher définitivement à un vieil homme aigri et misanthrope vivant dans des cachots sombres, il méritait ce qu'il y avait de mieux et lui ne le méritait pas, tout simplement. Il ne savait plus quoi penser, il aurait voulu se réjouir de voir que des hommes aussi gentils que le fils Weasley ou ce Finnigan veuillent entrer dans la vie de son Harry mais son cœur était d'un tout autre avis, il ne supportait même pas l'idée que la peau de vanille du jeune survivant soit frôlée par un autre que lui. Il n'avait pas bougé lorsque son tendre amant reprit la parole, visiblement triste et résigné :

« Je… Je… Je suis désolé, je n'arrive pas à te comprendre. Je t'aime et quoique tu dises, je sais que tu m'aimes aussi, tu es jaloux, jaloux de Charlie, de Seam, mais tu refuses, TOUJOURS ET ENCORE ! Je… Je te laisse, je vais rejoindre les autres, je vais m'amuser avec Seamus, avec n'importe qui, je m'en fiche, juste quelqu'un qui ne me rejettera pas ! Va te réfugier dans ton précieux laboratoire ! Marie-toi avec tes Potions puisqu'elles comptent davantage que MOI ! »

Ils se regardèrent un long moment, sans bouger, Severus aurait voulu retenir le jeune homme en le plaquant contre la tapisserie des Gobelins mais il se ravisa alors que le brun ressortait du hall d'entrée de Poudlard. Harry s'arrêta une seconde juste au niveau de la majestueuse porte, il se retourna un instant, Sev ne l'avait pas quitté des yeux, le maître des Potions semblait perdu, malheureux et apparemment, contrairement à ce qu'il avait affirmé à l'instant, il ne réagissait visiblement pas comme avant à cette sempiternelle discussion sur l'officialisation de leur relation mais il était tellement borné. Harry aimait tellement cette fichue tête de mule, il ne pensait pas vraiment ce qu'il venait de lui dire, jamais il n'y aurait quelqu'un d'autre dans son cœur que cet homme et son foutu caractère, il chassa machinalement les quelques larmes qui brûlaient le bord de ses yeux d'émeraude et se hâta pour rejoindre le terrain où se déroulait la rencontre tant attendue, il fut accueilli par les cris de victoire de sa maison. Il soupira, il avait perdu cette bataille, il n'avait pas encore perdu sa guerre. Après tout, les gryffondors l'emportaient toujours sur les serpentards, l'adage était une vérité absolue ! Quoi qu'en pense son Sev… De toute façon, il ne renoncerait jamais. Son amour pouvait bien tout tenter pour l'éloigner, il aurait le vif d'or ! Foi de Potter…

A suivre…


	9. Chap 9 : Opération : et si harry était h

**Résumé** : Bien ! Lancement de la troisième phase de l'opération marions-le… (Il y en aura cinq en tout pour répondre à vos interrogations, je les avais fixés depuis le début...) Ou quand les jumeaux et Charlie s'allient pour la bonne cause, à savoir, venir en aide au pauvre cœur esseulé du plus grand héros du monde sorcier de tous les temps… Bonne lecture à tous…bisous, lilywen...

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 9 : Opération : et si Harry était hétéro ?**

Le jour déclinait rapidement au cœur de cet hiver particulièrement rigoureux et les lumières artificielles de la ville remplaçaient progressivement celle du soleil. Il faisait décidément très froid, le vent glacial sifflait en violente bourrasque et pour couronner le tout, la neige commençait à tourbillonner, une fine pellicule recouvrait d'ores et déjà sa cape sombre dont il remonta machinalement le col pour se protéger davantage. Par Merlin et Circée… Il avait pourtant lu ce matin même dans la Gazette des Sorciers, alors qu'il avalait un copieux petit-déjeuner préparé avec tendresse par sa petite-fille, la douce et patiente Andemonia, qu'une tempête hivernale était annoncée sur le sud de l'Angleterre et la région de Londres… Alors quelle folie l'avait décidé à venir malgré tout en ce lieu de perdition ? Par Godric, Rowena, Salazar… Fichtre ! Mais quel pouvait bien être le prénom du quatrième fondateur de Poudlard ? Une femme… Oui… Ca, il aurait pu le parier. Il en était certain… Quoique… A bien y réfléchir… Peut-être, n'était-il pas si sûr que cela, en fait… En tout cas, pas au point de risquer de perdre un de ses si précieux et rares galions, chèrement et difficilement acquis au cours de sa longue vie... Ni même une petite mornille d'ailleurs, et non, il n'était pas avare et près de son argent, il était juste… Bref… Rien à faire… Vraiment rien à faire… Il ne parvenait pas à s'en souvenir… Olga, peut-être… Oui… Non… Non finalement, pas Olga… Mais, c'était certainement quelque chose comme ça… Décidément, sa mémoire lui jouait bien des tours, mais quoi de plus normal, compte tenu de son âge très respectable…

Le très vieil homme secoua la tête car, en cet instant, ses souvenirs défaillants n'étaient vraiment pas son problème le plus sérieux, pas plus d'ailleurs que les conditions météorologiques absolument désastreuses ; il y avait en fait, bien plus inquiétant, pour ne pas dire, terrifiant… Et la source de tous ses tourments se trouvait seulement à quelques mètres de lui, derrière cette vitrine, derrière cette devanture, unique rempart fragile et illusoire… Le courage, qualité primordiale de toutes personnes issues de sa maison à Poudlard, lui faisait bien cruellement défaut pour la première fois de son existence et il n'était pourtant pas un couard, il avait tout de même connu trois guerres, deux révoltes de géants et une insurrection des elfes de maison, organisée et fomentée, il y a seulement deux ans, d'après ce qu'il avait cru comprendre par une jeune demoiselle travaillant au ministère, Grover… Oui, enfin, peut-être pas, mais certainement quelque chose comme ça… Bref, malgré ses nombreuses expériences passées, tout ceci n'était rien comparé à cette catastrophe, ce cataclysme… Par tous les plus puissants sorciers et sorcières n'ayant jamais hésité, pourquoi avait-il cédé aux caprices et aux idées saugrenues de son petit William ? Bien sûr, son arrière, arrière, arrière petit-fils l'avait suriné sans cesse durant toutes les vacances de fin d'année pour qu'il lui achète pour son douzième anniversaire la 'boîte à flemme', troisième génération des frères… Seasel… Weasel… Non pas exactement… Weasley… Voilà, c'est ça ! Seulement, lorsqu'il avait accepté, le vieil homme ne s'était pas douté un seul instant de ce qu'il l'attendrait alors dans cette boutique diabolique et désormais, il suspectait sérieusement que quelque mage noir terrible, descendant spirituel de celui dont on ne devait pas prononcer le nom, avait entrepris de conquérir le monde grâce à ce lieu absolument démoniaque…

Archibald Grinwitch fixait donc depuis déjà de très, très longues minutes la vitrine du magasin de farces et attrapes, complètement interloqué, choqué, simplement incapable de franchir le seuil. Il faut avouer qu'à l'âge vénéré de cent soixante-dix huit printemps, ce qui même dans le monde des sorciers était tout bonnement prodigieux, le pauvre vieil Archibald n'en croyait pas ces pauvres oreilles… A cela, pauvres moldus, je vous imagine quelque peu circonspects, mais, il convient tout de même de préciser que notre brave arrière, arrière, arrière grand-père n'entendait pratiquement plus rien depuis maintenant presque trois décennies. Lorsqu'une personne voulait lui adresser la parole, sa petite Andemonia lui venait inlassablement à l'aide, répétant à moult reprises les propos qui lui étaient destinés et ce à quelques centimètres de lui pour qu'il les comprenne convenablement... Et là, il entendait parfaitement tous les hurlements et les vociférations, provenant de l'arrière boutique des frères Weasley. Les passants, comme lui, des clients tardifs qui déambulaient encore dans la célèbre allée londonienne et souhaitaient regagner au plus vite leurs agréables demeures en cette froide soirée de février, se figeaient d'angoisse à quelques pas du vieil homme. Archibald secoua la tête, résigné. Après tout, il n'y avait pas d'urgence, l'anniversaire de William était dans deux semaines, il pourrait toujours repasser dans quelque jours, il allait d'abord se renseigner de toute urgence sur ce lieu, sur ces jeunes propriétaires et sur cette fameuse 'boîte à flemme' que désirait tant son petit William, il était de plus en plus persuadé que ce magasin qui avait pourtant pignon sur le célèbre chemin de traverse n'était en fait qu'une succursale d'une de ces boutiques adeptes de magie noire de l'allée des Embrumes. Mieux valait donc revenir une autre fois et ne pas tenter trop Dame Chance qui veillait consciencieusement sur lui depuis bien longtemps maintenant… Il avait peut-être cent soixante-dix huit printemps mais il tenait à vivre encore quelques temps et préférait éviter de succomber à une mort douloureuse en franchissant le seuil de cette boutique des plus douteuses. Dos vouté, Monsieur Grinwitch s'éloigna bien péniblement en direction du Chaudron Baveur mais je suis sûre que vous, téméraires moldus, intrépides et curieux, inconscients des risques encourus, ne craignaient pas d'affronter le courroux d'une certaine petite brune ébouriffée, travaillant pour le ministère, dont la voix, aussi douce et mélodieuse que les cris de jeunes plants de mandragores, parvenait distinctement jusqu'à la librairie de Fleury et Bott…

« NON ! NON ! NON ET NON ! JE REFUSE ! CE N'EST PAS A VOUS TROIS DE DECIDER DE LA SUITE DES OPERATIONS ! CERTAINEMENT PAS !

- Et pourquoi cela, ô, très chère belle-sœur ?

- NE JOUE PAS A CE JEU-LA AVEC MOI, FRED WEASLEY ! NE ME PARLE PAS AVEC CE PETIT TON HYPOCRITE ET DOUCEREUX, JE NE SUIS PAS DUPE UNE SEULE SECONDE DE VOS PETITES MANIGANCES ! JE SUIS CERTAINE QUE VOUS AVIEZ ABSOLUMENT TOUT PREVU TOUS LES TROIS AVANT MEME LA REUNION DE CE SOIR !

- C'est, en effet, tout à fait possible.

- ET C'EST SIMPLEMENT HORS DE QUESTION !

- Et pourquoi donc, chère Hermione à la voix douce et mélodieuse ? Ronny d'amour et toi avez encore d'autres brillantes propositions à nous soumettre, peut-être ?

- Parfaitement, Fred !

- Quel dommage que vous deviez attendre maintenant votre tour pour nous en faire part, n'est-ce pas, frérot ?

- Entièrement d'accord avec toi, Fred. Après cette tentative ô combien enthousiasmante visant à pousser notre petit gryffi préféré dans les bras de Charlie, idée de Ronny d'amour qui s'est avérée des plus concluantes, tu en conviendras tout de même, Hermione, et l'opération encore plus fascinante pour le caser avec l'honorable Maître en Etude des Moldus de Poudlard, le bien nommé Seamus Finnigan, je crains qu'effectivement, une petite pause soit désormais nécessaire pour notre si adorable beau brun d'où notre projet en deux phases… De toute façon, vous l'avez complètement traumatisé, je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi défait que samedi dernier, après le match de Quidditch, alors que les Rouges et Ors ont d'ores et déjà remporté la coupe des quatre maisons ! Il aurait dû hurler de joie d'avoir battu Snape et pourtant, tu reconnaîtras qu'il était loin d'avoir l'air heureux et épanoui. Mon seul regret est que j'aurais toujours pu faire rire Lee ce soir avec votre 'nouvelle' proposition de…

- Eh ! Tu aurais pu le dire avant que tu avais un petit rendez-vous avec ton Lee, frérot…

- Ce n'est pas UN rendez-vous, Fred ! Et ce n'est pas MON Lee !

- Pas encore mais juste une petite précision… Tu le retrouves ce soir ?

- Oui.

- Pour un diner ? Restaurant ?

- Oui.

- Tous les deux ? Rien que tous les deux ?

- Oui.

- Donc c'est UN rendez-vous, frérot !

- Fred, Georges, on pourrait recentrer le débat, là.

- Pardon, Charlie… Bref, admets-le Hermione, pour une fois, tu t'es trompée ! Alors laisse-faire les vrais professionnels !

- Tu parles de vous, là ? Votre idée est tout simplement tordue et CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS UNE BONNE IDEE !

- Charlie, Frérot et moi, présenter une idée tordue, tu nous flattes trop…

- Sérieusement, vous ne pouvez pas faire ça, Harry risque de franchement mal le prendre…

- Non, pas du tout, bien au contraire. En fait, on s'est tous rendu compte samedi dernier qu'il n'est pas très en forme ces derniers temps, même toi, tu ne peux pas le nier ; alors pourquoi ne pas profiter de la Saint-Valentin… Reconnais que ce sera, pour lui une bonne occasion de rire, il sera plus détendu et forcément plus réceptif dans tous les sens du terme pour la seconde partie de notre plan… Et puis, ça ne pourra guère être pire que vos deux propositions, quoi qu'il advienne.

- Ca ne s'est pas si mal passé que vous le dites…

- Quelle mauvaise foi, Hermione ! C'était pathétique ! Non, plus encore, c'était carrément catastrophique !

- Et c'est moi que tu accuses d'être de mauvaise foi ! Tu ne manques pas de toupet, en tout cas, Charlie Weasley ! CATASTROPHIQUE ! Tu ne penses pas que tu exagères très légèrement, là?

- Que j'exagère ! Mais, bien sûr, c'est une telle évidence. Harry a seulement passé toute la journée et une grande partie de la soirée à essayer de se noyer dans une bonne centaine de verres de whisky-pur-feu, alors, oui, je pense que sur ce coup-là, tu t'es très, très légèrement fourvoyée en proposant Seam comme futur petit ami d'Harry, je crois que Ron a eu une idée plus brillante en me proposant, c'est dire ! Même Seamus t'a affirmé après le départ de 'Ry pour Poudlard qu'il n'y avait AB-SO-LU-MENT aucune chance qu'il se passe quoi que ce soit entre eux, tu pourrais au moins le croire, lui !

- Vous ne pouvez pas nier qu'ils s'entendent très bien, qu'ils sont de plus en plus complices…

- Oui, comme Harry peut l'être avec Ron, rien de plus… Je doute franchement que notre petit brun adoré envisagerait de s'envoyer en l'air avec ton mari, et ne fais pas cette tête, Ron ! Il a au moins fait l'effort d'essayer deux minutes avant de déprimer tout seul dans son coin, de nous rembarrer dès qu'on s'approchait de lui et bien sûr, il a cuvé…

- De toute manière, notre tentative était vouée à l'échec et ça n'avait strictement rien à voir avec Seamus ou qui que ce soit d'autres, il est revenu absolument furieux du château, je ne sais pas, triste et écœuré aussi. Je suppose que Snape s'est montré plus odieux avec lui qu'à son habitude et va savoir pourquoi, Harry qui normalement se contrefout de ce qu'on peut bien penser de lui, est au contraire très sensible aux commentaires et aux opinions de Severus Snape depuis notre septième année.

- Inutile d'essayer de changer de sujet pour arriver à tes fins, Hermione, toujours est-il que tu t'es trompée, alors maintenant, c'est aux jumeaux et à moi de mettre en place la suite des opérations.

- C'est tout simplement hors de question, vous ne connaissez pas Harry comme Ron ou moi depuis plus de dix ans.

- Et c'est censé nous impressionner, je présume ?

- Ah mais bien sûr, Môssieur Charlie Weasley sait forcément mieux que nous ce qu'il convient à Harry !

- Parfaitement ! Dois-je te rappeler qu'on est ami depuis déjà un certain temps et qu'il se confie beaucoup à moi… Même si ça te déplaît !

- N'importe quoi ! Ce serait plus exact de dire que c'est uniquement parce que tu n'as pas digéré le fait qu'on ait essayé de te caser avec lui en tout premier, tu as toujours été opposé à notre opération, maintenant tu en profites en tentant de nous le faire chèrement payer, au risque de faire échouer tout notre projet et tu as en plus réussi à embobiner les jumeaux !

- HE ! PERSONNE NE NOUS MANIPULE, GRANGER !

- BIEN DIT, FREROT !

- De toute manière, ce que tu viens de dire est inexact… J'ai toujours dit que j'étais contre le fait d'être un des candidats potentiels pour Harry, je n'ai jamais dit que j'étais contre le fait d'aider un peu 'Ry à y voir plus clair dans sa vie sentimentale… Tu notes la petite nuance, Hermione ?

- Ca ne change rien au fait que vous devriez ne pas perdre de vue que cette idée est celle de Ron et moi. Pas des jumeaux et toi ! Ce n'est donc pas à vous de décider de la suite des opérations.

- Oh que si et ça s'appelle la démocratie : trois contre deux… Tu perds, nous gagnons désormais. C'est à nous de faire désormais des propositions.

- Et oui, chère et douce belle-sœur, Charlie a raison, tu as perdu cette fois ! Admets-le… C'est tout ! »

Pour la mille six cent trente et unième fois depuis le début de cette réunion dans l'arrière boutique des frères Weasley, adresse devenue incontournable pour tous les étudiants farceurs et indisciplinés de Poudlard, Madame Hermione Granger-Weasley soupira profondément, sentant poindre un terrible mal de tête, Ron semblait résigné et lui adressa un petit sourire contrit. Elle savait qu'elle n'aurait pas gain de cause, cette fois-ci… Dépitée, la jeune femme se retourna vers les trois frères qui s'étaient ligués habilement contre elle, pesant le pour et le contre, elle reprit :

« Résumons, pour poursuivre l'opération 'Marions-le', vous avez donc décidé d'un plan en deux étapes : tout d'abord, demain : la Saint- Valentin, ce serait, d'après vous, un moyen de changer les idées d'Harry et de le faire rire, c'est bien cela, Fred ?

- Oui, à peu près et puis après tout, il ne faut rien négliger et il vaut mieux vérifier qu'il n'a pas retrouvé le chemin de l'hétérosexualité après avoir couché avec toute la population gay de Grande-Bretagne ou presque… Peut-être, est-il écœuré par tous ces mâles sublimes, finalement ?

- Comme si c'était dans le domaine du possible…

- Et bien, on ne sait jamais… Même si je reconnais que c'est hautement improbable que notre gentil petit survivant s'intéresse dorénavant aux femmes. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, je trouve assez ironique que les deux spécimens gays ici présents n'ait jamais testé à l'horizontal notre fougueux beau brun alors que la quasi totalité de l'Angleterre a connu cet honneur !

- Fred, dois-je te rappeler que je le considère comme un petit frère d'où l'échec complet de votre petite entreprise…

- Certes, mais… »

Pendant un instant, Fred marqua une pause, dévisageant son frère jumeau qui avait curieusement fui son regard et rougit furieusement :

« Dites-moi, Georges Alius Weasley, n'y aurait-il pas quelque chose que tu ne nous aurais jamais dit ? Quelque petite information que tu souhaiterais confesser…

- Euh…

- TU AS COUCHE AVEC HARRY JAMES POTTER ET TU NE NOUS L'A JAMAIS DIT, FAUX FRERE !

- Ben, je pensais qu'il y avait prescription depuis le temps et ça ne s'est passé qu'une seule fois, en plus.

- FINIS DE PLAISANTER, GEORGES ALIUS WEASLEY ! OU ? QUAND ? ET SURTOUT, C'ETAIT COMMENT ?

- Euh… Ici même, il y a plus de deux ans, peu après sa victoire contre Voldy… Il… Je ne sais pas ce qu'il avait, tu étais parti faire des achats dans l'allée des embrumes, il est arrivé complètement abasourdi, paumé. Il avait visiblement pleuré, il voulait parler et finalement, il s'est pour ainsi dire, 'jeté' sur moi.

- Et tu as fait preuve d'une grande force de caractère pour le repousser, bien sûr…

- Ben… Tu m'excuseras mais je ne suis pas assez cinglé pour envoyer balader le plus beau mec de ce pays.

- Là, au moins, je sais pourquoi tu es mon jumeau.

- Fred, tu voudrais être sérieux, juste une seconde !

- Eh, Charlie ! Je suis, on ne peut plus sérieux, et il me semble que Frérot n'a pas encore répondu à ma troisième question, c'était comment de s'envoyer en l'air avec notre petite merveille ?

- Ben… C'était… C'était…

- A ce point-là ?

- Disons simplement qu'il mérite largement tous les commentaires élogieux que vous avez pu entendre et même plus encore… »

Georges fit alors un clin d'œil entendu à son jumeau qui éclata de rire avant de reprendre en hoquetant :

« Et… Et… Ton Lee… Il est au courant de… Enfin que tu as fait des choses intéressantes avec notre petit survivant ?

- NON ! Tu veux ma mort, jaloux comme il l'est…

- Tu t'es trahi, frérot… Alors, vous officialisez quand ?»

Tandis que Georges se renfrognait encore davantage, Fred, fier de sa petite manœuvre, jubilait littéralement et Hermione, profondément exaspérée, préféra interrompre son beau-frère immédiatement :

« Bien, si on pouvait poursuivre sérieusement, j'aimerais vraiment ne pas passer le reste de la nuit ici, il est très tard, je suis fatiguée et la journée de demain risque d'être longue, sans compter que Lee attend Georges, il me semble ! Admettons que j'accepte la première partie de votre plan avec 'l'opération : et si Harry était hétéro', même si aucun d'entre nous ne semble avoir le moindre doute sur les disons 'préférences' de 'Ry… Cette mascarade ayant pour unique but de l'amuser avant la rencontre de samedi et le lancement de la seconde phase de votre petite machination, l'opération visant à le caser avec un ex… Mais, c'est bien là que le bât blesse : le rendez-vous romantique par excellence avec BLAISE ZABINI, le même Blaise qui drague et semble très intéressé par Charlie, le Blaise avec qui il a été plus ou moins pendant un bon mois et qui lui donnait des envies de meurtre ? Vous êtes malades ou quoi ?

- Non, Hermione… Sérieusement, nous avons établi lors des deux précédentes tentatives le fait qu'Harry a besoin d'une personne qui a fait partie de la famille de l'Ordre, qui a connu toute la période de la guerre à ses côtés, qui ne le considérera donc pas comme un héros mais comme son égal, quelqu'un qui d'une façon ou d'une autre est ou reste proche de Poudlard mais il faut aussi tenir compte des conquêtes qu'il nous a présentées par le passé…

- Tu peux préciser ta pensée, Charlie ?

- Bien, en fait, les hommes qui ont un tant soit peu intéressé notre survivant, répondaient toujours aux mêmes critères et si nous voulons trouver LA personne parfaite pour lui, nous devons impérativement en tenir compte, sinon l'opération est vouée à l'échec. Toutes les conquêtes qui ont passé plus qu'une simple soirée avec Harry, étaient des personnes lointaines, mystérieuses, presque sombres et avaient TOUJOURS un point commun, c'était généralement des Serpentards !

- Tu plaisantes, mon meilleur ami ne pourrait pas… Un Serpentard !

- Sois lucide, Ron, il est resté un long moment avec Blaise Zabini, presque un record pour lui, il y a aussi eu le cousin de Pansy, Andrew Parkinson, pur Serpentard également et puis même si nous n'avons jamais eu aucune confirmation, nous avons tous plus ou moins suspecté qu'il entretenait une relation secrète avec quelqu'un lors de sa septième année et soyons honnête, nous avons tous, à un moment ou un autre, pensé à ce cher Drago Malefoy…

- Mon meilleur ami et La Fouine… Je refuse d'y croire, un point, c'est tout ! Vous vous trompiez à l'époque, je vous l'ai dit et je le confirme, je suis persuadé qu'Harry ne pourrait pas… Enfin… C'EST LA FOUINE, LE FILLEUL DE SNAPE, BORDEL !

- Remets-toi, Ron… Toujours est-il que pour toutes ses raisons, nous avons pensé que… »

En cette veille de Saint Valentin, la neige recouvrait maintenant complètement les toits des maisons londoniennes et les empreintes des pas des sorciers qui se précipitaient tout au long du chemin de traverse, désespérant de trouver enfin le cadeau parfait à offrir à leur dulcinée, se devinaient et se mélangeaient dans la poudreuse blanche devenue rapidement boueuse et grise en raison des nombreux allers-retours… Provenant de la célèbre boutique de 'farces et attrapes des frères Weasley', la discussion enfiévrée qui avait effrayé les plus téméraires, se poursuivit ainsi une bonne partie de la soirée au grand désarroi d'une jolie petite brunette aux cheveux ébouriffés... mais aussi d'un jeune homme aux dreadlocks qui ruminait dans un sublime restaurant situé dans la partie sorcière d'Edimbourg, attendant un certain rouquin à une table avec bougies, petite ambiance feutrée, musique romantique à souhait, un petit objet en or dans un écrin caché dans les replis de sa robe sombre, et suspecta son pas-encore-officiel-petit-ami-fiancé-et-bien-davantage de lui avoir posé un lapin et il le lui ferait payer ce retard… A sa façon, bien entendu…

Le lendemain, bien loin de là, au cœur de la lande écossaise, dans la plus célèbre école de sorcellerie, un homme de haute taille, au regard sombre et pénétrant, taciturne aux yeux de la plupart de ses connaissances, maudissait déjà cette journée particulièrement écœurante qui s'annonçait encore plus longue qu'il ne l'avait craint… atrocement plus longue…

En effet, cela faisait désormais trois jours, dix-huit heures, vingt-cinq minutes et onze… Douze… Treize secondes que son cauchemar, le fils de son pire ennemi, le filleul du cabot le torturait véritablement… Severus Snape, grand maître en Potions de Poudlard, maître es Légilimancie, docteur es Occlumancie, détenteur de l'ordre de Merlin première classe pour son rôle inestimable d'espion auprès du Seigneur des Ténèbres, était en cet instant sur le point de commettre l'abjecte humiliation à ses yeux. Déjà, il en était réduit à supporter l'eau fraîche fouettant contre sa peau brûlante et si sensible à cause de ce gamin, cet infernal petit morveux, ce brun diabolique dissimulé sous un adorable visage angélique, l'élu, sa Majesté, vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, adulé de tous, la huitième merveille du monde comme il se plaisait à l'appeler souvent, Harry Potter, le seul et unique, son éternelle punition sur cette terre… Non, il devait tenir bon, il n'était pas un de ces stupides adolescents aux hormones en ébullition, il ne s'abaisserait pas à… IL NE SE SOULAGERAIT PAS COMME UN ELEVE DE SIXIEME ANNEE ! MERLIN ! Trois jours, dix-huit heures, vingt-six minutes et trente-cinq secondes et il n'en pouvait plus, Potter voulait sa perte définitive, il tourna rageusement le robinet… De l'eau glaciale, absolument glaciale…

Il s'était donc passé trois jours et un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'heures depuis la rencontre de Quidditch qui avait opposé sa maison à celle de son cauchemar, trois jours et un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'heures depuis sa dispute avec le jeune enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du mal dans le hall d'entrée de l'école et ils ne s'étaient pratiquement pas parlé depuis lors, à peine un bonjour dédaigneusement asséné au moment du petit-déjeuner à la table des professeurs. Il avait bien sûr retrouvé Harry, dès le lendemain du match de Quidditch, assis face à lui dans la grande salle comme depuis ces six derniers mois. Cependant, le survivant lui avait paru vraiment très fatigué, sans doute que la fête pour célébrer la victoire des Gryffondors au chemin de Traverse s'était terminée très tard dans la nuit. Au vu du regard émeraude quelque peu vaporeux et perdu, nul doute qu'Harry avait dû franchement abuser du whisky-pur-feu au cours de cette célébration.

Ce matin-là, Severus avait vainement essayé de faire abstraction du douloureux pincement au cœur qu'il avait ressenti quand il avait vu le sourire étincelant qu'avait adressé Seamus au survivant à son arrivée, sans compter sur toutes les conversations à peine murmurées entre les deux anciens camarades de chambrée, tous leurs fous rires, cette complicité retrouvée entre les deux jeunes enseignants lui avait donné des envies de meurtre. Bien sûr, il n'avait pu se résoudre à avadakédavriser la précieuse petite émeraude du monde sorcier : d'abord parce qu'il doutait malgré les nombreuses distinctions qu'il avait obtenues à la fin de la seconde guerre que la communauté lui pardonne son léger emportement s'il s'en prenait à sa majesté Potter, mais surtout parce que malgré toutes ses tentatives pour repousser cette évidence, il aimait définitivement ce foutu gamin. Severus dut recourir à toutes ses compétences en occlumancie pour conserver son apparence austère et imperturbable et écouter patiemment les élucubrations de Trelawney alors qu'il ne voulait qu'une chose, enlever sur le champ le jeune homme pour le calfeutrer à tout jamais dans ses appartements, il avait tenu bon pendant plus de deux ans malgré tous les articles de presse scandaleux qu'il avait pu lire ; seulement, c'était terriblement plus difficile lorsque le brun se tenait devant lui, à quelques mètres, de le voir minauder, rougir adorablement… C'était une torture pire que le doloris de le voir sourire tendrement à un autre homme que lui. Le maître des potions s'était finalement confiné dans ses appartements le reste de la journée.

Il n'était réapparu que le lendemain et cette semaine de cours s'annonçait pour lui encore plus éreintante, encore plus désespérante, encore plus frustrante… Résigné, le ténébreux espion avait ainsi regagné sa salle des Potions. Au repas de midi, la rumeur qui avait circulé dans la grande salle aussi vite qu'un vif d'or disparaît dans un match de Quidditch, était des plus effrayantes… Severus Snape s'était apparemment montré encore plus dur et exigeant, encore plus sarcastique et terrifiant que lors de la semaine précédente, chose au demeurant assez difficilement concevable et pourtant, le nombre de points retirés au cours de la matinée avait atteint des records inimaginables. Même les élèves les plus chevronnés dans l'art si délicat, enseigné par le directeur des Verts et Argents appréhendaient le moment d'entrer dans la salle des Potions, au moins autant que d'assister à un cours de soins aux créatures magiques avec Hagrid qui aurait eu pour thème les scrouts à pétard dans leur habitat naturel ; les rares téméraires qui s'étaient risqués à ne pas tenir compte des avertissements et avaient fait fi des rumeurs effroyables, l'avaient bien amèrement regretté. Dès le mardi, plus aucun élève n'avait osé lever les yeux de son chaudron de peur de mourir dans d'atroces souffrances et tous priaient fébrilement pour que l'attitude du Maître des Potions s'adoucisse quelque peu avant qu'un drame ne survienne, deux élèves de première année de Pousouffle s'étaient d'ores et déjà évanouis et avaient été conduit auprès de Pompom seulement parce que le sale bâtard graisseux avait prononcé leur nom sur un ton plus que menaçant. Severus demeurait donc l'enseignant le plus craint et respecté de Poudlard, il était toujours le seul à pouvoir espérer un silence monacal d'un simple regard mais tout ceci n'était pour lui qu'une bien maigre consolation car l'ancien espion ne pensait plus qu'à ses yeux trop verts, brillants de malice et de luxure qui le défiaient ouvertement à chaque nouveau repas dans la grande salle. Nul doute que le petit brun cherchait à le rendre cinglé et il allait probablement y parvenir d'ici peu. Cela ne faisait que trois jours, dix-huit heures, vingt-neuf minutes et quarante-cinq secondes… Pourquoi était-il devenu si dépendant de ce charmant petit corps si souple et imaginatif et de son envie insatiable entre des draps ? Par Salazar, l'eau glaciale ne semblait pas pouvoir calmer son envie de cette peau aux odeurs douces de vanille, de cette bouche pulpeuse, de ce… Harry était sa damnation et ce mercredi matin, pendant le petit déjeuner, le gosse avait dépassé les limites, le torturant de la plus délicieuse des manières.

Bien sûr, il avait appréhendé cette journée plus que tout autre et pour cause... Depuis son réveil, le Maître des Potions avait un très mauvais pressentiment, il craignait qu'aujourd'hui ne soit pour lui le paroxysme de cette torture sournoise, sadique et perfide, il avait vu juste. A cela, plusieurs explications : d'abord, la date, après deux jours d'effervescence, Poudlard s'apprêtait à célébrer ce mercredi la traditionnelle fête des amours, une coutume moldue qui s'était également développée dans le monde des sorciers. La Saint Valentin… Autrement dit, une école remplie d'adolescents aux hormones déchaînées, une suite de visions toutes plus cauchemardesques les unes que les autres, de stupides gamines rougissant comme des vierges effarouchées, ce qu'elles étaient probablement d'ailleurs, des morveux pervers, des trucs roses partout et des chocolats… Ecœurant… Severus aurait pu rendre l'âme devant toutes ses mièvreries, cette petite peste de gryffondor de Rose Anevert qui battait des cils devant cet abruti de Graysmith était déjà en soit une épreuve très douloureuse mais tout cela n'était rien… Rien comparé à cette torture que lui avait infligée le petit brun. Là, c'était bien au delà de ce qu'il pouvait supporter, lui, l'espion parfait avait craqué sous la pression, il s'était trouvé contraint de regagner de toute urgence ses appartements, il s'était précipité sous sa douche, espérant apaisé son corps en manque depuis seulement trois malheureux jours, il avait pourtant l'impression que cela faisait des siècles et un seul nom résumait cette situation désastreuse. Toujours et encore. Harry Potter…

Au petit-déjeuner, Harry s'était donc simplement installé comme à son habitude à la table des professeurs face à lui. Son cauchemar lui avait fait un petit clin d'œil qui ne présageait vraiment rien de bon, il savait comment fonctionnait le cerveau du survivant et ce dernier avait eu un regard carnassier… dont il était la proie désignée. Le foutu gryffi voulait jouer. Le petit brun avait commencé par la dégustation de son yaourt, à cela rien de bien inquiétant dirait un témoin inattentif… Grave erreur de débutant. La petite cuillère passait et repassait sensuellement entre les lèvres pulpeuses, laissant parfois paraître une petite langue rose, léchant langoureusement la substance blanche… Très mauvaise image mentale… Très mauvaise association d'idées… Ce spectacle était à la limite de l'indécence. Bien évidemment, ce n'était que le premier round, sa majesté avait décidé de le rendre cinglé et sexuellement frustré. Le séduisant survivant avait alors saisi un pot de confiture de fraise et avait trempé sans vergogne son index dans le mets délicieux avant de porter la préparation sucrée à sa bouche, non content de faire glisser son doigt d'avant en arrière dans un effet de succion des plus déstabilisants, les joues du gamin avaient pris une délicate teinte rose et Severus était certain de l'avoir entendu gémir, un miaulement, un son absolument... Un feulement, proche à se méprendre du bruit que faisait le petit brun lorsqu'il le faisait sien et frappait durement sa prostate. Il avait perdu. Il avait beau être particulièrement talentueux dans l'art de la dissimulation de ses émotions, l'espion s'était levé dans un tourbillon de robe noire caractéristique, il avait bien sûr entendu les ricanements du survivant et s'était sauvé pour retrouver la paix de ses appartements. L'eau froide n'y faisait rien, il revoyait ses lèvres contre cette cuillère, le doigt fin et recouvert de confiture allait et venir dans cette bouche dont il connaissait les talents indéniables. Ecœuré, le ténébreux brun referma l'arrivée d'eau et fit lentement glisser sa main droite contre son torse, descendant inexorablement vers son érection trop douloureuse… Abjecte humiliation ! Comme un de ses morveux, le Maître des Potions entamait un cinq contre un… Il était maudit ! Ce gamin était sa malédiction, un démon sous des allures angéliques…

Pendant que Severus Snape se voyait contraint de se soulager et maudissait tous les Potter, et en particulier un qui était aussi bien capable de faire de sa vie un véritable enfer comme un paradis de sexe et de luxure, le petit brun aux cheveux en bataille souriait gaiement dans la grande salle où il savourait avec gourmandise un excellent muffin. Sa Saint-Valentin serait torride cette année, il ne laisserait pas une seule chance à son Sev ! Après tout, cela faisait déjà trois jours et un peu moins d'une vingtaine d'heures sans sexe débridé et c'était vraiment le maximum qu'il pouvait tolérer depuis qu'il était revenu dans la vie du maître des Potions au début de l'année scolaire. Tout à ses rêveries de confiture de fraise, ce dernier releva la tête lorsque Seamus l'interpela en chuchotant pour que les autres enseignants ne puissent pas prendre part à leur conversation :

« 'Ry, tu savais que Snape est gay ? »

Le survivant manqua de s'étouffer littéralement et recracha une partie du muffin qu'il dégustait à l'instant, Seam le regarda en souriant, c'était bien la première fois qu'il parvenait à déstabiliser le jeune et beau survivant :

« Donc, tu le savais.

- Bordel, Seam…

- Je m'en doutais, j'aurais même pu le parier, en fait…

- Parier quoi ? Tu délires complètement cette fois, je t'assure.

- Tu es franchement machiavélique, 'Ry, mais tu mens très mal, tu as parfaitement vu le regard qu'il t'a lancé à l'instant quand tu faisais joujou avec la confiture et puis, il s'est sauvé… Précipitamment…

- Je n'ai jamais…

- Quoi ? Titiller un homme gay ? Ben, voyons… Franchement, c'était à la limite de l'indécence…

- Ce n'est pas…

- Oh que si, c'est exactement ce que je crois. L'ennui, c'est que tu t'attaques à Snape et il n'est définitivement pas le genre d'homme que l'on taquine sans s'en mordre les doigts.

- Je n'ai rien fait, je ne vais donc pas m'en mordre les doigts, Seam…

- Certainement, tu préfères les lécher d'une façon absolument sensuelle et terriblement érotique… Tu sais qu'il y a des jeunes âmes influençables dans cette pièce.

- Tu parles de toi, là ?

- Non, des élèves, entre autres... Alors, dis-moi ton petit manège, c'était pour te venger de son comportement au match de Quidditch, histoire d'humilier un peu le stoïque maître des Potions ?

- Me venger de son comportement ?

- On ne peut pas dire qu'il se soit adressé à toi très cordialement lors du match de samedi.

- On parle de Severus Snape, Seam. Quand est-ce que tu l'as vu discuter aimablement avec quelqu'un ?

- Il me semble que tu as toujours été le premier à prendre sa défense, tu as toujours soutenu qu'il se comportait différemment avec toi, depuis vos entraînements communs en septième année, qu'il n'était absolument pas comme le sale bâtard graisseux que l'on connaissait pendant les cours. Je me souviens encore de la tête de Ron quand tu avais dit ça, j'ai cru qu'il allait mourir prématurément et puis, c'est grâce à ton intervention qu'il a été reconnu pour ses actes en faveur du Phénix. Depuis que tu es professeur, j'ai pu me rendre compte à de nombreuses reprises qu'à part Drago Malefoy, il n'y a qu'avec toi qu'il semble entretenir une relation un tant soit peu aimable. Jusqu'à la semaine dernière, j'aurai même affirmé qu'il était plutôt plus agréable à vivre depuis ton arrivée… Notre survivant aurait-il changé d'avis sur le Maître des Potions depuis le match ?

- Non, pas du tout.

- Bien, je suppose que tu sais ce à quoi tu t'exposes en t'attaquant au directeur des Serpentards… OH mais attends-là, je viens de penser à quelque chose… »

Le pouls du survivant s'était considérablement accéléré, il avait peut-être exagéré en faisant des avances aussi directes à l'espion devant Seamus. Il aurait dû être plus discret mais il adorait tellement voir ces yeux noirs et pénétrants le déshabiller, il adorait voir Sev perdre son sang-froid et le désirer tellement intensément. Son ami savait qu'il y avait un homme dont il était amoureux depuis très longtemps et s'il avait fait le rapprochement entre eux deux, alors… Un grand sourire aux lèvres, le jeune professeur aux cheveux clairs poursuivit sans prêter plus d'attention que cela à l'air catastrophé d'Harry.

« Tu avais parlé de me caser avec un serpentard, ne me dis pas que…

- HEIN ? NON MAIS T'ES MALADE ! SEVERUS EST A…

- Quoi ? Il est quoi, Harry ? »

Le brun s'était arrêté juste à temps avant d'hurler à son ami que Severus était à lui et uniquement à lui, pour toujours. PERSONNE NE DEVAIT APPROCHER SON SEVERUS, LE SIEN, SON SEV, RIEN QU'A LUI. Essayant de comprendre et déchiffrer l'attitude de son ami, Seamus regardait maintenant attentivement le séduisant brun qui se sentit brusquement rougir.

« 'Ry, ça va ?

- Oui… Oui… Je voulais dire, Snape est… Enfin, ne dis pas n'importe quoi. Je t'ai parlé de te trouver un serpentard avec qui tu pourrais construire une vraie relation, mais jamais, jamais… Bordel, Seam, tu es effrayant…

- Hé, je plaisantais, tu es sûr que tout va bien…

- Oui, oui, évidemment.

- Bien… Pour changer de sujet, tu as eu des nouvelles de Charlie ?

- Non, pas encore. Aux dernières informations, il a vu les jumeaux, il y a deux jours, je crois, il a apparemment organisé avec eux un projet pour contrecarrer les idées de Mione et il devait le présenter hier soir au magasin. Toujours est-il que normalement, le prochain prétendant au trône doit être intronisé, aujourd'hui, pour la Saint Valentin, mais pour l'instant, il refuse de me dire de qui il s'agit. Quoi qu'il se passe, il doit m'envoyer un hibou pour m'informer des décisions prises et j'ose espérer que notre couple adoré aura compris au cours de la dernière soirée que tu n'étais pas l'homme de ma vie, pas plus que 'Lie. C'est le principal, non ?

- C'est une certitude. Il faut dire que je ne t'avais jamais vu comme ça et visiblement, eux non plus ! Tu as vraiment un peu trop abusé du whisky-pur-feu au cours de cette soirée !

- C'est bon, je crois que j'ai été suffisamment mal en point le lendemain, pas la peine de me faire une leçon de morale… »

Le jeune et séduisant enseignant en défense contre les forces du mal n'eut pas le temps de poursuivre ses invectives, un magnifique hibou aux couleurs sombres et aux yeux d'ambre plongeait dans leur direction et tendit au jeune brun sa patte où était accrochée une missive. Fébrilement, Harry détacha le parchemin et offrit au bel oiseau majestueux un morceau de pain que l'animal avala goulûment avant de s'envoler aussitôt par les hautes fenêtres de Poudlard. Après un hochement de tête entendu entre les deux jeunes hommes, ils se levèrent simultanément et s'engouffrèrent derrière la tapisserie évoquant la fondation mythique de l'école, se précipitant dans le sombre passage de Divet Milordis. Le petit brun s'adossa contre le mur froid, déroula le parchemin et commença silencieusement la lecture de la lettre :

« Bonjour mon cher petit survivant,

Alors comme promis voici les toutes dernières nouvelles concernant l'opération 'marions notre petit brun préféré', toi, en l'occurrence... J'espère que tu t'es finalement remis de la soirée de samedi et que tu n'as pas été trop malade le lendemain… D'après ce que Seamus m'a dit, tu avais juste l'air un peu plus fatigué que d'habitude, mais rien de bien inquiétant compte tenu de la victoire de notre maison et de la façon mémorable dont tu l'as arrosée ! En tout cas, je ne savais pas que tu étais capable de boire autant au cours d'une seule soirée. Comme quoi, tu resteras toujours une énigme fascinante pour nous tous, pauvres sorciers et pour moi, en particulier. En fait, tu es bien plus résistant que je ne l'aurais cru de prime abord et je devine que ce n'est pas la première fois que tu lèves ainsi ton verre car il y a fort à parier que beaucoup d'entre nous se seraient écroulés lamentablement pour moins que ça ! Je me demandais juste avec qui tu t'étais entraîné pour tenir aussi bien la distance…

Pour en revenir à notre petite entreprise, avant la mise au point d'hier soir avec Ron et Hermione, j'ai eu une première réunion avec les jumeaux au tout début de la semaine, j'ai eu bien des difficultés à convaincre Fred, Georges était d'emblée d'accord avec ma proposition de te caser avec ton ex si séduisant… Ce qui me fait d'ailleurs penser à un détail plus qu'intéressant que tu t'étais bien gardé de me dévoiler jusqu'à présent. Apparemment, Georges et toi avez été très imaginatifs dans l'arrière-boutique du magasin, je suppose que tu vois à quoi je fais allusion, bien sûr… D'après lui, c'est toi qui t'es littéralement jeté sur lui… Mais, j'attendrais confirmation de ta bouche car tu peux être certain que nous aurons l'occasion d'en reparler plus tard, tu n'y couperas pas, sois-en certain. Avoue que c'est énorme comme révélation mon brun adoré qui s'est envoyé en l'air avec mon petit frère ! Tu restes décidément plein de surprises, je n'arrive pas à croire qu'au cours des deux dernières années, tu n'es jamais mentionné ce petit incident de parcours une seule fois !

Toujours est-il que, contrairement à Georges, Fred, au premier abord, n'était pas très partisan du choix 'Blaise Zabini' et j'ai dû ruser quelque peu… Tu aurais été fier de moi, mon côté serpentard refoulé t'aurait impressionné, sans nul doute, j'ai donc négocié fermement et… Finalement obtenu ce que nous voulions, toi et moi, il faudra seulement que tu patientes encore trois jours…. Je sais, inutile de râler, c'est le mieux que j'ai pu obtenir, mais je devais manipuler et les jumeaux et le couple Granger-Weasley, ce qui reconnaît-le, n'est vraiment pas une mince affaire. La suite de notre opération se fera donc en deux temps… Aujourd'hui, la fête de la Saint-Valentin sera une journée, disons, un peu spéciale, censée te distraire car de l'avis de tous, tu n'étais pas très en forme samedi dernier, pour ne pas dire quelque peu irritable. Je préfère te taire le nom de la personne qui te sera présentée, c'est Fred qui l'a proposée et je ne doute pas que tu auras une charmante explication avec lui dès que tu auras réalisé de quoi il retourne, j'ai essayé de l'éviter mais… Bref, disons que c'était donnant - donnant… Quoi qu'il se passe, GARDE BIEN A L'ESPRIT QUE C'EST VRAIMENT UNE PLAISANTERIE, destinée à amuser le grand héros du monde sorcier ! Je n'ai vraiment pas eu d'autre choix que de défendre cette idée devant Ron et Hermione pour être certain que Blaise serait ton rendez-vous samedi prochain…

J'en ai discuté cette nuit avec notre beau métis et on a d'ores et déjà tout prévu, je ne doute pas une seule seconde que ton amant mystérieux sera vert de jalousie… Tu peux nous faire confiance, il va souffrir et ne pourra que s'inquiéter de te voir t'envoler avec Blaise pour cette destination tellement romantique. Je dois reconnaître que si je ne connaissais pas les dessous de toute cette histoire, nous aurions également tous les deux une discussion peu aimable à ce propos. Cette petite manigance aura eu au moins un mérite, Blaise est vraiment sérieux avec moi car même s'il a accepté de nous aider, il m'a bien fait comprendre que tu faisais vraiment partie de son passé, il tient beaucoup à toi, c'est certain, mais plutôt comme un frangin qu'on veut aider et protéger, un peu comme moi en fait. Heureusement qu'il me l'a avoué car je pense que sans cette précision de Monsieur Zabini, je serai tout autant angoissé et jaloux que ton amoureux caché.

Pour aujourd'hui, tu dois normalement surveiller les élèves lors de la sortie de pré-au-lard, je tiens cette info de Seamus. Tu devras donc impérativement te rendre au café de Madame Pieddodu… On sera tous là, avec ta petite surprise, bien entendu… J'espère que tu ne me tiendras pas rigueur de la petite incartade de la Saint-Valentin…

A tout à l'heure, ton complice préféré, Charlie. »

Harry se redressa quelque peu et tendit machinalement le parchemin à Seamus qui lui faisait face. Le jeune aux cheveux clairs s'en empara prestement et commença la lecture de la lettre sans plus attendre. Le survivant quant à lui, soupira profondément. Il ne parvenait pas à savoir s'il devait se réjouir d'avoir obtenu un rendez-vous très romantique avec Blaise dans trois jours, rencontre qui devrait très sérieusement titiller la jalousie du Maître des Potions et peut-être le forcer à enfin se déclarer ou se morfondre en pensant à ce qui l'attendait aujourd'hui au petit café de madame Pieddodu, une idée de Fred… UNE IDEE DE FRED OLIUS WEASLEY…. Pourquoi lui ? Doux Merlin et puis… Pour le distraire et le faire rire, en plus… Qu'est-ce qu'avait bien pu imaginer le rouquin ? C'était inquiétant, non… TERRIFIANT, en fait. Au vu de l'inquiétude à peine dissimulée de Charlie dans sa lettre, il avait objectivement de quoi se faire du souci ! Il avait beau y réfléchir… Il ne voyait pas qui… Mais que ce soit clair, si Fred lui proposait de finir sa vie avec Crabbe ou Goyle, il le lui ferait payer chèrement, foi de Potter. Perdu dans ses pensées, le petit brun releva la tête quand il entendit l'éclat de rire de Seamus :

« Quoi ?

- Non, sérieusement, déjà apprendre que tu as… Bref, Georges et toi, c'est déjà ENORME ! Mais de savoir que ton prochain rendez-vous est une idée de Fred, là, je te plaindrais presque, tu sais…

- Très heureux de voir que mon malheur te distrait à ce point, Seam, espèce de traître !

- Oh, c'est bon, pas la peine de te vexer. Je n'y suis pour rien et de toute manière, il ne nous reste plus très longtemps avant le départ pour Pré-au-lard.

- Oui, tu as raison. Bien, écoute, hier soir, Minerva m'a donné la liste des équipes de surveillance pour la journée, Severus devra supporter cette vieille folle de Trelawney, Mac Go sera avec Filius, Hagrid avec Vector et tu es avec moi, on se retrouve donc aux grilles à 10 heures. Je vais me préparer mais avant, je dois aussi en informer Severus, je devais le lui apprendre ce matin au petit-déjeuner, mais…

- Il est parti trop précipitamment, je me demande bien pourquoi ?

- Sans commentaire, Seam.

- Mais bien sûr… On se rejoint donc à l'entrée dans deux heures… »

Harry fit un signe de tête à son ami, reprit la lettre de Charlie qu'il glissa dans les pans de sa robe de sorcier avant de s'engager plus avant dans le passage de Divet Milordis… Le temps lui était compté, un certain brun ténébreux, au regard sombre et pénétrant devait l'attendre depuis une bonne demi-heure et devait pester contre lui… et il avait très envie de… Il avait envie de baisers à la confiture de fraise, il avait envie de Severus à la confiture de fraise, il avait envie de Sev… Cela faisait trois jours… Trois jours, dix-huit heures, cinquante-six minutes et trente-sept secondes…

A suivre…


	10. Chap 10 : Opération : accio couverture

**Résumé** : Après le petit spectacle à la confiture de fraise dans la grande salle qui a quelque peu perturbé l'ancien espion de l'Ordre, Harry décide de rejoindre son maître des potions pour l'informer de la répartition des enseignants pour la sortie à pré-au-lard pour la Saint-Valentin… Bien sûr, il va profiter de l'occasion pour se réconcilier avec le ténébreux Severus… Bonne lecture…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 10 : Opération : Accio couverture…**

Le jeune maître en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, Harry James Potter, autrement surnommé le 'survivant', l'élu, vainqueur du plus grand mage noir de tous les temps, icône adulée du monde sorcier, s'arrêta à la sortie du passage secret de Divet Milordis pour reprendre un peu son souffle et réfléchir un instant seul aux derniers événements survenus. S'il avait une certitude, c'était qu'il ne devait pas agir inconsidérément, il jouait sa vie dans cette subtile partie d'échecs qu'il avait entamée contre le Maître de la manipulation et de l'espionnage et il ne pouvait absolument pas perdre, pas cette fois. Il s'appuya fermement contre la gigantesque statue en marbre noir de Britelius Candroge, brillante sorcière du XVème siècle qui avait théorisé les principes des boucliers de protection, d'après ce que lui avait expliqué son ténébreux brun au cours de leurs entraînements, ô combien stimulants, pendant sa septième année.

Il venait de laisser derrière lui un Seamus Finnigan particulièrement amusé par la situation inextricable dans laquelle il semblait s'enfoncer toujours un peu ; toutes ses manigances, toutes ses manipulations depuis plus de trois ans qui à chaque fois, semblaient inexorablement se retourner contre lui, comme si un malicieux démon s'acharnait à contrecarrer chacune de ses tentatives. En effet, même si Harry avait toujours été doté d'un optimisme inébranlable, il doutait de plus en plus, peut-être que son stratagème pour pousser son amant dans ses derniers retranchements n'était pas aussi brillant qu'il l'avait pensé au tout début, il en décelait maintenant toutes les imperfections, toutes les failles improbables, peut-être avait-il réellement surestimé ses talents de serpentard ? Après tout, son amant lui avait à peine adressé un bonjour depuis leur dispute au cours du match de Quidditch. D'accord, ce matin, son petit manège dans la grande salle avait eu son petit effet, c'était une certitude qui lui réchauffait le cœur, mais en l'instant, il avait besoin d'entendre quelques mots de Sev, ces mots que le Maître des Potions n'avait vraiment prononcés à son intention que cette nuit-là, cette nuit qui devait être leur toute dernière. Son amour n'avait depuis lors susurré cette phrase qu'une seule autre fois, dans son sommeil, dans un rêve et il avait vraiment besoin de les entendre aujourd'hui, pas parce que c'était la saint Valentin, mais parce qu'il avait besoin d'être enfin rassuré, il voulait être sûr que sa quête n'était pas vaine et inutile. Il aimait tellement cet homme, c'était simplement inimaginable.

Après quelques secondes, il sortit des replis de sa robe sombre la lettre de son complice Charlie, il déroula précautionneusement le parchemin et relut une seconde fois les quelques lignes de son ami. Merlin ! Dans quel nouveau guêpier s'était-il empêtré ? Fred venait de lui dénicher un petit-ami potentiel, bien, en soit, pourquoi pas ? Mais au vu des réactions du dresseur de dragon, la proposition du jumeau maléfique serait sans nul doute une terrible et douloureuse épreuve dans le long chemin qui le conduirait à son ultime but. Le simple fait que ce dernier ait tu volontairement le nom du futur prétendant, n'était pas des plus rassurants. Même lorsqu'Hermione avait eu la très brillante idée de le caser avec Seam, Charlie l'avait immédiatement averti, alors ce silence délibéré du rouquin ne laissait rien présager de bon, vraiment rien de bon. Résigné, le jeune brun soupira profondément avant de glisser le parchemin dans un pan de sa robe, ornée de l'écusson rouge et or des Gryffondors lorsque passa devant lui un groupe de très jeunes élèves, des premières et deuxièmes années. Au milieu de ce petit attroupement, il reconnut aussitôt le jeune William Grinwitch, un adorable petit gamin joueur et un peu farceur qui semblait décidément très intéressé par les prodigieuses découvertes des frères Weasley, il l'avait d'ailleurs suspecté d'être à l'origine d'une des farces un peu douteuse contre Rusard au début de l'année. Un immense sourire aux lèvres, le jeune garçon lui adressa un 'bonjour' joyeux qui eut au moins le mérite de sortir le Survivant de ses pensées. Il ne devait pas tarder davantage, il devait absolument voir Severus avant la rencontre au café de Madame Pieddodu, ne serait-ce que pour lui transmettre la répartition des enseignants lors de la sortie à pré-au-lard, comme le lui avait demandé Minerva et puis, il n'avait pas oublié l'essentiel : l'homme de sa vie qui avait perdu son sang-froid légendaire suite au petit tour qu'il venait de lui jouer dans la grande salle pour le petit-déjeuner, et il n'était pas du genre à laisser passer une telle occasion, surtout après plus de trois jours sans la force et la puissance de ces bras autour de lui, sans ses lèvres caressantes qui parcourent fiévreusement sa peau, sans l'odeur envoûtante d'herbes et d'épices qui caractérise l'ancien espion. Trois jours, c'était bien plus qu'il ne pouvait supporter, il avait tellement besoin de lui, de son amour, il avait désespéramment envie de son Sev… Et il n'attendrait pas une heure de plus, il avait suffisamment patienté.

L'instant d'après, une tornade brune, déterminé comme jamais, courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs sans fin de la célèbre école de sorcellerie, se dirigeant précipitamment vers les cachots et les appartements de l'ancien espion de l'Ordre, le redouté Maître des Potion. Le petit brun regarda une dernière fois le couloir encore désert menant aux profondeurs de Poudlard. Il se retourna, alerté par un bruit provenant du bout du corridor, se maudissant d'avoir oublié de prendre ce matin sa cape d'invisibilité. Il fixa quelques secondes l'entrée de la salle commune des serpentards, pour être certain qu'aucun élève ne voit le petit protégé de la société sorcière pénétrant en douce dans les logements du professeur le plus craint de l'école, le terrible directeur des Verts et Argent. Pas que l'idée d'ébruiter son histoire avec son Sev lui pose le moindre souci, bien au contraire. Il aurait été même plutôt ravi de cette perspective mais il savait que s'il était à l'origine de cette découverte malencontreuse, jamais le ténébreux brun ne le lui pardonnerait. Il devait coûte que coûte l'amener à se déclarer de lui-même devant ses amis, sa famille, et non pas qu'il soit mis devant le fait accompli. La mauvaise foi évidente de son cher et tendre Serpentard lui ferait renier leur histoire, tout ce qui les unissait et cette seule pensée le terrifiait véritablement.

L'adorable brun au visage angélique repoussa la tapisserie qui cachait l'entrée des appartements de son amant, il murmura le mot de passe puis s'engouffra dans le passage ainsi révélé. Lorsqu'il émergea dans les appartements sobres du Maître des Potions, il le vit aussitôt, assis à son bureau, corrigeant frénétiquement un tas de copie, il ne savait pas quelle année faisait les frais de l'humeur désastreuse de Severus mais Harry ne doutait pas que la maison des Gryffondors devait être la victime de l'emportement du Maître des potions dont la plume d'oie virevoltait et crissait redoutablement sur les parchemins entassés. Il adorait l'observer à la dérobée, mais sa contemplation fut en fait de très courte durée car il entendit soudain le soupir exaspéré du ténébreux espion.

« Que me vaut l'honneur de la visite de la huitième merveille du monde ?

- Merci mon chéri !

- POTTER, tu me fatigues vraiment, au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué, j'ai beaucoup de travail et il y a cette stupide sortie à pré-au-lard qui va considérablement me retarder dans mes corrections alors je n'ai vraiment pas de temps à perdre avec tes enfantillages !

- Justement, j'étais venu t'informer des équipes de surveillance fixées par Minerva : Mac Go sera avec Filius, Hagrid avec Vector, je serai en compagnie de Seam et toi, tu seras avec cette chère Sybille, je suis sûr que tu es ravi, mon cœur…

- Et tu es bien certain que cette brillante suggestion est celle de Minerva ?

- Qui sait, mon tendre… Qui sait ? »

Avec un petit sourire malicieux, Harry s'était dirigé au fur et à mesure de la discussion vers le bureau du Maître des Potions. Severus avait lâché finalement sa plume et dévisageait le corps parfait du petit gryffondor, visiblement trop heureux d'avoir enfin obtenu toute l'attention de son amour. Comme à son habitude, Harry balaya la montagne de parchemins qui encombrait le meuble sous le regard sombre de son amant, il repoussa l'homme de sa main droite contre le dossier du fauteuil puis s'installa confortablement au bord de la table, une jambe de part et d'autre du corps de l'espion. Il entendit le grognement de Severus alors qu'il faisait léviter jusqu'à lui deux copies au hasard, il avait vu juste puisqu'il s'agissait de travaux rendus par les troisièmes années de sa maison et visiblement, le Maître de Potions s'était particulièrement déchaîné contre eux. Le petit brun se pencha légèrement jusqu'à frôler le visage de son vis-à-vis, ses lèvres glissaient doucement en direction de l'oreille droite de Severus :

« Tu sais, tu devrais éviter de corriger les copies de ma maison quand tu es légèrement courroucé à mon propos. Tu veux boire quelque chose ? »

Les mains puissantes du ténébreux espion repoussèrent assez brusquement le corps mince et svelte du jeune enseignant :

« Potter, tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour boire du whisky !

- Sev, je te proposais juste un thé. »

Sans cérémonie, Harry frôla dans un geste taquin le nez de son amant, puis dans une langueur calculée, le survivant se releva, se dégageant des mains puissantes et fermes du Maître des Potions toujours posées sur sa poitrine. Il s'avança nonchalamment vers le sofa devant la vaste cheminée. Le jeune homme s'installa confortablement et se cala contre l'accoudoir, ramenant ses jambes tout contre lui, enserrant ses genoux entre ses bras. L'autre homme le fixait toujours, un sourire sarcastique clairement affiché sur ce visage masculin :

« Qu'est-ce que tu cherches encore, Potter ?

- La douche a dû vraiment être glaciale pour que tu te venges aussi cruellement sur les pauvres élèves de ma maison.

- Tu aimerais bien ?

- Désolé, je pensais arriver plus vite pour soulager toute cette tension et te proposer une dégustation privée de confiture à la fraise mais j'ai été quelque peu retenu.

- Juste pour ton information, ton petit manège, ce matin dans la grande salle, était assez pitoyable.

- Tu voudrais me faire croire que tu n'as pas apprécié mon petit spectacle, mon adoré.

- Loin de moi l'idée de te faire perdre tes douces illusions ! Et s'il te plaît, voudrais-tu cesser avec ces surnoms ridicules !

- Rabat-joie !

- Gamin insupportable !

- Vieux sorcier aigri et frustré !

- Et je suis certain que tu comptes y remédier.

- Qui sait, mon tendre… Qui sait ? »

Severus se releva et s'approcha du large sofa, en seulement deux grandes enjambées, le sourire malicieux du petit brun lui fit lever un sourcil sarcastique. L'ancien espion se pencha vers lui doucement, ses lèvres couvrirent délicatement celles du gamin, elles étaient plus fines, si douces. Il sentait la respiration du plus jeune s'accélérer à son simple contact. Harry passa aussitôt ses bras autour des épaules solides du Maître des Potions qui le souleva comme s'il ne pesait pas plus qu'une plume, Harry se retenait contre lui de toutes ses forces, le visage angélique du gryffondor calé dans le creux de son cou, soufflant de plus en plus intensément. Il avait pensé dans un premier temps porter son plaisant fardeau jusqu'à leur chambre, mais au dernier moment, mu par une sorte d'intuition étrange, il se laissa tomber dans le confortable sofa et Harry se positionna sur ses cuisses, le plus naturellement du monde, comme cette nuit-là. L'enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal se redressa un peu, regardant confusément le salon aux couleurs sobres, la cheminée de marbre avant que les doux yeux d'émeraude ne replongent dans les iris sombres du Maître des lieux.

« Bien, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ?

- Rien. Je… Tu te souviens, la première fois où…

- Où je t'ai amené ici. »

Harry se sentait comme enivré, grisé par une douce chaleur. Si parfois, il doutait, c'était dans des moments comme celui-ci qu'il savait que Sev l'aimait véritablement. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de parler, il n'avait pas eu à lui dire qu'il voulait rester dans le salon, qu'il voulait qu'il lui fasse l'amour ici comme la première fois où il l'avait conduit dans ses appartements. Severus dont les mains puissantes parcouraient son corps avec une ferveur incroyable, l'avait compris, deviné, naturellement. Les lèvres fines et douces du survivant partaient à la découverte du visage de son amant.

C'était en juin… Ils avaient fait l'amour la toute première fois dans la salle sur demande juste avant le départ pour les vacances de Noël et depuis cet instant merveilleux où Severus avait fait le premier pas, en l'enserrant doucement, Harry avait eu l'impression absolument magique que la guerre qui faisait rage partout, s'éloignait de lui. Ce furent les six plus beaux mois de sa vie. Jamais, il n'avait eu une telle sensation de bonheur, presque d'insouciance, tout lui paraissait plus facile, la quête des horcruxes, les attaques de Voldemort qui tentait de pénétrer son esprit de plus en plus fréquemment, rien ne semblait vraiment l'atteindre et il y avait eu cette nuit de juin. Lucius Malefoy avait prévenu Severus que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait décidé d'attaquer le survivant le lendemain. Son amant l'avait rejoint avec un peu de retard ce soir-là dans la salle sur demande. Harry jouait tranquillement avec les fils de sa magie, technique qu'il lui avait enseigné pendant plus de deux mois avant qu'il ne parvienne à la maîtriser complètement. Dès qu'il était entré, il avait su, au visage de son amant que quelque chose s'était produit. Severus l'avait pris dans ses bras et lui avait simplement murmuré à l'oreille que demain serait le grand jour, que le Seigneur des Ténèbres arrivait pour l'affrontement final. Il n'avait pas eu besoin de dire quoi que ce soit, à quoi bon lui expliquer qu'il avait peur, qu'il avait besoin de lui, désespéramment, qu'il redoutait de ne plus jamais sentir la chaleur de son corps contre lui. Ils se comprenaient si parfaitement.

La main droite, forte et puissante, si pâle, avait enserré ses doigts, tremblants et fébriles. Il l'avait guidé, entraîné dans les couloirs désertés de l'école sans se soucier le moins du monde des élèves qu'ils auraient pu croiser. Au détour d'un couloir, Harry avait aperçu le visage résigné et douloureux de Drago, le jeune homme savait bien évidemment que c'était peut-être la dernière nuit de sérénité dans le château de Poudlard, ce dernier s'était figé, de peur de s'attirer les foudres de son parrain, mais l'homme ne prêta aucune attention à son filleul, traînant sans ménagement à sa suite celui sur qui l'espoir de tous reposait. Se retournant, le gryffondor avait deviné une lueur de compréhension dans les yeux gris et lui avait alors adressé un petit clin d'œil complice ; dans un autre temps, une autre époque, le petit brun aurait adoré taquiner plus longuement son ennemi, mais tout son être était concentré sur l'homme devant lui. Severus n'avait pas besoin de lui dire quoi que ce soit, Harry savait où chacun de leurs pas les amenait, vers les cachots, vers ses appartements.

Il avait découvert cette nuit-là le logement du Maître des Potions pour la toute première fois, ils avaient fait l'amour passionnément, allongé sur le tapis, devant le feu qui crépitait, qui les enveloppait d'une chaleur bienfaisante. Harry s'était réveillé, tendrement enlacé dans les bras musclés et ce fut ce matin de juin que Sev lui murmura doucement ces mots gravés dans sa mémoire, ces mots qui l'avaient poussé au delà de ses limites dans ce combat, juste pour les entendre encore une autre fois : 'Je t'aime, Harry Potter'. Ils étaient restés, isolés du monde, aussi longtemps qu'ils leur avaient été possible, Sev avait profité de chaque seconde, de chaque caresse, de chaque baiser pour lui insuffler la force de se battre, de lutter contre Voldemort. C'était lors de cette terrible nuit interminable et glaciale qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres… Perdu dans ses souvenirs lointains, Harry avait interrompu la course de ses lèvres sur le visage de son amant, alors que les mains de ce dernier avaient déjà largement dégagé les pans de la robe sombre du gryffondor.

« Même s'il m'est assez difficile de suivre les raisonnements, somme toute assez superficiels, du Survivant, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît te concentrer sur l'instant ? Nous n'avons pas toute la journée, il me semble !

- Snape, encore une remarque de ce type et tu pourras retourner prendre une bonne douche bien froide !

- J'ai vexé l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier.

- Le jour où je serai vexé par une de tes remarques blessantes et sarcastiques, n'est pas encore arrivé, mon cœur ! Et pour ton information, je me rappelais simplement la première fois où tu m'as traîné jusqu'à tes appartements.

- _TRAINE_ ? Tu n'avais pas l'air spécialement réticent, il me semble, Potter. »

Le jeune homme profita de l'air supérieur qu'affichait son amant pour reprendre ses attentions, ses petits doigts habiles jouaient avec le col montant de la robe noire du Maître des Potions, détachant un à un les innombrables boutons de nacre. Mordillant avec une douceur indéniable, embrassant avec passion, les dents et les lèvres arrachaient des soupirs de satisfaction à la bouche intraitable et sarcastique de l'espion de l'Ordre qui s'abandonnait à chaque instant un peu plus. Un sourire adorable et éclatant étirait la bouche coquine du plus petit qui se câlinait un peu plus contre l'autre corps si puissant qui l'enserrait, le protégeait, les mains pâles avaient inconsciemment repris leur course, descendant inexorablement dans le creux des reins du jeune enseignant. Les yeux noirs s'étaient refermés instinctivement pour mieux s'abandonner au traitement magique de ces lèvres rougies, si délicieusement talentueuses ; Harry s'étira langoureusement puis s'écarta légèrement ce qui lui valut aussitôt un regard outré et courroucé :

« Tu sais, je me demandais si tu avais remarqué qu'en traversant les couloirs de Poudlard, cette nuit-là, nous avions croisé ton si précieux filleul, tu te rends compte de l'image traumatisante, alors que la dernière bataille approchait, son parrain traînant son ennemi de toujours pour se rendre de toute urgence dans son appartement pour s'envoyer en l'air !

- PO…

- Harry, mon chéri. Moi, c'est Harry.

- Dis-moi… Juste pour que je sache, pourquoi l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier me parle de mon filleul alors que nous nous apprêtons à nous 'envoyer en l'air' pour reprendre ton expression délicate et si délicieusement romantique.

- Je te l'ai dit, je me souvenais juste de cette soirée.

- Bien, alors pour répondre aux tourments du Survivant, oui, mon filleul nous a vus, et oui, bien sûr, je l'avais remarqué mais je pense qu'il a simplement cru que je m'apprêtais à t'écarteler dans une quelconque salle de torture pour te faire payer ces sept années de misère et de souffrance.

- Ouais, si tu le dis…

- POTTER, tais-toi !

- Hé ! »

Severus venait de basculer avec son agréable fardeau sur le tapis moelleux devant la cheminée. Harry était sous le Maître des Potions et avant qu'il ne puisse répondre quoi que ce soit, les lèvres de son ancien Professeur recouvrirent parfaitement les siennes. Dans un soupir involontaire, il entrouvrit sa bouche pour accueillir la langue inquisitrice de l'espion ténébreux. Impétueuse, arrogante, elle fouillait, cherchait, luttait contre sa jumelle qui ne s'en laissait pas compter et repartait l'attaquer dès qu'elle semblait s'éclipser, avec une ferveur à chaque fois renouvelée. Les arabesques qu'elles inventaient ensemble, étaient une danse sensuelle et exaltante. Le baiser était toujours plus intense, rude et exigeant. Les dents du Maître des Potions martyrisaient les lèvres du plus jeune, le léger filet de sang qui s'en échappait se mêlait à leur salive. Le petit brun se laissait gagner par cette chaleur fascinante, cet emportement inouï, comme à chaque fois qu'il s'abandonnait dans son étreinte. Le corps de Severus plus grand et plus puissant recouvrait presque entièrement celui du jeune homme. D'un habile mouvement, Severus força Harry à écarter largement les jambes. Le plus jeune se laissa docilement faire, son bas ventre était particulièrement douloureux, tendu à l'extrême, d'autant que Sev appuyait fermement avec sa cuisse sur son entrejambe. Tout son corps se cambrait naturellement contre celui de son amant, les mains de son amour étaient maintenant partout sur lui, glissant, caressant, pinçant parfois. Il n'aurait trop su dire comment, mais, un courant d'air froid lui fit comprendre que sa robe avait magiquement disparu, la sensation de sa peau contre celle de son ancien Professeur était encore plus électrisante et au ricanement sarcastique de Severus, il n'eut aucun doute que sa magie avait encore agi sans qu'il n'en ait réellement conscience. Ses mains se crispaient dans le dos musclé pour conserver un point d'ancrage qui le retienne encore quelques instants, avant qu'il ne sombre définitivement dans les délices de sensations qui l'emportaient. Les lèvres finement arquées dans un sarcasme découvraient patiemment son torse, ses tétons, il adorait chaque attouchement, chaque caresse, chaque baiser que lui prodiguait Sev.

Le maître des Potions ne savait pas ce qu'il le retenait encore de le faire sien, dès à présent, à part peut-être, l'expression parfaite de ses joues rougies, de ses yeux mi-clos suppliant de désespoir, de ses lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang tant Harry s'abandonnait à lui. Severus se redressa à genoux, les yeux d'émeraude le regardaient ne comprenant pas pourquoi il le privait brusquement de la chaleur de son corps. L'ancien espion serra fermement les hanches pâles et si fines et obligea d'une forte pression le corps svelte à se retourner complètement, ses mains laissant des marques rouges sur la peau fragile et blanche du jeune lion. Sur le ventre, Harry ne semblait plus qu'une petite poupée entre ses mains, attendant patiemment, sans aucune volonté de résister. Les doigts pâles et longs de Severus dessinaient les courbes et les creux de son dos remontant inexorablement jusqu'à sa nuque, ils caressèrent ensuite, pendant un trop bref instant, la peau fine de son cou avant d'effleurer langoureusement les lèvres du jeune brun qui lécha avec une réelle application chacune des phalanges offertes. La voix de Severus était rauque, retenue.

« Relève-toi.

- Sev…

- HARRY, redresse-toi maintenant ! »

La petite poupée brune se hissa péniblement, prenant appui sur ses coudes, le bas de son dos légèrement surélevé et exposé au regard sombre.

« Ecarte plus les jambes. »

Sa position traduisait toute la confiance d'Harry. Son amant se soumettait à ses demandes, totalement. Deux doigts pénétrèrent simultanément dans l'intimité du Gryffondor qui se tendit naturellement une fraction de secondes avant de répondre aux mouvements lents qu'imprimait avec talent Sev. Des grognements s'échappaient dans un flot quasi continu de la bouche entrouverte du Survivant sans qu'il en ait conscience à chaque fois que sa prostate était frappée, maltraitée.

« Sev… Plus… S'il te plaît…

- Tu disais ?

- S'il te plaît… Plus vite… Sev… Toi…»

La voix suppliante du gryffondor était tellement excitante. La patience du Maître des Potions avait atteint ses limites, tous ses sens en éveil, douloureusement, il avait besoin de le sentir tout autour de lui, d'être enserré dans sa chaleur. Il retira aussitôt ses doigts. Les mains fortes du ténébreux brun bloquèrent avec possessivité les hanches du petit brun et il pénétra d'un coup ferme et puissant le corps alangui.

« Harry, c'est…

- Sev, je t'en prie…

- Ne bouge pas ! »

Ils restèrent peut-être une minute, peut-être plus, sans bouger, juste à se redécouvrir et puis, il y eut un premier mouvement brusque et dévastateur. Harry se sentit basculer en avant, sa tête manqua de heurter le tapis et il s'était instinctivement retenu grâce à ses mains. Au second coup de rein, il ne put retenir un cri sourd de franchir ses lèvres qu'il mordait férocement.

« Sev… »

Severus s'arrêta, laissant au plus jeune le temps de reprendre une respiration plus douce et puis, les va-et-vient reprirent d'abord calmes et profonds, ils gagnèrent assez rapidement en intensité, les deux allant à la rencontre de l'autre. Il y avait cette envie, ce besoin à surpasser. Les cuisses du Maître des Potions claquaient rudement contre celles d'Harry qui suffoquaient littéralement, sa prostate demandait grâce, sévèrement besognée, sans répit, sans issue autre que son orgasme, ses jambes devenaient cotonneuses, ses yeux recouverts d'un voile opaque, il se tendit dans un spasme ultime.

Perdu dans les limbes des sensations grisantes qui venaient de le terrasser, le petit brun s'écroula assez lamentablement sur le tapis moelleux, sentant simplement l'autre homme qui se déversait dans le même temps au plus profond de son corps. Severus retomba finalement sur lui, vidé de toute énergie, étrangement abasourdi. Pendant une minute, aucun des deux hommes n'eut la force de bouger, leur respiration saccadée se répondant de plus en plus doucement. L'espion de l'Ordre se dégagea péniblement, libérant le corps du plus jeune qui instinctivement rechercha la chaleur de son amant, il se câlina contre son torse en sueur et ses doigts pianotaient machinalement sur la peau pâle et déchirée de cicatrices anciennes qu'il connaissait si parfaitement. Les yeux clos, Harry sentait l'odeur prégnante de Severus sur tout son corps. Alors que le séduisant survivant embrassait délicatement une dernière fois le creux de l'épaule de son amant, le Maître des Potions resserra fermement son étreinte, il sentit d'abord le sourire malicieux du petit brun puis un tremblement, un léger frisson qui parcourut le corps pelotonné tout contre lui.

« Accio Couverture. »

Harry ouvrit ses magnifiques yeux d'émeraude, se hissa sur ses coudes, calant son visage au creux de ses paumes ouvertes et dévisagea Severus qui faisait venir jusqu'à eux une chaude et confortable couette en plume d'oie.

« Tu ne m'avais pas habitué à tant d'attentions prévenantes, mon chéri !

- Tu préfères peut-être mourir de froid.

- Je t'aime, Sev… »

Severus avait délicatement remonté la couverture sur eux deux, protégeant ainsi le séduisant brun des courants d'air froid si intense des cachots, il leva un sourcil sarcastique devant le regard coquin et impatient de son vis-à-vis. N'obtenant aucune réponse, le plus jeune pinça rudement le bras du Maître des Potions.

« Pourquoi, Potter ?

- Parce que, Monsieur Je n'ai pas plus de sensibilité que les Scroutts à pétard d'Hagrid, je viens de te dire 'je t'aime' et nous sommes le 14 février, jour de la Saint-Valentin, fête des amours, tu veux davantage de précisions, peut-être ?

- J'avoue que l'idée que tu t'enfonces encore un peu plus, me charme tout particulièrement !

- Sale bâtard graisseux !

- Gamin arrogant !

- Vieux débris malfaisant !

- Moi aussi, je t'aime, Harry. »

Les yeux émeraude complètement écarquillés par les dernières paroles de son amant, Harry n'entendit pas vraiment les petites étincelles vertes qui éclataient brusquement dans le feu de cheminée, trop heureux des quelques mots que venaient de prononcer son amour. Sans doute que les restes de plusieurs années d'espionnage du Seigneur des Ténèbres permettaient d'expliquer les réflexes exceptionnels du Maître des Potions qui tira brutalement la couverture, recouvrant complètement le petit brun. Il murmura au jeune homme de ne surtout plus bouger tandis que se matérialisait de plus en plus nettement, le visage altier de son filleul dans l'âtre.

« SEVERUS !

- Drago, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Euh… Je dérange…

- Non.

- Bien sûr et il t'arrive souvent de dormir devant un feu de cheminée, nu et à peine recouvert d'une couverture qui respire et qui bouge toute seule, Parrain ?

- Drago, viens-en au fait !

- Si tu permets d'abord. Hé ! La couverture, ici, Drago Malefoy, alors si tu réponds au patronyme d'Harry Potter, que l'on te surnomme l'élu, le survivant, ou que sais-je encore… Par pitié, si tu as encore un peu de respect pour ton vieil ennemi, ne sors pas de ta cachette et laisse moi mes douces illusions, j'ai été suffisamment traumatisé pendant cette terrible guerre par ta faute !

- DRAGO !

- Laisse-moi poursuivre, Severus ! Hé ! La couverture, si par une chance inouïe, extraordinaire, incroyable, tu n'étais pas Harry Potter, excuse-moi de cette méprise insultante, mais, ce sont les conséquences parfois inévitables d'une guerre douloureuse sur un enfant trop impressionnable et tellement naïf.

- Toi, naïf… C'est bon, tu as fini ton petit discours !

- Presque ! Hé ! La couverture, si tu n'es pas Harry Potter, après tout, l'espoir fait vivre, reste caché tout de même. Je préfère ne pas connaître en détail les perversions diverses de mon parrain adoré, j'en ai déjà trop souffert pendant la guerre !

- DRAGO ! POURQUOI ES-TU ICI ?

- Oh… pas la peine de t'énerver. Hé ! La couverture Potter, juste pour ton information, je vais te devoir un merci, tu te doutes que ce n'est pas facile pour moi de l'admettre mais ton intervention au ministère a enfin porté ses fruits : Père et moi allons recevoir des mains de Sieur Scrimgeour l'Ordre de Merlin première classe au cours d'une cérémonie officielle Mercredi prochain et ma mère recevra également la distinction suprême à titre posthume. Père souhaite ensuite inviter au Manoir toute la haute société sorcière anglaise pour célébrer cette distinction au cours d'une petite soirée. Vous êtes évidemment tous les deux conviés et un refus serait tout bonnement inacceptable.

- Drago, je suis vraiment ravi pour vous deux et je préviendrais Potter dès que je le verrais, il sera très satisfait d'apprendre que votre rôle pour l'Ordre est enfin reconnu par le ministère. »

Le sourire hautain et moqueur qu'affichait le blond à cet instant, montrait qu'il n'était pas le moins du monde dupe de la tentative assez pitoyable de son parrain pour le détourner de ses soupçons ô combien justifiés. Si Severus Snape était le roi des Serpentards, nul ne pouvait douter que Drago en était par conséquent le Prince légitime, l'héritier. Il était passé maître dans l'art de la manipulation, de la dissimulation, de la roublardise sous les conseils avisés de son parrain, certes, mais, le ministre de la magie en personne reconnaissait finalement qu'il avait brillamment espionné le Seigneur des Ténèbres pendant sa septième année, ralliant à la cause du Phénix, nombre de mangemorts avérés, comme son père et la médaille de Merlin qu'on lui offrait enfin, était la preuve ultime de son immense talent.

De toute manière, il était d'une intelligence largement supérieure à la moyenne et avait donc parfaitement compris la situation, il n'avait par conséquent aucun doute sur la véritable nature des relations entre Severus et le petit Chéri du monde sorcier depuis la nuit qui avait précédé la victoire finale sur Voldemort. Même si une telle idée ne lui aurait certainement pas déplu, il n'était pas assez optimiste ou naïf pour croire qu'après avoir entraîné le gentil gryffondor pendant de très longs mois, son parrain avait finalement décidé de conduire le balafré manu militari dans un des cachots de Poudlard pour le torturer cruellement. S'il reconnaissait une qualité à Severus, c'était son sang-froid imperturbable, même face à saint Potty, alors il y avait peu de chance que le directeur des Serpentards s'emporte violemment, surtout la veille de la plus grande bataille de tous les temps. En plus, le petit brun avait profité du fait que Severus avançait sans se soucier de quiconque pour lui adresser un petit clin d'œil complice, ne lui laissant malheureusement plus aucun doute sur la scène à laquelle il venait d'assister. Il n'en avait jamais parlé à quiconque, de peur qu'on le contraigne à un long et douloureux séjour à Sainte Mangouste. D'ailleurs, objectivement, avant de l'avoir constaté de ses propres yeux, si quelqu'un était venu le voir pour lui dire que son parrain avait une liaison torride avec le gentil gryffi, il aurait lui-même conduit le pauvre illuminé dans la célèbre institution de soin magique, dans un service exclusivement réservé aux personnes atteintes par de terribles sortilèges de magie noire ayant altéré gravement leur capacité mentale.

Tout à ses pensées, Drago réalisa brusquement que la fameuse couverture qui respirait et bougeait de plus en plus, semblait se tortiller et descendre lentement, dangereusement le long du corps du Maître des Potions qui blêmissait à vu d'œil. Le survivant avait décidé de jouer avec la sérénité de son parrain et la sienne par voie de conséquence car il n'était pas du tout certain de conserver sa fameuse santé mentale en imaginant que sous cette couverture, Potty faisait Merlin seul sait quoi, à l'ancien espion pendant qu'il discutait avec lui. Le cri étouffé du Maître des Potions alors que le brun était visiblement de plus en plus entreprenant, le sortit définitivement de sa contemplation :

« Hé ! La couverture ! Potty, tu voudrais bien arrêter de distraire Severus quand JE parle !

- Drago !

- Parrain, je m'adressais à ce qui te sert de bouillote personnelle. J'essaierais bien te convaincre que tu pourrais trouver bien plus agréable mais je ne me fais pas trop d'illusions. Je crains malheureusement qu'en matière de couverture, tu manques clairement de la lucidité et du goût que possède tout Malefoy. »

Le blond entendit un grognement qui eut au moins le mérite de le faire sourire sarcastiquement jusqu'à ce que les jolies formes cachées ne tentent une nouvelle attaque contre son parrain qui sursauta violemment :

« Hé ! La couverture Potter ! Il me semble t'avoir déjà prévenu que j'ai été suffisamment traumatisé par les horreurs de cette guerre, alors inutile d'en rajouter davantage ! Mon psycho-mage a déjà assez de travail comme cela et Salazar m'est témoin que je préfèrerais lui éviter la narration des aventures du petit Chéri balafré sous une couverture avec mon parrain ! Partemonia est déjà persuadée que j'ai un sérieux problème, selon ses termes, 'une grave tendance mégalomaniaque digne de Voldemort'… Si elle croit en plus que j'affabule, elle m'expédiera à Sainte Mangouste directement, tu seras l'unique responsable de ma tragique destinée et jamais Severus ne te le pardonnera. Et là, adieu jolie petite couverture… »

Drago adressa un regard consterné à la couverture blanche qui fut secoué par un petit tremblement, un ricanement moqueur, suivi aussitôt par un faible cri de protestation quand la main de Severus s'abattit fermement sur ce qui devait sans doute être les fesses du Survivant.

« Bien, ce n'est pas que votre compagnie m'est particulièrement désagréable mais j'ai une multitude d'invitations à envoyer dès aujourd'hui, je dois aussi passer chez mon tailleur pour me confectionner une robe pour la cérémonie, alors je vous laisse à vos turpitudes. A Mercredi au manoir, Severus.

- A bientôt Drago.

- A la semaine prochaine Potty ! »

Un grognement répondit au blond qui disparaissait déjà dans des flammes vertes. Une petite tête brune ébouriffée émergea aussitôt de l'épaisse couverture avec un immense sourire taquin aux lèvres :

« Tu vois, je t'avais dit que la fouine savait pour nous deux depuis la guerre ! Il semble le prendre plutôt bien, non ? On pourrait le dire à mes amis aussi, puisque ton si précieux filleul le sait !

- POTTER !

- Oh ça va ! C'est la Saint-Valentin, tu m'aimes alors j'ai cru que…

- Je crois que tu en as suffisamment fait pour aujourd'hui ! Tu ne pouvais vraiment pas te tenir tranquille le temps que Drago était là !

- Hé, je crevais de chaleur là dessous, moi !

- Tu es vraiment un insupportable gamin capricieux.

- Oui mais je suis TON insupportable gamin capricieux et tu m'aimes !

- Potter, tu me fatigues, file à la douche ou on va être en retard pour la sortie à Pré-au-lard. Finnigan doit déjà t'attendre !

- Rabat-joie…

- PO…

- J'y vais, j'y vais… »

Sans se soucier le moins du monde de sa nudité, le séduisant survivant attrapa au passage sa robe sombre avec l'écusson rouge et or de sa maison qui gisait à terre à côté de celle du Maître des Potions. Il adressa un clin d'œil et un sourire irrésistible à l'autre homme qui se relevait avant de s'engouffrer en courant dans la chambre. Harry disparut par la porte de droite dans la salle de bain, rejoint très rapidement par l'ancien espion. Lorsqu'ils ressortirent une demi-heure plus tard, le petit brun avait les yeux encore plus brillants, pétillants littéralement, les joues rougies et un air absolument adorable peint sur chaque trait de son visage. Ses amis auraient croisé le jeune homme à ce moment, ils n'auraient plus eu aucun doute sur la vie du séduisant Survivant. Il respirait la joie, l'amour, ses lèvres mordues et abîmés témoignaient de son abandon.

« Il est quelle heure, Sev ?

- Presque 10 heures, alors ne traîne pas ! Finnigan doit déjà t'attendre pour partir.

- On se retrouve chez Madame Pieddodu toute à l'heure de toute façon. Et… »

Harry s'avança malicieusement et déposa un baiser tendre et volatile sur les fines lèvres ourlées et sarcastiques de son amant avant de poursuivre en souriant :

« Et ne fais pas de bêtise, Sev…

- Dois-je te rappeler que grâce à tes manigances, je passe la journée avec cette chère Sybille…

- Je sais… Tu ne croyais tout de même pas que je te laisserais partir toute la journée de la Saint-Valentin avec un charmant jeune enseignant comme Seam, je suis peut-être fonceur et irréfléchi mais je ne suis pas stupide !

- Tu es pitoyable !

- Non, amoureux, Sevy…

- Jaloux et possessif seraient deux termes plus justes et adéquats, il me semble et je trouve assez malvenu de ta part de me faire une petite crise alors que je supporte depuis presque trois ans tes frasques et que tout ce qui ressemble vaguement à un homme dans cet hémisphère t'a connu plus ou moins en profondeur !

- Hé ! Je t'en prie…

- Aurais-je vexé l'enfant chéri ? Certaines vérités sont dures à admettre, peut-être…»

Harry sentit des larmes poindre aussitôt dans ses yeux. Comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression d'avancer dans sa relation avec le Maître des Potions, comme à chaque fois qu'il avait l'impression que leur vie ensemble pourrait réellement être magnifique, ce dernier se montrait désagréable, cassant, le sale bâtard graisseux de son enfance comme pour lui prouver qu'il se faisait de douces illusions et que leur relation n'aboutirait jamais complètement. Sans même qu'il ne réalise son geste, sa main s'était levée comme pour gifler Severus, son mouvement fut cependant interrompu, l'ancien espion connaissait parfaitement les réactions du survivant, il lisait chaque pensée, chaque sentiment du jeune homme sur ce visage angélique et trop expressif.

Les yeux d'émeraude le fixaient avec une telle intensité qu'il s'en voulut aussitôt, il n'avait pu s'empêcher de lui lancer cette phrase sarcastique et méchante et il regrettait déjà amèrement chacune de ses paroles. L'arrivée impromptue de Drago expliquait certainement son emportement. Son filleul savait. En fait, l'ancien espion était même parfaitement conscient que le blond un peu trop arrogant avait compris toute la vérité sur sa relation avec Harry depuis cette fameuse nuit dans les couloirs du château. A plusieurs reprises, son filleul avait tenté de lui en parler, il lui avait demandé à mots couverts pourquoi Harry et lui n'étaient plus ensemble et jamais, il n'avait voulu admettre devant celui qu'il considérait comme un fils à quel point il aimait le brun, même si tout son être le hurlait à ses dépends. Il niait toujours et encore.

Finalement, comme un accord tacite, le blond avait cessé de l'importuner avec cela. Mais de toute manière, comment aurait-il pu lui expliquer ce sentiment dévastateur quand il avait réalisé qu'il pouvait perdre Harry pour toujours ; cette douleur, cette brûlure intense à l'idée que Voldemort le prive à tout jamais de son seul rayon de bonheur ? Comment pendant la bataille alors qu'il n'osait plus espérer son retour, il avait compris qu'il ne supporterait pas de vivre sans lui et il avait donc lutté comme un forcené contre tous les mangemorts, espérant ne pas survivre pour apprendre la mort de son amant. Finalement, le destin était farceur, il était bien vivant et l'insupportable gamin était revenu aussi. Aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, il avait vaincu le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et il lui avait aussitôt fait part de son intention de s'installer définitivement dans ses appartements, dans sa vie. Comment aurait-il pu expliquer ce qu'il ne comprenait pas vraiment lui-même ? Qu'au lieu de se sentir transporter de joie à l'idée de lui faire l'amour à chaque instant, il se disait qu'il vivrait tout le restant de sa vie avec cette angoisse oppressante, cette terreur de le perdre, de voir un jour le petit brun partir parce qu'il se serait lassé, parce qu'il ne l'aimerait plus, parce qu'il attendait autre chose de la vie que des cachots humides et un sale bâtard graisseux ?

« Désolé, Harry, je ne voulais pas…

- Pourquoi tu nous fais toujours ça ? Pourquoi tu fais tout pour me convaincre que je perds mon temps avec toi ?

- Je…

- Dis-le. Dis-moi ce que j'ai fait. Dis-moi pourquoi tu as changé après ma victoire contre Voldemort ?

- J'y vais, à tout à l'heure. »

L'ancien espion déposa un baiser sur la bouche meurtrie et rouge du survivant, ce dernier crispa ses mains sur la robe noire du Maître des Potions puis se hissa sur la pointe des pieds pour approfondir cette étreinte. Leurs langues se caressaient avec une telle volupté tandis que la main droite, pâle et forte de Severus se plaquait dans le bas des reins d'Harry, le rapprochant fermement de lui. De son autre main, le plus âgé découvrait les cheveux ébouriffés, glissant sur sa nuque. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle, les yeux d'émeraude rivaient dans les yeux sombres et pénétrants. Severus caressa la joue du séduisant brun, dans un geste empreint d'une grande tendresse avec de murmurer tout contre ses lèvres :

« Je t'aime, mon ange… Je t'aime vraiment…»

Les yeux verts brillaient de larmes difficilement contenues ce qui lui valut un sourire sarcastique :

« Stupide gryffondor… Je te parle poufsouffle et voilà que j'obtiens un lion en pleurs !

- Je me disais aussi, c'était trop beau pour durer, n'est-ce pas, Sevy ?

- Insupportable gamin capricieux.

- Vieille chauve-souris.

- Un troisième round, Maître ?

- Tu ne seras donc jamais rassasié ?

- Non, jamais… Alors, ce troisième round ?

- Dois-je te rappeler que je suis attendu par Sybille grâce à tes brillantes idées ?

- D'accord, d'accord… Pas la peine d'être désagréable, Snape. »

Le serpentard déposa un ultime baiser, un contact trop bref au goût du jeune homme avant de s'engouffrer par l'ouverture dans un voltigé de robe. Harry soupira, même s'il n'avait aucune idée de ce qui l'attendait par la suite, les mots que venaient de dire son amant lui étaient précieux, très précieux…

A suivre…


	11. Chap 11 : Opération : Saint Valentin

**Résumé** : Après un moment torride, c'est l'heure de la fête des amoureux et des présentations avec la demoiselle… Ben oui, car n'oublions pas le choix de Fred ! Et si Harry était hétéro, finalement… La réponse de suite… Bonne lecture…

Je vous souhaite à tous de très bonnes fêtes, je ne publierai pas de chapitre pendant quinze jours pour cause de vacances (le prochain sera sans doute un chapitre du 'mystère du langue de plomb'…) J'en profite pour dire pour ceux qui ne l'auraient pas vu, qu'en dehors de mes fics anciennes comme le mystère ou l'enfant maudit, j'ai commencé deux nouvelles histoires ('la quête des temps nouveaux' et 'littérature du dix-neuvième siècle')… Encore une fois, bonne lecture… Joyeux noël et bonne année à tous ! A bientôt lilywen…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 11 : Opération : Saint Valentin**

Harry resta prostré ainsi pendant plusieurs longues minutes, fixant bêtement la porte qui s'était refermée sur une grande silhouette noire, dans un froissement de tissu caractéristique qui avait suffi à effrayer plusieurs générations de jeunes sorciers étudiant l'art délicat des Potions dans la prestigieuse école de Poudlard. Il ne parvenait pas à réaliser complètement les paroles de son cher Maître. Trois ans ! Il avait attendu presque trois ans, depuis cette nuit qui avait précédé la plus grande bataille de tous les temps pour l'entendre lui dire une nouvelle fois ces petits mots magiques, Severus Snape l'aimait et rien d'autre sur terre n'importait plus désormais. Le petit brun se sentait comme transporté, d'étranges papillons flottant et voltigeant avec entrain dans son estomac. Bien sûr, au cours de cette discussion tendue, le séduisant gryffondor avait compris qu'un fait important qu'il ignorait rongeait le ténébreux espion, un fait qu'il devait découvrir coûte que coûte car son Sev n'était visiblement pas encore totalement prêt à admettre leur relation devant des tiers. N'importe. Il progressait et il parvenait à son but inexorablement. Bientôt, tous l'appelleraient enfin Harry James Potter Snape et il pourrait s'installer définitivement au cachot. Plus de cachoterie, plus de mensonge ou faux-semblant, tous ses proches sauraient qu'il se sentait plus heureux que quiconque sur terre et si profondément aimé, choyé et protégé au côté de cet homme. Il se réveillerait pour le restant de sa vie dans ses bras caressant, respirant l'odeur de sa peau ou de ses cheveux retombant sur son visage, toute une vie à gémir des nuits entières dans son étreinte, toute une vie de parfaite débauche. Un petit sourire coquin apparut sur le visage du brun qui reprenait peu à peu contact avec la réalité. Trois ans qu'il espérait cela, Harry avait finalement du mal à réaliser qu'il approchait enfin de son plus cher désir.

Malgré leur passé des plus tumultueux, le petit brun se réjouissait également que Drago ait aussi parfaitement bien compris le lien surprenant qui l'unissait au maître des Potions. Non seulement, le blond semblait l'avoir accepté mais plaisantait à ce propos comme si la liaison passionnée du Gryffondor et du ténébreux espion était quelque part devenue une évidence à ses yeux depuis la nuit où il les avait surpris. Il ne doutait pas un seul instant que le filleul de son Sev aurait un rôle capital dans son plan pour obtenir une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme. Jamais l'ancien espion ne franchirait le pas d'officialiser leur relation sans avoir l'approbation des rares personnes qu'il considérait comme une 'famille' et Harry savait qu'en dehors de lui, seules, deux personnes importaient réellement aux yeux de son amant. D'abord, Lucius. Il était son meilleur ami, ils avaient traversé de nombreuses épreuves ensemble, en déjouant les plans de Voldemort au péril de leur vie, reniant leur rôle de mangemorts et Severus voyait en lui comme un frère, même s'il ne l'avait jamais reconnu ouvertement devant Harry. La confiance mutuelle qui les liait avait été jusqu'à faire de Severus le parrain de l'unique héritier des Malefoy et le maître des Potions voyait en son filleul plus qu'un fils. Harry soupira profondément. Comme si convaincre son Sev n'était pas déjà en soi assez difficile… Il devait aussi s'occuper de Monsieur Lucius je-suis-un-sang-pur-j'ai-une-bonne-situation-au-ministère-et-un-manoir-magnifique Malefoy et son précieux héritier qui n'était autre que son ennemi attitré depuis l'âge de onze ans… Une vraie partie de plaisir en somme… Enfin, objectivement, il se doutait qu'après l'épisode 'couverture Potter', il n'aurait guère de difficultés pour convaincre Drago de le soutenir et si le fils approuvait, le père n'oserait pas s'opposer à cette union. C'était donc le cœur particulièrement léger et heureux qu'Harry attrapa sa cape qu'il avait abandonné devant la cheminée au cours de ses ébats avec le Maître des Potions et se précipita vers la porte pour rejoindre Seamus qui devait déjà l'attendre depuis un long moment.

C'était sans compter sur un petit garnement. Le jeune William Grinwitch courait à vive allure dans les couloirs des cachots, il ne vit que trop tard son professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal sortir rapidement des appartements du directeur des Serpentard, il ne put l'éviter et le percuta donc très violemment. Le choc inattendu déstabilisa complètement Harry qui tomba à la renverse, entraînant dans sa chute le gryffondor de première année. Machinalement, le survivant repoussa le corps de l'enfant qui l'avait bousculé et frotta sa tête qui avait heurté un peu trop rudement à son goût le sol froid avant d'ouvrir les yeux dans une grimace de douleur des plus éloquentes. Le regard émeraude dévisagea alors le garçon de presque douze ans qui avait rougi et semblait confus et gêné :

« Pro… Professeur Potter, je… Je suis désolé… Je… Je ne vous avais pas vu. »

Harry secoua la tête et souriait à William :

« Ca va aller, William… J'ai connu bien pire, tu peux me croire ! »

Le survivant se redressa, tendit sa main droite à l'enfant et le releva gentiment :

« Alors, Monsieur William Grinwitch, c'est votre directeur de maison qui vous parle maintenant. Que faites-vous dans les cachots à cette heure-ci et pourquoi couriez-vous comme un véritable démon ? Qu'avez-vous inventé encore pour nous faire perdre d'autres points ?

- Euh…

- WILLIAM !

- Je… Je… Ben… En fait…

- J'attends, jeune homme !

- Ben… C'est… Je dois dire que…

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore manigancé ? Je te préviens gentiment si Monsieur Rusard ou le professeur Snape viennent me voir pour une de tes plaisanteries façon Weasley, je leur ferai part de mes soupçons à ton encontre cette fois, tu m'as bien compris, Willy ? Si jamais j'entends parler d'un piège dégoulinant ou explosif dans les jours à venir, je n'hésiterai pas. Je t'ai déjà couvert pour ton attaque contre le concierge, je pensais que cela t'avait servi de leçon mais ce n'est visiblement pas le cas…

- Mais…

- Oui, je sais parfaitement qu'il t'avait injustement puni, c'est pour cela que je ne suis pas intervenu en ta défaveur et que j'ai gardé certaines informations secrètes. Cette fois, je te garantis que ce sera différent, surtout si tu n'es pas honnête envers moi…

- Bien… J'ai… J'ai en quelque sorte été dans le laboratoire de Snape pour lui prendre quelques produits…

- Tu as quoi ? MERLIN ! Je sais que tu es un parfait gryffondor, plus courageux que réfléchi mais là, cela dépasse l'entendement ! Tu es complètement inconscient, Willy ! La plupart des élèves n'ose même pas croiser son regard et toi tu lui voles carrément ses si précieux ingrédients ! Je ne te félicite pas !

- JE N'AI RIEN VOLE… Par… Pardon… Je ne voulais pas crier… Excusez-moi, Monsieur. J'ai… juste 'emprunté' un peu de poudre de pierre de lune…

- Et tu oses en plus prétendre que tu as seulement 'EMPRUNTE' ce produit ?

- Ben… Mon arrière-arrière-arrière grand-père doit m'offrir dans quinze jours pour mon anniversaire la tout dernière boîte à flemme des frères Weasley.

- Que… QUOI ? Quel rapport avec les faits qui te sont reprochés ?

- Oh… Ben, c'est tout simple, professeur Potter. La poudre de pierre de lune est l'un des ingrédients stabilisateurs majeurs des bonbons longuelangue de troisième génération, il suffit d'utiliser une préparation à base de menthe poivrée pour dissoudre les autres bases et ne conserver que… »

Le brun écoutait absolument médusé le discours du garçon. S'il n'avait pas surpris le gamin dans une situation aussi répréhensible et s'il n'était pas le directeur de la maison de ce petit garnement, il l'aurait sans aucun doute félicité. Il lui aurait volontiers promis de glisser un ou deux mots à son sujet aux jumeaux pour qu'ils l'emploient dans leur boutique aussitôt qu'il sortirait diplômé de Poudlard. Nul doute qu'il ferait un partenaire de très grand talent dans leur entreprise des 'sorciers facétieux'. William Grinwitch ne manquait certainement pas des qualités indispensables que pouvait rechercher Fred et Georges.

D'abord, Willy débordait littéralement de cette folle témérité, de cette insouciance inouïe face aux risques encourus. Visiter la réserve personnelle de Severus en plein jour en était un exemple très concret. Si Harry avait accompli lui-même cet exploit en deuxième année, c'était de nuit et surtout armé de sa cape d'invisibilité. Quelque part, l'audace de ce gamin l'emplissait de fierté et le brun se disait que s'il devait un jour avoir un enfant avec Sev, il aimerait que ce dernier ressemble un peu à ce garnement. A cette intrépidité typiquement gryffondorienne, William associait cette créativité, cette prédisposition dans l'art des Potions, il excellait instinctivement dans le savant mélange, le délicat équilibre des réactions et interactions chimiques pour créer des produits originaux. Alors qu'il n'avait pas encore douze ans, il avait tout de même réussi à découvrir un des secrets de fabrications des frères Weasley, parmi les mieux protégés, ce qui était incontestablement une prouesse. De toute façon, c'était pousser les jumeaux à engager ce jeune garçon dans quelques années ou faire de l'apprenti voleur l'assistant personnel de Severus et le séduisant brun se doutait que la seconde alternative ne conviendrait probablement pas à son amant.

Harry fut brusquement sorti de ses réflexions en entendant les horloges de Poudlard sonner dix coups précis, il se redressa vivement, se maudissant d'avoir oublié aussi facilement Seamus qui devait l'attendre à l'entrée du château depuis déjà un certain moment. De toute façon, il avait tout le temps en tant que directeur des Gryffondor pour trouver la carrière idéale à cet élève de première année ; le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal toussota légèrement pour interrompre le garnement qui pourtant continuait comme si de rien n'était dans ses explications :

« Ensuite, vous devez chauffer à feu très doux…

- WILLY !

- Oh Pardon…

- Inutile de m'en dire davantage, Willy. En tout cas, je comprends mieux pourquoi le professeur Snape m'a dit que tu avais un réel potentiel dans sa matière et tu peux me croire, il est plus qu'avare en compliments quand il s'agit des Gryffondors.

- De toute façon, j'aurai tout replacé dans le laboratoire de Snape avant même qu'il ne s'en rende compte, vous comprenez maintenant Professeur Potter. Personne n'était censé s'en apercevoir…

- Je… Tu es désespérant, pire que les jumeaux. D'abord je te rappelle que c'est le PROFESSEUR Snape, Willy ! Tu lui dois le respect et puisque les règles élémentaires de cette école te semblent étrangères, je vais te répéter ce que la directrice vous a expliqué longuement lors de son discours d'accueil et qu'apparemment tu n'as pu juger utile d'écouter ! Courir comme un petit démon dans les couloirs de Poudlard n'est pas accepté au risque d'accident comme celui qui vient de t'arriver et pénétrer dans les quartiers d'un enseignant sans son accord est formellement interdit, qui plus est quand il s'agit de voler des produits dans la réserve personnelle du Professeur Snape.

- Parce que vous vous gêniez pour faire la même chose que moi à l'instant ! »

Le terrible petit apprenti voleur se redressa du haut de son mètre quarante-cinq, une lueur de malice et de roublardise dans son regard bleu qui rappelait furieusement au brun un certain Georges et sans qu'Harry ne s'y attende, le garçon lui asséna le coup de grâce :

« Et bien oui, Professeur Potter, que faisiez-vous sortant, en catimini des appartements du '_professeur'_ Snape pendant son absence ?

- Quoi ?

- Ben oui, je ne suis pas aussi fonceur et irréfléchi que vous vous plaisez à le croire ! Je ne tenais pas à être surpris en train d'emprunter la poudre de lune à Sna… Enfin le professeur Snape, je l'ai donc espionné pendant une bonne demi-heure, attendant qu'il sorte de ces appartements pour accompagner les élèves à la sortie de Pré-Au-Lard et je l'ai vu partir, il y a déjà environ un quart d'heure. Il a pris le couloir de Madragorik en direction du hall d'entrée, je me suis ensuite précipité jusqu'à sa réserve et….

- Je connais la suite, merci bien. Sache pour ta curiosité que je venais d'arriver, il y a moins d'une minute et que je le cherchais justement pour évoquer avec lui l'organisation de cette fameuse sortie de Pré-Au-Lard. Si j'étais toi, Willy, je ferai profil bas car tu es à la limite de la retenue.

- Pardon, Professeur Potter.

- Estime-toi heureux que je ne prévienne pas Andemonia et Archibald de tes petites incursions dans les réserves du Professeur Snape, ils seraient tous les deux extrêmement déçus par ton comportement et je crois que tu pourrais dire adieu à ta boîte à flemme des frères Weasley, troisième génération, je me trompe… »

Un timide 'non' à peine audible répondit au héros du monde sorcier qui enchaîna aussitôt :

« Que ce soit clair, je ne sais pas à quoi devait te servir ce larcin, mais si quoique ce soit se produit dans les quinze jours à venir, je saurais que c'est toi et tu auras personnellement à faire à moi ! Je te jure que tu regretteras de ne pas être puni par le professeur Snape ou Monsieur Rusard si tel devait être le cas. Tu as bien compris ?

- Oui, Professeur Potter.

- J'espère pour toi et que je ne te surprenne pas une autre fois à vagabonder dans ce couloir ! Tu peux y aller ! »

Harry avait inconsciemment pris le ton dur et cassant de son amant, même si intérieurement, il soupirait de soulagement. Quelle chance pour lui que la sortie à Pré-Au-Lard puisse expliquer sa présence ici. Willy était un gamin adorable et attachant mais bien trop bavard et volubile pour conserver une telle information secrète. Sans le recours à cette fallacieuse explication, la nouvelle de l'Elu sortant des appartements de l'espion à une heure matinale aurait fait le tour de l'Ecole en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour dire 'Quidditch' le jour d'un match opposant les maisons de Gryffondor et Serpentard dans la grande salle au petit-déjeuner. Si Willy était encore trop innocent pour en arriver aux bonnes conclusions, certains élèves n'auraient pas manqué quelques sous-entendus et Severus ne lui aurait certainement pas pardonné. Cette situation devenait de plus en plus ridicule, il était obligé de se cacher comme lorsqu'il était élève de septième année et il tardait au brun de pouvoir vivre comme tout un chacun auprès de l'homme de sa vie ! Harry hocha la tête en entendant le petit et timide 'Au revoir, Professeur Potter' et le garnement s'éclipsa doucement sans demander son reste. Le professeur de Défense contre les Forces du Mal se félicita intérieurement de sa brillante prestation, à la fois ferme et attentif, il ne doutait pas une seule seconde que Willy ne ferait rien d'inconsidéré avant au moins un bon mois, ce qui était loin d'être négligeable dans son cas.

Un quart de seconde plus tard, une tignasse brune encore plus ébouriffée qu'à l'accoutumée courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs de l'école, oubliant le règlement qu'il venait lui-même de rappeler à William et dégringolait les escaliers plus vite que Ron n'était capable d'engloutir une tarte à la mélasse après un jeûn de deux heures. C'est dire ! Le séduisant survivant arriva essoufflé devant son ami qui l'attendait, frigorifié et trépignant avec impatience à l'entrée devant les deux piliers gigantesques représentant d'énormes sangliers ailés.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fichais ? Tout le monde est déjà parti depuis un moment !

- Je suis désolé, j'ai du reprendre le petit William à l'instant…

- Alors qu'a encore inventé Willy pour que le brillant directeur des Gryffondor use de son autorité à son encontre et arrive autant en retard ?

- Je préfère ne pas le dire. Si Severus l'apprend, il va encore m'accuser d'être trop clément avec lui, mais tu peux me croire, il a apparemment compris la leçon cette fois. Enfin, disons qu'il devrait être plus calme pendant un bon mois.

- Oh ! Je suis très impressionné… Un mois, c'est énorme ! Il a vraiment dû se surpasser cette fois…

- Tu n'imagines même pas ! Alors pour la répartition ?

- Et bien, comme prévu, Hagrid et Vector sont chargés de la surveillance des magasins ouest de Pré-au-Lard de chez Zonko jusqu'à Honeyducks, Minerva et Filius devront parcourir l'est du village, de la cabane hurlante à la tête de Sanglier. Snape et Trelawney arpenteront la rue principale et la place centrale avant de nous rejoindre chez Madame Pieddodu, d'ici une toute petite heure. L'essentiel des élèves doivent de toute façon se rendre là-bas pour célébrer la Saint-Valentin, nous ne serons donc pas trop de quatre pour superviser ces charmants petits rendez-vous romantiques à souhait.

- Super, toute une journée avec des élèves se promettant un amour éternel jusqu'à au moins demain matin, des petits angelots criards, dans ce lieu 'rose', ces confettis roses, ces bonbons roses, ces…

- Trucs 'roses'… Oui, j'ai compris l'idée générale. Tu adores cet endroit à ce que je vois… »

Seamus souriait gentiment au brun. Les deux amis cessèrent de parler le temps du trajet et d'un pas alerte et rapide, ils avancèrent côte à côte le long du chemin enneigé, laissant derrière eux le château de Poudlard. Les traces de pas des élèves avaient rendu la route boueuse et grise, le vent glacial du mois de février cinglait violemment contre les deux jeunes hommes, ils se protégeaient le mieux possible en relevant le col de leur cape mais le froid était des plus virulents. Il ne leur fallut ainsi que quelques minutes pour atteindre la rue principale de Pré-Au-Lard avant qu'ils ne s'engagent dans une rue plus étroite et protégée du vent par différentes bâtisses et boutiques, ils n'étaient plus qu'à une petite centaine de mètres du salon de thé de Madame Piedoddu lorsque la discussion reprit agréablement :

« Et pourquoi le gentil sauveur, le sublime Elu semble réfractaire à ce lieu romantique et 'rose' ?

- Disons que quand cette chère Cho m'avait traîné dans cette bonbonnière, justement pour la Saint-Valentin, tu t'en souviens, pendant notre cinquième année… Je croyais encore être hétéro… Merlin, ça paraît tellement étrange maintenant de m'imaginer avec…

- Une fille, 'Ry, une fille, c'est le mot que tu cherches.

- Ah ! Ah ! Tu peux te moquer ! C'était… Absolument effrayant ! Je déteste cette pseudo ambiance romantico-amoureuse que la propriétaire a essayé de créer, tout y est tellement factice…

- On croirait entendre Snape, fais attention, tu risques d'effrayer tes fans !

- C'est hilarant, Finnigan ! Tu m'excuseras de ne pas me réjouir d'être présenté à un inconnu qui j'en suis certain doit être une idée complètement, entièrement, absolument tordue… Tu imagines, c'est une proposition de Fred… FRED ! Je t'assure que je dois être maudit !

- N'en fais pas trop, 'Ry…

- Je n'en fais pas trop, tu te rends compte que Charlie n'a même pas eu le courage de m'avouer le nom de l'heureux élu, tellement ce choix risque de me déplaire fortement… Excuse-moi mais après toi, je ne pensais pas pouvoir tomber plus bas…

- Je te remercie !

- De rien, c'est fait pour ça les amis…

- De toute manière, ce n'est pas comme si les prétendants au poste de futur petit ami du grand Harry Potter t'intéressait le moins du monde.

- Un point pour toi !

- Merci bien… Enfin, c'est dommage que Drago ne puisse pas être présent avec nous aujourd'hui.

- Malefoy ? »

Harry marqua un temps d'arrêt et regarda stupéfait son ami qui souriait de malice avant de reprendre sur un ton faussement naïf et candide :

« Et bien oui ! Son absence risque de ne pas faire beaucoup avancer ton si prodigieux plan de serpentard refoulé…

- Par… Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

- Oh… Mais rien, voyons, tu me connais 'Ry. En tout cas, tu dois être vraiment ravi ?

- Et pourquoi donc ?

- Enfin… 'La grande nouvelle' ! Inutile de jouer les cachottiers plus longtemps, Monsieur Potter !

- Mais par Merlin, de quelle grande nouvelle parles-tu ?

- Oh Harry, voyons ! Drago est enfin reconnu pour son action pendant la guerre et son père également. Comme quoi, ton avis compte réellement, même avec la parfaite petite famille de mangemorts repentis, tu as réussi à faire plier tous ces satanés bureaucrates bornés du ministère. Je ne suis pas sûr que tu mesures l'ampleur de l'exploit : tu es parvenu à les faire changer d'avis sur le blondinet le plus prétentieux et horripilant de Grande-Bretagne. Selon l'expression, rendons à César… Pardon… A Potter ce qui appartient à Potter, toute la gloire te revient entièrement, Harry ! Je reconnais que tu as vraiment beaucoup, beaucoup œuvré dans ce sens depuis trois ans. J'ai même cru comprendre au travers de quelques articles de Rita Sketeer que tu as très légèrement brusqué notre cher vieux Scrim l'été dernier au cours d'une soirée mondaine pour que Drago obtienne enfin son ordre de Merlin. C'est bien exact, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, oui, je suis intervenu mais tu sais déjà qu'il va être décoré ?

- Comme toi, apparemment.

- Euh… Oui, il est passé ce matin à Poudlard…

- Tiens, voyez-vous ça… Alors comme cela, notre sauveur a vu Drago ce matin et quand ?

- Ben… Tout à l'heure… Et puis d'abord, tu n'as pas répondu à ma question. Comment as-tu appris qu'on lui décernait la médaille de l'Ordre de Merlin ?

- Snape. Son parrain nous l'a annoncé tout à l'heure pendant que tu traînais au château pour te remettre de toutes tes émotions… C'est vrai qu'avec cette 'grande nouvelle', tu avais de quoi être tout chamboulé, bouleversé, renversé… Cela explique sans doute ton côté particulièrement ébouriffé, ces petites joues rougies, ces petites lèvres mordues et ce petit sourire béat que tu n'avais pas quand je t'ai laissé ce matin… C'était bien au moins… »

Harry, estomaqué, s'arrêta une seconde fois juste à l'entrée du salon de thé de Madame Piedoddu sous le regard goguenard et malicieux de son ami. Il passa nerveusement une main dans ses cheveux pour les rendre un peu plus présentables et disciplinés, peine perdue. En tout cas, cette conversation avec Seamus avait un côté hallucinant et il ne doutait pas qu'un pan de la réflexion de son ami lui avait apparemment complètement échappé car son ami souriait comme s'il avait enfin percé un des plus grands mystères de l'humanité. Il lui fit d'ailleurs un petit clin d'œil complice qu'on ne pouvait objectivement que qualifier d'adorable.

Harry dévisageait le Maître aux Etudes Moldues avec perplexité : pourquoi par Salazar le fait que Drago ne soit pas présent lors de cette stupide sortie scolaire était-il un problème dans le plan qu'il avait organisé pour obtenir la demande en mariage tant attendue de son Sev ? Franchement, si le blond était le filleul de Severus et aurait vraisemblablement un rôle à jouer pour convaincre son parrain, ce n'était pas encore temps de le faire intervenir dans son entreprise amoureuse et honnêtement, s'il pouvait même parvenir à ses fins sans réclamer l'aide du blondinet, il en serait bien plus que ravi. Drago restait un Malefoy avant tout. Leur petite guerre était devenue avec les années une rivalité amicale mais il demeurait aux yeux du brun le même insupportable petit prétentieux. Définitivement, Harry ne comprenait pas en quoi l'absence du blond était un souci pour son plan.

Et pour la 'Grande nouvelle' ! Bien sûr qu'il était intervenu en sa faveur auprès du ministère ! Quoi de plus normal après tout ! Son père et lui avaient risqué leur vie un nombre de fois incalculables pour leur fournir les informations indispensables à la victoire de l'Ordre. Narcissa était malheureusement morte au cours de la nuit qui l'avait opposé à Voldemort. Alors, il leur devait bien ça franchement ! Et puis, Sev aimait profondément son filleul, il l'avait compris au cours de leurs nombreuses discussions en septième année. Il s'était même surpris à jalouser stupidement la relation privilégiée qui les unissait. Quelque part, il savait qu'il avait intercédé en faveur des deux blonds car Severus en serait indubitablement heureux et cela suffisait amplement à Harry. Donc oui, naturellement, il était plutôt satisfait que Drago soit venu leur annoncer la 'Grande nouvelle', mais on le serait à moins. Après tout, il lui avait fallu trois ans pour obtenir l'accord de Scrim, cette fichue tête de mule butée et obtus… Et puis, Seam qui ne cessait pas de le taquiner avec ses insinuations plus que douteuses, comme s'il ne savait pas que ses cheveux en bataille ou ses lèvres trahissaient son début de matinée foutrement bon ! MINUTE ! Si Seam ne pensait pas au Maître des Potions, et cela, Harry en était bien certain, il devait… OH ! MY ! GOD !

« TU PENSES QUE DRAGO ET MOI…

- Tu devrais hurler un peu plus fort, je pense que malgré les conversations, les deux élèves de la table du fond à la Tête de Sanglier ne t'ont pas encore entendu là !

- NON ! SERIEUSEMENT, SEAM TU N'AS PAS PU PENSER QUE LA FOUINE ET MOI… BORDEL, NON !

- Ben… En fait, si exactement…

- Mais, tu es totalement cinglé, Seam, je n'y crois pas, je n'y crois pas ! MALEFOY ! C'EST EFFRAYANT ! JAMAIS JE NE ME REMETTRAIS DE CETTE IMAGE MENTALE ! TU EN AS CONSCIENCE ! JAMAIS ! LA FOUINE !

- Tu m'excuseras, mais il est beau comme un Dieu, il est le prince des Serpentard, vous avez vécu ensemble la guerre, il t'a beaucoup aidé comme Snape en tant qu'espion, alors, j'ai pensé que c'était lui ton mystérieux inconnu… D'autant qu'il est venu te prévenir dès ce matin de la décision du ministère, alors j'ai cru…

- Mais, c'est la fouine ! Bordel !

- J'avais déjà compris, ça, Harry !

- Oui mais quand même…

- Oh, je t'en prie, Drago a changé depuis Poudlard, il est brillant, intelligent, riche, fascinant, assez irrésistible, tu aurais pu largement faire un plus mauvais choix !

- Et bien, s'il te plaît autant, je te le laisse sans problème… LA FOUINE… TU ES MALADE, FINNIGAN ? UN GRAND MALADE ! JE SUIS SUR ET CERTAIN QU'ON POURRAIT T'ENFERMER A SAINTE MANGOUSTE POUR MOINS QUE CELA… EH ! MAIS, C'EST GENIAL…

- Harry, tu voudrais arrêter de me hurler aux oreilles comme ça… Et si tu continues, je pense que ce n'est pas moi que l'on enfermera pour un long, un très long moment dans un service exclusivement réservé aux sorciers atteints par de terribles sortilèges de magie noire ayant gravement altéré leur capacité de raisonnement, tu vois où se trouve le vieux Lockhart, je présume ? Finalement, ton combat contre Voldemort t'a beaucoup plus atteint que ce que je pensais.

- Oh, non, non, non, tu ne t'en sortiras pas avec une pirouette, Finnigan ! C'est parfait, Seam, absolument parfait ! Pourquoi je n'y ai pas pensé plus tôt ! Je crois qu'on a trouvé 'TON' serpentard…

- De quoi parles-tu, enfin ?

- Je parle de ce que je t'ai promis le jour du match gryffondor-serpentard, je te parle de ton futur petit ami, je t'avais dit que tu avais besoin de quelqu'un de plus… Serpentard ! C'est lui ! C'est tellement évident et avoue qu'il ne te laisse pas indifférent…

- Je… Je…

- Alors, qui ne sait plus quoi dire ? Avoue que mon idée est des plus génialissimes ! C'EST PARFAIT !»

Seamus semblait avoir opté pour une couleur proche d'un volcan en éruption, ses joues avaient flambé littéralement à l'annonce de l'idée extraordinaire du jeune brun. Pas que l'idée lui déplaise. Non objectivement, Drago Malefoy était… Bien, il était… Difficilement descriptible. Il bafouilla pitoyablement :

« Tu… TU… TU…

- Alors, qui hurle maintenant, dis-moi, Seam ? »

Le jeune enseignant aux Etudes Moldues eut l'impression que sa langue devenait plus pâteuse, sa gorge atrocement serrée tandis que le séduisant survivant, véritable icône de sensualité riait à gorge déployée. Il fut cependant interrompu par la voix d'une jeune femme aux cheveux emmêlés, travaillant au ministère, suivi d'un grand rouquin à l'allure efflanquée :

« HARRY ! SEAMUS ! Qu'est-ce que vous fichiez ? On vous attend depuis un moment déjà à l'intérieur…

- 'Jour, Mione… On arrive. Ne t'en fais pas !

- Tu vois, ma chérie, tu as la preuve que j'avais raison ! J'avais bien reconnu la douce et mélodieuse voix de mon pote…

- Pardon ? Tu as dit quoi, Ron ?

- J'ai dit que je me doutais que ces hurlements effrayants ne pouvaient être que de ton fait, Harry…

- Tu as entendu ma conversation avec Seamus… Qu'est-ce que tu as compris ? Tu nous espionnes depuis combien de temps ?

- Hé ! On se calme, 'Ry ! Tu me prends pour qui là ? Je n'ai pas l'habitude d'espionner mes amis ! Est-ce que tu me confonds avec la Fouine ? Ou pire… Snape !

- Oh, ça va ! Pas la peine de le prendre sur ce ton, Ron !

- Et bien, excuse-moi, mais il se trouve que j'habillais chaudement Rose qui voulait jouer un peu dehors, je lui ai proposé de faire une petite bataille de boule de neige en attendant que son parrain daigne enfin nous honorer de sa présence. J'ai reconnu ta voix si douce depuis le vestiaire et j'avais compris que tu semblais d'une humeur charmante au vu de tes vociférations ! J'ai fait demi-tour pour prévenir Mione et les autres que tu arrivais mais sincèrement, je n'ai absolument aucune idée de ce que tu reproches à Seam et voilà ! Pas la peine de me faire le troisième acte ! »

Harry s'apprêtait à riposter quand une jolie frimousse se précipita vers lui et manqua de le renverser en sautant dans ses bras. La petite Rose avait tout juste deux ans et était un sublime mélange alliant la beauté, l'intelligence de sa mère à la spontanéité, la voie de vivre de son père. La fillette serra de ses bras menus et fins le cou du brun qui déposa un baiser sur le bout du nez :

« Tonton Ry, tu es là !

- Oui, mon petit ange. Comment vas-tu ma puce ?

- Très bien, papa, il m'a promis de faire une bataille de boule de neige et tonton Charlie, il doit venir aussi… Et… »

Alors que la petite rouquine continuait de parler avec entrain, Harry vit son complice sortir du salon de thé surchauffé de madame Pieddodu. Il lui fit un adorable clin d'œil. Blaise s'avança à sa suite et lui adressa un sourire encore plus étincelant et un brin séducteur. Tous deux avaient des visages pétillants de malice, visiblement quelle que soit la 'surprise' qui attendait le brun, il doutait de plus en plus sincèrement qu'il en apprécie la subtilité, enfin si l'on pouvait parler de 'subtilité' lorsqu'il s'agissait d'une blague d'un des jumeaux Wealsey. Le jeune survivant était perdu dans ses pensées quand exaspéré, son meilleur ami le sortit de ses réflexions.

« Bon, Harry, tout le monde t'attend là-bas ! Rose, tu viens, Charlie et moi allons jouer avec toi dans le parc pendant dix minutes, après on rejoindra ta maman, Harry et tous les autres ! Il fait trop froid pour rester plus longtemps !

- Mais… »

Alors que Rose s'apprêtait à protester, Harry la reprit vertement :

« Dites donc jeune fille ! Si tu veux que tonton 'Ry soit fier de toi, il faut obéir à ton père ! Il a raison, il fait très froid, ce matin. Tu ne voudrais pas être malade demain, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, tonton.

- Et bien, on dirait que notre beau brun est mûr pour être le père de l'année !

- ZABINI !

- Quoi, Harry chéri ? Un souci, peut-être ?

- Oh, pas grand chose ! Juste oublie-moi, tu veux bien ?

- Ca, c'est simplement impossible, beau gosse ! »

Joignant le geste à la parole, le sublime métis attrapa son ex petit ami au niveau de la taille et susurra contre ses oreilles un simple 'Bon courage, Beau gosse, tu en auras bien besoin', avant de transplaner sous le regard courroucé d'Hermione et de Ron, amusé de Seamus et un brin jaloux de Charlie. La petite Rose profita de l'hébétude générale pour tirer son père par la manche de sa robe de sorcier, suppliant également son oncle Charlie de les suivre pour enfin entamer cette partie de boule de neige tant attendue. Les trois rouquins s'éloignèrent sans plus tarder, laissant les deux enseignants de Poudlard et la plus jeune ministre de tous les temps qui reprit aussitôt, comme si de rien n'était :

« Fred, Georges et Lee nous attendent ! On y va… »

La brune aux cheveux ébouriffés se précipita dans la chaleur suffocante du salon de thé, visiblement bondé comme jamais. L'idée de pénétrer dans la fosse aux lions, la réflexion que Blaise lui avait fait à l'instant, juste avant de transplaner, le fait que le mystérieux inconnu de Fred l'attendait probablement à quelques mètres terrifiait le brun, d'habitude si courageux et téméraire. Il poussa un profond soupir résigné et Seamus lui répondit d'un hochement de tête avant de rentrer dans le repaire où tous les couples de jeunes amoureux semblaient s'être donné rendez-vous pour cette journée de la Saint Valentin.

C'était pire que dans ses souvenirs, cauchemars auraient été un terme plus adéquat en l'occurrence. Tout était rose, les nappes étaient roses, les rideaux étaient roses, les confettis que lançaient avec entrain des angelots sur les clients amoureux étaient roses… Harry se sentait au bord de la nausée, il aurait donné tout ce qu'il possédait pour retrouver dans l'instant le calme et la froideur des cachots de Poudlard, dans les appartements de son amant, se serrer contre son corps puissant. Il s'avança avec précaution, zigzaguant entre les tables, suivant Hermione et Seamus presque machinalement, sans réfléchir davantage à ce qu'il attendait. Lorsqu'il arriva enfin à leur hauteur, les jumeaux le saluèrent avec entrain, comme Lee. Les conversations autour d'eux créaient un bruit assourdissant et lorsqu'enfin, son regard se porta sur la quatrième personne attablée, Harry en éprouva une joie évidente :

« Petite Princesse !

- Potter, tu sais que plus personne ne m'appelle comme ça depuis la guerre quand même !

- Quoi ? Que veux-tu ? C'est moi qui avais trouvé ton nom de code et avoue qu'il était plutôt sympa !

- Oui et bien, tu m'excuseras mais j'apprécierais que tu m'appelles enfin par mon prénom, comme tout le monde !

- Oh, ça va, Pans' ! Ne perds surtout pas ta bonne humeur ! D'abord, qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Je te croyais à Paris !

- Figure-toi que Fred m'a instamment prié de venir ici ! »

Harry dévisagea la jolie Serpentarde brune. Pansy Parkinson se trouvait ici à la demande de Fred Weasley. Il ne parvenait pas vraiment à réaliser tout ce qu'impliquait cette petite phrase anodine, son regard passait des uns aux autres dans l'espoir de trouver une explication logique, rationnelle… N'importe quoi qui le détourne de cette idée absolument terrible… Mais le sourire de plus en plus ouvertement moqueur des différents convives présents autour de cette table amena notre beau survivant à la question fatidique :

« Tu… Tu es… Tu es là à la demande de Fred ?

- Oui, pourquoi ? Ca ne va pas, 'Ry ? Tu es bizarre ? Enfin, je veux dire plus que d'habitude !

- Petite Princesse…

- Arrête avec ce surnom débile Potter !

- Petite Princesse, Pansy Parkinson, Pans' !

- Oui, c'est bon, je sais encore comment je m'appelle !

- Tu es une fille !

- Brillante déduction ! Je savais que tu avais du mal avec ce genre de concept mais je croyais que tu savais depuis toutes ces années passées ensemble pendant la guerre que je suis effectivement ce qu'on appelle communément une FI-LLE !

- Je… JE… »

Le visage du plus séduisant des Gryffondor passa en l'espace d'une seconde d'un blanc livide à un rouge carmin des plus intenses. Ses lèvres légèrement entrouvertes en un 'O' de surprise témoignait de sa stupeur complète et les ricanements de plus en plus importants autour de la table lui prouvaient malheureusement qu'il avait parfaitement bien compris pourquoi Pansy était ici : c'était ELLE ! Pas lui, pas un mystérieux inconnu mais UNE prétendante à son cœur ! Le regard émeraude se fixa sur la jeune femme qui n'était apparemment pas au courant du tour que Fred avait joué à ses dépends puisqu'elle dévisageait le survivant avec une réelle incompréhension et ne riait pas à gorge déployée comme le reste des dégénérés autour de cette table :

« JE… NON ! VOUS N'AVEZ PAS FAIT CA ! FRED ! »

Les hurlements du héros surprirent l'honorable assemblée du salon de Madame Pieddodu car toutes les bruyantes conversations semblèrent s'arrêter au même instant pour se retourner vers le jeune homme brun. Conscient d'avoir attiré un peu trop les regards vers lui, Harry souffla profondément, essayant de retrouver une certaine prestance et un calme relatif. Ses yeux, par contre, lançaient des éclairs, sa voix ne fut plus qu'un faible murmure, bien plus effrayant aux yeux de ses proches amis, et en particulier d'un certain rouquin qui commençait à douter sérieusement de la qualité intrinsèque de sa petite plaisanterie :

« Vous… Vous n'auriez pas osé, n'est-ce pas ? Fred ?

- Et bien… Oh ! Allez, 'Ry… Ne fais pas ta mauvaise tête, il fallait bien qu'on vérifie si tu n'étais pas… Enfin, tu vois… Vous pourriez m'aider, tout de même ? »

Le regard quasi implorant que lança le jumeau maléfique aux autres convives était assez révélateur, pour sa défense, l'aura du survivant semblait de plus en plus inquiétante, une menace somme toute bien réelle, mais, c'était sans compter sur une certaine petite brune qui n'attendait que cela depuis la veille :

« Oh non, Fred ! Je t'avais pourtant prévenu que c'était une erreur, il me semble.

- Merci infiniment pour ta sollicitude, Granger.

- De rien, c'est bien normal…

- Toi, je te le revaudrais, tu peux me faire confiance ! En fait, Harry, tu comprends, c'était juste un simple petit test. Pour être sûr que tes goûts n'avaient pas… Disons, 'évolué'…

- EVOLUE… Humm… Pardon. Je vois… Non, en fait, je ne vois rien du tout ! Pourrais-tu m'expliquer comment par Merlin, tu as pu arriver à cette conclusion, dis-moi ? Après m'avoir vu avec la presque totalité des hommes de cet hémisphère, pendant des années, c'est évident qu'il y avait de quoi douter, hein, Fred ?

- Justement, avoue que c'est étrange que tu cherches encore ta moitié alors que tu as déjà flirté, voir un peu plus, avec les plus beaux spécimens masculins de notre connaissance !

- Si je comprends bien ton raisonnement tordu, tu voulais juste être certain qu'au vu de mes relations passées un peu houleuses, je n'avais pas été écœuré de la gente masculine et que je n'étais pas à nouveau…

- Hétéro, hétéro, c'est le terme qui convient, 'Ry en l'occurrence. »

Alors que le séduisant survivant s'apprêtait à répliquer vertement au rouquin, spécialisé dans le commerce de farces et attrapes, une voix féminine, visiblement passablement exaspérée et excédée l'interrompit dans son élan :

« OH LA ! MINUTE, PAPILLON ! FRED WEASLEY, TU VOULAIS VERIFIER QUE RY EST QUOI ? ET QUEL ROLE JE SUIS CENSEE JOUER LA DEDANS ?

- Chut, Pans'… S'il te plaît, je t'assure que ce n'est vraiment pas le bon moment, je t'expliquerais plus tard… C'est rien… Juste une toute petite et insignifiante blague… Tu me connais depuis le temps…

- Excuse-moi, Fred, je crois qu'il faut au contraire donner toutes les explications nécessaires à P'tite Princesse sur ta toute petite et insignifiante blague pour reprendre ton expression et crois-moi, ce n'est pas moi qui vais faire de la charpie de ton charmant minois ! Je n'aurais même pas besoin de me salir les mains !

- Je suis toute ouïe Harry et s'il te plaît, cesse de m'appeler 'Petite Princesse' par pitié !

- Bien, Pans', comme tu le sais sans doute, aujourd'hui, c'est la Saint Valentin.

- Oui, et… Quel rapport avec moi ?

- Je te préviens que tu ne vas pas aimer. J'ai fait part, il y a quelques temps de cela à mes soi-disant amis, Mione et son cher et tendre époux, Ron, mon désir d'avoir une relation, disons, un peu plus sérieuse et suivie… Oui, Pans', j'ai comme qui dirait l'impression que tu as parfaitement compris où je veux en venir : cette honorable assemblée essaye effectivement de me caser avec toi !

- NON ! Tu plaisantes !

- J'aimerais, P'tite… Pardon, Pans'… »

Alors qu'un certain jumeau se faisait de plus en plus minuscule dans son fauteuil en velours rose, une harpie brune se redressait, fulminant littéralement de rage. Elle semblait prête à envoyer un chauve-furie qui aurait même impressionné Ginny lorsqu'arriva à vive allure une jolie frimousse rousse, aux cheveux détachées, criant à tue-tête sa joie :

« Tonton 'Ry, tonton 'Ry… »

Harry eut à peine le temps de se retourner que Rose sautait dans ses bras. Derrière elle, Charlie et Ron arrivaient, l'air exténué, les habits détrempés, les joues rougies par le froid mordant de ce mois de février :

« On dirait bien qu'elle vous a achevés !

- Tu n'as même pas idée ! Alors comment vas-tu, Beau brun ?

- Oh, je t'en supplie, 'Lie, pas toi !

- Allez, si on oubliait cette stupide blague et que l'on profite enfin de cette journée tous ensemble.

- J'approuve entièrement ce que Charlie vient de dire !

- Fred !

- Oui ?

- TAIS-TOI ! »

Harry et Pansy avaient hurlé en même temps contre le rouquin instigateur de cette opération pour le moins inattendue et loufoque. Dans la seconde qui suivit, le séduisant enseignant contre les Forces du Mal et sa sublime prétendue 'conquête' de la Saint Valentin éclatèrent de rire devant la mine déconfite de Fred. Il fallut une autre seconde pour que le roux comprenne que les deux lui avaient d'ores et déjà pardonné sa pitoyable fourberie et se moquaient maintenant ouvertement de lui. Tous s'installèrent autour de la longue table rectangulaire, réservée à leur intention. La petite fille de ses amis avait naturellement pris place sur ses genoux et Harry jouait avec l'enfant, écoutant d'une oreille quelque peu distraite les conversations autour de lui. Il ne releva finalement la tête qu'à la mention d'un certain 'Bâtard graisseux' :

« Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? »

Un nouvel éclat de rire résonna, les jumeaux et Lee pleuraient littéralement au récit que venait apparemment de faire Ron :

« Rien… Juste… Ron nous expliquait qu'en revenant du parc avec Rose, ils sont tombés sur le 'bâtard graisseux' et apparemment, même lui célèbre la Saint Valentin ! »

Harry qui venait de boire une gorgée de bièreaubeurre recracha peu élégamment le liquide sous les cris offusqués de la petite demoiselle qui se réfugia aussitôt dans les bras de sa mère :

« Tu as dit quoi ?

- Le Bâtard Graisseux… Snape, nous l'avons croisé en revenant du parc, il arpentait la rue principale et tu ne devineras jamais qui était littéralement pendu à son bras comme si sa vie en dépendait…

- Trelawney ! Oui, Harry, cette vieille folle furieuse ne le lâchait pas et le bouffait du regard ! Simplement écœurant !

- Oh Charlie, pitié ! Je suis déjà traumatisé jusqu'au restant de mes jours à imaginer que ces deux là puissent avoir du sexe ensemble alors n'en rajoute pas ! »

Visiblement, Ronald Weasley n'était pas le seul des convives autour de cette table à être choqué par les dires de Charlie car si les autres riaient maintenant à gorge déployée, Harry avait blêmi et les mots de ses amis repassaient en boucle dans son esprit : Son Sev était en train de célébrer la Saint Valentin avec cette folle, cette pourriture, cette immonde garce de Trelawney et dire que c'était lui qui avait demandé à Minerva de répartir ainsi les équipes d'enseignant car il ne voyait pas en cette mégère une rivale ! Bordel ! NON ! Il n'avait pas lutté pendant trois ans pour le perdre pour cette gourgandine, cette petite… Les noms qui suivirent n'étaient guère aimable pour une dame de cet âge mais Harry n'en avait cure ! Il en était à maudire tous les ancêtres de l'enseignante en divination depuis au moins cinq générations quand Ron parla en sa direction :

« Devine qui vient d'entrer ! Oh non ! Et maintenant, il lui retire avec galanterie son siège pour lui permettre de s'asseoir ! Snape gentleman et Trelawney minaudant devant le Bâtard Graisseux ! Et moi, qui croyais qu'on n'avait tout vu pendant cette guerre… »

Harry n'entendit pas la suite de la conversation car il s'était brusquement relevé, faisant retomber dans un grand vacarme sa chaise. Il s'excusa devant les regards incrédules de ses amis et se dirigea précipitamment vers les toilettes. Il claqua rudement la porte et s'appuya lourdement sur les lavabos en marbre rose, d'un goût plus que douteux. Le séduisant survivant hésitait entre éclater en sanglots et sortir pour étrangler son amant qui osait le tromper avec cet immonde cafard, seulement deux heures après lui avoir dit qu'il l'aimait. Il en était là de ses réflexions quand la porte s'ouvrit doucement et qu'une haute silhouette vêtue de noire s'avança vers lui, l'enlaçant par derrière. Le petit brun sursauta, il n'avait pas entendu l'arrivée de son amant :

« Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

- Rien.

- Mais bien sûr ! D'ailleurs, cela saute aux yeux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu fiches avec elle ?

- Pardon ? »

D'un mouvement brusque et impératif, Severus retourna le corps du plus jeune pour lui faire face :

« Dois-je rappeler à Monsieur Potter que c'est grâce à ses subtiles manœuvres de Serpentard refoulé que je dois supporter cette vieille folle depuis ce matin ?

- Que… QUOI ?

- Ne me dis pas que… Harry, tu n'as pas été 'jaloux' de Trelawney, ôte-moi d'un doute, là !

- N'importe quoi ! Qu'est-ce que tu vas encore t'imaginer ?

- Passons ! J'ai croisé, Mademoiselle Parkinson avant de te rejoindre, elle m'a raconté une histoire assez distrayante, je dois dire.

- Elle… Oh, Merlin ! Alors, tu sais…

- Que tes amis ont essayé de te caser avec elle. Oui. Je dois reconnaître que l'idée de te voir avec une fille m'a laissé… Comment dirais-je ? Dubitatif… Oui, c'est le terme qui convient.

- Et tu n'es même pas un peu jaloux…

- De Pansy ! Certes, non !

- Ah… Je vois…

- Potter, est-ce que tu voudrais cesser de faire cette mine de chien battu… C'est insupportable !

- Je… Sale bâtard graisseux !

- Insupportable morveux !

- Vieux débris ! »

Le sourire qui s'étalait sur le visage du brun en disait plus long que tous les beaux discours et les mains du Maître des Potions se resserrèrent sur la taille fine du survivant. Il souleva facilement le corps plus svelte et l'installa sur le rebord du lavabo de marbre rose. Les lèvres du ténébreux ancien espion plongeaient déjà avec frénésie dans le cou du plus jeune dont la tête bascula en arrière pour faciliter le parcours de cette bouche qui était capable d'asséner les phrases les plus odieuses autant que de procurer le plaisir le plus extrême. Les mains aventureuses avaient largement entrepris de dégager la robe du survivant. Harry entendit à peine lorsque Severus murmura un sort interdisant l'accès au lieu. Son visage descendait, descendait toujours plus bas, mordillant d'abord, léchant parfois et le survivant miaulait, gémissait… Merlin, qu'il aimait cette Saint Valentin !

A suivre…


	12. Chap 12 : Opération : le caser avec son

**Résumé** : Au précédent chapitre, nous avions laissé notre couple terrible dans une position plus que compromettante dans les toilettes du salon de Madame Pieddodu pendant la saint Valentin (infatigables ces deux là ! ils n'arrêtent jamais…). Le plan diabolique de Fred visant à faire de notre Harry un parfait hétéro en le présentant à Petite Princesse, alias Pansy Parkinson, s'est avéré quelque peu un échec… Qu'en sera-t-il de l'avant dernière tentative, et si on casait Harry avec son ex Serpentard… Après tout, pourquoi pas ? Qui ne tente rien… Bonne lecture…

**Opération : Marions-le**

**Chapitre 12 : Opération : le caser avec son ex Serpentard…**

Au cœur de cet hiver froid et glacial, au fin fond de l'Ecosse, dans la très célèbre et prestigieuse école de Poudlard, établissement sorcier protégé du regard des moldus ignorants par une multitude de sortilèges ancestraux des plus complexes, les habitants du vieux château médiéval s'éveillaient doucement en ce premier jour de week-end tant attendu. Tous profitaient agréablement de ce début de matinée après une semaine harassante et riche en aventures de toutes sortes… Enfin tous, peut-être pas... Le jeune enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, idole de toute une génération pour sa bravoure, sa modestie et sa beauté extraordinaire, se retint de justesse de se fracasser la tête contre le bois dur de son bureau. Harry se redressa péniblement, soupira profondément, il frotta machinalement ses yeux encore trop rougis de fatigue. Il essayait de se concentrer sur les inepties de la copie de Manus Adrien, en vain. Il faut dire que l'heure plus que matinale pour notre séduisant héros et les activités particulièrement débridées de cette nuit de parfaite débauche avec un certain maître des Potions n'aidaient en rien le jeune homme à réfléchir aux monceaux d'absurdités qu'il tentait de déchiffrer. C'était au moins la troisième fois que le petit brun reprenait péniblement sa lecture, l'esprit toujours délicieusement embrumé. S'il relisait encore et encore le parchemin, c'était pour tenter d'y trouver un quelconque intérêt mais décidément, il ne comprenait rien à cette suite de mots sans sens.

Pourtant, le jeune enseignant était certain d'avoir composé un sujet on ne peut plus classique, abordant des sortilèges absolument incontournables pour tout élève de cinquième année prétendant passer ses BUSE avec succès dans quelques mois. Harry fit léviter la feuille de son sujet jusqu'à lui tout en se calant plus confortablement dans son fauteuil en cuir sombre. Il parcourut rapidement le texte de son interrogation comme pour se rassurer une ultime fois : tout d'abord, une question sur les sortilèges impardonnables, définition et manifestation du sortilège de l'imperium… Oui, rien de bien sorcier… Harry se surprit à sourire au jeu de mots minable qu'il venait de faire en pensées… Merlin, il était épuisé, exténué. Sa fatigue s'expliquait assez facilement au vu de cette nuit. Le maître des Potions était dans une forme absolument éblouissante, véritablement insatiable, comme s'il tenait curieusement à prouver quelque chose. En tout cas, il l'avait rarement vu aussi 'motivé'. Pour le survivant, il n'y avait assurément pas un seul lieu dans tout l'univers où il pouvait être plus heureux que retenu dans les bras puissants de l'ancien espion et rien n'était plus délicieusement agréable et licencieux que de se retrouver blotti tout contre lui dans des draps emmêlés et froissés, leurs corps inextricablement collés, encore en sueur. Il était toujours au paradis dans les cachots de Severus Snape et pourtant, cette nuit avait atteint des sommets, c'était un feu d'artifice, une apothéose. Le séduisant professeur gigota légèrement, une petite douleur assez lancinante dans une certaine partie de son anatomie se rappelant gentiment à lui.

Le petit brun reprit finalement sa lecture. Seconde question sur les Epouvantards, le rôle et les effets du sortilège du Ridiculus sur ces créatures terrifiantes, se nourrissant de nos peurs les plus secrètes… L'image de son cher et tendre déguisé en Madame Londubat, la grand-mère stupéfiante de Neville, apparue aussitôt dans son esprit et le survivant éclata d'un rire franc et sonore auquel répondit le silence inhabituel de sa salle de cours. Au temps pour lui… Harry se morigéna : Pitié Potter ! Concentration ! Il devait vraiment éviter de penser à son Sev pendant au moins deux minutes, sinon, il serait encore là à corriger le travail de ce demeuré de Manus Adrien lundi matin et il avait bien d'autres projets en tête pour ce week-end, et foutrement plus savoureux.

Dernière question sur le Patronus : son rôle de force de protection positive du sorcier face aux attaques ennemies, et en particulier celles des Détraqueurs… Harry se souvenait parfaitement de sa troisième année, la nuit où il avait pour la première fois fait apparaître son patronus corporel. Hermione et lui venaient tous deux de bouleverser le passé grâce au retourneur de temps en sauvant Buck, le pauvre hippogriffe condamné injustement. Ils étaient cachés dans la forêt interdite, cherchant comment sauver Sirius de l'attaque des Détraqueurs d'Azkaban. La jolie brunette aux cheveux emmêlés lui avait alors expliqué qu'elle avait surpris une conversation entre Albus Dumbledore et Severus Snape à l'infirmerie alors qu'Harry était encore inconscient. Le Maître des Potions avait affirmé devant le directeur de Poudlard que le Patronus apparu sur le lac, qui avait fait fuir une centaine de détraqueurs, était le fait d'un très puissant sorcier, un homme aux pouvoirs exceptionnels. Au début, Harry avait pensé assez étrangement que ce cerf blanc et majestueux était celui de son père mais brusquement, il avait compris, réalisé, comme une évidence les mots de Severus tourbillonnant dans son esprit et il avait hurlé 'EXPECTO PATRONUM' de toutes ses forces, faisant apparaître l'animal d'une pureté inouïe. Merlin ! Son chéri pensait déjà à l'époque qu'il était un très GRAND sorcier. Une petite rougeur adorable se dessina sur les joues pâles du brun qui toussota avant de se concentrer à nouveau sur la feuille d'examen. Bien, les trois premières questions étaient vraiment simples… N'importe quel élève de cinquième année devait être apte de décrocher un Effort Exceptionnel pour un tel travail.

Rester encore la dissertation de cinq cents mots sur les loups-garous : 'Vous aborderez les modes de vie des Loups-garous, l'influence des différentes phases de la lune sur leur vie et leur transformation, leur lien avec le monde des sorciers ainsi que les effets de la potion Tue-Loup.' Rien d'insurmontable, en somme. De toute façon, Harry avait parfaitement raison, il savait qu'il n'y avait rien à espérer de ce crétin de Manus Adrien. Et non, il n'était absolument pas de parti pris parce qu'il s'agissait du travail inintéressant et bâclé du capitaine de Quidditch des Serpentards et non, il ne s'acharnait pas impitoyablement sur ce parchemin parce que cet abruti prétentieux s'amusait à tous ses cours, tournant en dérision les conseils qu'il donnait en Défense contre les Forces du Mal, distrayant la classe par des remarques imbéciles. Quoi qu'en disait Severus, parfaitement partial à ce sujet, ce jeune homme était probablement la conséquence désastreuse d'une union dramatique entre Goyle et une huitre.

Après une énième relecture, il barra d'un grand trait rouge la réponse faite par l'élève à la question deux sur les Epouvantards : sa conclusion était très incomplète, pour ne pas dire tristement affligeante, tellement d'erreurs grossières, d'approximations douteuses. Le séduisant brun au regard émeraude adorable se pinça l'arête du nez dans un geste de désespoir. Pourquoi par Godric avait-il fallu que son Sev lui rappelle cette insignifiante et minuscule obligation liée à son travail ? Pourquoi par Merlin s'imposait-il une telle torture un samedi matin au lieu de jouir de la douce chaleur des bras de Severus, au lieu de profiter des mains caressantes et délicieuses, des lèvres si plaisamment déstabilisantes du Maître des Potions ? Les pensées du brun dérivèrent une nouvelle fois sur la soirée d'hier soir, un petit sourire coquin apparaissant aussitôt sur son visage à ce souvenir. Son regard se fit un peu plus rêveur, il s'était encore laissé distraire de ses corrections. Il secoua violemment la tête de gauche à droite, comme pour évacuer de son esprit tout ce qui lui faisait penser à ces yeux sombres et profonds, cette voix basse, troublante et sensuelle, ces cheveux noirs comme le bois d'ébène. Est-ce qu'il était à ce point atteint par le syndrome Snape pour ne pouvoir l'occulter de son esprit le temps d'une matinée, juste pour finir ce travail insipide ?

Pour calmer la tension grandissante de son corps, il regarda une minute par la fenêtre donnant sur le parc de Poudlard, prit une grande inspiration, puis inscrivit un 'T' rageur sur la copie du capitaine des Serpentards, la prose de cet élève ne méritait certainement pas davantage. Il rajouta un court commentaire, digne du grand et terrifiant Severus, terreur des cachots : 'Je pense que votre copie insulte l'intelligence d'un Troll des montagnes…' avant de saisir la suivante… Rose Anervert… Harry hocha la tête. Au moins, ce parchemin-là serait vraisemblablement plus intéressant et brillant que tous les autres réunis, des propos pertinents et justifiés, s'appuyant avec finesse et intelligence sur les cours que la jeune fille avait reçus, un travail exemplaire comme à l'accoutumée. En général, en lisant les travaux de Rose, Harry était soulagé, constatant qu'il ne perdait pas complètement son temps à enseigner la Défense contre les Forces du Mal.

A son grand désarroi, depuis qu'il avait accepté ce poste à la demande de Minerva, il avait eu bien trop souvent la sensation d'être uniquement le professeur séduisant et sexy qui fait tourner les têtes et les cœurs énamourés des jeunes adolescents et adolescentes de Poudlard, un peu à la manière de Lockhart. Cette vision terrifiante, cette image cauchemardesque lui donnait simplement la nausée. Au cours de la semaine qui venait de s'écouler, l'impression du survivant avait été bien cruellement confirmée à de très nombreuses reprises par les dires de Seamus, un brin moqueur. Le traître qui osait se prétendre son ami, le taquinait ouvertement à ce propos et s'amusait beaucoup de l'embarras du brun. Le phénomène s'était considérablement amplifié avec l'effervescence de la Saint Valentin. Harry avait surpris tellement de conversations chuchotées, de ricanements et de rougissements dès qu'il passait dans les rangs, dès qu'il s'adressait à un élève pour le reprendre sur un geste ou un sortilège qu'il était à rien de lancer quelques impardonnables. Fort heureusement, au milieu de tous ces étudiants qui se pâmaient devant le survivant, battant des cils à tout va, ne cessant de minauder du '_Professeur Potter_' à chaque instant ; certains, comme Rose, écoutaient ses cours avec attention et en ressortaient avec des acquis réels et des compétences évidentes pour son plus grand soulagement. Accepter la proposition de Minerva lui avait permis de se rapprocher de son chéri, avantage crucial dans son opération 'épouse-moi, Sev', mais ce n'était pas tout, il pouvait aussi transmettre ses connaissances aux nouvelles générations et cette idée lui plaisait vraiment… Il comprenait qu'il était fait pour ce métier grâce à des élèves comme Rose. En tout cas, plus que ce cher Gilderoy, sans nul doute. Après une lecture attentive du travail de la jeune fille, il apposa un O, optimal, note maximale et soupira encore, une lassitude clairement lisible sur son visage. Merlin, il en était seulement à la trentième copie détaillant les effets de l'Imperium, il lui restait une petite dizaine de parchemins à corriger… Maudite soit la conscience professionnelle de son Sev !

Effectivement, si notre séduisant brun était là, dans sa salle de cours déserte qui plus est un samedi matin, à raturer et reprendre un tas d'écrits sans grand intérêt, c'était uniquement à cause de l'autorité incontestable, du charisme impitoyable du ténébreux espion du Phénix. Severus était véritablement le seul qui parvenait à discipliner et raisonner le jeune sorcier qui n'en avait toujours fait qu'à sa tête. Alors que le jour se levait à peine sur Poudlard, Harry avait malheureusement été sommé de quitter les appartements du Maître des Potions pour finir immédiatement son travail en retard. Le petit brun avait eu beau râler, tempêter qu'il était beaucoup trop tôt à son goût, qu'il désirait profiter de sa matinée un peu plus, rien n'avait fait fléchir le propriétaire des lieux. Le jeune homme ne voulait pourtant en aucune façon laisser son amant, même si ce n'était que pour quelques heures, surtout après la nuit torride qu'ils venaient de partager ensemble. Il aurait voulu simplement prolonger ces merveilleux instants jusqu'à épuisement total. Il avait alors usé et abusé de ces beaux yeux d'émeraude suppliants. Il avait ensuite boudé, espérant que son regard de chaton ferait plier Sev. Douce illusion, il avait eu l'impression d'être à nouveau, élève de sixième année se faisant réprimandé par la terreur des cachots et s'était résigné à rejoindre sa salle de Défense contre les Forces du Mal au lieu de profiter des talents indéniables du ténébreux ancien mangemort.

Bien sûr, Harry aurait pu reconnaître que tout ceci était entièrement de sa faute, que comme lorsqu'il était élève, il avait des difficultés évidentes à respecter certaines obligations incontournables. En l'occurrence, avec tous les événements récents, le match de Quidditch entre sa maison et celle des Serpents, l'organisation de la Saint Valentin mercredi dernier, ses projets de conquête de Severus, il n'avait pas eu l'occasion de s'avancer suffisamment dans son travail et une montagne de parchemins recouvrait son bureau depuis plusieurs jours maintenant. Evidemment, chers moldus, beaucoup d'entre vous penseront, et à juste titre je dois dire, que la lecture de ces travaux pouvait attendre… Harry était d'ailleurs parvenu à la même conclusion, il comptait bien remettre à la semaine prochaine ces quelques corrections pour profiter honteusement du corps de son amant le restant de la matinée. Après tout, les élèves ne viendraient certainement pas lui réclamer de tels chefs-d'œuvre. Allongés dans le lit, ils avaient commencé par déguster ensemble un petit déjeuner divin, agrémenté de baisers sucrés ou chocolatés lorsque Severus lui avait rappelé un petit détail assez fâcheux qu'Harry avait très légèrement occulté.

Le séduisant survivant se souvenait vaguement qu'il y a trois semaines, au cours d'une réunion complètement inintéressante et assommante, Minerva avait parlé, parlé, parlé pendant qu'Harry avait sournoisement tenté de déstabiliser Sev grâce à des mouvements de pieds assez coquins sous la table… Il avait titillé le Maître des Potions, remontant dangereusement vers son entrejambe. Severus n'avait bien entendu pas bougé. Stoïque, il semblait de marbre, du moins en apparence car dès qu'ils avaient quitté la salle de réunion, il s'était littéralement jeté sur le petit brun, le poussant assez rudement contre le premier mur libre qui s'offrit à eux. Harry avait réussi à pimenter agréablement tout ce temps perdu. Toutes ces réunions professorales l'ennuyaient profondément, c'était épuisant. Enfin peut-être aurait-il dû être plus attentif cette fois-là car d'après son chéri, la directrice avait demandé aux enseignants de fournir un petit bilan succinct pour chaque élève de cinquième année pour le 16 février au plus tard. Elle voulait apparemment savoir où en étaient les sorciers en devenir dans leur apprentissage ô combien crucial de leur BUSE. La requête de l'ancien professeur de métamorphose était donc pour hier. Nul doute qu'Harry l'avait quelque peu négligé, trop obnubilé par toutes les manigances qu'il mettait en œuvre pour obtenir enfin une demande en mariage en bonne et due forme. Ce n'était malheureusement pas le cas de Sev qui lui avait reproché avec véhémence son manque de sérieux intolérable et son insouciance inadmissible, le sommant de retourner à sa salle de cours immédiatement pour finir ce travail. Le regard noir que lui avait alors lancé son amant l'avait pour le moins impressionné. Mieux valait ne pas trop tenter le diable, du moins pour cette fois…

Trois heures s'étaient écoulées dans le silence de la salle de cours lorsque le jeune homme reposa finalement le tout dernier parchemin, celui de Graysmith. Le garçon s'en sortait honorablement avec un Effort Exceptionnel. Harry fit voltiger sa baguette, récapitulant sur un papier vierge les résultats des élèves de cinquième année pour Minerva. Le brun aux cheveux emmêlés s'étira lentement, tous ses muscles endoloris d'être resté assis si longtemps. Il ensorcela le papier, pour que ce dernier s'envole vers le bureau de la directrice de l'école, achevant enfin cette mission éreintante et bien peu passionnante à son goût. Le héros du monde sorcier regarda la porte s'entrouvrir pour laisser passer le message volant, elle se referma aussitôt, alors que midi sonnait sourdement aux horloges de Poudlard. Il eut le temps de faire seulement quelques pas en direction de la sortie que fondait par la fenêtre entrouverte un magnifique hibou aux couleurs sombres. Il le reconnut aussitôt, c'était l'oiseau du rouquin, dresseur de dragon de son état. L'animal se posa avec grâce et fierté sur le dossier de son fauteuil et lui tendit sa patte où se trouvait accrochée une lettre enroulée dans un splendide ruban rouge. Harry se précipita pour saisir le message, il ne doutait pas qu'il s'agissait des dernières recommandations de son complice pour le rendez-vous qui avait été fixé à cet après-midi.

« Bonjour très cher survivant,

Alors dites-moi, comment allez-vous, ô divin héros de notre monde depuis mercredi dernier ? J'espère que tu as pu récupérer de ta Saint Valentin. Dire que tu n'as pas adhéré à la proposition de Fred. Quel dommage, vraiment ! Et quelle surprise pour nous tous ! Pourtant, cette chère Petite Princesse aurait fait une parfaite petite épouse pour notre idole, même la gazette des sorciers n'aurait rien trouvé à redire à ce choix. Un petit sourire, 'Ry… J'imagine parfaitement ta moue boudeuse à cette idée. D'accord, c'est une fille mais tout de même, tu pourrais faire un effort. De toute manière, tu t'attaches trop à ce genre de détail insignifiant… »

Harry interrompit sa lecture juste une seconde, avec un reniflement sonore des plus sarcastiques, digne du grand Severus Snape en cours avec des gryffondors de septième année. Détail insignifiant ! Ses amis étaient définitivement cinglés. Pans' est une fille… UNE FILLE. Bordel ! Enfin, d'après ce qu'elle prétendait car le brun n'avait pas le moins du monde l'intention de vérifier cette affirmation, quoi qu'espérait Fred. Un léger frisson parcourut le corps du brun, il ne pouvait toujours pas croire ce qui s'était passé mercredi dernier, lors de la Saint Valentin. Ses proches, des personnes en qui il avait placé toute sa confiance depuis de si nombreuses années, avaient osé le caser avec Petite Princesse… Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir un jour oublier ce grave traumatisme, mais, là, il devait préparer le fameux rendez-vous avec son ex qui rendrait fou de jalousie son Sev : ce dernier n'aurait plus d'autres alternatives que de lui demander sa main ! Foi de Potter, cette tentative serait la bonne. Motivé et sûr de lui, le jeune héros de ce monde inconnu de vous, chers moldus, reprit sa lecture, avec impatience.

« Enfin, tu seras, je pense, heureux d'apprendre que Pansy a promis, en ton nom, vengeance et tortures à nos jumeaux adorés pour leur brillante initiative. J'ai hâte de voir comment s'y prendra notre douce Petite Princesse… Merlin, quel drôle de surnom pour une espionne ! Loin de moi l'idée de remettre en cause une décision du grand chef, tu me connais, mais là, franchement… C'est, disons, RI-DI-CU-LE… »

Comment cela le magnifique pseudo qu'il avait trouvé à Pans' était ridicule… Harry se retint de justesse de froisser le parchemin avant d'envoyer une quelconque malédiction sur Charlie mais, il se souvint, heureusement juste à temps, que le rouquin était un allié précieux dans sa quête du 'ils se marièrent, eurent de nombreux enfants et vécurent heureux jusqu'à la fin des temps…' Le brun soupira et se concentra à nouveau sur l'écriture du dresseur de dragon.

« Bref, passons au plus important qui est en l'occurrence, TON rendez-vous avec le grand, le sublime, le magnifique ex-serpentard de ta vie, j'ai nommé le seul et l'unique, Blaise Zabini. Première chose : surtout ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons bien reçu la mèche de tes cheveux hier et le vendeur de l'allée des embrumes nous a fourni assez de polynectar pour toute une semaine. Je pourrais donc prendre ta place sans souci. D'ailleurs, je voudrais être sérieux, juste une minute, pour te dire, Harry… Merci, du fond du cœur. Je sais que c'est assez stupide, que je n'avais aucune raison réelle d'être jaloux, que tu n'aurais rien fait qui puisse me nuire, mais ma relation avec lui est vraiment très récente et son passé est pour le moins tumultueux, alors… Enfin, j'apprécie sincèrement ta proposition. C'est une attention que je n'oublierai pas de sitôt. Blaise viendra donc te chercher à Poudlard en tout début d'après-midi, essaye d'être prêt pour une fois… Tu sais parfaitement qu'il n'aime pas patienter et je préfèrerais qu'il soit d'humeur plaisante pour cette journée particulière. Je vous attendrais comme convenu à Pré-Au-Lard, derrière la Tête de Sanglier pour devenir le temps d'une journée le héros de tous les temps, le seul et l'unique, Harry Potter. Je vais enfin savoir ce que cela fait d'être adulé par des millions de personnes. Essaye également d'être un peu discret pour une fois. Ce serait assez judicieux pour le bon déroulement de notre plan que tu n'ameutes pas tous les journalistes de Grande-Bretagne comme tu en as l'habitude. Cela nous facilitera grandement la tache quand on échangera nos places et inutile de ronchonner en prétendant que tu n'y es strictement pour rien. S'ils te suivent comme ton ombre, c'est entièrement de ta faute, tu es tellement irrésistible !

Figure-toi que Blaise m'a déjà annoncé en quoi consisterait notre escapade… Paris ! Tu imagines, la ville des amoureux, rien que ça ! Je suis sûr que tu baves à cette idée : ballade sur l'Ile Saint Louis, dîner on ne peut plus romantique sur un bateau mouche parisien et pour finir, petit hôtel à Montmartre avec vue sur le Sacré Cœur ! Il m'a sorti le grand jeu comme tu vois. Je suis sûr que tu commences à regretter finalement de m'avoir si gentiment cédé la place et pendant que je me ferais dorloter par mon serpentard, tu auras la noble et importante mission de surveiller mon petit Medilord. Tu vas être surpris, mon adorable écossais à crête verte a beaucoup grandi, même Hagrid qui est passé le voir hier n'en croyait pas ses yeux.

En tout cas pour ton affaire, avoue que c'est LE parfait rendez-vous amoureux, intime et discret… enfin pas vraiment, puisque Blaise a déjà tout organisé pour que ton mystérieux inconnu ne puisse absolument rien ignorer de ce petit intermède. Après tout, le but est bien de le faire réagir positivement et de le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements. Obtenir cette demande en mariage que tu espères tant ! Honnêtement, je sais bien que mon petit ami est un foutu serpentard, mais toi ? Il faut être tordu pour inventer un stratagème pareil, vraiment, je le pense, Harry. Toujours est-il que comme tu le lui avais suggéré, Blaise a sournoisement prévenu cette harpie de Rita Skeeter qu'elle pourrait prendre quelques clichés savoureux pendant ce petit dîner romantique et je ne doute pas que la Gazette payera une petite fortune pour ces photos inédites. Il a fourni l'heure et le lieu exacts ainsi surtout que le nom de la personne qui serait à son bras… Attends-toi à faire la Une de tous les magazines dès demain matin. Lee va être vert de rage d'être passé à côté de ce scoop. Enfin, ce ne sera pas vraiment toi, juste une illusion, puisque c'est moi en l'occurrence qui me tiendra au côté du beau Blaise Zabini ! Dois-je te rappeler que tous les autres ignorent complètement que je serai au rendez-vous à ta place ? Je n'ai bien sûr rien dit sur ton inconnu, ni mon serpentard d'ailleurs… Soit dit en passant, il croit vraiment savoir qui est ton mystérieux amant : j'ai essayé de lui faire cracher le morceau mais il refuse catégoriquement de me le dire.

Au fait, Blaise m'a demandé de te prévenir qu'il avait été hier soir au manoir Malefoy : c'est apparemment l'effervescence là-bas en vue de la soirée tant attendue de mercredi prochain. Drago est dans tous ses états et ne pense plus qu'à sa future décoration de l'Ordre de Merlin, première classe, je ne te parle même pas de son père. Il a sombré dans une sorte de catatonie en apprenant la nouvelle : Blaise se demande si c'est dû au fait que le ministère admette enfin son rôle au sein du Phénix ou si c'est à cause de ton intervention en sa faveur, il ne s'en remet absolument pas, apparemment ! Bref, quand Blaise est passé au manoir, Drago et son parrain étaient seuls et préparaient le discours du blondinet et il n'a pas pu résister, il a annoncé à toute cette honorable assemblée qu'il avait rendez-vous avec toi. Ils avaient l'air aussi choqué l'un que l'autre, le fils Malefoy était encore plus pâle qu'à l'accoutumée, paraît-il… Blaise m'a avoué avoir eu plus de mal qu'il n'en a jamais eu de toute sa vie pour conserver un visage impassible face à leur réaction. Je te laisse imaginer leur tête…

Juste avant de te laisser et de te dire à tout à l'heure, je me demandais… Quel goût aura le polynectar du grand Harry Potter… Délicieux, je présume, un brin relevé et piquant, un fond de douceur et une esquisse de sucré. Allez, ne rougis pas, Beau Brun.

Ton fidèle complice,

Charlie. »

Harry, légèrement hébété, reposa machinalement le parchemin sur son bureau et commença à faire les cent pas dans l'allée, entre les pupitres des élèves. Il ne rougissait même pas de la dernière remarque de son ami qui d'habitude l'aurait gêné plus que tout… Non. Il comprenait enfin le comportement de Severus. Cet empressement peu commun du Maître des Potions lors de la soirée d'hier, il avait alterné tendresse et amour, il l'avait embrassé, baisé avec dévotion, avec passion, avec ferveur, toute la nuit. Tout devenait enfin clair pour le brun aux yeux d'émeraude et son plan fonctionnait encore mieux qu'il ne l'avait imaginé. Sev lui avait annoncé qu'il passerait voir son filleul pour l'aider à organiser la somptueuse réception de mercredi prochain, lui précisant qu'il le rejoindrait au cachot seulement en fin de soirée. Harry avait pris place sur le sofa, décidé à lire tranquillement un livre qu'il avait emprunté à Madame Pince en attendant le retour de son amour. Quand Severus était revenu, il avait été vraiment surpris. Il était beaucoup plus tôt que prévu. Le maître des Potions s'était tout au plus absenté une petite heure. Il lui avait demandé si tout allait bien mais n'avait obtenu aucune réponse du visage livide de son amant. Ce dernier l'avait plaqué sans ménagement contre le sofa et cette nuit avait été absolument terrible.

Tout devenait tellement évident, limpide aux yeux du survivant. Blaise avait perfidement attisé la jalousie de l'ancien espion en rendant une visite impromptue au Manoir des Malefoy et sans même en avoir conscience… C'était trop beau pour être vrai, c'était prodigieux, c'était PAR-FAIT ! MINUTE ! Harry avait eu déjà très peur lors du repas chez les Weasley que Blaise ne finisse par découvrir le pot aux roses et Charlie avait clairement insinué dans sa lettre que le serpentard pensait connaître l'identité de son amant inconnu. Restez donc deux solutions : soit son ex était persuadé qu'il sortait avec le blondinet arrogant, comme Seamus d'ailleurs, auquel cas, Zabini perdrait irrémédiablement son estime et son amitié pour avoir cru une chose aussi… ECOEURANTE... DEGOUTANTE… Malefoy et lui… Plutôt voir Voldemort revenir lui chatouiller la baguette dès maintenant ; soit seconde possibilité… Il savait pour… Oh ! Merlin ! NON !

« Tu as terminé ? »

Complètement absorbé par ses pensées, Harry n'avait pas vu le Maître des Potions passer l'entrée de sa salle de classe et sursauta violemment lorsque la voix sensuelle et veloutée résonna dans la pièce vide. Dans l'encadrement de la porte, se tenait Severus Snape, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine : il paraissait comme à l'accoutumée, froid, inaccessible et imperturbable. Harry battit légèrement des paupières d'incrédulité, son chéri paraissait encore plus terriblement séduisant et charismatique, il était à tomber. Ses yeux noirs, dangereusement plus pétillants et le léger rictus sur son visage trahissaient son amusement évident devant cette scène. Severus se moquait ouvertement de l'air quelque peu hagard du jeune homme, mais pas seulement. Harry le regarda ainsi, durant de très longues secondes, la bouche légèrement entrouverte, sans oser bouger, comme stupéfixer par ce regard profond et pénétrant qui semblait le déshabiller en pensées. Il se sentit rougir et une intense chaleur irradiait de tout son corps. Ses yeux d'émeraude s'écarquillèrent encore un peu plus, comme si tout à coup, il réalisait quelque chose et à la surprise de Severus, le petit brun s'écria :

« EVANESCO ! »

Le moment d'hébétude passé, le survivant s'était brusquement souvenu de la lettre de Charlie qu'il avait posé négligemment sur son bureau, il y a seulement quelques minutes, juste avant l'arrivée du maître des Potions, en fait. Il avait été juste à un crin de licorne du drame absolu ! Si Severus avait trouvé le parchemin… Ô doux Merlin ! Ou pire, s'il l'avait eu le temps de le lire sans qu'il ne puisse l'en empêcher… Le message du dresseur de dragon dévoilait pratiquement tout du rendez-vous arrangé avec Blaise. Severus était un sorcier brillant et intelligent. Nul doute qu'il ne lui aurait fallu que quelques instants pour tirer les bonnes conclusions, pour comprendre que c'était Harry qui était à l'origine de toute cette machination, que le survivant avait absolument tout manigancé depuis le début. Il suffisait pour cela d'assembler les morceaux du puzzle : d'abord le repas chez les Weasley, puis le match de Quidditch, la Saint Valentin… Il se serait à juste titre senti trahi. Bénis soient les quatre fondateurs de Poudlard puisque la catastrophe avait été évitée de justesse !

Si cela n'avait pas été le cas, Harry aurait tout aussi bien pu se jeter de la tour d'astronomie car il pouvait dire adieu à tout son merveilleux stratagème… Trois ans à avancer patiemment ses pions comme dans un jeu d'échec sorcier, sans jamais se laisser distraire. Trois ans à attendre résolument que Severus se mette à genoux devant lui et il avait failli tout fiche en l'air si près du but parce que l'espace d'une seconde, il avait totalement oublié ce satané parchemin posé sur son bureau. Il aurait pu tout perdre à cause d'une stupide faute d'inattention, un petit moment d'égarement dû à un affolement intempestif de ses hormones. Ne pourrait-il jamais se contrôler face à son Sev ? Il savait parfaitement qu'il était dépendant de cet homme, mais à ce point, il en devenait ridicule et stupide.

La position sensuellement provocante de son amour y était certainement pour beaucoup ; ce regard de prédateur et cette lueur assez indéfinissable dans les yeux noirs l'avaient surpris, déstabilisé. Le brun aux cheveux ébouriffés était en tout cas persuadé d'une chose, c'était qu'il ne fallait pas que son amant découvre la vérité, du moins pour l'instant, c'était bien trop tôt. Bien sûr, il ne concevait absolument pas de le lui cacher éternellement, il voulait juste attendre le bon moment pour tout lui avouer. Dès qu'il aurait obtenu ce qu'il souhaitait si ardemment, il se confierait à l'homme. Le Maître des Potions lui en voudrait probablement d'avoir manigancé avec ses amis contre lui, il serait sûrement furieux, mais, au final, il lui pardonnerait, du moins, l'espérait-il sincèrement.

De toute façon, quoi qu'il se passe par la suite, cette lettre était bien trop dangereuse et compromettante pour la laisser à porter de l'ancien espion et il n'avait pas œuvré sans relâche pendant tous ces mois pour voir ses espoirs réduits à néant par une simple étourderie. C'est pourquoi, pris de panique, Harry avait littéralement hurlé cette formule magique. Le petit brun se figea. Il avait… QUOI ? NON ! NON ! NON ! Il secoua violemment sa tête de gauche à droite comme pour chasser cette idée terrifiante. Il n'avait pas pu hurler 'Evanseco', il n'avait pas crié, vociféré serait un terme plus approprié, le sortilège… Non c'était inimaginable, c'était impensable, il n'avait pas pu faire quelque chose d'aussi épouvantablement stupide. MERLIN ! Si ! Il avait bien hurlé le sort ; le regard noir, étrangement amusé et goguenard le lui confirmait.

Le sourire de Severus était encore un peu plus railleur. Le jeune enseignant se redressa, fièrement, défiant du regard son amant d'émettre le moindre commentaire sur cette bourde monumentale. Pourtant, il hésitait sincèrement à se fracasser la tête contre, au choix, le mur ou le bureau… Bordel ! Il maîtrisait parfaitement les informulés, alors, pourquoi par Merlin avait-il braillé ce sortilège de sorte que les élèves dans la tour de Gryffondor avaient dû aussi l'entendre ? Si Sev n'avait pas encore remarqué le parchemin posé sur le bureau, nul doute que sa bêtise incommensurable avait indéniablement attiré l'attention du Maître des Potions. Severus haussa un sourcil sarcastique :

« Alors, qu'est-ce que tu caches encore ?

- Rien.

- Tu sais que tu es assez pitoyable et en plus, tes yeux ne savent absolument pas mentir. On lit en toi comme dans un livre ouvert.

- Excuse-moi mais cela ne te regarde pas.

- Le parfait petit Gryffondor fait encore des cachotteries, comment c'est amusant…

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?

- Je m'inquiétais un peu de ne pas te voir revenir, je pensais que tu expédierais tes corrections en une heure tout au plus…

- Et si j'avais fait cela, tu aurais encore maugréé en me disant que je ne prenais pas au sérieux ma fonction d'enseignant…

- Un point pour Gryffondor, mais tu n'as toujours pas répondu à mes deux questions : As-tu terminé et surtout, qu'est-ce que tu manigances encore ? »

Le Maître des Potions s'adossa à la porte qu'il avait refermée avec un calme effrayant et un déclic magique ferma l'accès de la salle, le petit brun se doutait que Severus ne comptait pas être interrompu. Son regard sombre le transperçait littéralement et le baiser en pensées. Harry se sentit encore un peu plus rougir alors que le rire moqueur de son amant résonnait dans la salle, il avait visiblement l'intention de le dévorer tout cru pour le repas de midi…

« Je pourrais savoir ce qui t'arrive depuis hier soir…

- Plaît-il ?

- Je t'en prie, Sev… D'habitude, c'est moi qui suis empressé, qui te cherche jusqu'à ce que tu craques et que tu m'expédies au septième ciel. Tu es revenu bien plus tôt que prévu du manoir et depuis, tu te comportes un peu différemment avec moi, alors, oui, je réitère ma question : qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Un souci avec Drago pour la cérémonie, peut-être ?

- Je crois que je vais aussi jouer les cachottiers, Potter, puisque j'ignore ce qu'était ce parchemin que tu t'es empressé de faire disparaître. »

Sans qu'il ne comprenne comment, Harry se sentit soulever dans les airs violemment, ses pieds ne touchant plus le sol et il arriva sans aucune délicatesse dans les bras du Maître des Potions qui l'enserrèrent aussitôt avec possessivité. Il ne put retenir son mécontentement :

« Hé ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- J'utilise ce qu'il est commun d'appeler le sortilège d'Accio, en informulé. Cours de sixième que j'ai vaguement tenté de t'inculquer mais apparemment, tu n'en avais pour l'instant guère compris l'utilité. Je vais donc remédier à cette lacune dans ton éducation.

- SEVE… »

Harry n'eut même pas le temps de prendre la parole que ses habits avaient magiquement disparu, il sentit l'air frais sur sa peau chaude. Le regard concupiscent de Severus se baladait sur son corps avec envie :

« JE…

- Autre application du sortilège 'Evanesco', en informulé, pouvant déstabiliser votre adversaire… Rassure-moi, tu n'as pas essayé cela avec le Seigneur des Ténèbres.

- QUE ? QUOI ? »

Harry se sentit soulever dans les bras puissants de son amant. Severus se retourna et plaqua rudement le corps plus fin contre la porte. Le petit brun émit un gémissement de douleur mais il fut interrompu aussitôt. Le ténébreux Maître des Potions commença par mordiller durement la lèvre inférieure du jeune homme, avant de s'engouffrer pour batailler contre cette langue rebelle et impétueuse, il ne pouvait se rassasier de sa saveur infernale, de son goût paradisiaque. Il fouillait implacablement sa bouche avec férocité, avec ardeur. Le baiser dura une éternité, les laissant tout les deux à bout de souffle.

Lorsqu'il se détacha finalement de son jeune amant, Severus posa son front contre celui d'Harry. Il s'écarta ensuite légèrement de lui pour se perdre dans ce regard émeraude profondément troublé, les pupilles assombries par le plaisir, les paupières pratiquement closes tellement le garçon s'abandonnait à lui. Les jambes fines d'Harry s'étaient instinctivement enroulées autour de sa taille, enserrant ses hanches fortement. Son attention se porta sur les fines gouttes de sueur qui perlaient déjà sur le front du plus petit et glissaient inexorablement sur sa peau pâle et douce. Severus cala un peu plus fermement le corps fin contre la porte, ce qui lui valut un nouveau regard outré. De sa main droite, il remonta lentement le long du dos cambré du séduisant survivant, tandis que sa main gauche redessinait les muscles tendus du torse blanc, remontant lentement mais inexorablement vers le cou d'albâtre. Harry avait rejeté sa tête en arrière pour s'abandonner un peu plus à toutes ces sensations. Après avoir caressé de ses lèvres le cou gracieusement offert, la main droite du maître des Potions s'égara un moment dans la chevelure indomptable, elle suivit ensuite avec délicatesse le trajet la cicatrice célèbre, puis frôla les joues roses, cette peau à la douceur irréelle.

Les yeux sombres regardaient intensément le brun. Il semblait sonder son âme. Il aurait voulu comprendre, comprendre à quoi jouait Harry depuis quelques semaines, depuis qu'il était revenu à Poudlard, en fait. Que cherchait donc ce foutu gamin ? A le rendre définitivement cinglé, peut-être. A le punir, à se venger pour l'avoir jeté si brutalement hors des cachots après sa victoire inespérée contre le Seigneur des Ténèbres ! Un instant, il aurait pu jurer que son cauchemar de Gryffondor tenait profondément à lui, et même bien au delà s'il était honnête, et le moment suivant, il minaudait, battait des cils devant tout ce qui pouvait être baisable dans son environnement : le fils des Weasley, Finnigan et maintenant Zabini. Son sang n'avait fait qu'un tour lorsque hier, au manoir, il avait entendu le métis se vanter avec une telle arrogance. Zabini paradait, tel un paon car le petit brun avait apparemment accepté son invitation. Sans la présence de son filleul qui avait discrètement posé une main sur sa jambe pour le calmer, il aurait bondi sur le Serpentard et l'aurait volontiers torturé pendant des heures pour avoir seulement espéré toucher cette peau, ce corps qui n'était fait que pour lui.

Il ne savait vraiment plus quoi penser. Il se souvenait encore de sa stupéfaction quand, au cours d'une réunion, il y a presque un an maintenant, Minerva avait annoncé fièrement le retour d'Harry à Poudlard. Le héros du monde sorcier avait accepté la proposition de la directrice et prenait le poste tant convoité de professeur en défense contre les Forces du Mal, en lieu et place de Remus Lupin. Ce dernier souhaitait se retirer du monde de l'enseignement pour écrire ses mémoires de vieux loup-garou. Les journaux comme la Gazette avaient titré sur cette nouvelle extraordinaire pendant presque quinze jours, délaissant pour une fois les affaires de cœur du Prince des Gryffondor.

Objectivement, Severus le reconnaissait : Minerva avait fait le meilleur des choix, il savait qu'Harry était parfait pour ce métier, plein d'enthousiasme, pédagogue ; il n'avait qu'à se rappeler des progrès prodigieux des frères Crivey quand le foutu gamin avait organisé l'A.D. au nez et à la barbe de cette vieille harpie d'Ombrage. Alors que Minerva avait continué cette réunion, évoquant entre autres, les nouveaux programmes en sortilège envisagés par le ministère, Severus était resté sans voix, comme abasourdi par la nouvelle de ce retour inattendu, il était perdu, simplement et pour la toute première fois de son existence, il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus. Il allait travailler, manger, vivre à quelques mètres du gryffondor pendant toute une année. Il avait peur de ces yeux trop verts, de cette bouche trop tentante : lui, l'espion qui avait trompé Voldemort pendant des années, était terrifié. Il n'avait pas oublié à quel point baiser le gamin avait été prodigieux, il y avait même pensé chaque jour depuis qu'il l'avait lâchement foutu dehors et l'avoir face à lui, comme autrefois, sans pouvoir l'approcher, le toucher s'annonçait comme la plus effrayante des tortures.

Pourtant, rien ne s'était passé comme il l'avait craint. Dès le premier soir, à la fin de cérémonie de répartition, Harry l'avait rejoint aux cachots. Severus avait seulement entendu deux très faibles coups portés contre sa porte et s'était levé avec la ferme intention de réduire en poussière le malotru qui l'importunait ainsi, il avait besoin d'être seul, il voulait noyer son ennui et son désarroi dans une bouteille de Whisky-Pur-Feu. Il avait été vraiment surpris de découvrir le visage fin et gracieux du jeune homme derrière la tapisserie de ses appartements.

Le gamin était visiblement toujours le même courageux gryffondor, plein d'espoir et de bons sentiments sur la nature humaine mais il était aussi un homme encore plus foutrement séduisant, son regard vert émeraude pétillait de malice, son sourire étincelait. Harry avait demandé à lui parler comme si de rien n'était, alors naturellement, ils avaient pris place dans le salon, sur le sofa pour discuter de la guerre, du temps passé… Le gamin plaisantait : enseigner au fin fond de l'Ecosse à des garnements insupportables après avoir écumé les soirées londoniennes, les réceptions les plus prestigieuses aux bras des plus beaux mâles de ce pays lui paraissait la vengeance d'un Voldemort de l'au-delà particulièrement retors. Le maître des Potions l'avait regardé, interloqué, une petite douleur dans le cœur, peut-être la jalousie de voir que finalement Harry avait survécu bien facilement à la fin de leur histoire, plus que lui en tout cas. Ils avaient bu plus que de raison cette nuit-là, une chose en entraînant une autre, et une autre, et une autre… Le foutu gamin était devenu un homme et après tout, ils étaient deux adultes. Ils avaient refait l'amour.

Severus ne voulait pourtant pas reprendre leur liaison, il ne souhaitait pas qu'il s'attache à lui à nouveau. Il n'était pas sûr de pouvoir survivre s'il revoyait ses yeux baignés de larmes par sa faute. Alors, au réveil d'Harry, il avait été dur, il lui avait fait une proposition terrible, le gamin le haïrait pour cela, mais c'était mieux au final. Il l'acceptait dans son lit, aux cachots mais sans aucun engagement d'aucune sorte, aucune exclusivité, aucun droit sur l'autre. Pas d'amour, pas de sentiment en somme. Il pensait qu'il refuserait, il était Harry, il ne pouvait pas accepter une telle chose. Le brun avait alors souri, une lueur perverse dans le regard et avait simplement acquiescé. Il avait même rajouté en riant que de toute façon, il ne souhaitait pas se contenter de sa main gauche. Aucun engagement d'aucune sorte, aucune exclusivité, aucun droit sur l'autre. Pas d'amour, pas de sentiment en somme. Alors pourquoi voulait-il tuer Zabini ? Il s'était lui-même mis dans ce guêpier.

D'avoir retrouvé Harry comme si les deux années passées loin de lui n'avaient jamais existé, il avait fini par y croire, par espérer le garder à tout jamais dans ses cachots, comme un secret trop précieux, un trésor inestimable. Le jour de la Saint Valentin, il lui avait dit qu'il l'aimait, comme la toute première fois, juste avant le combat et il le pensait, il aimait Harry plus que sa propre vie, depuis toujours. Le gamin lui appartenait corps et âme, il voulait le garder coûte que coûte, il l'avait réalisé seulement hier soir au manoir quand il avait eu l'impression que le métis s'amusait à lui arracher le cœur, à le piétiner. Il haïssait Zabini de toutes ses forces, lui et tous ces inconnus qui avaient osé approcher de son Gryffondor à un moment ou un autre. Quoi qu'il se passe, Harry était à lui, seulement à lui. Son cœur lui hurlait de le retenir et depuis hier, il lui avait fait l'amour comme jamais, pour qu'il ne parte pas à Paris ou ailleurs. Lorsqu'il réalisa que les deux émeraudes magnifiques le fixaient, interrogatives, le Maître des Potions retrouva son visage impassible, s'enivrant seulement de sa peau, de son odeur, de lui tout entier.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Sev… Ca va ?

- Oui. »

Il attrapa les poignets du jeune homme et les remonta par dessus sa tête. La respiration du petit brun semblait difficile, haletante. Severus déposa un baiser rapide sur ses lèvres charnues et rougies, sa bouche glissa ensuite le long de la mâchoire, jusqu'à atteindre le lobe de l'oreille qu'il lécha avec délicatesse, il susurra avec une tendresse surprenante :

« Ne t'ai-je donc rien appris ?

- Hein ?

- Je reformule ma question, Professeur Potter ? Devrais-je tout faire ici ?

- Je… »

Les yeux noirs souriaient et l'instant suivant, la robe sombre du Maître des Potions disparaissait.

« Evanesco, Monsieur le héros, Evanesco… Je suis certain que même Manus Adrien maîtrise ce sortilège…

- Espèce d'enfoiré… »

Severus soufflait gentiment sur le cou d'albâtre qui s'offrait à ses baisers, il aspira la peau tendre, puis accentua la pression, jusqu'à le mordre franchement. Il voulait le marquer comme sien, il était sien… Le brun suffoquait et bougeait de bas en haut, frottant son entrejambe contre son ventre pour soulager cette tension insupportable.

« Et bien… Et bien… Et bien… Professeur Potter, vous semblez quelque peu tendu…

- Tu es vraiment une pourriture d'enfoiré sadique…

- Je sais et avoue que tu adores…»

Severus plaqua un peu plus le jeune brun contre la porte. Leurs corps semblaient se fondre l'un dans l'autre, tellement ils étaient proches, inextricablement mêlés. Leurs lèvres étaient si proches, elles se frôlaient sans s'embrasser. Le regard vert était ancré dans les yeux noirs, il ne cillait pas de peur de perdre ce contact entre eux, ne serait-ce qu'une seconde. Le souffle du survivant se faisait plus erratique et s'échappait en une plainte, une supplique :

« Sev…

- Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- Je t'en prie… Sev…

- Harry… Qu'est… Qu'est-ce que tu cherches ?

- Fais-moi l'amour… Sev…

- Qu'est-ce que tu attends de moi, Potter ?

- Je t'en supplie, baise-moi, Sev... Tout de suite ! »

Les mains jointes au dessus de la tête du plus jeune, les doigts entrelacés, les deux hommes se cherchaient toujours du regard, Severus attendait un assentiment. Harry baissa juste une seconde ses paupières en signe d'abandon. Le sexe du Maître des Potions pénétra juste un peu l'intimité du plus jeune qui s'arc-bouta aussitôt. Sans aucun préparation, la taille plus qu'impressionnante de son amant rendait sa progression douloureuse mais Harry était au delà, au delà des mots, au delà de la souffrance. Il était électrisé par cette peau moite qui recouvrait son corps, qui le plaquait contre le bois dur, qui le protégeait et l'enserrait comme jamais. D'un mouvement de bassin, il s'empala contre le sexe de son amant et un étrange miaulement, un feulement faible lui échappa quand il se sentit enfin pris complètement.

Ils restèrent quelques instant ainsi, sans bouger, juste à s'aimer par le regard de l'autre. Au bout d'une minute, peut-être deux, au bout de ce qu'il leur parut une éternité, Severus se retira brusquement de cette intimité chaude et troublante pour y pénétrer à nouveau avec plus de force et de vigueur, se décalant très légèrement. Il frappa une première fois la prostate d'Harry qui hurla en une litanie effrénée 'Putain, Sev, encore, encore…' et obéissant à cet ordre merveilleux, il recommença encore et encore, entrant et sortant sans relâche de ce corps sublime et Harry gémissait comme jamais. Sa tête roulait de droite et de gauche, perdu par les sensations, il avait de plus en plus de mal à garder l'équilibre. Severus détacha finalement ses mains de celles d'Harry pour les plaquer rudement sur les hanches du petit brun, le maintenant ainsi plus fermement contre la porte. Aussitôt, les mains plus fines s'accrochèrent désespérément aux épaules du Maître des Potions, les ongles du survivant s'enfonçaient dans sa chair mais l'ancien espion n'en avait cure. Chaque coup était plus profond, plus dur, plus violent. Le corps du brun sévèrement besogné frappait le bois, à une cadence, un rythme de plus en plus infernal. Les deux hommes en sueur allaient l'un vers l'autre à chacun de leur mouvement, Harry psalmodiait le prénom de Severus de plus en plus fort jusqu'à se tendre une ultime fois.

Il se contracta brutalement, dans un spasme, une dernière convulsion, sa semence moite se répandit entre leurs corps si complètement imbriqués. Les mouvements continuaient encore en lui inexorablement alors que les muscles de son intimité enserraient davantage le sexe du Maître des Potions puis il sentit le sperme chaud se déverser au plus profond de son corps. Il tentait vainement de retrouver son souffle, sa respiration, mais c'était trop, trop dur, trop bon à la fois… Il était fatigué, il sentit son dos douloureux frotter contre le bois de la porte. Severus glissait inexorablement jusqu'au sol froid de sa salle de cours, il se laissa aussitôt glisser à sa suite et se câlina instinctivement contre le torse en sueur de son amant qui avait resserré ses bras autour de lui. Ils restèrent quelques instants ainsi, tentant de sortir de cette brume post-organisme, ils étaient dans une bulle étrange, comme seuls au monde, lorsque ils entendirent brusquement des coups qui résonnaient avec force contre la porte de l'autre côté.

« PROFESSEUR POTTER ! PROFESSEUR POTTER ! EST-CE QUE VOUS M'ENTENDEZ ? PROFESSEUR POTTER ! PROFESSEUR POTTER ! EST-CE QUE VOUS ALLEZ BIEN ? »

Harry se redressa aussitôt :

« Silencio ! Putain, Sev…

- Quoi ? Le héros aurait-il du mal à s'en remettre ? Tu n'as pas arrêté d'en redemander, alors ne viens pas geindre à présent…

- C'est ça, comme si j'étais seul à avoir pris mon pied et Monsieur le parfait espion, rassure-moi, tu n'aurais quand même pas omis de placer le sortilège de silence… dans une école, pleine de gamins, fouineurs et curieux…

- Comme toi, tu veux dire…

- Tu pourrais répondre à mes questions, Severus !

- Parce que tu réponds aux miennes, Potter.

- Très drôle. Dis-moi que tu avais placé le sortilège…

- Il est possible que j'aie oublié effectivement.

- Oh non, non, non… Tu te rends compte, c'est la voix de William, cet élève est plus curieux que tous les gryffondors réunis…

- Et ?

- Et quoi, tu te fiches de moi, en plus ? C'est toi qui refuses qu'on sache pour nous deux, il me semble…

- Cesse de t'inquiéter inutilement, je m'occupe de lui, un petit sortilège d'amnésie partielle et il n'y paraîtra plus…

- Non mais tu es malade, Minerva va te tuer si elle l'apprend.

- Tu comptes le lui dire ?

- Non, non, bien sûr que non…

- Alors où est le problème, mon ange ?

- Je… Je…

- J'en déduis que tu n'as rien à ajouter. »

Severus s'était brusquement relevé. Il tendit une main secourable au garçon aux yeux d'émeraude qui le regardait d'un air hagard et désarçonné. En un sortilège informulé, Harry se sentit nettoyé puis retrouva ses habits disparus. Severus lissait avec un sang-froid imperturbable sa robe aussi noire que ses cheveux, il semblait égal à lui-même, distant, austère, sérieux alors qu'Harry était un peu plus ébouriffé encore et ses joues roses, ses lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang ne pouvaient laisser guère de doute sur ses récentes activités. Le survivant hocha légèrement la tête, en signe d'entendement et ouvrit la porte de sa salle de cours. Une petite frimousse apparut dans son champ de vision, suivi d'un cri suraigu qui lui transperça les tympans :

« PROFESSEUR POTTER ! ENFIN ! J'AI CRU QUE VOUS AVIEZ DES ENNUIS ! IL Y AVAIT TOUT CE BRUIT COMME DES COUPS… J'AI FRAPPE A LA PORTE PENDANT DE LONGUES… PROFESSEUR SNAPE, VOUS ETIEZ LA ?

- OUBLIATOR PARTIALIS… »

La voix grave derrière le survivant avait résonné, les yeux du petit William se firent vitreux, juste une seconde avant de retrouver leur couleur habituelle :

« Bonjour William, un problème…

- Professeur Potter, Professeur Snape. Excusez-moi de vous déranger dans votre travail mais un monsieur vous attend dans le hall, il m'a chargé de vous prévenir… Il s'appelle… Il s'appelle… C'est bizarre, je n'arrive pas à m'en souvenir exactement… Zamini… Quelque chose comme ça… Je crois ?

- Blaise Zabini.

- Oui, Monsieur Potter, c'est ça ! Il vous attend.

- Merci, William, c'est très gentil à toi de m'avoir prévenu. »

Harry se retourna juste un instant pour croiser le regard noir de Severus, il aurait voulu lui hurler de le retenir, de ne pas le laisser partir avec Blaise, mais il savait parfaitement que Sev n'était pas encore prêt : la preuve, il préférait ensorceler ce pauvre gamin plutôt que d'affronter la vérité. Cette idée lui pinça le cœur. Il soupira, secoua la tête et se retourna vers l'enfant :

« Je te suis, William. A demain, Professeur Snape. »

A suivre…


	13. Chap 13 : Opération : Laisse moi faire

**Résumé**: Harry quitte donc Severus pour rejoindre son ex, Blaise Zabini… Direction: rendez-vous romantique à Paris… Que va-t-il se passer? Sev va-t-il craquer et expédier en enfer le métis pour avoir osé toucher son petit chéri?

Désolé pour le retard, j'ai mis du temps à écrire ce chapitre, il faut dire que la fin approche et peut-être que cela m'a un peu bloquée… Bref, j'espère que ça vous plaira… Bonne lecture à tous…

**Opération: Marions-le**

**Chapitre 13 : Opération: Laisse-moi faire Potty! **

Le survivant, jeune homme ô combien adorablement séduisant, connu de tous pour sa gentillesse incroyable, son sourire charmant et son regard enchanteur, regarda quelques secondes par la large baie vitrée qui donnait sur l'un des quartiers les plus branchés et animés du Londres sorcier. On devinait au loin le bâtiment impressionnant de Gringotts qui se détachait dans le paysage hivernal. Malgré le ciel menaçant et l'épais brouillard qui protégeait la ville comme un écrin l'aurait fait pour un bijou précieux, la capitale anglaise était vraiment magnifique et l'appartement de Charlie des plus spacieux et agréables. Pourtant Harry n'avait vraiment qu'une hâte, regagner le seul endroit qu'il considérait depuis si longtemps comme sa seule véritable maison, le seul lieu où il se sentait parfaitement aimé et choyé, les cachots sombres et silencieux de son Severus à Poudlard. Le professeur en défense contre les forces du mal se retourna brusquement, alerté par un nouveau bruit de crépitement et un toussotement étouffé qu'il reconnut sans mal. Il jura sur Merlin, Godric et tous les autres, cette satanée bestiole ne lui laisserait décidément pas une foutue minute de repos et de calme, pas une seule chance de profiter, ne serait-ce qu'un peu de ce début de matinée.

Harry s'avança rapidement vers le stupide lézard miniature. D'un geste précis de la main, il lança un sort pour circonscrire et arrêter le début d'incendie. Après avoir rapidement réparé les dégâts causés sur le tapis aux couleurs gryffondoriennes, le petit brun aux yeux d'émeraude réprimanda d'un regard dur et accusateur l'animal qui se contenta d'un grognement étrange et inquiétant pour toute réponse. Quelque peu désabusé et découragé, Harry se laissa finalement retomber sur le sofa face à la vaste cheminée en pierre. Le héros adulé des foules, seul sorcier à avoir reçu, à dix-huit ans à peine, l'Ordre de Merlin Première Classe pour services inestimables rendus à l'Humanité, regardait avec une lassitude évidente le petit Medilord qui continuait de gesticuler comme un beau diable tout en crachotant de colère des petites flammes dans la direction du jeune homme.

Le brun aux yeux d'émeraude soupira ostensiblement, il frotta énergiquement ses paupières. Il était épuisé. Il avait l'impression que tous les sortilèges, les doloris et autres Sectum Sempra que lui avait durement infligés le plus grand mage noir de tous les temps pendant toutes ces années, n'était rien, strictement rien, comparé à la tornade qui sévissait dans l'appartement de son ami depuis hier. Il maudissait vraiment le stupide et dangereux animal dont il avait la charge et en avait d'ailleurs plus qu'assez d'attendre le retour de ses deux complices pour le libérer enfin du terrible monstre sanguinaire, et non, ce n'était en rien excessif.

Déjà la soirée avait été particulièrement éreintante, ce n'était pourtant que le tout début du calvaire pour notre adorable et séduisant héros car ce matin, le cauchemar était devenu une bataille rangée, une lutte absolue pour survivre, une guerre totale, sans pitié ni merci. Le dragon écossais n'avait rien trouvé de plus judicieux que de le réveiller avec bien peu de délicatesse avant même le lever du soleil… Inutile de vous préciser, chers moldus que ce réveil peu académique du jeune enseignant aux aurores, qui plus est un dimanche n'aidait en rien à la bonne humeur et à la sérénité de ce dernier !

En effet, il devait être tout au plus six heures quand le protégé de Charlie avait essayé de faire rôtir le grand héros de tous les temps dans son lit parce qu'il avait apparemment faim. Bien sûr, le dresseur de dragon avait laissé une liste d'un bon millier de recommandations et peut-être que si la veille, le jeune professeur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal avait pris le temps de découvrir ces quelques règles élémentaires sur la vie en captivité d'un dragon écossais à crête verte, il n'aurait pas eu à déplorer cette attaque perfide et sournoise du dangereux animal à l'aube. Harry s'était évidemment immédiatement levé, il avait ensuite tenté de nourrir Medilord qui avait bien failli lui arracher le bras en guise de dessert! Alors que dix heures sonnaient à l'horloge magique qui trônait au dessus de l'âtre du petit salon, le brun aux yeux d'émeraude avait déjà arrêté depuis la veille dix incendies sur le tapis du salon et dans la chambre d'amis, cinq attaques dangereuses qui auraient pu lui coûter quelques parties de son anatomie si parfaite et trois tentatives de meurtre directe sur son innocente personne. Rien de moins…

Harry soupira une énième fois et s'allongea finalement sur le canapé aux couleurs chatoyantes et chaudes, il était exténué, il ferma les yeux. Il se remémora les deux derniers jours, l'empressement nouveau de son Sev pour lui faire l'amour jusqu'à le rendre totalement cinglé et dépendant de ses caresses, le stratagème du polynectar qu'il avait mis au point avec le rouquin et son ex-Serpentard… Machiavélique mais il fallait cela, et puis c'était pour la bonne cause, il voulait Sev, pour toujours… C'était tellement parfait lorsqu'il le faisait sien, lorsqu'il lui faisait l'amour avec une telle passion, simplement inouï mais aussi indéniablement éreintant et il aurait donc volontiers apprécié de paresser au lit encore quelques heures de plus. Pour une fois que la voix sarcastique et froide de son amant ne l'aurait pas sorti de ses doux rêves par une multitude de remarques sur son laisser-aller, sur ses retards, il avait fallu qu'il rencontre la version lézard miniature de Voldemort. Quoi! C'était un fait que l'animal avait tenté de l'occire plus de fois que le mage noir lui-même depuis son arrivée dans l'appartement londonien.

Harry était confortablement calé dans le canapé et en était là de ses réflexions hautement philosophiques, lorsqu'un bruit le sortit de sa léthargie. Il entendit des rires, des éclats de voix, et l'instant qui suivit, un visage si semblable au sien pénétrait dans l'appartement, talonné aussitôt par un métis sublime de prestance et d'élégance. Le survivant se releva tandis que son double parfait se précipitait vers l'apprenti pyromane et psychopathe en devenir avec un sourire étincelant:

«Alors, mon petit amour, viens vite voir, papa… Tu as été sage avec Harry? Hein… Petit Lapin… Oh mais oui, il a été gentil et adorable, comme toujours, c'est un tel ange, n'est-ce pas?»

Charlie serra avec tendresse l'animal entre ses bras et se releva. Harry regardait totalement médusé la scène de retrouvailles et interloqué, bafouilla péniblement :

«Euh… Un… Un… Ange…

- Oh, j'en étais sûr… Tu vois, chéri, tu es de mauvaise foi. Je savais que mon petit amour serait parfaitement adorable avec Harry pendant mon absence…

- Si tu le dis, mon cœur…»

Le sublime métis resté quelque peu en retrait regardait la scène avec une tendresse évidente. Visiblement, la soirée et la nuit s'étaient déroulées à merveille pour les deux nouveaux amoureux, vu le regard éblouissant et pétillant de bonheur et de joie que se lancèrent les deux hommes. Harry se retint d'éclater de rire en voyant son ex si délicieusement accroché par le dresseur de dragon. D'ailleurs, le survivant ne pensait pas vivre assez longtemps pour voir le Serpentard capable de se montrer si prévenant, si adorable et attentif à quelqu'un d'autre que sa propre personne. Il se reprocha même de n'avoir jamais songé avant cela à les caser tous les deux ensemble car il fallait reconnaître que le couple était des mieux assortis. Le brun toussota légèrement avant de reprendre:

«Dis-moi, Blaise, tu crois que tu peux rivaliser avec 'Petit amour'…»

Harry pouffa de rire et le métis lui répondit par un sourire goguenard :

«Je crois que j'y arriverais, bébé… Si j'arrive à faire oublier qu'il aurait pu s'envoyer en l'air avec ton joli petit cul, je devrais tenir tête à la réincarnation de Voldemort…

- ALORS, TU LE CROIS AUSSI!

- Ah, ça! Sans aucun doute possible.

- HE!

- Désolé, mon cœur mais tu devrais admettre que c'est plus que probable… J'ai bien une seconde hypothèse toutefois...»

Harry continuait à rire aux éclats devant la mine outrée de Charlie… chose au demeurant assez traumatisante puisqu'en fait, c'était son propre visage qui semblait choqué de la supposition faite par Blaise au sujet du monstre pyromane.Entre deux hoquets, le brun parvint à rajouter:

«Laquelle? Allez, s'il te plaît, qu'est-ce qui pourrait être pire que la réincarnation de Voldemort dans le corps de 'Petit amour'?

- En fait, toi qui le connais bien, tu crois qu'un jour, Snape aurait pu faire un enfant à une Harpie!»

Dire qu'Harry devint livide à cette remarque est d'un doux euphémisme, les deux autres se précipitèrent vers lui, inquiets de voir blêmir ainsi le jeune professeur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal sans raison apparente :

«'RY! 'RY! Est-ce que ça va?»

Harry secoua péniblement la tête avant de se rasseoir sur le canapé lourdement. L'image de son Sev ayant un enfant avec un ou une autre que lui, l'avait totalement traumatisé, c'était réellement intolérable car il aimait beaucoup trop cet homme pour la survie de sa raison. Déjà le simple fait d'admettre que Severus avait dû avoir bien d'autres amants avant qu'il ne parvienne à le séduire lors de sa septième année, était pour le survivant une véritable torture mentale, bien pire que toutes celles qu'avaient pu imaginer Lord Voldemort… Et pourtant, Jedusor n'avait jamais manqué de créativité en la matière. Harry n'était pas dupe bien sûr, il savait que le Maître des Potions était tout de même plus âgé que lui lorsqu'ils avaient fait l'amour pour la toute première fois dans la salle d'entraînement et puis, pour être si foutrement doué quand il s'agissait de l'envoyer au septième ciel, nul doute que le Serpentard avait acquis une certaine expérience d'aventures passées. C'était réellement atroce et il sentit son cœur se comprimer une seconde fois à cette simple pensée.

«Hé, Bébé, je sais que cette hypothèse est terrifiante… Snape ayant une vie sexuelle mais…

- BLAISE! TU NE VOIS PAS QU'IL N'EST PAS BIEN, LA!

- Quoi, Charlie? Je plaisante… En tout cas, ton adorable petit lapin a dû en faire voir de toutes les couleurs à sa baby-sitter pour qu'il ait l'air si désespéré (1)… Je doute qu'il acceptera de le garder une seconde fois après ça!»

Charlie soupira à la remarque sarcastique du métis et se releva brusquement. Ses traits paraissaient différents, étrangement, son visage se fit plus élastique, comme une sorte de pâte à modeler que l'on malaxe entre ses doigts, ses cheveux s'éclaircissaient à vue d'œil, devenaient un peu plus long, retombant sur ses épaules et reprenaient leur couleur originelle,d'un roux ardent. Quelques instants plus tard, le sosie du survivant avait disparu au profit de la silhouette plus forte et musclée du dresseur de dragon. Le métis se redressa et alla vers son petit ami, il posa un bref baiser sur les lèvres pleines et rouges, avant de susurrer avec sensualité :

«Intéressant, également.

- Juste pour ma survie mentale, dites-moi que vous n'avez rien fait tant que Charlie était… Enfin, tant qu'il était moi… Par pitié…

- Humm… Ce n'est pas faute d'avoir insisté, tu peux me croire,je trouvais l'idée délicieusement excitante de baiser le corps de mon ex et de mon actuel en même temps, mais…

- Chéri, tu es vraiment désespérant et non, 'Ry, rassure-toi. J'ai refusé à mon dégénéré de petit ami de me toucher plus que nécessaire tant que j'étais toi.

- Effectivement, bébé, nous avons bien attendu que les effets du polynectar s'estompent pour tester les ressorts du lit gigantesque de la chambre d'hôtel… Très confortable, d'ailleurs.

- Ravi de l'entendre, Blaise.

- Enfin, pendant le dîner, j'ai tout de même pu profiter longuement de tes jolies lèvres pulpeuses pour donner du grain à moudre à cette chère Rita pour sa feuille de chou et tu peux me croire, d'ici quelques heures, tu vas recevoir une avalanche de courriers de tes fans inconditionnels pour savoir si tu t'es véritablement remis avec ton ex sulfureux et sexy, moi, le grand et l'unique Zabini.

- Tu es certain que tu n'en fais pas trop là!

- Pas du tout. Ton cher inconnu va adorer me détester… Je le plaindrais presque si j'étais tout comme toi un naïf et adorable petit gryffi, malheureusement pour lui, ce n'est définitivement pas le cas.

- Je ne suis pas si innocent que tu te plais à le croire, après tout, c'est mon idée, mon stratagème!

- Certes, bébé, je reconnais que ton plan était des plus sournois et machiavéliques… Peut-être que le temps que nous avons passé ensemble, si foutrement distrayant et divertissant soit dit en passant, t'a été finalement profitable. Toujours est-il que la situation était absolument parfaite : un dîner aux chandelles, cadre on ne peut plus romantique, Paris, un bateau, les deux mecs les plus sexys qui aient jamais foulé le sol de notre magnifique planète réuni dans un seul et même corps et votre humble serviteur entièrement dévoué à votre bon plaisir! J'ai vécu le fantasme de tout homme dans l'univers, cette nuit et ce grâce à toi. Merci infiniment Potter. Que pouvais-je demander de plus, honnêtement?

- Mon pauvre Blaise, Charlie a bien raison, tu es un cas simplement désespéré.

- Reconnais que cela ne t'a pas toujours dérangé, bien au contraire et de toute façon, tu me remercieras quand ton charmant et mystérieux amant se prosternera à tes pieds pour que tu lui dises oui… Il va t'honorer, te vénérer au moins autant que Drago idolâtre son miroir.

- Et dire que c'est ainsi que tu parles de ton meilleur ami.

- Oh mais bien sûr qu'il l'est, mais avant tout, nous restons tous les deux des Serpentards, tu devrais ne pas l'oublier, beau gosse.»

Blaise lança un clin d'œil suggestif au survivant qui se sentit rougir aussitôt, le rouquin fronça les sourcils. Il avait beau savoir que son petit ami et Harry n'étaient plus ensemble et que jamais le petit brun ne ferait quoi que ce soit contre lui, il ressentit un étrange petit pincement au cœur. Charlie était quelque peu surpris de sa propre réaction, il n'avait jamais été jaloux de toute sa vie et en l'espace d'une semaine, sa relation avec le Serpentard avait évolué d'une façon telle qu'il se sentait en colère de ce petit jeu de séduction apparemment innocent entre les deux autres. Il se rapprocha de Blaise et ne put se retenir de parler sur un ton bien plus agressif qu'il ne l'aurait souhaité:

«Est-ce que tu pourrais arrêter tes simagrées avec Harry?

- Hein? Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive, mon cœur?

- Tu m'as parfaitement bien compris.

- Je… Non, mais Charlie…

- Inutile de faire semblant, Blaise, c'est bon. Et puis, il serait judicieux que vous ne tardiez pas trop ici, je crains que Skeeter et quelques autres journalistes peu scrupuleux ne nous aient suivis depuis Paris et je ne vois pas trop comment nous pourrions justifier le fait qu'après une soirée si romantique, le survivant passe voir un de ses amis au lieu de prolonger sa petite journée de liberté, en 'amoureux'.»

Le rouquin accentua tout particulièrement le dernier mot, avant de reprendre:

«Il faut que vous retourniez sans tarder à Poudlard, ce sera bien mieux. Pour tout le monde!

- Charlie a raison… Euh, Blaise, je vais récupérer mes affaires dans la chambre d'ami… J'en ai pour quelques minutes… Je vous laisse, d'accord?»

Le métis répondit affirmativement au survivant d'un bref mouvement de tête. Harry se sentait vraiment embarrassé, gêné en cet instant car les deux hommes se fixaient comme s'il avait disparu du salon, comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Les yeux bleus du rouquin lançaient de véritables éclairs à destination de son petit ami qui ne laissait guère de doute sur la raison de son changement de ton, le dresseur de dragon avait croisé ses bras contre sa poitrine dans une attitude de fermeture et était visiblement très agacé tandis que Blaise le dévisageait d'un air penaud, comme un enfant pris en faute. Charlie se retourna vers le feu de cheminée pour ne plus faire face au métis. Harry reprit tout doucement, en bafouillant légèrement:

«Heu… A… A tout à l'heure…»

Le petit brun s'éclipsa sans qu'aucun des deux ne lui réponde. Il prit volontairement tout son temps pour que Charlie et Blaise puissent s'expliquer ensemble et mettre les choses au clair entre eux. Harry ne pouvait cependant s'empêcher de sourire alors qu'il réduisait ses affaires pour les glisser dans sa poche. Ses deux amis semblaient vraiment être très épris l'un de l'autre. D'abord, il n'avait jamais vu Charlie faire preuve de la moindre once de jalousie au cours des nombreuses soirées qu'ils avaient passées ensemble durant les deux années précédentes et pourtant, même si le rouquin ne rivalisait pas avec le survivant, il avait eu un nombre certain de prétendants. Quant à Blaise, il n'y a aucun besoin de préciser que son attitude inquiète à l'idée d'avoir fait peine au rouquin était des plus surprenantes, pour ne pas dire totalement inédites et Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de s'en réjouir. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, n'ayant plus aucune excuse pour traîner davantage dans la chambre, le petit brun retourna dans le salon. Sur le seuil, il s'arrêta net, médusé. Charlie était plaqué contre le mur à côté de la cheminée, bloqué par le corps musclé et très légèrement plus grand que lui du métis qui semblait dévorer le cou du rouquin comme l'aurait fait un vampire à son calice. Harry mit quelques instants avant de se reprendre et de toussoter afin d'attirer l'attention des deux autres hommes:

«Humm… Bien, je vois que les choses se sont largement éclaircies.»

Surpris par cette interruption inattendue, Charlie releva la tête aussitôt et repoussa avec quelques difficultés le corps du sublime et séduisant métis. Le bras de Blaise se posa nonchalamment sur l'épaule du rouquin dans un geste de protection, d'amour et de tendresse. Le Serpentard souriait au célèbre survivant alors qu'il resserra son étreinte sur le dresseur de dragon:

«Je crains, beau gosse, que je vais devoir cesser d'admirer ton minois adorable et ton charmant petit derrière en douce. Quel dommage! Une œuvre d'art reste une œuvre d'art…»

Estomaqué, Harry se sentit rougir à nouveau tandis que Charlie donnait une petite tape sur le torse du métis qui mima la douleur par une grimace exagérée et bien peu crédible. Le rouquin reprit aussitôt:

«C'est ça, Zabini. Ajoute un mot, encore un seul mot à propos des atours de notre cher héros et je t'étrangle!

- Merlin, il fallait vraiment que je tombe sur un mec jaloux et violent accompagné d'un dragon psychopathe…

- Arrête donc de geindre, chéri, tu n'es vraiment pas crédible dans le rôle de l'innocente victime de la situation.

- Enfin, ne dis pas n'importe quoi! Un Zabini ne geint jamais, il constate, il note des faits d'une exactitude indéniable, sache-le, mon cœur!

- Tais-toi un peu, tu veux, tu me fatigues, là… 'Ry…

- Oui, Charlie?

- Je voulais… Enfin… Excuse-moi pour tout à l'heure. Je suis désolé de m'être comporté ainsi avec toi.

- Hé, inutile de te justifier ainsi, ce n'est vraiment pas un problème pour moi, 'Lie… Je suis heureux pour vous deux. Sincèrement, c'est une des meilleures nouvelles depuis bien longtemps, je n'ai qu'un seul regret, c'est de n'avoir pas pensé à vous mettre ensemble avant cette histoire.

- Merci Harry, merci du fond du cœur, pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi, pour ton soutien inconditionnel, pour la soirée inoubliable d'hier soir. C'est grâce à toi et je ne te remercierais jamais assez.

- C'est rien, tu sais, Charlie, rien du tout. Après tout, tu as été toujours là pour moi durant ces deux dernières années, c'est donc bien naturel.

- Tu es vraiment adorable, 'Ry, un amour…

- Evidemment, mon cœur! Rappelle-toi que j'ai un goût sûr et que je m'envoie toujours en l'air uniquement avec ce qui se fait de mieux, n'est-ce pas Bébé?»

Dans un même élan, les deux autres hurlèrent le prénom du métis qui éclata de rire devant leur mine faussement outrée. Après quelques dernières recommandations et accolades d'au revoir, Harry et Blaise laissèrent le rouquin et le lézard miniature habité par l'esprit maléfique de Voldemort, ils se retrouvèrent dans une rue adjacente, à seulement quelques pas du chemin de traverse. Ils se dirigèrent d'un même pas vif et volontaire vers la zone de transplanage, derrière la célèbre banque gringotts, dirigée par les gobelins, créatures effrayantes que redoutait la plupart des sorciers. Une file impressionnante de sorciers de toute origine et tout âge se pressaient, sortant et entrant du lieu de transit magique.

Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes d'attente, les deux bruns transplanaient dans le même temps et se retrouvèrent à la sortie du village sorcier de Pré-Au-Lard. Ils marchèrent lentement en direction du château de Poudlard, la célèbre école de sorcellerie magique, réputée dans le monde entier de par l'excellence de son corps enseignant. Attirant aussitôt les regards et les commentaires peu discrets, ils entrèrent dans le vaste parc, des élèves se promenaient ça et là, profitant de leur journée de liberté. Blaise tenait fermement tout contre lui le corps plus mince et frêle du survivant, déposant quelques baisers tendres sur la chevelure brune indomptable et ses lèvres descendaient dangereusement dans la nuque et le cou du survivant: ils paraissaient simplement seuls au monde. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent enfin dans le hall, le jeune enseignant en défense contre les forces du mal fut appelé par une petite voix aigue et un garçon se précipita en courant vers le couple étroitement enlacé :

«Professeur Potter, Professeur Potter…

- William…

- Bonjour Professeur… Oh pardon, Monsieur Zabini. Je… Je ne vous avais pas vu. Je devais transmettre un message au directeur des Gryffondors mais je ne voulais pas vous importuner… Je suis réellement désolé.

- Effectivement, jeune homme, vous nous avez interrompus d'une façon plus que cavalière!

- Blaise!

- Quoi? Un problème, amour de ma vie?

- Rien, Blaise… Rien du tout…Tu me fatigues… William, tu voulais me parler à quel sujet…

- Euh… Snape… Pardon, je veux dire… Enfin, le professeur Snape m'a demandé de vous prévenir qu'il doit se tenir une réunion des quatre directeurs au bureau de la directrice pour fixer les programmes et le planning scolaire de l'année prochaine. Vous êtes attendu à partir de 14 heures. Il a beaucoup insisté pour que je vous le rappelle dès votre retour.

- Décidément, ce bon vieux Snape ne parvient pas à couper le cordon, il faut toujours qu'il te donne des ordres comme lorsque tu étais son élève et qu'il te donnait des cours particuliers…

- Blaise, tu veux bien t'arrêter une minute. En tout cas, merci, merci beaucoup, William mais je le savais déjà. Je suppose que Severus a cru que j'allais encore oublier. Tu peux aller t'amuser, rejoins les autres et profite un peu de cette journée, d'accord?

- Oui. Merci, Professeur. A demain.

- A demain, William et pour une fois, ne te retrouve pas dans mon bureau conduit par Rusard aujourd'hui, cela me changerait un peu de ne pas avoir à couvrir une autre de tes inventions farfelues…

- D'accord!»

Une seconde plus tard, le jeune garçon s'éloignait en courant et hurla au loin un 'Au revoir, Professeur' à la cantonade, ce qui fit retourner plusieurs groupes d'élèves qui passaient dans le hall de l'école. Harry souriait encore quand il sentit la langue de Blaise retracée avec hardiesse la courbe de sa nuque, le métis l'enlaçait par derrière, son torse collé contre le dos du survivant, ses mains câlinant le bas du ventre du petit brun qui soupira, quelque peu exaspéré par l'attitude délibérément provocante de son complice. Les commentaires allaient déjà bon train dans l'école lorsque le couple arriva aux appartements du directeur des Rouge et Or. Dès le seuil franchi, Harry s'écarta immédiatement de l'étreinte de Blaise qui éclata de rire:

«C'est bon, bébé, je vais rien te faire… alors s'il te plaît, cesse le psychodrame de la vierge effarouchée. Je doute que tu sois très crédible dans ce rôle de la jeune et innocente princesse…

- Je crois que tu en as assez fait là! Avec en plus, les articles de Skeeter, ce sera un petit miracle s'il ne me tue pas…

- Ou s'il ne te traîne pas devant un autel sur le champ, histoire de régler le problème… Définitivement! C'est vrai qu'il n'aime pas trop qu'on touche à ce qui lui appartient, n'est-ce pas bébé?

- DE… QUOI? Qu'est-ce que tu racontes encore?

- Oh mais rien, voyons, amour…Tu me connais pourtant! Qu'est-ce que je pourrais bien insinuer, dis-moi… »

Blaise se moquait ouvertement du brun qui le regardait, interrogateur lorsque de grands coups furent donnés contre la porte des appartements du professeur en Défense contre les Forces du Mal. Le bruit fut suivi aussitôt par des hurlements inquiétants, des vociférations effrayantes :

«POTTER! POTTER! OUVRE-MOI IMMEDIATEMENT OU JE TE JURE QUE JE TE TUERAI! POTTER!TU AS UNE MINUTE! APRES TU TATERAS DE MA BAGUETTE!

- Quelle image charmante! Tu devrais lui ouvrir rapidement, si tu veux mon avis. Il a l'air quelque peu irrité, si tu veux mon humble avis…»

Alors que Blaise se dirigeait nonchalamment vers l'un des fauteuils et s'installait pour profiter convenablement du spectacle qui s'annonçait des plus réjouissants, Harry soupira lourdement et répliqua à l'intention du serpentard :

«Bordel, il ne manquait plus que lui pour achever cette matinée !»

Le métis éclata de rire à la remarque du brun qui se détourna en haussant les épaules, ne comprenant absolument pas les raisons de l'hilarité de son ex, il s'avança vers la porte de ses appartements et ouvrit à la furie blonde qui pénétra dans la pièce en manquant de renverser au passage le jeune enseignant :

« J'AI FAILLI ATTENDRE, ESPECE DE DEMEURE!

- Bonjour Drago… Que me vaut le déplaisir de ta visite ?

- NE JOUE PAS AU PLUS MALIN AVEC MOI, POTTER! JE PEUX T'ASSURER QUE CE N'EST VRAIMENT PAS LE MOMENT!

- Tu voudrais, par Merlin, cesser de me hurler dans les oreilles sans raison!

- SANS RAISON? SANS RAISON! TU TE FICHES DE MOI EN PLUS, POTTY !

- Salazar, c'est encore meilleur que ce que j'avais espéré… encore plus intéressant et passionnant qu'un bon vieux film moldu…»

A la remarque du métis qui contemplait la scène, visiblement très amusé, Drago et Harry se retournèrent dans un même mouvement vers l'origine de cette perturbation sonore et le blond se précipita vers l'autre homme, avec l'intention claire d'en découdre avec l'autre Serpentard. Le survivant le retint au tout dernier moment en agrippant son bras très fermement:

«Calme-toi, Dray, enfin, calme-toi… Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? Je ne t'ai jamais vu comme ça, même lors de la bataille finale!

- JE VAIS TUER CETTE POURRITURE, CE CANCRELAT DE ZABINI ET APRES, JE M'OCCUPE DE TOI PERSONNELLEMENT, POTTY, N'AIE AUCUNE CRAINTE! TU VAS REGRETTER CE BON VIEUX VOLDEMORT! LAISSE-MOI JUSTE UNE MINUTE QUE J'ABREGE D'ABORD SA PITOYABLE EXISTENCE!

- Je ne comprends absolument rien. Pourquoi est-ce que tu es chez moi à cette heure et qu'est-ce que j'ai bien pu te faire pour que tu sois si furieux ?

- Comme c'est commode, Monsieur fait l'innocent! SAINT POTTER EST TOUJOURS TELLEMENT PARFAIT!

- Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins te calmer un peu et m'expliquer clairement les raisons de ta colère et pourquoi comptes-tu mettre fin à la vie de ton meilleur ami? Par Godric, quel est le rapport avec lui?

- Voyons bébé, même toi, tu peux deviner… Je suppose que les tous premiers journaux annonçant la grande nouvelle sont déjà arrivés par hiboux…»

Harry relâcha aussitôt le bras qu'il empoignait et dévisagea son complice qui se moquait gentiment des deux sorciers. Drago restait immobile, il observait le métis, avec une envie féroce de lui faire ravaler son sourire. Après quelques instants, il se retourna vers le petit brun:

«Qu'est-ce que tu as fabriqué, Potty? Qu'est-ce que tu as manigancé avec ce faux-jeton, ce fourbe de Blaise ?

- Je…

- Rien de bien terrible, rassure-toi: il voulait simplement te pousser dans tes derniers retranchements et visiblement ça marche plutôt bien, en l'occurrence.

- Me pousser dans… QUOI! Je ne comprends rien à ce que tu racontes Blaise. Crache immédiatement ton venin ou je te jure que tu le regretteras et tu le paieras très chèrement…

- Comme c'est si gentiment demandé…

- N'abuse pas trop, Zabini! Si tu es encore vivant, c'est entièrement à cause de notre très longue amitié mais ma patience a déjà atteint ses limites depuis très longtemps.

- Je vais donc répéter doucement pour que Sieur Drago Lucius Malefoy comprenne bien. Harry et moi avons passé la journée d'hier ensemble, nous avons dîné, et dansé, et flirté, et passé une nuit romantique à souhait dans un petit hôtel parisien… Absolument parfait! Divin! Rita Skeeter était ravie du scoop, chose que tu as apparemment découvert dans sa feuille de chou, ce matin et ô curieux hasard de la vie, ô coïncidence troublante, tu débarques aussitôt chez Harry avec l'intention de me tuer et de le tuer… Peu importe l'ordre d'ailleurs… Je m'attendais à ta venue dans les cinq minutes qui suivraient notre retour, je m'attendais à ce que tu sois très légèrement courroucé et je ne suis pas le moins du monde déçu…Le spectacle est encore meilleur que ce que j'avais pu espérer! C'est là une certitude. »

Drago regardait le métis comme s'il lui était poussé une tête de scroutt à pétard au cours des dernières secondes. Harry ne semblait pas comprendre davantage puisqu'il fixait avec un air ahuri son ex serpentard avant de se retourner ensuite vers le blond.

«Je… Je ne comprends vraiment rien.

- QUOI? Tu vas nier en plus. Il vient d'admettre que la nouvelle qui s'étale sur tous les journaux sorciers depuis ce matin est la vérité! Qu'est-ce que tu pourrais rajouter à cela, franchement? Tu t'es vraiment bien moqué du monde, espèce de sale petit enfoiré de gryffondor!

- Mais, je…

- Tu sais, mon cher Drago, tu devrais être plus précis dans tes propos. Ne dis pas qu'il s'est bien moqué du monde, Harry s'est juste moqué de toi, en l'occurrence…

- QUOI? Comment ça? JUSTE MOI… Mais enfin, par Salazar, POTTY, qu'est-ce qu'il veut dire? Explique-toi maintenant ! »

Drago se retourna avec colère vers le brun ébouriffé, les yeux couleurs d'orage le foudroyaient et semblaient exiger une réponse immédiate. Harry était complètement désarçonné, il repassait en boucle dans sa tête les paroles de Blaise. Pourquoi par Merlin, ce dernier avait-il affirmé de façon aussi péremptoire qu'il s'était moqué du blondinet? Quelque chose lui échappait. Jamais, ô grand jamais, il n'avait eu l'intention de berner et ridiculiser Malefoy dans toute cette histoire ! Certes, ils avaient eu des relations particulièrement difficiles et houleuses durant leurs années à Poudlard mais depuis la fameuse nuit où Drago l'avait surpris avec son parrain, il y avait entre eux comme un accord tacite, une trêve, la fin des hostilités ouvertes: Harry n'aurait donc jamais fait quelque chose d'aussi stupide que se mettre à dos le filleul de Sev alors qu'il espérait que le Maître des Potions se déclare enfin, cela aurait été tellement… ABSURDE! Et puis, Blaise avait également assuré que son but était de pousser dans ses derniers retranchements le blond… Comment cela? C'était vraiment ridicule! Drago était la dernière de ses préoccupations dans son plan. Tout ce qui l'intéressait, c'était Severus, convaincre son Sev… Pousser son amour à se déclarer… LE POUSSER DANS SES DERNIERS RETRANCHEMENTS! OH! MERLIN! NON!

«OH ! NON, NON, NON, NON! Je rêve! Dites-moi que je rêve! Dis-moi que tu n'as pas pensé que c'était lui ! LUI ! MALEFOY ! Oh non, non, non, non…»

Harry regardait avec un air désemparé le métis qui se redressa aussitôt de son fauteuil.

«Tu veux dire…

- MAIS NON! CE N'EST PAS LUI… CA N'A JAMAIS ETE LUI! JAMAIS! JAMAIS! JAMAIS!

- EST-CE QUE L'UN DE VOUS DEUX SERAIT SUFFISAMMENT AIMABLE POUR M'EXPLIQUER CE QUI SE PASSE ICI?»

Drago avait hurlé la dernière phrase tandis que le survivant s'écroulait littéralement dans un des fauteuils.

«Tu veux que je lui raconte, Harry…

- Non, non, je… C'est à moi de le faire.

- Alors, vas-y Potty, j'attends… Et tu as plutôt intérêt à être très convaincant!

- Je… En fait, il ne s'est strictement rien passé avec Blaise…

- COMMENT CA? LES PHOTOS DE SKEETER N'ETAIENT VISIBLEMENT PAS TRUQUEES!

- Polynectar.

- Hein?

- Polynectar. Ce n'était pas moi, mais Charlie… Charlie Weasley.

- Blaise et une des belettes. C'est impossible, n'est-ce pas?

- Et pourtant, Drago... Et pourtant, c'est tout à fait exact! On s'éclate même comme des bêtes tous les deux si tu veux tout savoir.

- S'il te plaît, épargne-moi les images mentales traumatisantes. Admettons que sur les photos, ce n'est pas Potty! Quel était le but alors ?

- Disons que c'est un peu compliqué…

- Et il est bien connu qu'un Malefoy est un être primitif de type Londubat et que je suis totalement incapable de comprendre ce que ton esprit tordu de Serpentard refoulé et celui non moins malfaisant de mon meilleur ami avaient bien pu orchestrer ensemble!

- En fait, Blaise est arrivé dans mon plan seulement depuis peu… J'ai en quelque sorte utilisé… peut-être même manipulé Ron, Hermione, les jumeaux et tous les autres. Je les ai incités à… Disons qu'ils ont mis au point une opération pour me venir en aide…

- Pour t'aider? Et dans quel domaine le parfait gryffi a-t-il besoin qu'on lui vienne en aide?

- Je leur ai fait croire que j'en avais plus qu'assez d'être célibataire et que je souhaitais me caser enfin…

- TOI ! CELIBATAIRE ! Et Voldemort en tutu rose dansant comme les trolls sur la tapisserie de la salle sur demande.

- Oui, enfin, ça, tu es le seul à savoir…

- TU… TU VEUX DIRE…

- Oui, Dray, tu es le seul à connaître la vérité… Enfin à savoir exactement avec qui…

- Non, c'est trop bon! Surtout n'oublie pas de m'inviter quand tu leur diras, je veux absolument voir le visage de la belette se décomposer lorsqu'il saura…

- DE QUI VOUS PARLEZ LA! DITES LE MOI!

- Tu veux dire qu'ils ignorent tous pour… même Blaise!

- OUI! Et je tiens vraiment à ce que cela demeure ainsi!

- Par Salazar, Harry, tu ne ferais pas ça! Tu vas me le dire, hein? On se connaît très bien tous les deux et tu peux avoir confiance… Tu le sais, n'est-ce pas?

- NON.

- Pourquoi?

- Oui, Potty, pourquoi? Pourquoi n'as-tu rien dit? A personne?

- C'est lui… Il refuse totalement d'officialiser notre relation et je voudrais qu'il le fasse... Seul. Qu'il prenne ses responsabilités dans notre histoire. Tu comprends, si c'est moi qui prends cette initiative, si je vais à l'encontre de son avis, si je le mets devant le fait accompli, je suis certain qu'il me le reprochera tôt ou tard, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Je me suis toujours demandé ce qui s'était passé après ta victoire contre Voldemort. Pourquoi vous n'étiez pas ensemble? Alors, c'est lui… J'avais cru que…

- MOI! NON! J'ai tout tenté, tout essayé pour le convaincre mais il peut être une telle tête de mule parfois! C'est pour cela que j'ai pensé à tout ce stratagème. Je voulais le rendre jaloux et le forcer à se déclarer devant tout le monde, qu'il me demande enfin en mariage!

- Alors, c'est pour cela, son humeur maussade ces derniers temps… Charlie, Seamus, Blaise… Tu veux le rendre définitivement cinglé, Potty… Si tu veux être rassuré en tout cas, ton petit stratagème machiavélique marche à merveille, j'ai dû user de toute mon influence pour qu'il ne parte pas tuer Zabini aussitôt qu'il a lu la Une de la Gazette !

- J'aimerais vraiment savoir qui compte me tuer, si ça ne vous dérange pas trop!

- Inutile de jouer le rôle du pauvre Londubat sans défense, Blaise, on te connaît un peu trop pour y croire réellement et on ne te dira pas son nom de toute façon… Bref… Potty, revenons-en à nos moutons… Il est sur le point de craquer et je lui ai fait promettre de ne rien tenter avant que je ne vous ai parlé!

- TU VEUX DIRE…»

Drago souriait maintenant ouvertement, le survivant s'était relevé brusquement et se dirigea précipitamment vers le blond.

«Oui, Potty, il est raide dingue de toi! C'est un fait incontestable et je pensais que tu le savais depuis tout ce temps…

- Tu en es vraiment certain, Dray?

- Oh oui, j'en suis absolument convaincu. Je l'ai suffisamment supporté lorsque vous vous êtes séparés après la bataille finale et ce n'était vraiment pas une partie de plaisir… Il est tellement différent lorsque tu es dans les parages, n'est-ce pas couverture Potty? Et il crève littéralement de jalousie, même s'il refuse encore de l'admettre complètement. Il est sur le point de céder et on va lui donner l'estocade finale ensemble ! Tu peux me faire confiance…

- Tu crois qu'il…

- OH OUI! Cette fois, on va passer aux choses sérieuses… Charlie était un amuse-gueule… Finnigan, une petite entrée en matière des plus sympathiques sans aucun doute… Blaise, un plat de résistance des plus appétissants, le dessert va maintenant être indigeste, absolument fatal: je vais tout organiser… Et autant profiter de la soirée de mercredi…

- Tu veux dire au manoir, pour la remise de l'Ordre de Merlin!

- Tu vois une meilleure occasion de le mettre à genoux et je serai aux premières loges pour voir la tête des belettes quand ils vont réaliser de qui il s'agit… Quelle douce récompense! Cela vaudra bien les quelques doloris qu'il m'enverra pour avoir pris part à cette petite opération…

- Tu es bien le roi des Serpentards, Drago, tu me ferais presque peur, là!

- Je ne suis pas le roi mais le prince, Blaise… Laisse-moi faire! Laisse-moi faire, Potty !»

(1) pour ceux qui connaissent, référence à un manga et anime, l'histoire d'un certain jeune homme chargé de surveiller un lapin, pas si lapin que ça…

A suivre…


	14. Chap 14 : Opération : A genoux, Sev

**Résumé** : Ainsi, Drago Lucius Malefoy, dit Dray ou blondinet prend part à l'opération, visant à caser notre adorable survivant dans les bras de son ténébreux espion et maître des Potions de Poudlard… La dernière étape arrive… Tremblez, pauvre fou ! Allez, bonne lecture pour cet avant dernier chapitre (snif…)…

**Opération : marions-le**

**Chapitre 14 : Opération : A genoux, Sev…**

Mercredi 21 février 2001, dix-neuf heures, six minutes et approximativement vingt-une secondes… Un soupir à fendre l'âme, un coup de pied rageur dans ce qui fut probablement autrefois un oreiller particulièrement moelleux et confortable, propice aux doux rêves, un sort de nettoyage à peine murmuré pour enlever les plumes d'oies qui voltigeaient artistiquement à travers la pièce puis de nouveau, des bruits de pas sur le parquet, grinçant et craquant… De gauche à droite, de droite à gauche, de gauche à…

« PAR PITIE !

- QUOI ?

- Rien, Potty, rien… Absolument rien… Que pourrait-il bien y avoir, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ne te préoccupe surtout pas pour la personne si magnifiquement intelligente et si sublimement attirante qui te propose si généreusement son soutien… Du moins, oserais-je formuler juste une insignifiante petite requête…

- Qui serait encore une fois que je t'arrange une nuit de sexe débridé avec Seam ? Inutile de me le répéter à tout bout de champ, Dray, j'ai parfaitement bien compris ce que tu espères de notre petit accord...

- Effectivement, je compte approfondir très sérieusement cette offre ô combien charmante en compensation du sacrifice de ma personne.

- Sacrifice ? Tu n'as pas l'impression d'exagérer légèrement, Malefoy.

- Non, pas du tout. D'ailleurs, il me semble avoir été suffisamment clair à ce propos, même pour toi, mais ce n'était malheureusement pas à cette délicieuse récompense que je pensais à l'instant. En fait, je me disais que si j'en viens à me jeter par la fenêtre à force de t'entendre gémir ainsi, charge à toi d'expliquer à mon très cher parrain ta tragique responsabilité dans ma mort aussi inattendue que prématurée, n'est-ce pas, Potty ?

- N'exagère pas, Malefoy. Ce n'est pas comme si tu risquais de te faire vraiment mal. On est à quel étage, là ? Deuxième ou troisième ?

- Avoue qu'il serait cependant dommage d'abîmer une telle œuvre d'art. Même toi, tu peux en convenir, Harry chéri ? »

Le blond adressa un petit clin d'oeil ironique à son ancien ennemi, ce qui lui valut un nouveau soupir agacé du survivant. Comme si de rien n'était, le serpentard se recala plus confortablement au milieu de son lit, contre plusieurs oreillers, dans une attitude sensuellement nonchalante et reprit sa lecture ô combien passionnante sur les plus grandes dynasties sorcières de Grande-Bretagne sans se soucier davantage du brun aux yeux d'émeraude : le fait que le nom des Malefoy apparaissait toutes les trois lignes en moyenne expliquait peut-être son empressement à lire et relire cette œuvre littéraire des plus extraordinaires à ses yeux en dépit des heures sombres et graves qui s'annonçaient pour l'ensemble du monde de la magie.

Malheureusement, ce n'était pas le cas de l'autre sorcier plus pâle que jamais qui s'inquiétait davantage à chaque seconde. Depuis la cérémonie officielle de l'ordre de Merlin qui s'était déroulée pratiquement sans encombre cet après-midi même au ministère de la magie, des milliers de questions résonnaient dans sa tête inlassablement : allait-il obtenir grâce au blond la reddition complète du Maître des Potions ? L'ancien espion poserait-il un genou à terre pour lui demander sa main comme il l'espérait désespérément depuis si longtemps ? N'allait-il pas perdre son amour avec son plan qui lui paraissait au fil des heures de plus en plus absurde ? Pourquoi par Merlin n'avait-il pas réfléchi au risque inconsidéré qu'il prenait en l'occurrence ? Peut-être aurait-il dû se satisfaire de la situation actuelle avec Sev ? Il vivait ensemble, en secret certes, mais, au moins il partageait sa vie… Qu'en serait-il ensuite si l'ancien espion le rejetait définitivement cette fois ? Il frissonna à cette terrible pensée.

Harry dévisagea un moment Drago, toujours allongé sur son lit, si exaspérant de suffisance et d'orgueil mais il fut sorti assez brusquement de ses songes où il étranglait avec un plaisir non feint le joli blond arrogant. Alerté par des bruits de plus en plus importants de conversations, le brun au doux sourire angélique et aux yeux verts émeraude si intenses se dirigea précipitamment vers la grande baie vitrée entrouverte qui donnait sur le vaste parc et se retrouva sur le balcon. Tout le gratin mondain de la haute société sorcière anglaise s'apprêtait à célébrer en grande pompe la distinction exceptionnelle faite par le ministère à la famille Malefoy, tout ce beau monde s'affairait vers la salle de réception, luxueusement parée pour l'occasion.

Harry regardait les petites silhouettes imprécises qui s'avançaient vers le manoir et se sentit encore un peu plus mal, si cela s'avérait possible. Dire que c'était lui qui avait orchestré tout ce plan, maintenant que la toute dernière étape de son stratagème allait commencer, il avait l'impression que tout lui échappait inexorablement, qu'il n'était plus maître de sa destinée. Il ignorait ce que Drago avait prévu exactement pour convaincre son parrain mais raisonnablement, il craignait le pire car s'il avait réalisé une chose, c'est que le blond était dangereux, un psychopathe mégalomane particulièrement effrayant… Bien plus qu'il ne l'avait craint, en fait, de prime abord.

Le vent froid de cet hiver fit frissonner le jeune homme qui rentra précipitamment dans la pièce et referma la fenêtre. Il soupira pour la millième fois et reprit sa précédente activité, à savoir, arpenter de long en large la chambre aux couleurs si serpentardes de son ancien ennemi. Le jeune enseignant en défense contre les forces du mal semblait réellement au bord de l'évanouissement, son angoisse clairement lisible sur chacun des traits de son visage angélique. Au regard meurtrier que le lui lança Drago, il s'arrêta un instant puis se dirigea vers le lit à baldaquin et s'effondra au côté de l'autre homme sur le lit. Il entendit le grognement exaspéré du blondinet qui se redressa et reposa le grimoire en cuir qu'il lisait sur la petite table de chevet.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il y a encore, Potter ? »

Le dit Potter se releva légèrement, s'appuyant sur les coudes, ses yeux verts si particuliers fixaient avec colère l'autre homme, il le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre quelque peu irrité :

« Ce qu'il y a ! Ce qu'il y a ! Tu oses me demander ce qu'il y a ! FRANCHEMENT ! TU N'AURAIS PAS UNE PETITE IDEE, MALEFOY !

- Arrête ton mélodrame pseudo-romantique, Potty et essaye de me répondre clairement pour une fois. On gagnera un temps précieux et je pourrais presque t'en être reconnaissant.

- J'en ai juste assez… Tu peux le comprendre, tout de même ?

- Cesse donc de geindre, Potter ! C'est insupportable, tu es pire que Londubat par moment.

- Laisse Nev en dehors de ça, Drago…

- Tu sais, j'en viens à me demander pourquoi mon parrain a finalement cédé au précieux petit prodige de notre monde… Tu dois vraiment être un coup d'enfer pour qu'il en vienne à oublier quel casse-pied tu peux être… Cela confirme ce que m'a toujours dit Blaise… Quel dommage ! Je n'aurais jamais la chance de tester tous tes talents, sauf si… »

Drago se pencha vers le survivant et frôla de ses lèvres le visage du brun qui sursauta et s'écarta violemment :

« T'es vraiment un grand malade, Malefoy !

- Peut-être mais en l'occurrence, tu as besoin de mon aide, alors, tu m'expliques ou devrais-je m'abaisser à pénétrer ton esprit retors et malsain de serpentard refoulé pour comprendre ce qui t'arrive ?

- J'en peux vraiment plus…

- Tu développes ?

- Et bien, si tu échoues… Je veux dire, il ne m'a pas adressé la parole depuis cinq jours, il ne m'a pas baisé depuis cinq jours ! Putain ! S'il ne me pardonne pas… S'il refuse… S'il ne cède pas… S'il me quitte… Pour toujours !

- Hé Potty, on se calme ! Et si tu évoques à nouveau devant moi le fait que mon parrain et toi 'baisiez' ensemble, tu pourras te débrouiller tout seul pour réparer les dégâts.

- Je te rappelle que tu m'aides pour que Sev me demande en mariage alors le fait qu'on s'envoie en l'air ensemble ne devrait plus te traumatiser autant… Tu te doutes tout de même que depuis trois ans, je ne suis pas avec lui pour m'exercer à l'art si délicat des potions !

- Je sais parfaitement cela mais je préfère éviter toute image mentale de mon parrain et toi associés au sexe… Je ne tiens pas à prolonger ma psychanalyse de dix ans…

- Pourtant, tu devrais y songer sérieusement… Tu peux me croire sur ce point. Pas besoin d'avoir fait des années d'étude en médicomagie pour en être convaincu…

- Inutile de faire du sarcasme, Potty, tu n'atteindras jamais un Maître de l'ironie et de la manipulation comme moi… Et pour répondre à tes interrogations, tu devrais au contraire te réjouir que Severus ne t'ait pas adressé la parole depuis samedi… C'est même une excellente nouvelle pour la suite de mon plan de bataille.

- Pardon ?

- Et bien, quand je l'ai retrouvé dimanche après t'avoir vu avec Blaise, je lui ai demandé ce qu'il comptait faire, s'il voulait poursuivre cette mascarade de relation…

- Une mascarade ?

- Oui, il ne savait pas trop alors j'ai fortement sous-entendu qu'il devait peut-être envisager de tourner la page, de rompre définitivement avec sa majesté.

- TU AS QUOI ?

- Je lui ai en quelque sorte proposé de te plaquer, tu deviens sourd… Arrête les travaux manuels… »

Harry s'était cette fois complètement relevé et avait saisi par le col de son chemisier le blond qui grimaça quelque peu :

« Calme-toi, Potty !

- Tu… Tu plaisantes… Tu n'aurais pas pu faire… Même toi… Par pitié… »

Drago se dégagea avec grâce de la prise du survivant, rajusta ses vêtements et se recoiffa avec une tranquillité effrayante. Il décocha un clin d'œil à son ancien ennemi et reprit doucement :

« Bien sûr que si, amour ! Il faut que ma mise en scène soit un minimum crédible. Quand Severus est repassé au manoir avant-hier, je lui ai demandé s'il avait tenu compte de notre discussion, si vous vous étiez revus, si vous étiez encore ensemble depuis ton escapade avec Blaise. Il m'a avoué qu'il avait tout fait pour t'éviter depuis qu'il avait découvert ta photo au bras de Zabini sur toutes les unes de magazine et c'est absolument parfait.

- Je… MAIS BORDEL ! EN QUOI LE FAIT QUE SEV NE DESIRE PLUS ME VOIR OU ME PARLER, EST UNE BONNE NOUVELLE ?

- Harry chéri, voyons… JE dois le rendre jaloux, or, jamais, Severus ne pourrait croire que je baise avec sa Sainteté s'il y avait, ne serait-ce, qu'une minuscule, infime, insignifiante chance que vous soyez encore ensemble d'une quelconque façon. C'était donc un préalable indispensable à notre petit plan… Est-ce que tu comprends, mon tendre et merveilleux amour ?

- Cesse tes simagrées, Dray… Et… Je veux dire, tu penses qu'il va…

- Quoi ? Croire que je tire l'enfant chéri de notre monde… OH ! Mais, il le croit déjà ça, mon bien-aimé…

- Par… PARDON ?

- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas remarqué son regard haineux et jaloux pendant la cérémonie de remise des médailles. J'ai même cru qu'il allait s'étrangler de rage quand j'ai remercié 'mon cher et adorable Harry' pour son soutien inconditionnel, son appui indéfectible pour que soit enfin reconnue mon implication à ses côtés pendant cette terrible guerre…

- Alors, tout ce discours étrange sur moi, c'était pour ça ?

- Par Salazar, que tu peux être naïf, amour…

- Cesse de m'appeler ainsi, blondinet !

- OUH ! Touché… »

Drago éclata d'un rire cristallin, franc et sonore tandis qu'Harry s'effondra sur le lit au côté de l'autre sorcier, les bras croisés sous sa nuque.

« Merlin ! Pourquoi est-ce que je dois compter sur un tel psychopathe pour parvenir à mes fins ?

- Parce que je suis extraordinairement magnifique, incroyablement intelligent, sublimement beau…

- Et effroyablement retors, diaboliquement manipulateur…

- Et avoue que tu aimes, Harry chéri… »

Le blond avait basculé sur le corps du brun, ses jambes de part et d'autre de la taille de l'enseignant. Drago se pencha jusqu'à frôler de ses lèvres le visage du survivant avant de susurrer avec sensualité :

« C'est ta dernière chance, beau gosse, de t'envoyer en l'air avec le plus beau spécimen masculin qui croisera jamais ton lit… »

Harry éclata de rire.

« Je ne te connaissais pas un tel instinct suicidaire, Dray… Si Sev découvre que tu as largement dépassé le cadre de notre petit stratagème et que tu m'as fait un tel gringue, peu importe que tu sois son filleul, il te tuera…

- C'est pour cela que je compte obtenir une compensation plus que conséquente pour le risque que j'encoure…

- Je sais… Pas la peine de revenir dessus… J'ai bien compris que ne pouvant espérer accrocher à ton tableau de chasse le nom du célèbre survivant, tu comptes sur moi pour obtenir les faveurs de Seam…

- Il est vrai que Finnigan est tout à fait charmant, particulièrement attrayant, délicieusement bandant… Allez, mon tendre et merveilleux amour, il est temps de nous rendre à la réception pour lui donner l'estocade finale… Il va se mettre à genou, il va t'implorer, te supplier… Essaye juste d'éviter qu'il ne me tue avant de connaître mon rôle réel dans cette petite entreprise.

- Je verrais ce que je peux faire pour toi, mais, l'idée que Sev te tue par amour pour moi, a un côté étrangement fascinant et intéressant.

- Permets-moi d'en douter, Harry chéri… »

Drago déposa sensuellement un baiser sur le front du brun qui se trouvait toujours coincé sous lui, puis avec un petit sourire ironique, il se releva lentement, en s'appuyant à dessein sur l'aine gauche du jeune enseignant de Poudlard qui grimaça très légèrement. Il tendit ensuite sa main droite et attira à lui le plus petit. Visiblement surpris, Harry manqua de tomber et il se retint in extremis en posant ses mains sur le torse ferme du Serpentard. Le blond éclata de rire devant le rougissement adorable de son vis-à-vis puis Drago s'écarta finalement de son ancien ennemi. Il commença par rajuster sa robe de cérémonie d'un noir profond qui tranchait avec sa chevelure pâle. De fins motifs d'or et d'argent, des arabesques représentant des serpents enlacés, ornaient les manches et le col. Il passa dans un geste d'une sensualité savamment calculée sa main dans ses cheveux pour les replacer parfaitement, il se retourna vers Harry et souriant, il reprit :

« Prêt à en découdre avec Severus, Potty.

- Oui, plus que jamais…

- Alors, laisse-moi faire. D'accord ? »

Harry acquiesça silencieusement, son cœur battait furieusement dans sa poitrine. Quoi qu'il advienne désormais, son stratagème prendrait fin ce soir. Soit le Maître des Potions comprenait ses intentions, sa démarche, l'espion se mettrait alors à genoux devant tous pour lui demander sa main et partager son existence, soit il le repoussait encore, mais dans ce cas-là, le jeune homme en mourrait sûrement. Au fond de son âme, de son cœur, il savait que ce serait ici leur ultime chance de construire leur histoire, leur avenir. De toute façon, le brun n'imaginait pas pouvoir rependre leur relation comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme avant, après cette soirée. Si son amour le rejetait, il ne pourrait pas s'en relever cette fois, il en était intimement convaincu. Il y avait aussi cette peur lancinante, cette idée que son amour ne lui laisserait même pas une chance de s'expliquer, pas une seule seconde, que Sev ne lui pardonnerait jamais d'avoir flirté ouvertement avec son filleul, devant tous ses amis, devant lui. A cette pensée, le jeune enseignant tressaillit et frissonna. Drago se rapprocha et le serra dans ses bras :

« Hé, Potty… Je compte bien réussir, il n'y a aucune autre alternative, tu m'entends ? Il va te bouffer du regard, il va hurler, il va me maudire avant de venir vers nous et de nous séparer… Et il va t'épouser, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je… Je… J'espère, Dray, j'espère vraiment… Parce que dans le cas contraire, je ne suis vraiment pas sûr de pouvoir survivre à une seconde rupture.

- Ecoute-moi, en dehors de mon père, Severus est la personne qui compte le plus pour moi et s'il y a une chose dont je n'ai jamais douté une seule seconde, c'est qu'il t'aime et qu'il ne sera jamais heureux qu'à tes côtés, alors, je ferai tout, tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour le faire agir en ce sens, pour qu'il te porte jusqu'à un autel et qu'il officialise votre amour. D'accord ?

- Oui…»

La voix du brun était légèrement éraillée, étrangement tremblotante. Drago ne lui laissa cependant pas le temps de réfléchir davantage et peut-être de reculer, de finalement renoncer à leur opération pour mettre Severus à genoux. Il pensait sincèrement ce qu'il venait d'affirmer au survivant, son parrain aimait passionnément le petit enfant chéri du monde sorcier même s'il ne l'avait jamais admis ouvertement devant lui. Foi de Malefoy, il mettrait tout en œuvre pour que ces deux là soient enfin heureux ensemble et puis, il avait à y gagner personnellement…

Il fantasmait depuis leur dernière année d'études à Poudlard sur Finnigan et si le survivant intervenait en sa faveur, le gentil et innocent gryffondor, si délicieusement timide et rougissant, serait très prochainement dans son lit, à subir les derniers outrages. Ragaillardi par cette vision de lui chevauchant le corps ô combien stimulant du jeune enseignant aux études moldues, Drago attrapa avec force la main d'Harry et le traîna sans ménagement hors de sa chambre. Il entendit le brun gémir et grogner à son encontre, le sommant de le lâcher mais il n'en avait cure, il avait encore du travail, une mission des plus délicates à mener à bien pour assouvir ce vieux fantasme de collégien qui lui échauffait encore les reins aujourd'hui… Tous les jours, toutes les nuits, tout le temps, en fait... Il voulait Finnigan –désespérément- et si malmener quelque peu son parrain et le pousser dans ses derniers retranchements lui permettait de réaliser son rêve, c'était sans aucun problème qu'il se prêterait au jeu de Potty.

Après avoir traversé à vive allure le corridor, le blond s'apprêtait à dévaler les escaliers en direction du vaste hall d'entrée lorsqu'il tomba nez à nez avec Ron et Hermione. Harry surpris par l'arrêt brutal de Drago, heurta le dos de son complice et gémissait de douleur. Le couple Weasley les regardait, visiblement médusés.

« HARRY ! DRAGO ! On vous cherche tous depuis une demi-heure. Tous les invités vous attendent, maintenant.

- Et bien, tu nous as enfin retrouvé Granger… J'imagine que ta triste et pathétique vie s'en trouve donc considérablement éclairée…

- Dray… Arrête.

- Arrêter quoi, amour ?

- 'Ry… Qu'est-ce… Qu'est-ce que tu fabriquais avec Malefoy ?

- Humm… Ma chère belette, je croyais pourtant que tu n'aurais pas besoin d'explication à ce propos avec tes parents qui ont fait plus d'enfants à eux seuls que toutes les familles de sang pur réunies et cette fillette dont tu serais apparemment le géniteur… Que voulez-vous ? Tout le monde ne part malheureusement pas avec les mêmes avantages dans la vie, pauvre enfant !

- DRAY !

- Plaît-il, chéri…

- Par pitié, tais-toi, Drago… Ron, ça va ? Tu es vraiment très pâle…

- QU'EST-CE QU'IL SOUS-ENTEND ? QU'EST-CE QUE VEUT DIRE LA FOUINE, HARRY ?

- Je pensais avoir été clair pourtant, la délicate rougeur sur ce visage si séduisant est au demeurant un signe des plus clairs, sans compter sur ses cheveux encore plus décoiffés qu'à l'accoutumée. On s'éclatait… Je l'ai fait grimper au rideau pendant des heures, depuis la fin de la cérémonie au ministère, il a gémi, pleuré, imploré… Je l'ai pris à même le sol, sur le tapis de ma chambre… Tu veux en savoir davantage peut-être… Après tout, tu es peut-être toi aussi très intéressé ? »

Abasourdi, catatonique, perdu, Ron Weasley dévisageait le blond arrogant qui lui décocha un clin d'œil moqueur et l'expression sur ce visage blême aurait pu faire jouir Drago dans l'instant. D'ailleurs, ce dernier jubilait littéralement, cette soirée était parfaite, absolument inoubliable, peut-être le plus beau jour de toute sa vie… D'abord, la médaille de l'ordre de Merlin reçue des mains même du ministre au début de l'après-midi avec moult compliments et éloges sur son rôle primordial dans la guerre, ensuite la promesse formelle du survivant concernant Seamus et maintenant, SON moment de gloire, la petite cerise sur le sommet du gâteau. Il venait d'achever la belette, il emportait définitivement la guerre dans leur rivalité ancestrale. Le rouquin ne s'en remettrait probablement jamais complètement et aurait désormais une place réservée à son nom à Sainte-Mangouste. Il venait de fournir à son psychomage, cette chère Partemonia, un cas hors du commun à disséquer, à étudier, à analyser qui l'occuperait vraisemblablement pendant des années, plusieurs décennies, même… C'était, sans nul doute, presque aussi bon que baiser Finnigan, il aurait pu le parier...

Le brun avait rougi furieusement au fur et à mesure de la tirade de son complice. Il sentit que le blond le rapprochait de lui, enserrant fermement sa taille. Il se mordit violemment la lèvre, cette soirée était un véritable cauchemar, c'était même apocalyptique et pourtant, son plan ne faisait que débuter. Il ne pouvait blâmer personne, à part lui. C'était lui qui avait tout orchestré depuis le début. Il risquait déjà de perdre l'homme de sa vie et cet abruti prétentieux ne trouvait rien de plus amusant que de le priver de celui qu'il considérait depuis toujours comme son frère, son jumeau. Son meilleur ami le regardait comme s'il le découvrait pour la toute première fois et c'était sans doute un peu le cas.

Ainsi, Fred, Georges, Charlie, Hermione, ils avaient tous raison… Harry, son premier véritable ami, s'envoyait en l'air avec un serpentard… Pire avec Malefoy… A part peut-être s'il avait surpris son frère de cœur avec le terrifiant Snape, il ne pouvait s'attendre à une nouvelle plus dramatique et effrayante. Rien ne lui serait épargné aujourd'hui… Déjà, voir Charlie arriver au bras de Zabini pour la cérémonie l'avait quelque peu traumatisé mais ce n'était rien, rien en comparaison du tremblement qui venait d'ouvrir la terre sous ses pieds.

« Je… 'Ry, dis-moi que c'est une plaisanterie de mauvais goût de la fouine ! Par pitié… Au nom de notre amitié, tu ne peux pas… pas avec… CA !

- Ron…

- Le 'ça' te…

- DRAGO !

- SERAIT-CE TROP VOUS DEMANDER DE DESCENDRE ? TOUT LE MONDE VOUS ATTEND ! »

Tout le petit groupe se retourna comme un seul homme vers l'origine de cette interruption, une voix aussi froide que tranchante… Drago plaqua un peu plus le corps frêle du brun contre le sien au point de le faire gémir doucement. Les yeux noirs s'accrochèrent aux douces émeraudes qui s'abaissèrent aussitôt, il était tellement gêné et mal à l'aise devant ce regard impitoyable et férocement hargneux, jaloux peut-être, du moins, osait-il l'espérer un peu. Le Maître des Potions ne détacha pas une seule seconde son attention du corps si magnifique de son amant, serré par un autre que lui, serré par son filleul, un jeune homme qu'il avait vu grandir et qu'il considérait comme son propre fils. Il reprit d'une voix encore plus grave et lointaine, douloureuse :

« Drago, Lucius réclame ta présence immédiate pour l'ouverture du bal. Je présume que Monsieur Potter restera à tes côtés.

- Oui, à l'instant, il a accédé à ma demande et il m'accompagnera pour la première danse de la soirée mais je crois que s'il le faut, je vais retenir ce beau brun par la force pour toutes celles qui suivront, ce soir et tous les autres soirs, désormais. C'est vrai, il faudrait être un homme complètement fou et profondément idiot pour faire fi d'une telle perfection et le laisser partir vers un autre, ne crois-tu pas, Severus ? »

Seul, le silence répondit au blond qui souriait franchement et qui reprit comme si de rien n'était :

« En tout cas, Parrain, c'est très gentil de nous avoir prévenus que notre absence était des plus remarquées mais Granger et sa belette l'avaient déjà fait également. Bien, si nous y allions maintenant. Harry, tu es prêt ? »

Le jeune enseignant n'écoutait plus son complice depuis déjà plusieurs minutes, il était simplement captivé par le regard ténébreux de son Sev qui ne fixait que lui, ce regard pénétrant qui n'était destiné que pour lui. Comme son amour, il ne prêtait aucune réelle attention aux babillages intempestifs du blond, d'ailleurs, il ne prit même pas la peine de répondre à sa question. Les deux amants se dévisageaient comme s'ils avaient été seuls au monde devant cet escalier qui menait à la grande et vaste entrée du manoir Malefoy. Severus lui faisait l'amour en pensée, si passionnément. Harry se sentait pratiquement mourir sous l'emprise fascinante de son amant, il rêvait de se blottir dans son étreinte puissante, d'être sien à tout jamais mais il fut sorti de son rêve, privé de ce regard hypnotique par la main posée sur sa taille.

Drago l'entraînait déjà sans ménagement vers la salle de réception d'où provenaient des bruits de conversation et une musique agréable, entraînante et douce. Harry regarda un bref instant en arrière et vit ses amis qui le suivaient, encore médusés et abasourdis de cette nouvelle des plus surprenantes et surtout le visage blessé de Severus qui marchait avec une raideur évidente, ses muscles crispés, tendus à l'extrême, ses yeux noirs qui le dévoraient littéralement. Il ne se passa guère plus d'une minute lorsque le petit groupe tant attendu arriva enfin à l'entrée de la salle de bal, bondée. Les discussions s'interrompirent progressivement, l'orchestre s'arrêta et tandis que le jeune homme aux cheveux blonds enlaçait avec possessivité le corps fin du survivant, Lucius s'avança vers eux, presque affable :

« Drago, enfin, vous voilà tous !

- Père, bonsoir. Vous nous voyez absolument désolés de notre arrivée plus que tardive et de l'attente occasionnée pour nos prestigieux invités.

- Inutile de te confondre en excuse, Fils. Harry et toi êtes parfaitement en droit de profiter de cette journée qui est la vôtre et personne ici ne songe à vous en faire le moindre reproche.

- Merci de votre compréhension, Père. J'avoue que nous avons délicieusement savouré cette fin d'après-midi dans ma chambre sans vraiment nous soucier de l'heure et je reconnais volontiers que j'ai quelque peu négligé mon important devoir d'hôte à vos côtés. De toute façon, je suppose que Pansy vous avez déjà prévenu que nous risquions de tarder à vous rejoindre ce soir, comme je le lui avais expressément demandé avant que nous nous éclipsions tous les deux du ministère, n'est-ce pas, Père ?

- Effectivement, Drago. Ton amie, Mademoiselle Parkinson, m'a rejoint dès la fin de la cérémonie et elle m'a informé de votre départ et de l'importance cruciale de cette entrevue avec Harry dans tes appartements privés.

- Je suis donc son éternel obligé.

- Certes, ton amie est une personne de confiance et de qualité. J'admets volontiers qu'au vu du discours mémorable que tu as prononcé tout à l'heure devant l'assemblée sorcière, j'étais pour le moins stupéfié, ébahi même. Par Salazar et Merlin, je n'aurais même jamais osé espérer un tel rapprochement entre nos deux familles de sang-pur : notre dynastie n'en est que plus honorée. J'espère en tout cas que votre après-midi s'est déroulé comme tu le désirais, fils.

- Parfaitement, Père, parfaitement… mais, vous me connaissez, pouvait-il en être autrement ?

- Bien, bien… Harry, je tenais à vous le dire solennellement devant ceux qui me sont chers, mon fils et bien sûr, son parrain, mon meilleur ami, Severus : vous serez toujours le bienvenu chez les Malefoy et je vous considère déjà comme un membre à part entière de notre famille. Votre considération à notre égard et votre intervention pour faire reconnaître notre rôle dans la guerre resteront pour moi inestimables et j'accueille d'un regard plus que bienveillant votre relation avec mon fils. Puissiez-vous être aussi heureux ensemble que je le fus avec ma chère Narcissa ? »

Harry se sentit furieusement rougir lorsque Lucius lui tapota gentiment l'épaule comme s'il l'intronisait par ce geste d'une familiarité peu commun pour cet homme d'ordinaire si distant et froid avec lui. Drago en profita pour embrasser et mordiller gentiment la nuque du plus petit qui se tortilla de plus en plus mal à l'aise. Son complice susurra doucement contre son oreille :

« Joue un peu le jeu de mon père et Pans', Potty ou il n'y croira jamais… »

Surpris, Harry se retourna assez brusquement vers son complice qui embrassa sournoisement les lèvres pulpeuses du brun. Ce dernier tenta de se reculer instinctivement mais la pression forte qu'exerçait le Serpentard sur sa taille l'en empêcha, il pouvait presque deviner le sourire arrogant et fier du blond sur sa bouche. Drago avait visiblement tout organisé à ses dépens et le gryffondor en était simplement sidéré. Lucius avait donc été averti par son fils et avait apparemment accepté de l'aider dans son opération pour contraindre son Sev à se déclarer devant tous. Il en fut assuré quand le plus âgé lui fit un très discret sourire entendu.

Le cœur d'Harry s'emballa aussitôt, il était incroyablement heureux, si léger, soulagé. Il connaissait parfaitement son amour et peu de personnes avaient l'estime de l'ancien espion. Il savait que Severus considérait Lucius comme un frère et Drago comme un fils, il le lui avait avoué lors de leur entraînement quotidien pendant sa septième année, quand le petit brun doutait encore du ralliement des Malefoy à leur cause. D'avoir le soutien de ces deux hommes était primordial pour Harry, c'était simplement la preuve que tous deux acceptaient complètement leur relation, son Sev en serait profondément touché. Il reprit plus ému qu'il ne l'aurait cru :

« Merci infiniment, Monsieur.

- Lucius, Harry, appelez-moi Lucius.

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur Mal... Lucius. Petite Princesse est vraiment venue ?

- Oui Harry, elle est auprès de Monsieur le ministre en ce moment, elle est restée tout cet après-midi à mes côtés pour préparer au mieux cette soirée, elle m'a tenu très agréablement compagnie en attendant l'arrivée des premiers invités.

- J'ignorais qu'elle devait venir.

- Si vous me le permettez, Harry, nous vous devons énormément dans la reconnaissance de notre nom et de nos actions par le ministère, c'est pourquoi vous nous feriez donc grand honneur que d'introduire cette cérémonie.

- Je…

- Allez, viens, amour ! »

Sans même attendre une quelconque réponse, le blond tira à sa suite le survivant et le traîna jusqu'à l'estrade majestueuse où avait pris place l'orchestre pour cette soirée prestigieuse. Lucius les suivit, enjoignant le reste du groupe d'en faire de même. Sous les applaudissements enthousiastes, Harry salua les sorciers et sorcières présents. Il avait la gorge extrêmement serrée, presque douloureuse. Drago et son père l'enjoignirent de commencer :

« Monsieur le Ministre, Mesdames et Messieurs, mes amis, nous sommes aujourd'hui ici pour célébrer deux personnes qui comptent énormément à mes yeux, pour de très nombreuses raisons. Tout un chacun sait que je suis largement intervenu pendant trois ans pour faire reconnaître le rôle de Drago et ses parents dans cette guerre qui a rongé notre monde. Ils nous ont tous aidés, au péril de leur vie et mes pensées en ce soir de fête et de réjouissance vont vers Narcissa Malefoy qui s'est sacrifiée pour son fils. Je lui en suis infiniment reconnaissante…»

Harry se retourna vers le blond qui avait curieusement relâché son étreinte, le regard gris semblait brusquement plus lointain. Le gryffondor se rapprocha de son complice et murmura contre son oreille :

« Hé… Reste avec moi, beau blond…

- Mer… Merci, Potty…

- Dix ans de psychanalyse en moins, tu peux me remercier effectivement… »

Drago fit un clin d'œil au brun et déposa un baiser sensuel et léger au bord des lèvres du survivant, Harry se recula légèrement et reprit à haute voix :

« Pardon, vous savez que je ne suis pas doué pour les longs discours. Je sais simplement qu'il marque une étape décisive de notre société, c'est enfin la fin de ce passé douloureux, le jour de la réconciliation.

- Je trouve que tu t'en sors plutôt bien pour quelqu'un qui prétend toujours ne pas savoir parler en public. Je suis fier de pouvoir affirmer devant tous que tu es mon ami, Harry, je suis fier d'être un Malefoy ce soir grâce à toi et si je peux me permettre, Père, je crois que nos invités n'ont qu'une hâte, célébrer et fêter ce moment comme il se doit, alors si vous nous donnez votre accord, je souhaiterais qu'Harry et moi ouvrions ensemble ce bal ainsi que nous l'avions convenu ensemble.

- Faites, mes enfants, faites… »

Dans une révérence élégante et gracieuse, Drago s'avança légèrement vers le brun, il prit sa main droite et effleura la peau nacrée de ses lèvres en une caresse à peine esquissée :

« Monsieur Potter, me feriez-vous l'honneur ? »

Harry se sentit rougir aussitôt. Il n'osa même pas lever son regard vers Sev qui se tenait à quelques mètres de lui, pourtant, il devinait son regard furieux, le petit brun pouvait presque toucher sa magie hurlant de rage et de jalousie contre lui et effectivement, Severus ne comprenait pas ou plus exactement, l'homme ne souhaitait probablement surtout rien comprendre. Harry le laissait finalement, comme il l'avait toujours craint et c'était encore plus douloureux que tout ce qu'il avait pu imaginer mais pas seulement. Une autre partie de lui aurait voulu étrangler le morveux, le prendre de force et le traîner jusqu'à ses cachots pour lui faire réaliser quelle erreur terrible il s'apprêtait à commettre, une partie de lui qui ne voulait pas renoncer à son espoir d'une vie pleinement heureuse.

Le Maître des Potions était perdu, totalement. Drago, plus que tout autre savait ses réels sentiments pour le gryffondor. Un éclair de lucidité frappa alors l'espion. NON… Son filleul n'en savait rien et pour cause. Jamais depuis trois ans, il n'avait admis son amour pour Harry, même pas devant le blond qu'il considérait comme un fils. Il n'avait eu de cesse de nier, de rejeter tout ce qui pouvait le lier au jeune homme qu'il aimait pourtant plus que sa propre vie. Il l'avait perdu, définitivement perdu et il était seul responsable. Personne à blâmer. Seulement ses regrets qui le dévoraient. Combien de fois Drago lui avait demandé des explications ? Combien de fois le Serpentard lui avait-il demandé s'il éprouvait quelque chose pour le survivant ? Et il avait toujours nié alors que toute son âme, tout son cœur étaient unis à ce gamin inconscient et magnifique.

Harry avait finalement relevé son regard vers son amant. Ce dernier le fixait mais ses yeux noirs semblaient voir au travers de lui. Il aurait tellement voulu que Severus l'arrête mais rien ne vint, malgré les secondes qui s'égrenèrent inexorablement, l'ancien espion ne réagissait pas, comme tétanisé, anesthésié, éteint. Le petit brun fut finalement sorti de ses pensées par un toussotement peu discret du blond. L'enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal baissa alors simplement la tête, doucement, en signe d'acquiescement, avec une fatalité étonnante et serra plus fermement la main que lui tendait Drago. Il suivit, résigné, le blond qui l'entraîna jusqu'au centre de la salle. Il n'y avait plus un chuchotement, tous les invités avaient les yeux rivés sur ce jeune couple dont ils ignoraient encore l'existence quelques heures auparavant.

Alors que les premières notes d'une musique douce et romantique emplissaient la salle, le bras du Serpentard passa sur la taille fine du brun et le rapprocha dangereusement de lui. Les deux perles grises pétillaient de malice mais seul, le survivant pouvait le deviner en cet instant où le temps semblait comme suspendu. Drago humait le parfum de cette peau et la chevelure brune ébouriffée, ses lèvres glissaient invariablement vers l'oreille droite du brun et il murmura simplement :

« Prêt à lui donner le coup de grâce, Potty… »

Il n'obtint jamais de réponse car la bouche hardie et téméraire de Drago longeait déjà la mâchoire, si divinement dessinée et allait s'emparer de ses lèvres délicates et pulpeuses. Le survivant était encore plus magnifique, les yeux fermés furieusement dans une prière muette qui s'échappait de sa bouche entrouverte, ses joues rougies. Brutalement, il fut sorti de cette étrange léthargie, une main posée sur son épaule l'arrachait violemment des bras du blond. Un murmure se répandit dans la salle, chacun retenait sa respiration de peur de briser ce moment.

« Ah ! Il était temps… J'ai bien cru que j'allais le violer en public avant que tu ne te décides, Severus.»

Le Maître des Potions serrait toujours férocement le bras d'Harry. Emporté par le mouvement, ce dernier s'était écroulé contre le torse de son amour et s'accrochait fermement à sa robe sombre. Severus étreignit un peu plus le gamin qui le rendait définitivement cinglé avant de murmurer :

« Plus jamais, Harry, tu m'entends, ne laisse plus jamais un autre homme t'embrasser ou je te jure que je le tuerai et que je te tuerai ensuite.

- Sev…

- Et toi, Drago, heureusement pour toi que tu es mon filleul, que je t'apprécie plus qu'un fils mais repose une seule fois tes mains sur lui dans un geste équivoque et je te garantis que tu regretteras le temps où tu espionnais Voldemort…

- Tu ne crois pas qu'au lieu de te préoccuper de moi, tu pourrais peut-être… »

Le blond souriait franchement tandis que les autres convives se rapprochaient doucement et formaient un cercle de curieux autour des deux bruns tendrement enlacés, comme s'ils semblaient seuls au monde. Au bout de plusieurs minutes, une éternité sans doute, Severus se détacha légèrement, repoussant le corps plus fin. Le visage du survivant se tendit aussitôt, jusqu'à ce que les longues mains pâles et élégantes ne viennent dessiner avec prudence les traits de celui qu'il aimait. Les doigts fins du Maître des Potions passèrent d'abord en une caresse sur les paupières abaissées, il frôla religieusement les joues rougies, les yeux d'émeraude s'ouvrirent aussitôt et fixèrent avec appréhension les perles noires qui le transperçaient littéralement. La main glissa ensuite sur ses lèvres et dans un mouvement lent et précis, l'ancien espion abaissa son visage vers celui d'Harry. Il redécouvrit cette bouche pleine et pulpeuse avec patience, avec dévotion, demandant avec une douceur incroyable l'entrée de ce paradis qui lui fut accordé dans un gémissement sourd. Le cœur des deux hommes battait à l'unisson, furieusement. Ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle, front contre front. Dans un souffle à peine audible, Severus murmura simplement 'je t'aime, mon ange…'. Un silence d'or enveloppait leur amour enfin dévoilé.

Lentement, le Maître des Potions se détacha du petit brun. Tenant la main droite d'Harry, il s'agenouilla devant lui. Son visage relevé vers son amant, il souriait mystérieusement :

« Harry, il y a maintenant trois ans, j'avais la charge extraordinaire de former le survivant, de l'entraîner pour qu'il soit prêt à affronter Voldemort. Merlin m'est témoin, je t'ai vu grandir pendant tes années d'étude à Poudlard, je t'ai vu devenir ce jeune gamin si parfait, si séduisant, tellement intelligent, frondeur, amusant. J'aimais déjà tout en toi, absolument tout. J'étais tellement honoré d'être celui qui te ferait devenir le plus puissant des sorciers et puis, il y avait ton regard émeraude lors de nos premiers entraînements, ce regard là. J'étais troublé plus que je ne saurais jamais le dire. Je lisais en toi des sentiments que je ne pouvais admettre, je ne pouvais croire que toi, plus que tout autre, tu étais attiré par cet homme acariâtre, mauvais qui avait pris l'habitude d'éloigner tous ceux qui s'approchaient un peu trop de lui.

Ce jeu étrange que tu as alors instauré entre nous me déstabilisait. Je me souviendrais toute ma vie de ce jour où, excédé par mes remarques odieuses et blessantes, tu as posé tes lèvres sublimes sur moi. J'ai bien souvent l'impression que mon existence n'a réellement pris son sens qu'avec toi. Lors de notre première nuit d'amour, quand tu t'es endormi dans mes bras, j'ai dessiné chaque trait de ton visage pour les conserver à jamais enfoui dans ma mémoire, un tel trésor ne pouvait rester mien. Pourtant, tu es resté, jour après jour, semaine après semaine, mois après mois. Et puis, il y a eu ton combat contre Voldemort. J'avais peur, je ne pouvais imaginer ce que serait désormais ma vie sans ta chaleur, ta joie, ton amour. J'ai voulu mourir, mourir plutôt que de me réveiller au matin et d'apprendre que tu n'étais plus là.

Tu es resté encore une fois, mais cette peur, cette angoisse de te perdre était encore plus forte. Comment pouvais-je espérer te garder à mes côtés ? Alors, j'ai pris les devants, je t'ai demandé de partir, loin de moi, j'étais un tel lâche, Harry. Est-ce que tu me le pardonneras ? »

Le brun vacillait, ses jambes tremblaient et le regard émeraude était troublé de larmes. Il ne pouvait prononcer un mot et se contenta d'hocher la tête. Le Maître des Potions souriait :

« J'aurais dû me douter que tu ne renoncerais jamais, n'est-ce pas ? Te voir dans les bras d'autres hommes était une telle souffrance pour moi. Je suppose que j'avais récolté seulement ce que je méritais pour t'avoir blessé si durement, même si ce n'était pas mon intention. Drago ? »

Le visage du Maître des Potions se tourna vers son filleul qui souriait. Entouré par la famille Weasley au grand complet, son père, Pansy, Blaise, Lee Jordan et le si charmant enseignant aux Etudes Moldues qu'il avait bien innocemment rejoint, le blond arrogant reprit :

« Un problème, Severus ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'un esprit retors comme le tien a inventé, dis-moi ?

- Tout doux ! Il serait bon de t'adresser aux vrais responsables, ces gryffondors qui se croient Serpentards…

- Tu pourrais t'expliquer plus clairement peut-être… »

Le blond prit un air grave et poursuivit d'une voix étrangement lointaine :

« Il était une fois un jeune garçon… Un orphelin au cœur d'or qui était considéré par tous comme un véritable héros. Ce jeune gamin, appelons-le… Humm… Pourquoi pas ? Harry… Si tu veux en convenir du moins, mon cher parrain… Comme tu l'as si bien décrit, ce gamin devint un sublime spécimen masculin, un sorcier admirable. Alors que le monde était menacé par un terrible méchant comme on en fait plus, Harry était l'espoir de tous et il dut s'entraîner durement pour affronter et vaincre le sale pourri affreux. Au cours de sa formation difficile, il tomba éperdument amoureux d'un homme plus âgé, un Maître des Potions, taciturne et solitaire… Avouons que ce conte sort quelque peu de l'ordinaire… Si vous me permettez cette légère digression, dans les histoires classiques, notre héros aurait bien évidemment choisi son ennemi d'enfance, magnifique et sensuel mâle aux cheveux d'une blondeur extraordinaire. Tu es d'accord avec moi, Seamus ?

- Hein… Euh… A propos de…

- Moi ! Ne suis-je pas le plus bel exemple de la beauté, un corps sublime, sculpté par les Dieux, une apparition de sensualité et de…

- DRAGO ! Tu pourrais, s'il te plaît, en venir à l'essentiel…

- Bien sûr, Severus… Bien sûr, il est vrai que ta position actuelle est des plus inconfortables… Toi, à genoux, devant cette majestueuse assemblée…

- DRAGO !

- Bien, je disais… Ah oui ! Le héros, Harry aimait cet homme mais ce dernier, pour des raisons compréhensibles de lui seul si vous voulez l'humble avis de votre conteur, repoussa le jeune homme qui profondément dépité, imagina un moyen des plus machiavéliques pour pousser son amour à se déclarer devant tous… Tu me corriges si je me trompe, n'est-ce pas, Potty ? »

Le dit Potty maugréa et bougonna, maudissant le blond de toute son âme. Drago, quant à lui, souriait plus encore, un bras maintenant posé nonchalamment sur l'épaule du jeune Maître aux Etudes Moldues :

« Continuons… Notre héros se prenant pour un rusé Serpentard, sa seule erreur, si vous voulez l'avis de votre brillant conteur, décida de tout tenter pour pousser dans ses derniers retranchements le taciturne Maître des Potions afin qu'il l'épouse enfin et la jalousie était la meilleure arme, bien que très classique. Pour cela, il utilisa assez sournoisement, reconnaissons-le, ses amis gryffondors, une tribu de rouquins et une demoiselle qui voulait révolutionner le droit et la législation en travaillant au ministère. Devant ses amis, Harry prétendait qu'il en avait plus qu'assez d'être seul, qu'il voulait enfin trouver l'âme sœur alors qu'il vivait en secret avec l'amour de sa vie, dans les cachots du Maître… »

Drago s'interrompit un instant, un bruit sourd l'ayant distrait de son propos. La belette venait de s'effondrer pitoyablement dans les bras de son grand frère, Bill. Décidément, cette soirée resterait inoubliable…

« Reprenons… Eloignez, s'il vous plaît, la belette, je crains qu'il ne soit trop sensible pour entendre la suite de notre si gentil conte… Où en étais-je ? Ah… Oui… Les gryffondors, amis du jeune héros, décidèrent donc de monter une opération pour caser Harry avec le plus parfait compagnon… Ainsi, débuta l'opération : 'Marions-le'. Entrevues et rendez-vous se succédèrent… Première étape : le meilleur ami de notre survivant, à la santé plus que fragile comme vous l'avez constaté, tenta de lui faire connaître les joies de la vie à deux en le poussant dans les bras d'un des rouquins de sa tribu, prénommé Charlie. Après tout, pourquoi ne pas faire entrer définitivement le jeune homme dans la famille ? Malheureusement, ce fut un terrible fiasco, Harry considérait le dresseur de dragon comme un grand frère… Dans un second temps, la future ministre, défenseur enthousiaste des elfes opprimés, décida de prendre les choses en main. Au cours d'un match de quidditch des plus attendus, le brun fut poussé dans les bras d'un jeune enseignant qui étudiait avec passion la vie des moldues… Le conteur gardera pour lui son jugement sur cette présentation absolument désastreuse. »

Drago s'arrêta un instant et fit un petit clin d'œil à Seamus qui rougissait furieusement, le bras du blond se faisant encore plus présent et possessif.

« Après deux tentatives infructueuses, les jumeaux Wealsey, esprits farceurs et retors, voulurent distraire notre jeune héros et prétendirent que notre magnifique brun était hétéro… Qui aurait pu croire une telle chose, vraiment ? Lors d'une Saint Valentin mémorable, Petite Princesse, nom de code de la belle espionne, Pansy Parkinson, se rendit à ce rendez-vous. Inutile de vous dire que le pauvre garçon en sortit traumatisé. Finalement, Charlie, complice caché de notre héros, organisa l'avant dernière étape de cette opération. Déguisé sous polynectar, le dresseur de dragon prit la place de notre adorable enseignant en Défense contre les Forces du Mal et eut une escapade des plus romantiques à Paris avec le Serpentard de sa vie, en outre ex petit ami de notre Harry, j'ai nommé Blaise Zabini.

- C'ETAIT CHARLIE WEASLEY !

- Oh… Severus, excuse ton filleul étourdi qui avait oublié de te prévenir de cette petite duperie, découverte dimanche. Mais, revenons à notre petite histoire. Tous nos charmants gryffondors, apprentis Serpentards, manipulateurs et illusionnistes de tout bois, devaient encore apprendre du Prince. Et c'est là que votre humble conteur prend en main la vie de toutes ces marionnettes… Prévenant Père et Pans', nous avons mis au point toute cette mise en scène… Et oui, Parrain, qui t'a envoyé quérir le petit enfant chéri tout à l'heure ? Qui a distillé le venin du doute avec parcimonie et outrance durant la cérémonie ? Qui a honteusement poussé ta jalousie à son paroxysme pour te mettre à genoux devant ses deux magnifiques émeraudes ? Chacun des protagonistes de ce conte ne pourra contester la véracité de ces faits que j'ai obtenus de la bouche même du principal intéressé, cependant, n'est pas Serpentard, qui veut. Maintenant, reste à clôturer cette jolie aventure, que cette opération soit couronnée de succès. A genoux, je te propose de conclure, mon cher parrain… »

Le blond s'inclina avec grâce, tel un comédien moldu au théâtre. Plus personne ne soufflait mot. Severus, abasourdi par ce récit, releva son visage vers Harry qui était encore plus rouge et le regardait avec une intensité incroyable. Le cœur du petit brun battait à tout rompre. Si son Sev ne lui pardonnait pas… Ses mains tremblaient, ses jambes menaçaient de le lâcher à tout instant.

« Harry, je… De voir que tu t'es tellement battu pour me convaincre…

- Sev…

- Harry, mon ange, je t'aime. Je ne veux plus jamais te voir au bras d'un autre que moi. Tu es à moi, tu n'appartiens qu'à moi… Harry James Potter, acceptez-vous de partager tout le reste de votre vie à mes côtés ? Acceptes-tu de t'unir à moi ? Veux-tu devenir Harry James Potter-Snape ? »

Une seconde passa, tous fixaient le couple. Sur les joues du petit brun, une larme roulait doucement, puis un éclat de rire… Le survivant riait et pleurait en même temps :

« OUI, OUI, UN MILLION DE FOIS OUI ! Je t'aime, Sev… je t'aime tellement… »

Le Maître des Potions se releva, souleva le corps d'Harry et l'embrassa partout, sur sa bouche sensuelle, sur ses joues, sur ses paupières… Tous les convives étaient simplement estomaqués, bouche bée. Ainsi, le survivant n'était plus célibataire, le monde de la magie vivait un de ces moments historiques. Demain, les Unes titreront sur cette nouvelle… En attendant, les deux hommes étaient seuls au monde… Ou presque. Harry se détacha un instant de son amour et regarda Drago :

« Juste une chose, Dray… Ta psychomage…

- Partemonia…

- Oui. Si je me souviens de son diagnostic… 'une grave tendance mégalomaniaque digne de Voldemort', c'est ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui… Et bien ?

- Elle a encore beaucoup de travail avec toi… Vraiment beaucoup… »

A suivre… L'épilogue…


	15. Chap 15 : Opération : Ils se marièrent

**Résumé** : Et oui, puisque tout a une fin… Voici l'épilogue de cette opération un peu spéciale… Sev s'est finalement agenouillé devant son Harry qui a répondu un oui on ne peut plus enthousiaste à sa demande… Alors, le grand JOUR (en majuscule s'il vous plaît !) est enfin arrivé ! Bonne lecture à tous pour cet épilogue…. Et un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont soutenu et encouragé par leur message… Bisous… Lilywen.

**Opération Marions-le**

**EPILOGUE**

**Chapitre 15 : Opération : Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup…**

En ce jour magnifique où l'on célébrait la fin de l'hiver et le retour tant attendu du printemps, où la nature s'éveillait si doucement dans la lointaine et mystérieuse Ecosse, l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, universellement réputée pour la qualité rare de son enseignement, connaissait une effervescence toute inhabituelle. D'ailleurs, les cours avaient été exceptionnellement suspendus en ce jour festif. Les plus jeunes élèves absolument enchantés de la sage décision prise par la très respectée directrice, Minerva Mac Gonagall, avaient pris d'assaut le vaste terrain de Quidditch et avaient aussitôt improvisé un tournoi amical entre les différentes maisons. Leurs cris, pour le moins enthousiastes parvenaient jusqu'à l'entrée du collège mais si vous permettez, chers moldus, laissons donc là ces charmantes têtes blondes à leurs occupations sportives bien innocentes pour rejoindre en toute discrétion le lieu où se jouera dans les prochaines heures rien de moins que la paix et l'avenir du monde magique. Allez, jeunes curieux intrépides, hâtons-nous vers le château et mêlons nous à la foule compacte, à l'agitation furieuse de ce jour si peu ordinaire…

En effet, le parc de la prestigieuse institution était littéralement noir de monde. Sorciers et sorcières de toutes origines et de tout âge arrivaient d'Angleterre, d'Irlande, d'Ecosse... Vêtu de tenue de cérémonie aussi somptueuse qu'extravagante, aux couleurs parfois extrêmement criardes, le gratin de la haute société sorcière anglaise semblait particulièrement impatient d'assister à ce qui s'annonçait déjà comme l'événement du siècle, un bouleversement, un cataclysme qui reléguait la vie et l'œuvre du terrifiant et abominable Lord Voldemort a une simple historiette sans grand intérêt, un vague accident de parcours dans la marche grandiose de l'humanité. Certains imploraient même Merlin avec force et conviction pour être placés au plus près de l'autel magique et ainsi profiter au mieux de la cérémonie de mariage qui lierait à tout jamais les destinées du célèbre survivant à la cicatrice, Harry James Potter et son ténébreux amant, espion de Dumbledore, le sombre Maître des Potions de Poudlard, connu et craint de tous, Severus Snape. L'union de ces deux hommes devait réconcilier pour toujours les deux clans ennemis, les Lions de Godric Gryffondor et les Serpents de Salazar Serpentard, mettant fin à une guerre ancestrale. L'heure était donc historique.

Il s'était en effet écoulé un mois, presque jour pour jour depuis que le merveilleux, sublime et séduisant brun aux yeux d'émeraude, idole incontestée de ce monde, avait répondu –hurlé serait un terme plus réaliste d'ailleurs - un 'oui' éperdu et enthousiaste au Maître des Potions agenouillé devant lui et même les amis les plus proches du jeune homme avaient alors semblé littéralement sidérés, estomaqués par cette nouvelle mais qui ne l'aurait pas été ? Depuis sa victoire inespérée contre celui dont on osait enfin prononcer le nom, chacun s'accordait sur le fait que le magnifique enseignant en défense contre les Forces du Mal était le plus convoité des célibataires, qu'il s'amusait à butiner avec plaisir d'homme en homme sans se soucier le moins du monde du quand dira-t-on. On lui prêtait d'ailleurs moult liaisons aussi brèves que tumultueuses. Encore seulement quelques jours avant la prestigieuse soirée au manoir Malefoy qui avait marqué les débuts de cette ère nouvelle, des rumeurs folles, répandues largement par Rita Sketeer dans la Gazette des Sorciers, avaient prétendu que le cœur du beau survivant avait été ravi par son ancien amant, le splendide métis, Blaise Zabini au cours d'une escapade inoubliable à Paris. Pourtant, force est d'admettre qu'il n'en était visiblement rien. La presse s'était largement fourvoyée car Harry Potter n'avait jamais paru aussi heureux et rayonnant que lorsque le Maître des Potions lui avait demandé sa main et depuis cette fameuse soirée, les journaux n'avaient eu de cesse de titrer sur le bonheur parfait qui unissait les directeurs actuels des deux prestigieuses maisons de Poudlard. Ils allaient finalement prononcer leur vœu et officialiser leur amour devant pratiquement l'ensemble de la société magique, sous le regard bienveillant et attendri de leurs plus proches amis…

Tout s'annonçait donc sous les meilleurs auspices quand soudain un cri bouleversant, déchirant interrompit toutes les conversations qui allaient bon train dans le hall de l'école. En effet, quelque part, en haut de la tour ouest de Poudlard, dans son appartement, le charmant et magnifique jeune homme aux yeux d'émeraude hurlait de désespoir :

« NON ! NON ! NON ! JE NE PEUX PAS Y ALLER ! EN TOUT CAS, PAS AVANT D'AVOIR TROUVE UNE SOLUTION ! C'EST IMPOSSIBLE !

- Potty, par pitié ! Serais-tu assez obligeant pour épargner mes chastes oreilles ?

- Tu plaisantes, j'espère, il n'y a jamais rien eu de chaste chez toi, Malefoy !

- Touché !

- ET CELA NE ME DIT TOUJOURS PAS COMMENT JE VAIS FAIRE !

- Pitié ! Tu me fatigues vraiment, amour de mon parrain, alors cesse tes simagrées ou je te jure que je pourrais réellement devenir violent et je suis certain que tu ne le souhaites pas du tout, nous sommes d'accord ?

- MAIS SEAM A DIT…

- Oui, je sais ! Seamus a dit… »

Le blond se retourna vers le jeune enseignant aux Etudes Moldues avec un air furieux sur le visage avant de reprendre aussitôt :

« D'ailleurs, toi, en passant, je préfère largement lorsque ta bouche est occupée sur ma petite personne…

- EH ! Inutile de t'en prendre à moi. Je ne pouvais pas penser qu'Harry serait autant attaché à ce genre de superstitions. C'était juste pour discuter un peu de ces vieilles coutumes moldues …

- C'est exactement ce que je te dis, évite de parler Seamus… Contente-toi d'utiliser ta langue sur certaines parties de mon corps absolument parfaites, c'est très largement suffisant. »

Drago fixait avec un regard de prédateur sa proie, l'adorable et timide gryffondor. L'irlandais avait aussitôt furieusement rougi devant les attaques un peu trop directes de son… ami… petit-ami… amant… compagnon… Aucun des mots classiques ne semblait réellement correspondre à la relation qui l'unissait désormais au blond prétentieux même si en à peine un mois, il était incontestable qu'ils avaient établi entre eux une liaison des plus particulières. Harry souffla bruyamment et immédiatement, les deux autres hommes se lâchèrent du regard :

« Dites le tout de suite si je dérange, ma chambre est libre…

- Pas la peine de devenir désagréable, amour de mon parrain…

- Arrête avec ce surnom ridicule, filleul de mon amour…»

Sans prêter plus attention au soupir un brin exaspéré et condescendant du Serpentard, le survivant continua aussitôt :

« Reprenons. D'après ce que tu m'as expliqué, Seam, je dois impérativement porter sur moi quelque chose d'ancien, quelque chose d'emprunté, quelque chose de neuf et enfin quelque chose de bleu pour que mon mariage soit parfaitement réussi. J'ai bien compris, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui, 'Ry, c'est une vieille coutume moldue mais ce que je…

- C'est RI-DI-CULE.

- On se passera bien de tes commentaires sans intérêt, Dray. Ma vie avec Sev est en jeu et absolument rien ne doit venir contrecarrer cette journée. TOUT DOIT ETRE PARFAIT ! PARFAIT ! VOUS ENTENDEZ !

- Malheureusement oui, Potty… Je ne vois d'ailleurs pas comment nous pourrions ignorer ta douce et mélodieuse voix, vraiment pas !

- JE SUIS SERIEUX, DRAGO !

- Merlin et dire que Partemonia est persuadée que je suis dangereux pour la société. Je constate avec inquiétude qu'il y a largement plus effrayant que ma légère tendance mégalomaniaque digne de Voldemort... »

Pour faire taire Drago, Seamus donna un coup de coude bien peu discret à son… ami… petit-ami… amant… compagnon… Il faudrait d'ailleurs qu'il songe à éclaircir ce point très rapidement avec le Serpentard avant de devenir aussi cinglé que le survivant… Trois ans d'incertitude dans sa relation avec Snape avaient visiblement atteint bien plus gravement qu'il ne l'avait craint de prime abord le brun aux magnifiques yeux d'émeraude. Il n'eut cependant pas le temps de pousser plus avant sa réflexion car Harry reprenait avec un sérieux des plus alarmants :

« Bien, j'ai d'ores et déjà quelque chose d'ancien et d'emprunté.

- Et qu'est-ce que c'est, 'Ry ?

- Par Salazar, Seamus, quelle importance ! Arrête d'user ta salive aussi futilement…

- Pourtant, Dray, ça devrait t'intéresser au plus haut point car c'est grâce à ton père… Il est passé il y a moins d'une heure et m'a remis ce magnifique bracelet en or. »

Harry tendit son poignet droit où se trouvait un splendide bijou, aux motifs finement ciselés, deux serpents entrelacés dont les yeux étaient deux émeraudes scintillantes.

« C'est vraiment sublime, Harry.

- Merci, Seam... Apparemment, il appartient aux Black depuis plusieurs siècles et la tradition veut que tous les héritiers de cette famille le portent lors de leur mariage.

- Et pourquoi Père t'aurait-il confié cet objet si précieux alors ?

- Voyons, tu sais que j'ai reçu Grimmaurd à la disparition de mon parrain, par conséquent, je suis moi aussi un descendant des Black. Lucius me l'a donc apporté mais il tient absolument à ce que je le lui rende après la cérémonie pour l'union future de son fils avec…

- POTTY ! »

Drago regardait avec une envie furieuse d'étrangler l'enfant chéri du monde sorcier. Seamus, lui, semblait encore un peu plus rouge et mal à l'aise. Curieusement, le blond se surprit à vouloir protéger l'Irlandais des sarcasmes du survivant :

« Je doute très sincèrement que ce soit le moment pour évoquer ce point très particulier, Potty.

- Euh… Bien, si on reprenait… 'Ry, tu portes déjà quelque chose de vieux et d'emprunté avec le bracelet des Black et la semaine dernière, tu as acheté chez Madame Guipire ta robe pour la cérémonie, c'est donc quelque chose de neuf.

- Il ne me manque plus que quelque chose de bleu et tout sera vraiment parfait ! »

Le blond arrogant ricana. La vengeance était un plat cruel dont se régalait toujours le Serpentard et il asséna au brun aux yeux d'émeraude :

« C'est entièrement de ta faute, amour de mon parrain. Si tu n'avais pas respecté cette autre stupide tradition moldue prétendant que les futurs mariés ne doivent pas se voir la nuit précédant leur mariage, tu aurais pu profiter de quelques petits moments sulfureux et sensuels avec mon parrain et ton petit corps parfait serait probablement couvert de bleus à l'heure qu'il est… »

Seamus dévisageait le blond, attendant avec appréhension, le moment où Harry exploserait de rage contre le Serpentard. Le cri ne tarda d'ailleurs pas :

« MAIS C'EST UNE IDEE GENIALE, DRAGO ! »

Les deux amants se regardèrent médusés. Ce n'était apparemment pas la réaction qu'ils attendaient du sublime survivant.

« QUOI ?

- C'est parfait… Et puis, ça ne va absolument pas à l'encontre de l'autre tradition, n'est-ce pas Seam ?

- Euh…

- Mais oui, techniquement parlant, ce n'est plus la nuit précédant mon mariage donc rien ne m'empêche de rejoindre Sev pour obtenir cette fameuse couleur bleue, j'ai bien raison Seamus…

- Euh… En fait… Je dirais… »

Mais le gentil enseignant aux Etudes moldues n'eut pas l'occasion de finir sa phrase car Drago le frappa assez durement avec son coude pour l'empêcher de contredire Harry qui trépignait déjà d'impatience :

« Drago, où est Sev ?

- Comment le saurais-je ? Mon petit-a… Enfin je veux dire… Seamus m'a appelé à la rescousse parce que les deux témoins de la princesse en détresse sont encore partis tester un quelconque coin sombre du château et qu'il y avait apparemment situation d'urgence puisque Mademoiselle paniquait à cause d'une stupide coutume moldue.

- On parle de nous, on dirait…

- Blaise, Charlie… Vous étiez où enfin ? On vous cherche depuis plus d'une heure.»

Dans l'encadrement de la porte, le métis tenait fermement son dresseur de dragon par la taille, ce dernier fit un adorable sourire d'excuse au survivant :

« Désolé, 'Ry, on n'a pas fait attention à l'heure…

- Vous avez vu Sev ?

- Euh… Oui, il y a un bon moment déjà, il me semble… On l'a aperçu avec Rem qui lui demandait de le suivre, apparemment, il insistait pour lui parler sérieusement.

- On les a croisés vers les cachots.

- Vers les… Mais qu'est-ce que vous fabriquiez là-bas ?

- Par Salazar, Amour de mon parrain, je pensais pourtant que tu étais intelligent… Tu es d'une telle naïveté par moment que c'en est presque rafraîchissant. Tu veux peut-être que Blaise te fasse un croquis détaillé pour t'expliquer plus concrètement leur retard.

- C'est bon, Malefoy, pas la peine d'insister, j'ai parfaitement compris ! Et d'abord, pourquoi Mus est-il avec mon Sev ?

- Merlin, Potty ! C'est incroyable, je pensais que tu étais un peu plus rapide… Reprenons calmement, Princesse… Qui doit te conduire devant l'autel magique tout à l'heure ?

- Mus ? Mais quel est le rapport, Drago ?

- Princesse, réfléchis un peu ! Pourquoi as-tu choisi Lupin pour accomplir cette si noble tâche ?

- Parce qu'il est comme mon père…

- Brillant, je savais que tu n'étais pas complètement irrécupérable… Et donc, si tu considères le loup-garou comme ton père, lui te considère comme…

- Son fils…

- Si tu veux… Enfin, plus sûrement comme sa fille.

- Hé !

- Bien sûr, Princesse. Poursuivons donc : que fait, à ton avis, tout père un peu inquiet de confier pour toujours son précieux trésor à un autre homme ?

- Je… Euh…

- Voyons amour de mon parrain, le gentil père trop protecteur et inquiet va bien évidemment parler franchement au prince charmant et quand il s'agit de Lupin et de Severus, je dirais que la conversation doit être assez difficile et houleuse. Remus a probablement expliqué à Severus que si d'une quelconque façon, la jolie princesse en détresse devait souffrir par sa faute, il viendra le dévorer pour le dîner un soir de pleine lune ! »

Harry avait blêmi à cette dernière remarque et reprit avec une voix légèrement chevrotante et paniquée :

« Tu penses qu'ils sont toujours aux cachots…

- Possible, effectivement. »

Harry n'attendit pas davantage et laissa les deux couples dans son appartement, le brun s'engouffra rapidement dans la cheminée, prenant au passage une pleine poignée de la poudre de cheminette. Il eut juste le temps de dire à tout à l'heure aux quatre hommes qu'il disparaissait dans un nuage verdâtre à destination des appartements du Maître des Potions. Lorsqu'il arriva assez brusquement aux cachots, le survivant manqua de tomber à la renverse et fut en fait retenu au dernier moment par son amant. Il releva son visage et les yeux d'émeraude se trouvèrent confrontés aussitôt au regard sombre et ténébreux.

« Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

- Sev…

- Harry. Je t'ai posé une question. Pourquoi es-tu là ? Je croyais que nous ne devions surtout pas nous croiser avant la cérémonie, c'était pourtant TON idée.

- Je… Désolé… J'ai… Mus est encore là ?

- Non. Comment sais-tu qu'il était ici ?

- Blaise et Charlie l'ont aperçu avec toi, vous vous dirigiez apparemment vers tes appartements.

- Et…

- Rien !

- Harry, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive encore ? Qu'est-ce que tu caches ?

- C'est Drago… Il…

- Pitié ! Qu'est-ce que mon si charmant filleul t'a encore fait croire pour que tu te précipites ainsi jusqu'ici ?

- Que… Mus… Enfin, il ne s'est rien passé entre vous… Rien de grave, je veux dire.

- Harry, Lupin et moi avons tiré un trait sur le passé il y a plus de trois ans maintenant. Il s'inquiète certainement un peu pour toi et j'ai sans doute plutôt intérêt à veiller sur son adorable petit bébé lion mais à part cela, je te garantis que nous avons eu une conversation civile et agréable, quoi qu'ait pu encore te dire mon cher filleul. »

Pendant un bref instant, le brun aux yeux verts si particulier avait craint le pire, une confrontation un peu violente entre son Sev et Mus. Il posa son front contre le torse ferme de son amant qui le tenait toujours par la taille et soupira de soulagement. Il sentait juste les bras de son amour le serrer fermement et se laissa gentiment aller à cette douce étreinte.

« Tu vas bien, Harry, tu m'as l'air… un peu nerveux ?

- Je… Je t'aime, Sev.

- J'avais bien compris mon ange. Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse tant ?

- Je… Je n'en sais rien… J'ai peur, je crois… J'ai tellement attendu ce jour, j'ai peur que tout ne se passe pas parfaitement, que tu…

- Je ne vais pas renoncer, je ne compte plus te laisser repartir si c'est ce que tu redoutes... »

Severus passa sa main droite sous le menton du brun et releva doucement son visage jusqu'à plonger dans le magnifique regard d'émeraude. Lentement, il se pencha vers le plus petit. La bouche du Maître des Potions redécouvrit avec patience celle de son vis à vis. L'ancien espion commença par effleurer les lèvres pulpeuses de sa langue, les caressant avec douceur et délicatesse. Dans un soupir, Harry entrouvrit légèrement sa bouche et leurs langues jouèrent ensemble, se frôlant sensuellement, longuement. Les bras de son amant glissèrent jusqu'à ses fesses, le pressant plus fermement contre lui. La seconde suivante, l'enseignant en défense contre les Forces du Mal se sentit simplement soulever et porter jusqu'au canapé. Les lèvres du Maître des Potions continuaient de le vénérer, elles suivaient inlassablement un chemin imaginaire le long de sa mâchoire, le long de son cou… Severus léchait, mordillait gentiment, aspirait la peau fragile de plus en plus franchement, laissant une marque bleutée et le brun aux yeux d'émeraude gémissait pitoyablement à ses assauts. Le son qui s'échappait de ce corps alangui était terriblement tentant, un véritable appel à la luxure.

« Harry… Nous n'avons vraiment pas assez de temps pour approfondir ce charmant intermède et je doute de pouvoir résister si tu récidives avec ce bruit absolument délicieux.

- Tu sais, Sev… D'un autre côté, ils ne pourront pas vraiment commencer sans nous, alors…

- Tu es absolument infernal, tu en as conscience, j'espère.

- Oui… »

Le survivant souriait sournoisement. D'un evanesco informulé, les habits respectifs des deux sorciers avaient disparu magiquement et il n'y avait plus que leur peau surchauffée, leur sexe tendu de désir pour l'autre. Le corps du plus grand recouvrait entièrement celui du plus jeune.

« J'ai bien retenu la leçon, Professeur Snape, n'est-ce pas ?

- Je crois que l'élève a surpassé le Maître sur ce point mais il te reste encore beaucoup à apprendre, tu devras étudier encore toute ta vie pour parfaire tes connaissances…

- Je serai un élève modèle, tu peux me croire, je vais être particulièrement curieux et attentif. Tu peux en être absolument certain.

- Je n'en ai vraiment jamais douté… De toute façon, les méthodes d'enseignement classique n'ont jamais vraiment marché avec toi, tu es bien meilleur en pratique. »

Les deux hommes se souriaient. Au fur et à mesure de son discours, Severus avait lentement glissé le long du corps du jeune brun, embrassant et mordillant passionnément, pinçant et titillant ses tétons roses et durcis par l'envie. L'ancien espion se retrouva juste au dessus du sexe tendu de son amant. Ce dernier se tortillait pour obtenir plus, le souffle tiède du Maître des Potions sur sa peau électrique était presque une torture, une douleur et il y eut un premier effleurement, un passage à peine esquissé de cette langue sur sa hampe fièrement dressée. Harry se mordit la lèvre pour ne pas hurler de frustration, juste une seconde car la main de Sev effleura sa bouche en une demande tacite et le survivant y répondit avec ferveur, léchant avidement chaque phalange. Correctement humidifiés, les longs doigts fins délaissèrent cette langue si déstabilisante et passèrent furtivement sur les cuisses du jeune homme, remontant doucement vers son intimité. Tandis que de la main droite, Severus taquinait son anus, un doigt le pénétrant avec une douceur exaspérante, la main gauche serra fermement la base de son sexe, remontant lentement le long de son sexe et cette fois, il ne put retenir un petit cri.

« Un problème peut-être ?

- Sev… Dieux… Plus…

- J'apprécie cette comparaison flatteuse mais votre travail manque toujours de précision, Monsieur Potter. Plus de quoi ? »

Un second doigt s'enfonça dans l'intimité du jeune brun aux yeux d'émeraude dont la tête roulait frénétiquement de gauche à droite. Le mouvement se fit plus profond et frappa sa prostate une première fois. Mais presque aussitôt, cette sensation inouïe lui fut retirée.

« Plus de quoi ? J'attends toujours votre réponse…

- Sev… Ta bouche, toi plus…

- Que d'imprécisions. Votre copie est à revoir, il faudra reprendre cette étude pratique dans un futur très proche, cela manque vraiment de clarté.

- SEV ! »

Il ne se passa guère plus d'une seconde et Harry se mordit férocement les lèvres, la bouche humide suçait son sexe, cette langue passait avec gourmandise et léchait comme s'il s'était agi d'une glace à la vanille en pleine canicule, un jour d'été. Elle remontait dans un bruit de succion, comme si son Sev voulait aspirait toute vie en lui. Parfois un raclement de dent venait rompre la douce caresse de ses lèvres et de cette langue. Brusquement, il sentit les doigts qui s'infiltraient à nouveau dans son corps, il se cambra pour plus… Pour suivre infiniment le mouvement de cette bouche… Pour venir à la rencontre de ces doigts et se perdre davantage. Harry murmurait des mots sans fin ni suite, juste des sons, il était perdu, quelque part dans un paradis merveilleux, un lieu où son Dieu était le Maître des Potions, son Sev, celui qu'il aimait plus que tout…

« Sev… Pitié… Toi… »

L'autre homme visiblement aussi à bout de patience grogna et se redressa légèrement, il déposa un simple et bref baiser sur les lèvres du survivant puis le pénétra d'une seule poussée, féroce et sauvage. Leurs mains étaient liées, leurs doigts entrelacés au-dessus de la tête du brun. Severus recula complètement, se décala légèrement puis avança à nouveau, leur danse était frénétique, le corps de l'un allant à la rencontre de l'autre. A chaque coup, la prostate d'Harry était maltraitée, irrémédiablement. Les yeux verts devenaient sombres, un voile apparaissant devant lui. Il se tendit une ultime fois. Sev plongea encore en lui et se déversa, le liquide chaud de son sperme se répandant si loin. L'ancien espion retomba sur le corps en sueur de son vis-à-vis. Il se passa de très longues minutes avant que leur respiration ne s'apaise enfin.

Les mains du Maître des Potions se séparèrent de celles de son amour et caressèrent avec tendresse les cheveux indisciplinés d'Harry, il déposa une série de baisers dans les mèches brunes tandis que le plus petit se câlinait un peu plus contre lui et gémissait avec langueur, visiblement groggy et épuisé.

« Tout va bien, Harry…

- Humm… Oui, oui… Bien sûr…

- Tu as l'air…

- Epuisé… Oui, tu m'as achevé… J'avais déjà peu dormi cette nuit…

- Tu ne veux pas que je te plaigne, en plus… »

Le survivant ricana et se redressa légèrement. Il fixait avec attention le visage détendu de son amant :

« Tu sais que tu es magnifique… Il va falloir patienter quelques instants avant d'aller à la salle sur demande…

- Et pourquoi cela, Monsieur Potter ?

- Quelle question, Sev ! Si jamais quelqu'un te voit après que tu m'ais fait l'amour, si quelqu'un découvre à quel point tu es sublime et attirant lorsque tu ôtes ce stupide masque de serpentard, ils vont tous te courir après… Et je n'y tiens absolument pas !

- Tu es pitoyable…

- Amoureux…

- C'est la même chose dans ton cas… Mon ange, il va falloir que tu utilises un sort de dissimulation pour te rendre présentable pour la cérémonie…

- Hein ? Pardon ?

- Ton cou… Je crois que je me suis laissé très légèrement emporté tout à l'heure… »

Les longs doigts fins du Maître des Potions caressaient doucement la peau meurtrie et abimée. Le survivant se releva du canapé précipitamment et conjura un petit miroir. Il observa avec attention la large marque bleutée qui était apparue sur son cou. L'autre homme se leva à son tour, le rejoignit et enserra gentiment sa taille par derrière :

« Désolé, Harry…

- Hein ?

- Je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas… On va dissimuler ce suçon immédiatement et il n'y paraîtra rien…

- HEIN ! Tu plaisantes… C'est parfait ! »

Le serpentard retourna brusquement le corps plus fin entre ses bras pour lui faire face, Harry rayonnait littéralement et visiblement, quelque chose lui avait échappé :

« Tu voudrais peut-être m'expliquer…

- OH… Euh ! Tu vas encore me dire que je suis stupide de croire à ce genre de sornettes… Mais… Enfin, je ne veux prendre aucun risque, tu comprends, c'est trop important, c'est pour notre mariage…

- POTTER ! On se calme et s'il te plaît, explique-toi clairement… Pour une fois…

- Euh… En fait, Seam…

- SALAZAR ! Qu'est-ce que Finnigan t'a encore mis comme idée dans la tête ? Je croyais pourtant que Drago devait s'occuper de lui, le distraire et surtout le tenir le plus éloigné possible de toi !

- Mais…

- Inutile de tourner autour du pot, Harry. Je me doute qu'il s'agit encore d'un incroyable conseil de Finnigan pour réussir au mieux notre mariage alors vas-y, je t'écoute…

- Bien… En fait, pour que la cérémonie se déroule sous les meilleurs auspices, il y a une coutume moldue qui explique que l'on doit porter sur soi des choses précises…

- Encore une stupide tradition sans intérêt… Bref, quel rapport avec la marque que je t'ai faite ?

- Oh, Sev… Tu vas encore…

- POTTER… Ma patience a des limites… Que dois-tu porter pour réussir notre mariage ?

- Et bien, quelque chose d'ancien, quelque chose d'emprunté… Pour ça, Lucius m'a confié ce magnifique bracelet des Black… »

Harry tendit son poignet où se trouvait toujours le fin bijou.

« Je vois et…

- Il faut aussi quelque chose de neuf… Alors, avec Seam, on avait pensé que ma robe de cérémonie ferait l'affaire…

- ET…

- Quelque chose de bleu… Ton filleul s'est moqué de moi en disant que si j'avais passé la nuit avec toi, j'aurais eu tous les bleus nécessaires…

- Tu n'es pas vraiment sérieux, n'est-ce pas ? Tu n'as pas pu prendre au pied de la lettre ce que t'a dit Drago !

- Ben… J'ai rien trouvé de mieux…

- SALAZAR ! Lorsque Drago est dans les parages et que Finnigan n'est pas loin également, tu as les capacités intellectuelles de Londubat !

- HE !

- QUOI ! J'ai tort, peut-être. Tu ne pouvais pas prendre un mouchoir bleu, que sais-je encore ? Des chaussettes bleues, un sous-vêtement bleu… »

Le survivant rougissait furieusement à la remarque, somme toute assez pertinente de son cher et tendre. Il releva la tête en signe de défi et reprit :

« Tu sais que tu es vraiment très intelligent amour… »

Le reniflement de dédain du Maître des Potions fit ricaner le petit brun qui reprit aussitôt :

« Et moi, je le suis encore davantage de t'avoir choisi, toi… pour combler toutes mes lacunes. Mais, je tiens tout de même à garder cette magnifique marque de ton emportement, histoire de faire enrager Malefoy… »

Severus s'apprêtait à riposter lorsque les horloges sonnèrent partout dans Poudlard… Onze coups précisément qui firent sursauter les deux enseignants. Il était enfin arrivé le moment qu'ils attendaient, qu'ils avaient espéré depuis leur premier baiser, depuis leur première nuit d'amour, depuis toujours en fait. Le Maître des Potions attira à lui le corps plus fin du jeune brun et tout contre son oreille droite, il chuchota :

« Je crois qu'on va être en retard… Alors, tu es prêt, tu ne changeras pas d'avis.

- Jamais, Sev, jamais… Je t'aime et je t'aimerais toujours.

- Bien… Alors… Si tout est dit…»

En un sortilège informulé, Harry se sentit nettoyé puis retrouva ses habits disparus. Il reprit le petit miroir qu'il avait conjuré quelques minutes avant et il le métamorphosa en une psyché qui lui permettait de s'observer de pied en cape. Sa robe de cérémonie était d'un vert émeraude profond, elle était rehaussée de quelques fines arabesques, des fils d'or cousus avec élégance au poignet. Il était un peu plus ébouriffé qu'à l'accoutumée et ses joues roses, ses lèvres mordues jusqu'au sang ne pouvaient laisser guère de doute sur ses récentes activités, le suçon clairement visible sur la peau fine tranchait avec la blancheur de son teint habituel. Severus dévisageait le jeune homme, ne pouvant croire à la chance extraordinaire, le cadeau incroyable que lui faisait la vie en lui confiant cet être si parfait, il était simplement magnifique. Il ne put retenir un sourire que ne vit malheureusement pas Harry, trop occupé à discipliner sa tignasse rebelle. Lorsque le gamin se retourna vers lui, Severus lissait avec un sang-froid imperturbable sa robe aussi noire que ses cheveux, des liserés d'argent ornaient les boutonnières et le col relevé de sa tenue, il semblait égal à lui-même, majestueux, distant, sérieux et terriblement séduisant.

Devant le trouble évident du regard émeraude, Severus adressa un léger clin d'œil au survivant et attrapa la main gauche du plus jeune. Ensemble, sans échanger la moindre parole inutile, ils quittèrent les appartements du Maître des Potions, ils avancèrent en direction de la salle sur demande. Ils montèrent d'abord les escaliers magiques vers le vaste hall de l'Ecole, ils virent les sabliers emplis des pierres précieuses, symbole de la compétition entre les quatre prestigieuses maisons de Poudlard. Tous les couloirs semblaient désertés, l'agitation qui avait régné dans le château depuis le matin avait laissé place à un silence étrange, un recueillement particulier. Ils arrivèrent enfin à l'étage, près de la tapisserie représentant les trolls dansant en tutu rose lorsque un grand rouquin efflanqué et la plus jeune ministre, Hermione Granger Weasley, se précipitèrent dans leur direction.

« On vous cherche partout depuis déjà un quart d'heure.

- Excusez-nous… On n'a pas fait attention à l'heure. On était un peu trop occupé. »

Hermione dévisageait le couple et son regard se porta aussitôt sur la jolie marque bleutée bien peu discrète sur le cou du petit brun. Instinctivement, elle se retourna vers son rouquin de mari dont la teinte verdâtre s'accentua encore un peu plus car les yeux bleus de son époux étaient fixés sur leur meilleur ami avec une étrange expression, mêlant incompréhension et désarroi. Ron semblait à nouveau au bord de l'évanouissement et Harry s'en rendit apparemment compte lui aussi car il reprit aussitôt :

« Ron ! RON ! Respire, ça va aller, je te jure que TOUT VA TRES BIEN ! »

Il n'eut pour toute réponse qu'un bredouillement, un imbroglio de sons sans sens qui fut interrompu quand une jolie frimousse se précipita vers Harry et manqua de le renverser en sautant dans ses bras. La petite Rose serra de ses bras menus et fins le cou du brun qui déposa un gentil baiser sur le bout du nez de sa filleule :

« Tonton Ry, tu es là !

- Oui, mon petit cœur…

- Papa, il est tout vert depuis ce matin et puis, il a dit à tonton Georges que tu viendrais pas… Tonton Lee, il a ri en disant que tu viendrais même malade… T'es pas malade, dis ? Hein, Tonton 'Ry ?

- Non, mon cœur, je vais très bien et je suis bien là, Ron. »

Le survivant tourna son visage vers son meilleur ami qui eut la décence de baisser les yeux.

« Désolé, Harry… J'ai cru… Enfin… Peut-être… Tu comprends…

- Oui, il te faut encore un peu de temps pour t'y faire… Mais, tu sais, il n'y a vraiment aucune chance que je change d'avis, absolument aucune. »

Dans un geste de soutien, le Maître des Potions s'approcha davantage du gryffondor, il resserra son étreinte autour de la taille fine du brun qui se laissa gentiment faire. Harry reprit pour la jolie petite frimousse rouquine :

« Rose, je te présente ton tonton Sevy…

- Le monsieur blond très gentil, il m'a dit tout à l'heure que tu allais te marier comme les Princesses… C'est lui, ton prince charmant, tonton 'Ry…

- Cette espèce de…

- Harry, il y a une enfant et c'est toujours mon filleul... »

Le ton ne souffrait aucune discussion et le survivant soupira, grognant légèrement.

« De toute façon, il ne perd rien pour attendre, filleul ou pas…

- Du moment que vous ne me prenez pas comme arbitre de vos stupides querelles enfantines. Cela me va très bien !

- Tu parles ! Comme si tu étais capable de rester objectif quand il s'agit de ton précieux petit Drago… Tu as toujours pris son parti… Même contre moi…

- HARRY !

- Quoi ? Inutile de prendre cet air outré, Sev, tu sais parfaitement que j'ai raison !»

La discussion quelque peu animée fut interrompue par un jeune garçon qui appelait doucement Harry, visiblement gêné d'intervenir dans une petite dispute entre le directeur de sa maison et le terrifiant Maître des Potions :

« Professeur Potter… Professeur Potter…

- William ?

- Excusez-moi, Monsieur, de vous déranger. Monsieur Lupin vous attend. Il m'a envoyé pour vous quérir de toute urgence, apparemment le vieux Mage de l'Union s'impatiente.

- OH Harry ! C'est vrai, c'est pour cela qu'on était parti à votre recherche.

- Merci beaucoup, William. Ron, Mione, vous devriez vraiment y aller maintenant. Installez-vous, nous arrivons. »

La jeune Rose passa des bras de son parrain à ceux de sa maman. La famille Weasley au grand complet et le jeune William se dirigèrent vers la porte de la salle sur demande, ils s'engouffrèrent dans le lieu magique où allait se dérouler la cérémonie de mariage. Harry se rapprocha encore davantage du Maître des Potions et murmura :

« Je n'arrive pas à y croire… On y est enfin.

- Tout va bien se passer, Harry, tu me crois, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. »

Ils n'avaient pas vraiment besoin de se dire davantage, ils se connaissaient parfaitement, se comprenaient complètement d'un simple regard. Severus embrassa doucement Harry, il l'aimait tellement. Un toussotement discret les fit se détacher. Le loup-garou aux yeux mordorés les regardait avec une évidente tendresse :

« Désolé de vous interrompre. Severus, il faut vraiment que tu rejoignes tes témoins. Ils t'attendent avec impatience. Je me charge de conduire ce jeune homme jusqu'à toi. Tu peux compter sur moi, d'accord ? »

L'ancien espion acquiesça et sans regarder le brun aux yeux d'émeraude, disparut par la porte magique. Remus s'approcha du garçon qu'il avait vu grandir :

« Mus…

- Comment tu vas ?

- Je… Je n'ai jamais été plus heureux, je crois.

- Je sais… Je suis fier de te conduire jusqu'au Mage de l'Union. Tu sais, tout à l'heure, j'ai parlé à Severus et je lui ai dit que si jamais il te faisait souffrir, je le déchiquèterai un soir de pleine lune… Je pense qu'il a compris le message… »

Harry ne put retenir un léger sourire. Il était comblé, il était entouré de ses amis, sa famille et Severus. Rien ne pourrait être plus parfait que ce sentiment qui l'emplissait.

« Merci, Mus, merci d'être toujours là pour moi. »

Le loup garou attrapa gentiment le bras gauche du plus petit et le guida prestement vers la salle sur demande. Lorsque le jeune homme entra avec celui qu'il considérait comme un père, il resta stupéfait, bouche bée. C'était magnifique, tellement différent de la pièce où il était tombé amoureux de son Maître des Potions pendant ses entraînements en septième année. La salle magique qui s'adaptait au besoin des sorciers, était devenue un gigantesque théâtre antique grec, le ciel bleu et un soleil rayonnant illuminait le lieu. La travée principale était décorée d'une multitude de fleurs absolument magnifiques, des roses rouges, des lys blancs dans une parfaite harmonie. Au son d'une douce mélodie, Harry commença à marcher au bras de Remus, ils descendirent lentement les marches vers l'esplanade où attendaient Severus et ses deux témoins, Lucius et Drago. Au bas des escaliers de marbre, Charlie et Blaise rejoignirent le héros de ce monde, ils lui adressèrent un petit clin d'œil de soutien. Remus déposa la main du survivant avec douceur dans celle, fine et longue du Maître des Potions. Le loup garou murmura simplement 'je te le confie…'.

Ensemble, Severus et Harry s'avancèrent vers le Mage d'Union. Quand ils furent devant lui, le barde à la longue barbe blanche commença à psalmodier des vers étranges dans une langue inconnue, la foule compacte et nombreuse qui regardait la scène avec attention ne soufflait mot. Le silence dans le vaste théâtre antique était curieusement bercé par la litanie du sorcier qui fixait les mains unies des deux hommes. Une lumière blanche, pure s'échappait du corps des deux hommes et un fil fin se tissait inexorablement. La scène dura de longues minutes, sans que rien ne vienne la perturber. Au bout de ce qui parut une éternité à Harry, la magie née de leur union se fondit dans leurs mains liées.

Etrangement, le petit brun se sentit brusquement épuisé, comme groggy, ses jambes flageolaient et il fut retenu aussitôt par son époux qui le serra délicatement contre son corps musclé.

« Je… Je suis fatigué…

- C'est normal, tu es tellement puissant que les effets de la cérémonie sont encore plus difficiles et durs pour toi.

- Tu veux dire…

- Oui, Monsieur Potter-Snape, tu es enfin mon époux devant la communauté magique. Puis-je ? »

Dans un geste délicat, Severus se pencha vers son mari. Devant Merlin et les hommes, ses lèvres frôlèrent doucement celle de son compagnon. Ils s'embrassèrent doucement, passionnément, comme si c'était la toute première fois. Quand ils se détachèrent à bout de souffle, ils se regardèrent, comme s'ils avaient été seuls au monde, ils réalisèrent que des cris de joie et de félicitations fusaient de toute part. Des pétales de rose d'or tombaient du ciel magique. Harry se surprit à rire et pleurer en même temps. Dans une infinie précaution, Severus effaça les larmes de joie qui roulaient sur les joues roses de son adorable lion.

Pendant ce qui leur parut comme une autre éternité, toutes les personnes vinrent complimenter le couple pour leur union si parfaite. Harry serra des milliers de mains, ils reçurent des vœux de bonheur de personnes qu'ils connaissaient parfois à peine. Le petit brun se sentait encore tellement épuisé, sa magie était bouleversée par cette cérémonie qui avait profondément touché la source de son pouvoir. Severus le comprit probablement car il lança un regard qui dissuada les invités de fatiguer plus que nécessaire le survivant. Lorsque l'interminable défilé s'acheva enfin, Drago Malefoy s'avança au devant des gradins et déclama avec toute la prestance qui le caractérisait :

« Mesdames et Messieurs, Mes amis, Messieurs Potter-Snape et Snape-Potter sont heureux de vous inviter à rejoindre la grande salle de Poudlard. Un repas succulent préparé par les elfes libres vous y attend, amusez-vous, dansez. Profitez-en pour célébrer leur amour et le confier aux divines grâces de Merlin comme le veut la tradition. »

Mains jointes, Harry et Severus remontèrent la large travée du théâtre antique sous les acclamations enthousiastes de l'assistance. Une haie d'honneur fut faite à leur passage avec les centaines de baguettes des sorciers et sorcières présents en ce jour festif. Une pluie d'étincelles de magie jaillissait au fur et à mesure de leur lente progression, comme un grandiose et spectaculaire feu d'artifice. Les témoins et leurs plus proches amis suivirent aussitôt le couple et le reste de l'assemblée ferma la longue escorte. Dans les couloirs de l'école, l'immense cortège se dirigea avec entrain vers le lieu où devait se prolonger les festivités jusqu'à la fin de la nuit. La grande salle avait été décorée de façon exquise, mêlant avec goût et discrétion les couleurs des deux maisons de Poudlard, le rouge des gryffondor et le vert des Serpentards. De très nombreuses tables rondes, pouvant accueillir jusqu'à une vingtaine de convives, avaient été dispersées dans la grande Salle et en son centre, une vaste piste de danse avait été prévue. Il y eut des toasts, des rires, des discussions enflammées, des baisers également.

Il y eut aussi l'ouverture du bal, la toute première danse des jeunes époux. Harry avait choisi lui-même avec soin la chanson, un air moldu, très doux qui convenait parfaitement à leur histoire. Elle était interprétée par un homme, une voix basse et sensuelle qui résonna dans la vaste salle, muette devant le bonheur si parfait qui unissait les deux hommes en cet instant. Durant ce temps suspendu, le survivant posa sa tête contre l'épaule du Maître des Potions et murmura en douceur les paroles, uniquement destinées à son époux :

_"Love me tender,__  
__Love me sweet,__  
__Never let me go.__  
__You have made my life complete,__  
__And I love you so…_

_Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.  
_

_Love me tender,  
love me long,  
take me to your heart.  
For it's there that I belong,  
and we'll never part._

_Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will.  
_

_Love me tender,__  
__Love me dear,__  
__Tell me you are mine.__  
__I'll be yours through all the years,__  
__Till the end of time._

_Love me tender,  
love me true,  
all my dreams fulfilled.  
For my darlin' I love you,  
and I always will." _

Lorsque les dernières notes moururent, Harry avait toujours son front posé contre l'épaule de son époux. Il sentit juste la main droite de ce dernier quitter le bas de ses reins et passer avec délicatesse sous son menton, les yeux d'émeraude se troublèrent dans le regard sombre, le petit brun était ému comme il l'avait rarement été. Severus se pencha doucement vers lui et captura passionnément ses douces lèvres qui avaient chuchoté ses paroles si parfaites. Non, Merlin, jamais plus il ne le laisserait partir, Harry était sien depuis tant d'années et pour toujours. Le reste de l'après-midi et la soirée se passèrent comme un rêve merveilleux, un moment irréel et trop bref et lorsque sonnèrent quatre heures du matin aux horloges de Poudlard, il ne restait que les plus proches amis des deux hommes dans la grande salle. Ils s'installèrent tous autour d'une table, le survivant se câlina tout contre son époux. Ils semblaient comme seuls au monde :

« Au fait, Harry... »

Le brun se redressa légèrement, il fut surpris de voir un sourire un brin moqueur sur le visage de sa meilleure amie :

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Mione ?

- J'ai oublié de te dire tout à l'heure. Il devait être presque minuit et Rose était épuisée, je l'ai donc installée dans tes appartements. Dobby veille sur elle maintenant mais avant qu'elle ne s'endorme, ta petite filleule m'a bien rappelé de te dire que tu étais la plus belle princesse qu'elle ait jamais vue, plus belle encore que celles que l'on trouve dans les contes de fées.

- MALEFOY !

- Un problème, Potty ?

- Je te jure que tu me paieras ça et plus vite que tu ne le crois… »

Severus se dégagea légèrement de son gentil gryffondor et soupira bruyamment :

« Bien, voulant rester parfaitement neutre dans votre petite guerre ridicule, je vais, de ce pas, retrouver Minerva, elle souhaitait me voir pour discuter de nos cours en notre absence, pendant la durée de notre voyage de noce…

- Et tu y vas tout de suite, bien évidemment !

- Demain matin, Harry, je crains que nous n'ayons guère le temps de la croiser. Je sais qu'elle doit se rendre au ministère et le portoloin qui doit nous transporter vers cette sublime destination inconnue, doit s'enclencher à midi très précisément. De toute façon, je vais juste l'informer des nouvelles dispositions pour le mois à venir, Remus s'est gentiment proposé d'assurer tes cours et Drago s'occupera des Potions. Tout est donc réglé, n'est-ce pas ?

- Espèce de lâche. Quelle excuse pitoyable, amour ! Tout ça pour ne pas prendre la défense de ton si parfait et adorable mari !

- Je t'ai prévenu que je ne me mêlerai pas de votre petite rivalité…

- Oh mais c'est ce qu'on verra, mon chéri… »

Severus foudroya du regard son cher et tendre gryffondor qui jubilait littéralement. Le Maître des Potions s'éloigna, laissant Drago, Seamus, Blaise, Lee, la famille Weasley au grand complet et son si adorable époux qui visiblement, s'apprêtait à contre-attaquer et à faire payer chèrement son filleul :

« Dis-moi, Drago… Ton père est toujours introuvable…

- Humm…

- Pansy également, il me semble.

- Que veux-tu, Princesse Potty ? Mon parrain et mon ennemi de toujours et maintenant mon père et ma meilleure amie. Je me demande pourquoi Merlin s'acharne contre moi à ce point… »

L'air mélodramatique qu'afficha le blond fit rire toute la tablée. En cet instant, Harry se sentait juste parfaitement heureux, il était comblé de pouvoir ainsi plaisanter gentiment au milieu des siens. Au bout de quelques minutes de discussions à bâtons rompus, revenant sur tous les événements marquants de cette magnifique journée, les derniers convives réunis autour de la table, se laissèrent bercer par les notes lointaines et mélodieuses que jouaient encore l'orchestre. Tous pouvaient enfin profiter du calme de la grande salle presque entièrement désertée pour se détendre véritablement. Seamus s'endormait paisiblement sur l'épaule de Drago qui avait passé de façon un peu protectrice sa main sur l'épaule du joli Maître aux Etudes des Modlus. Lee et Georges semblaient décidés à découvrir très précisément les amygdales de l'autre. Au bout de quelques minutes d'un silence agréable et détendu, le dresseur de dragon soupira et reprit à destination de celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère :

« Je n'arrive pas à croire que c'est enfin terminé ! Enfin, je veux dire… Après toutes ses manigances, tu es enfin marié… ET heureux ! »

Apparemment à bout de souffle après sa longue expédition en apnée, Georges acquiesça et son jumeau surenchérit allègrement :

« Je suis bien d'accord avec toi, Charlie. La brillante opération, au nom de code si romanesque, trouvé par notre jeune et talentueuse ministre et belle-sœur, s'achève finalement… Permettez-moi de m'en réjouir car j'en avais assez des conseils de guerre dans notre arrière boutique. Nos deux charmants tourtereaux, quoi que quelque peu inattendus, j'en conviens, vont pouvoir vivre d'amour et d'eau fraîche jusqu'à la fin des temps et convoler en juste noce !

- Au fait, vous partez où ?

- C'est terrible, Charlie… Il refuse toujours de me dire quoi que ce soit ! Je n'ai absolument aucune idée de la destination du portoloin… J'ai bien essayé de tirer les informations de Scrim pendant la soirée mais cet abruti n'a strictement rien voulu dire. Je suppose que Sev a dû le menacer de terribles représailles si j'apprenais quoi que ce soit avant notre départ…

- Ah les doux aléas du mariage, Princesse ! Bienvenue dans le monde effrayant des adultes ! Dire que vous êtes officiellement ensemble depuis quelques heures et mon cher parrain te fait déjà de vilaines cachotteries. Que c'est déplaisant… Jusqu'à présent, c'était assez simple pour toi, l'enfant chéri a joué aux apprentis serpentards, a manipulé tout son petit monde pour parvenir à ses fins, mais maintenant, il faut passer aux choses sérieuses… Le mariage, faire des concessions… C'est très différent, c'est largement plus difficile et ardu, n'est ce pas ? »

Le blond adressa un clin d'œil au survivant qui aurait volontiers voulu étrangler le gentil filleul à son amour.

« DRAGO ! LAISSE HARRY UN PEU TRANQUILLE !

- Je… Je croyais que tu t'étais endormi…»

Harry ricana. Finalement, Seamus ne se laissait pas complètement embobiné et dominé par le blondinet. Peut-être que Sev et Lucius avaient raison, leur couple était parti pour durer apparemment. Tous riaient à la mine dépitée du Serpentard et ce fut curieusement Ron qui reprit en direction d'Harry :

« Tu sais, 'Ry, la fouine n'a pas complètement tort. Le mariage est quelque chose de difficile et rien n'est jamais acquis.

- RONALD !

- Quoi, Mione ? J'ai rien dit de mal, je pensais juste qu'après le temps des serments, il faut vraiment construire son mariage, apprendre à se connaître et puis, il y a la famille, les enfants…

- Justement… »

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Harry qui avait baissé aussitôt ses yeux, comme pris en faute.

« Justement, QUOI ? PRINCESSE ?

- Je…

- Pitié, Harry, pense à ton vieux frère, j'ai assisté à ton mariage avec Snape aujourd'hui… Epargne-moi l'annonce de ta future paternité ! Je n'y survivrais pas, tu le sais, hein ?

- Ben… Non, en fait, Ron. C'est plutôt…

- Vas-y ! Crache le morceau, Princesse !

- J'ai voulu aborder le sujet avec lui… Et… Disons que je n'ai pas obtenu un franc succès.

- Mon parrain, un bébé… Et tu n'as pas obtenu son entière adhésion ! Surprenant, vraiment !

- Très drôle, Malefoy… En fait, je pensais…

- QUOI ? »

Le hurlement de toutes les personnes autour de la table firent sursauter le joli brun aux yeux d'émeraude.

« En fait, j'avais pensé… Peut-être que… Enfin… Vous croyez que vous pourriez peut-être m'aider à le convaincre… »

Aux regards médusés, apeurés, terrifiés, tous avaient compris où voulait en venir l'enfant chéri.

« Ne le dis surtout pas, Princesse ! On va tous faire comme si on était un peu trop saouls… On n'a absolument rien entendu, il ne s'est rien passé, aucune discussion autour des mots 'bébé', 'parrain'… Tout le monde est d'accord ?

- HE MALEFOY ! Je suis une princesse de conte de fées ou pas ? Parce que dans les vrais histoires, la phrase de conclusion, c'est toujours la même. 'Ils se marièrent, vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants…'. Ne me dis pas qu'un si brillant conteur l'ignore…

- La flatterie maintenant ! Quelle mesquinerie, Potty…

- Je sais… Mais, tu n'as encore rien vu ! Allez… Soyez sympas ! Vous m'avez aidé pour la première partie de l'histoire, il est temps de lancer la seconde offensive, d'accord ? »

Un silence étrange régnait autour de la table et le survivant reprit encore plus joyeux :

« Alors, j'annonce le lancement officiel de l'opération : et si on fondait une famille, Sev…

- ON N'EST MORT ! MORT, JE VOUS DIS…

- DRAGO… »

**Fin (ou presque…)**

ET VOILA ! C'est fini (ou presque) ! Je vous ai eus ! La première partie 'opération : marions-le' s'achève…

Et il y aura une suite… Mais pas immédiatement, je vais d'abord finir quelques histoires en cours… En tout cas, merci pour vos reviews, votre soutien… J'espère que cette fin vous a plu ! N'hésitez surtout pas à laisser un commentaire en tout cas, bisous lilywen…

Traduction de 'Love me tender' qui collait, il faut le reconnaître parfaitement à cette histoire :

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi avec douceur_

_Ne me laisse jamais partir_

_Tu as fait en sorte que rien ne manque dans ma vie_

_Et je t'aime tant._

_Refrain :_

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi vraiment_

_Tous mes rêves sont réalisés_

_Car ma chérie je t'aime_

_Et je t'aimerai toujours_

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi longtemps_

_Prends-moi dans ton cœur_

_Car c'est là qu'est ma place_

_Et nous ne nous séparerons jamais._

_Refrain :_

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi vraiment_

_Tous mes rêves sont réalisés_

_Car ma chérie je t'aime_

_Et je t'aimerai toujours._

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi précieusement_

_Dis-moi que tu es à moi_

_Je serai à toi à travers toutes les années_

_Jusqu'à la fin des temps._

_Refrain :_

_Aime-moi tendrement_

_Aime-moi vraiment_

_Tous mes rêves sont réalisés_

_Car ma chérie je t'aime_

_Et je t'aimerai toujours_


End file.
